


An Endless Flame

by stevelovespeter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Peter Parker, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Peter is 18, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Steve Rogers, Slow Burn, Top Steve Rogers, spidershield - Freeform, spideycap, steve is 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 90,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevelovespeter/pseuds/stevelovespeter
Summary: Peter Parker is exposed to energy that was siphoned from the power stone, leaving him with new powers. Peter struggles on the long road to control his new abilities. Peter finds comfort in the shape of a surprising friend—Steve Rogers. (Post Endgame—except Steve didn’t stay in the past)
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 190
Kudos: 260





	1. Prologue: After the Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers came back to the present after he returned the infinity stones.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comforts Peter after Tony Stark's funeral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Lot's happens in the next chapter. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed this chapter. I LOVE hearing from you!
> 
> If you like this ship, you should follow me on tumblr! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com

CHAPTER 1

It was a good service. Or at least that’s what Peter heard someone say, as they made their way from the docks to the front porch of the Stark house. Tony Stark’s funeral had been strange. It was nice as far as funerals went, but everything seemed so unreal. Peter couldn’t believe that Ironman was really gone. He had no idea how the world was supposed to go on without him.

Pepper had insisted that the avengers stay at the Stark house, until arrangements could be made for the avengers facility to be rebuilt. Peter still lived with his Aunt May, but they had decided that they would stay the night, and return to the city tomorrow.

It was a mellow evening. Thor and Bruce drank on the balcony. Wanda and Sam played chess. Steve found himself looking at the pictures hanging in the hallway. He was surprised to see so many pictures of Tony with Peter. Tony had been devastated when he told Steve that Peter had vanished. He supposed he shouldn’t have been too surprised by the photos.

As the night went on, people started making their way to their guest rooms. The Stark house was huge, but even so, there weren’t enough guest rooms to accommodate everyone. Peter, Steve and Wanda had volunteered to sleep on the couches. Peter and Steve took the two couches in the living room, while Wanda slept on the sectional in the adjacent den.

That night, Steve woke in the middle of the night to a strange sound. His soldiers' reflexes had him on his feet in an instant. He took in his surroundings, and his eyes fell on Peter, who was shaking on the couch, crying and gasping. Steve used to have nightmares like that.

Steve hesitated for a moment, before gently shaking Peter awake. Peter sat up, and stared at Steve for a moment, before choking on another sob. Steve lifted Peter off the couch, and carried him out the front door. There was no reason to wake up anyone else. He carried him to the porch swing, and sat down.

“You’re okay,” Steve assured him. Peter curled into Steve's chest, crying softly. Steve ran his fingers through Peter's hair and rubbed his back while he cried. Steve continued to murmur soft comforting things to Peter as he held him.

They stayed like that for a while, Peter sitting on Steve’s lap, with his face pressed into Steve’s neck. Steve resting his chin on Peter’s head. Soon Peter’s eyes were dry, and a deep blush crept onto his cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” Peter whispered, his voice cracking with embarrassment. Placing a hand on Steve’s chest, he moves away so that he’s sitting on the swing next to him.

“You don’t have to,” Steve said quietly. “I don’t mind.” Steve had been surprised by how comfortable he was holding the younger man.

“I know,” Peter says softly. “I just… I should probably get some sleep.”

Steve nodded, before standing up and following Peter back into the house. Peter lay back down on the couch, turning away from Steve.

Steve laid down on his own couch. He laid his head against his pillow, and stared through the darkness at Peter’s small frame. An oddly familiar feeling swept over him, but Steve couldn’t place a name on the emotion.

Peter lifted his head and turned to look over his shoulder at Steve. “Thank you,” he whispered into the darkness.

Steve smiled as closed his eyes.


	2. One Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place after the events of Spider-Man Far From Home.

Peter Parker’s senior year had been far too eventful for his liking. His class trip to Europe was just the beginning. Him and MJ had really bonded when she figured out that Peter was Spider-Man, but their romantic relationship was short-lived.

When Peter told MJ that he was gay, she was nothing but supportive. After Peter came out to her, they were suddenly even closer than they had been while dating. She was his best friend.

His new friendship with MJ was the best part of the school year. Every other part of the year—that was a different story.

After the video of Mysterio and Peter went viral, everything went downhill. Everyone already knew Spider-Man, but suddenly Peter Parker was in the spotlight too. Everyone knew his name now. And the media was making speculations about his involvement in the events in Europe.

Peter had received lots of messages. Some were supportive and greatful. But he had received enough death threats to deactivate all of his social media accounts. After much consideration, Peter made arrangements with the school, for him to finish the rest of the year remotely.

Peter missed the anonymity. Since his identity was revealed, his life had lost all sense of purpose. That’s why he was so grateful when Steve Rogers came to call.

It was the day of Peter’s high school graduation. Peter only went to the ceremony, because he wanted to walk with MJ and Ned. Also because he knew that his Aunt May wanted him to. He just wanted to get his diploma and get out.

There was thunderous applause when the principal read Peters name, but the applause wasn’t loud enough to drown out the boo’s as Peter crossed the stage. May must have known how close he was to falling apart, because she tried way too hard to make Peter laugh on the drive home from the ceremony.

Of course she knew that Peter was falling apart. She heard his nightmares almost every night. His nightmares started after the blip. At first they were about Thanos and Tony’s death. But as soon as those nightmares became less frequent, his battle with mysterio added kindling to the fire. After the technology mysterio used in battle, Peter often found himself unsure of what was real.

May parked the car, and the two of them made their way inside the apartment building. When they reached their landing, they were both surprised to find Steve Rogers waiting outside their apartment door.

“Captain America?” Peter asked in surprise.

“Hello Peter,” Steve said, reaching out to shake his hand. He greeted May as well before turning back to Peter. “I was hoping to catch you after the ceremony, but it seems you left pretty quickly.”

“You were at my graduation?” Peter asked in awe. Captain America was at his high school graduation. “What were you doing there?”

“I was hoping to talk to you,” Steve replied.

Peter’s ears suddenly grew hot. They had not seen eachother since that night when Steve held Peter. Peter had thought about that night a lot. Late at night after awkward dates with MJ, he often found himself imaging Steve’s large arms wrapped around him.

“Please, why don’t you come inside?” May asked, unlocking the door to let the two avengers in.

“I was hoping I might have a moment with Peter alone,” Steve said to May.

“Of course,” May replied.

May left the living room, leaving the two avengers alone.

“Make yourself— I mean feel free to take a seat,” Peter said awkwardly.

Steve sat down on the armchair, and Peter sat on the couch. “So how have you been doing Peter?” Steve asked.

Peter hesitated. “Things have been pretty weird this year. Half of my old classmates have aged five years, and the other half calls my ‘spidey’ instead of Peter.”

“Losing your secret identity must be a bit of an adjustment… The world knows your name now,” Steve said. “You’re an avenger Peter. That’s why I’m here.”

Peter raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“We’ve got a mission,” Steve explained. “It turns out that Stark Technologies has had something rather powerful in a storage facility for a long time. Pepper and Tony didn’t know about it, so we’re assuming it was something that Howard Stark acquired from Hydra. We know that Howard was there when they raided Hydra’s lab.”

“What is it?” Peter asked.

“It’s a small crystal, but as far as we can tell, it’s also some sort of power source,” Steve explained. “It’s a small crystal, and it’s energy readings are almost identical to the tesseract. We’re guessing that Hydra somehow used this crystal to syphon power from the power stone.”

“So now what,” Peter asked. “Are we going to destroy it?”

“That’s the eventual goal,” Steve said. “It turns out that some disgruntled Stark Industries ex-employees have leaked that we are in possession of the crystal. It’s the only known energy source made from an infinity stone, so there are a lot of people who would want to get their hands on it.”

“I’m guessing that’s where we come in?” Peter asked.

Steve nodded. “We have plans to relocate the crystal from the avengers tower, to a remote safe house in the Himalayas. Once there, we’ll have Banner work out a safe way to destroy it. Our mission is to make sure that no one get’s their hands on it.”

“When do we leave?” Peter asked.

Steve couldn’t help but smile at Peter’s eagerness. “We’re set to depart from the tower tomorrow night at 5:00.”

“I’ll be there,” said Peter.

The two men stood up, and Peter followed Steve towards the door. “Tomorrow at 5:00,” Steve said again. Peter nodded and extended his hand to shake Steve’s.

Ignoring Peter’s hand, Steve stepped closer and hugged Peter. Surprised, Peter stood frozen for a millisecond, before fully returning Steve’s embrace.

Steve pulled away and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “It was good to see you Pete,” he said with a smile. “It’s been too long.”

“Yeah it has,” said Peter softly.

* * *

Pepper Potts met Peter in the lobby the following evening. She gave him a quick hug before leading him to the elevator. 

“How have you been Peter?” She asked.

“Oh you know… Things have been weird,” he replied.

Pepper gave him an understanding look. “You know if there was anyone who would really understand what you were going through right now, it would have been Tony,” she said sadly. “He lived life as Ironman— both with and without a secret identity. He would know exactly what you need to hear right about now.”

“Yeah, but Tony  _ always  _ knew what to say, and when I needed to hear it,” Peter replied.

Pepper smiled at Peter. “I know what you mean.”

The elevator doors opened, revealing the large entrance to the Avengers living quarters. After the avengers facility was destroyed, Pepper made arrangements for Stark industries to buy back Stark tower. Tony had sold the tower several years before, but it seemed like the perfect place for the avengers to regroup. Pepper knew that Tony would never let the avengers fall apart over a lack of funding, so Stark Industries was continuing to fund the avengers initiative.

Pepper led Peter through the lavish living room. The tower was 93 stories tall, but the top 8 stories were reserved for the avengers living quarters. They walked past the couches where Bruce sat, busy on his computer.

“Hey kid,” Bruce called, waving a massive green hand.

“Good to see you Bruce,” Peter replied politely.

Peter could see the Quinjet on the balcony, already being loaded up with boxes. He expected Pepper to lead him to the balcony, but she took a right, and led Peter down the hallway. Peter had hardly spent any time in the tower, but he thought all the labs were in the lower levels.

They passed several solid mahogany doors with silver name plates on them. They passed a door with ‘Wanda Maximoff,’ and another which read ’Steve Rogers.’ Peter could only assume that these were the avengers private bedrooms. They passed a few more doors, and stopped when they reached one labeled ‘Peter Parker.’

“Steve insisted that we have a room ready for you,” Pepper explained as she handed Peter a set of keys and a door fob. “I know you turned 18 last month. We wanted to wait until then to invite you to live here at the tower.” She motioned for Peter to enter. He unlocked the door with the fob and walked inside. 

It was really more of an apartment than a bedroom. The polished concrete floors reflected light from the large windows on the far side of the room. On the right, there was a small kitchen area, adorned with a microwave, mini fridge and sink. There was a sitting area with a couch and a TV, a desk nook, and a large comfortable looking bed in the back.

“I don’t know what to say,” Peter said breathlessly as he took it all in. “Thank you,” he said as he hugged Pepper again.

“You’ve got a great view too,” Pepper said. Peter walked toward the window and peered out at the city below.

“You can come and go as you please,” said a deep warm voice from the doorway. Peter turned around to see Steve Rogers walking in the room. He leaned against the back of the couch and smiled at Peter. “I know your plans are still up in the air, but we figured, with everything going on in your life right now, it might be good for you to have people to talk to who get what you’re going through.”

“Thank you both so much,” said Peter, overwhelmed by the gesture.

“No thanks necessary,” Pepper replied. “You’re an avenger. That comes with a bedroom.”

“We’ve got a room with your name on it at the new facility upstate as well,” said Steve. “They’re just finishing up some interior trim, but the facility will be move in ready in a few days.”

Peter smiled and dropped his backpack on the large bed.

“The shield agents should be arriving any minute with the Crystal,” Steve said, looking at his watch. “Suit up and meet us on the balcony.”

Steve and Pepper left the room so that Peter could change. He stripped off his clothes, until he was down to a pair of tight blue boxers. He donned his suit, and pressed the button to cinch it tight. He hesitated before putting on the mask.

The whole point of the mask had been to keep his identity a secret. But it was still nice to have the suits' natural language user interface—or Karen, as Peter had named her— and the screen in the goggles were pretty helpful too. He slid the mask over his head, and made his way out to the balcony entrance.

Peter greeted Wanda, who stood waiting on the balcony. Steve and Bruce emerged from the living room to join them on the balcony as well.

They all turned their heads, as they heard the  _ ding  _ from the elevator doors opening. In walked Nick Fury and Maria Hill. They each carried one side of a large black trunk. They carried the trunk through the living room and out onto the balcony to meet the team.

“So this is what all the fuss is about,” Bruce said, eyeing the trunk.

Fury stepped in front of the trunk, and entered several numbers in the combination lock on the trunk. He lifted the lid to reveal the crystal. It certainly wasn’t what Peter had expected. For one, he thought it would be much smaller.

The crystal was about the size of Peter’s laptop. It was a mixture of pink and orange, and gave off an eerie glow.

“You all are the only ones who know where the crystal is being taken,” Fury said. “It is imperative that this information remains classified.” The team examined it for a moment before Fury closed the case.

They all jumped as an alarm began blaring. Red lights flashed inside the living room, and Friday’s voice rang clearly throughout the room. “ _ At least 3 cloaked planes are approaching the tower, and it seems they have dispatched drones.” _

“Shit,” said several people at once.

As Maria moved to push the trunk towards the jet, at least a dozen drones came into view, circling the balcony. Brilliant sparks rained over them as the drones began to fire. Peter shot a web and flung himself onto the side of the large living room window to avoid one blast.

Nick and Maria drew their guns and began targeting the drones. Wanda shot red flames at the passing machines. More and more drones seemed to appear with each drone they destroyed.

“We need to get the crystal out of here!” Fury yelled over the explosions and blasts from the drones.

“Bruce!” Steve shouted, “Start the jet!” He turned to Peter. “You get the crystal on board. We’ll all cover you.”

Grabbing one of the handles, Peter dragged the trunk toward the jet. It was  _ much _ heavier than it looked. He heard the roar of the jet as the engines came to life. Peter dragged the trunk down the center of the balconies walkway, while everyone else stood on the edges, taking out drones as they appeared.

He was only 10 feet away from the jet when a second wave of drones arrived. Peter used one hand to shoot webs, while he dragged the trunk with the other. He targeted the drone cameras so that they could aim correctly.

Time seemed to slow down as Peter tripped over the pieces of a smashed drone. He got to his just in time to see a drone rise over the edge of the balcony, it’s blaster aiming directly at his head. Peter didn’t have time to shoot a web. He dropped to the ground, as the blast fired through the air. The blast barely flew over Peter’s head. Peter got to his feet just in time to see Steve running up behind him.

“Look out!” Peter cried as a drone came into view high above Steve.

Steve dropped to one knee and lifted his shield to protect his face and torso. Peter seemed to watch in slow motion as the blast from the drone ricocheted off of Steve’s shield, and in Peter's direction. But the bullet didn’t hit Peter.

It hit the trunk right beside him.

Peter didn’t know what happened after that. There was a bright white light, mixed with flashes of pink and orange, and after that, there was only pain.

Immense pain.  _ Mind shattering _ pain.

Peter thought he must have been struck by lightning. Either that, or the sun had fallen from the sky and engulfed him. Why else would every cell in his body be on fire?

He heard someone scream his name as the light dissipated. He was lying flat on his back now, but he didn’t know where he was.

“Don’t touch him,” someone yelled. 

Someone was at his side now. “Peter, stay with me,” cried a deep voice. That was the last thing Peter understood, before the voices and sounds around him became too distorted.

Another wave of pain rushed through his body. He closed his eyes and the world faded away.


	3. Recovery

CHAPTER 3

Steve Rogers was exhausted. It was 3 o’clock in the morning, and he had given up any hope of falling back asleep anytime soon. He had not been sleeping well since the attack at the avengers tower.

On nights like these, he found himself visiting Peter’s room.

Peter had been unconscious for nearly two weeks. After the explosion, Peter’s body radiated a strange pink, purple and orange glow for a few minutes. When the glowing stopped, Peter was still unconscious.

They had moved Peter to his room at the rebuilt facility upstate. They had much better security there. In case those damn drones tried to follow them.

Steve made his way through the empty hallways of the facility towards Peter’s room. Once there, he settled into his familiar spot in the chair beside Peter’s bed. His heart was heavy as he took in the image of the unconscious man.

Peter was hooked up to an IV, and had sensors patched on his head and chest. Steve had no idea what the sensors were for. Bruce had been running tests ever since they had moved Peter there. Bruce didn’t know exactly how the explosion had affected Peter, but he had determined that there were times when Peter’s body gave off the exact same energy readings as the crystal had.

The crystal that had been destroyed… All because of one stray bullet ricocheting of his shield. Steve knew that it wasn’t entirely his fault—but perhaps it was the underlying guilt that kept drawing him to Peter’s bedside. He had no other explanation.

It was May Parker who woke Steve the following morning. This wasn’t the first time May had come to check on Peter, only to find Steve sleeping in the chair or on the couch in Peter’s room. May had been staying in one of the spare rooms at the facility ever since they moved Peter there.

May had brought an extra cup of coffee for Steve. He thanked her, and they sat together in silence for a moment.

“You know this isn’t your fault,” she reassured him.

“Isn’t it though?” Steve asked. He took a sip of his coffee and hesitated. “That bullet bouncing off of my shield is just the beginning. I was the one who asked Peter to help us… He’s just a kid.”

“He’s eighteen,” May corrected Steve. “And protecting people has really been the only thing that Peter’s cared about, since he got his powers. I know that he wanted to be there that night.”

“He’s a good kid,” Steve replied.

* * *

Steve wasn’t there when Peter woke up a week later. He could have kicked himself. He didn’t know why, but he was determined to be there when Peter woke up.

Steve was eating breakfast, when Sam entered the kitchen and told him that Peter was awake. He immediately abandoned his cereal, and made his way towards Peter’s room.

He smiled at Peter as he entered. Peter gave him a halfhearted smile in return, but he was clearly overwhelmed. Currently Bruce, Wanda, and May were all in the room. Bruce was explaining what had happened to Peter.

“I’m not 100% sure how the explo has affected you,” Bruce said. “But it seems obvious that your body did absorb most—if not all of the power from the crystal.”

“Did you guys figure out who sent the drones?” Peter asked.

“His name is Darren McCoy,” Bruce said. “I analyzed the drones that had been destroyed after the fight. Turns out, his drone designs were in the Stark Industries database. He used to work for Tony.”

“Where is he now?” Peter asked.

“His current location is unknown,” Steve said, as he squeezed into the circle of people around Peter’s bed. “But our security has taken out several of his surveillance drones at the facility here. He’s still watching us.”

Peter nodded. He reached for the glass of water on his bedside table, and took a slow drink. His movements were shaky. After he drank, he stared confused LC at the empty glass in his hand. He passed the cup between his right and left hand, squeezing the cup lightly. Finally he opened his palm, and the cup fell onto his lap.

“Are you okay Peter?” May asked.

“I don’t—it’s just, that my grip is gone,” Peter replied. “I can’t seem to make my hands stick like I normally can.”

“It could just be that you’re still recovering,” Bruce said slowly. “But if your powers don’t return over the next few weeks, that could be an indication that the explosion has somehow altered your DNA.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows as the color begin to drain from his face.

“What exactly does that mean,” May asked.

“Well the power that you absorbed came from one of the infinity stones,” Wanda said. “This could mean that you have developed new abilities.”

“This is mostly speculation,” Bruce said, as he saw the panic spreading on Peter’s face. “Now that you’re awake and we can talk to you, we will be able to figure out what exactly is going on.”

“Both me and Carol Danvers got our power from infinity stones,” Wanda said in a soothing voice. She sat on the bad and put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re not alone Peter. If you do have new powers, I’ll help you learn how to use them… but for now you need to focus on regaining your strength.”

At Bruce’s request, everyone left Peter alone to allow him to sleep. It was clear that the short conversation had drained him.

* * *

The next few months were very difficult. Peter couldn’t walk by himself for nearly a week after he awoke. But even when his strength finally did return, his old powers were completely gone.

“What if it just took my powers, and made me normal again?” Peter asked Steve miserably one night.

“Whatever,” Steve said, trying to sound cheerful. “With your brain Peter, you’re far from normal.”

Steve could imagine how hard this was for Peter. If he had woken up, and found that he was suddenly his old self—that weak kid from Brooklyn— before the serum had transformed him… well, he didn’t know what he would do.

So Steve decided that Peter needed a friend more than anything right now. Peter had to stay within the compound properties for observation, and it was clear that he was quickly growing bored. So Steve ate dinner with Peter every night. At first in his room, and then in the kitchen when Peter’s mobility improved.

They talked about Thanos, and how the world had changed. Steve told Peter stories about the war, and life in the 1940’s. He told him all about Peggy, and Howard Stark, and everyone that he had left behind. He even showed Peter his compass, with the picture of Peggy inside.

Peter nearly had an aneurism when he found out that Steve had never seen Star Wars. Peter insisted that they watch the movies together.

So every evening after dinner, they would watch one or two movies. Sometimes in the living room with Wanda and Sam, but usually in Peter’s room, as he was still so tired. At first, Steve sat in the chair next to Peter’s bed while they watched the movies, but soon Peter insisted that there was room next to him on the bed. Steve assumed Peter just wanted to give him a better view of the TV.

Peter loved seeing Steve’s reaction to the films, and once they finished all of Star Wars, they moved onto the Harry Potter movies. Soon after, they were watching Hunger Games, and Inception.

Soon Peter had put together a list of over 40 movies that he felt were culturally significant enough that Steve should see them. Each night they would watch at least one film, and Steve would cross it off the list.

Steve was really enjoying the time he spent with Peter. His commentary made any movie 10 times funnier. Peter’s strength was nearly fully restored now. Most nights he would be awake throughout the end of the movie, but more than a few times Peter would fall asleep in the middle of the movie, his head landing on Steve’s shoulder.

Steve didn’t mind at all. He truly cherished the friendship that was forming between them. On these nights, Steve found it hard to stay focused on the movie with Peter’s head nestled on his shoulder. But he always stayed until the end of the film, before returning to his own room.

Summer melted into autumn, bringing with it a distinct chill. Peter’s strength had fully returned, but the loss of his powers had him more depressed than ever. Steve was always there with a bucket of popcorn, to try to help him feel better. They watched a movie every night, unless Steve was away on a mission. But things had been slow since the battle at the tower.

One night, after they had watched The Little Mermaid, Steve returned to his room to go to bed. He was sleeping much better these days, but a strange shaking woke him in the middle of the night.

At first he thought it was an earthquake, as the first thing he saw was the glass of water shaking on his bedside table. Then he heard the screaming.

He grabbed his shield and rushed out into the hallway, wearing only his pajama pants. He nearly collided with Sam, who had just emerged from his room to the right. They peered down the hallway, in the direction of the screaming.

They ran down the hall, and soon they were joined by Bruce. They stopped when they saw the light emanating from the space below Peter’s door. The light was changing between purple, orange and pink.

“Peter!” Steve said in a panicked voice.

They burst into the room, where they saw Peter tossing and turning under the blankets. Peter’s whole body was surrounded by light, and he was shaking violently. His screams made it sound like he was in pain.

“What’s going on?” Wanda cried as she entered the room behind them.

“I don’t know,” Bruce replied. “But it seems like he’s having some sort of nightmare.”

“Should we wake him?” Sam asked.

“You’re not normally supposed to—” Bruce started, but he was interrupted by a loud shattering sound. The entire glass wall on the far side of the room shattered, as the waves of light coming firm Peter’s body dissipated.

Peter sat up, frozen in shock. His eyes took in the shattered window, before landing in the group of people standing in his room. He turned his head away before choking on a sob.

Steve made his way across the room, careful not to step on any broken glass, and sat on the bed next to Peter. He placed a thick arm around Peter’s shaky shoulders, but Peter stayed facing the broken window.

“Give us a few minutes please,” Steve said to everyone. Nodding, Bruce and Sam, left the room. Wanda stayed only long enough to ‘magic’ the broken window back together. “Thank you,” Steve said as she closed the door on her way out.

“It’s just me now bud,” Steve said.

Peter turned towards Steve, his eyes red and wet. He avoided Steve’s gaze, staring at the floor instead. “What’s happening to me?”

Steve had no words. Instead, he pulled Peter close. Peter relaxed into Steve’s grip, crying into his bare chest. Steve murmured hushing sounds and comforting words in Peter’s ear as he held him tightly.

Steve didn’t know how long he held Peter like that. Only that his heart ached for the younger man. When Peter’s sobs finally subsided, he pulled away, and looked up at Steve awkwardly.

He blushed as he moved out of Steve’s lap, and onto the bed next to him. He tried not to stare at Steve’s massive chest. “We have to stop meeting like this,” Peter said in a quiet voice.

There was a beat of silence before Steve burst into laughter. He laughed so hard that his ribs hurt. Peter half laughed, and half cried for a moment.

“I don’t mind at all Peter,” Steve reassured him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it funny how every fanfiction involving Steve Rogers has a list? lol


	4. Fury and the Princess Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda begins training Peter.  
> Nick Fury arrives with more information.  
> Steve and Peter spend more time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! I hope you like this chapter! Please comment if you do! Comments are what keep me going!! <3

“Try to focus all of your energy on your hands,” Wanda said for at least the tenth time that day.

“I’m sorry but that makes no sense,” Peter huffed. “You keep saying focus your energy, but I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

Peter and Wanda both sat cross legged in the grassy field about 100 yards from the main building on the compound. They had decided it would be best for Peter to test his new found abilities far away from anything breakable.

“Close your eyes and try again,” Wanda said patiently. “Just make sure you’re not holding your breath this time.”

Peter extended his hand, palm facing the sky and tried to focus. The problem was that he didn’t know what he was supposed to be focusing on. He didn’t feel like there was any kind of special energy in his body to focus.

The afternoon sun beat down on them both as he tried again. Peter’s face was red as he strained to focus.

“I just don’t get it,” Peter growled. He fell backwards onto the grass and stared at the sky. “My brain isn’t wired this way. There’s nothing technical or scientific about this. This whole magic thing makes no sense.”

“What is magic, if not just science that we don’t fully understand?” Wanda asked. She raised her hand, and an orb or red flame appeared. She moved her hand in a circular motion above the grass beside her, as if she were stirring an invisible pot with her fingers. Peter watched in awe as several blades of grass, plucked from the ground, rose into the air. She moved her hand in Peter’s direction, and the grass wandered through the air above his head. She flicked her wrist and Peter was showered in grass. 

He laughed as he shook the grass from his hair and tried to get it out from the inside of his shirt. “Okay that was pretty cool,” he admitted.

“I don’t know how similar your powers I’ll be to mine,” Wanda said. “But we’ll only find out if we keep trying.”

“Okay,” Peter said, new determination in his voice. He sat up straighter, closed his eyes, and extended his hand again. This time Peter didn’t let his wander to the uncertainty of his situation. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind.

“Peter—” Wanda said, and Peter opened his eyes.

The air above Peter’s hand seemed to shimmer and crackle. He watched with wide eyes as a small purple light appeared in his hand. It was almost like a miniature sun, about the size of a golf ball. Unlike Wanda’s red ’flames,’ the light he held seemed to be like more of a ball of light. The colors shifted between pink purple and orange.

“That’s what your whole body looked like last night,” Wanda said, chuckling at the expression on Peter’s face.

“But what is it?” Peter asked. “It doesn’t seem to be thermal energy, but it does give off some warmth… Is it just light? Or radiation?” The warmth that enveloped his hand was almost comfortable.

Warm and comfortable. Unbidden, his thoughts jumped to the previous night, and the warm comfortable arms that had held him close. The ball of light seemed to swell to the size of a basketball as uncertainty flooded through Peter’s mind.

Wanda moved back as fast as she could from her position on the ground. Peter shook his arm in panic, and the ball of light shot from his arm. He watched as the light raced off of his arm, and into the air. It arched upward, and then fell, burning a hole in the grass about 50 yards away.

“I’m sorry!” Peter cried. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Peter was perplexed by Wanda’s laughter. “You just surprised me, that’s all,” she assured him.

“I just lost control,” Peter sighed. 

“That’s to be expected sometimes,” Wanda said softly. “I know I’ve lost control of my powers more than a few times… I’ve hurt people without trying to.” She paused, taking in the shadow of fear spreading over Peter’s face. “I think grief, doubt, and pain, can make it hard to control your abilities.”

“Is that what happened to you after… after you lost Vision?” Peter asked quietly.

Wanda nodded. “I’ve learned that if I don’t deal with my emotions head on, my control wanes.” 

“I’m so sorry Wanda,” Peter said.

She gave Peter a piercing look, before giving him a warm smile. “Maybe you have some emotions that you should address,” she suggested.

“Yeah I’ve got a lot of those,” Peter said. 

“Tell me about them,” Wanda said.

He fell backwards again, laying on the grass again. “Suddenly everyone knows that I’m Spider-Man, but my spider powers are gone. I was supposed to start college in a few weeks, but that seems impossible now,” Peter sighed and turned his face away from Wanda blushing. “And there’s lots of other things that I’m confused about.”

And just like that, his thoughts were on Steve again.

Peter had avoided Steve all day. He was embarrassed. The night before was the second time that Steve had held him in his arms while he cried like a baby. Peter ate breakfast in his room, and waited until he knew that Steve would be on a conference call before sneaking out to the yard to meet Wanda.

Peter knew that Steve was just being a good guy. He was the type of person who offered his help to anyone who needed it. Despite that, Peter couldn’t stop himself from imagining Steve holding him in other, more intimate scenarios.

Peter shook his head. He knew that if he didn’t stop, he would drive himself crazy. _Steve’s not gay,_ he reminded himself. _Plus he’s way older than me…_

Peter sat up and tried to clear his head. “Let’s try again.”

* * *

At first, he thought it was just in his head, but now Steve was almost certain that Peter was avoiding him. It had been a week since Peter’s nightmare, and it seemed like the only times Steve had seen Peter that week, was through his window.

He would often watch from his office window as Peter sat with Wanda on the grassy lawn. From what Steve could tell, Peter was spending hours at a time, sitting there, holding a ball of energy in his hand. When he wasn’t outside training with Wanda, Peter was being tested and scanned by Bruce in the lab.

Peter had been taking his meals in his room, and turning in early. The few times Steve had passed Peter in the hallways, Peter always seemed to be in a hurry.

Before Peter’s nightmare, Steve had been happy to discover that he enjoyed Peter’s company. And Peter seemed to enjoy spending time with him too. Steve hoped that he hadn’t made him uncomfortable. He didn’t like to see Peter in pain. The first time he had comforted Peter, they were alone. But last week when he took him into his arms, Bruce, Sam and Wanda had all been present. Perhaps he had crossed a line.

Steve hoped that he would be able to talk to Peter after the meeting with Nick Fury that weekend. Nick had called a meeting to discuss the drones that kept appearing around the avengers compound. They were almost always taken out by the compound’s automated security system. But new surveillance drones kept appearing daily.

Nick Fury arrived with Maria Hill on Saturday. Steve met them on the landing strip, and to his delight, he saw his oldest friend Bucky emerging from the quinjet.

“I didn’t know you were coming!” Steve cried, as he approached Bucky.

“Are you kidding me?” Bucky replied with a smile. “Shit’s going down, and you expect me to just hang out in Wakanda?” After the fight with Thanos, Bucky had decided to return to Wakanda to resume his therapy.

“It’s good to see you buddy,” Steve said, hugging his old friend.

An hour later, nearly everyone had assembled in the largest conference room. Steve sat next to Bucky. Clint, who had arrived earlier that morning, sat on the opposite side of the polished table next to Pepper, Sam, and Rhodey. Thor and the so called ‘guardians,’ we’re off world, and Scott hadn’t been able to get away from the business long enough to fly out.

Peter and Wanda were the last to arrive. Peter surveyed the room, and he and Wanda made their way to the open seats next to Bucky. Steve gave Peter a warm smile as Peter sat down. Peter smiled politely, but quickly averted his gaze.

“So,” Nick Fury began, commanding everyone’s attention. “It appears our young spider friend here, is now less of a spider, and more of a… magician?”

All eyes turned to Peter. “Good to see you too Nick—I mean Fury.”

“How are your new powers treating you?” Nick asked.

“Well, I’m still, getting the hang of them,” Peter replied miserably. “They’re totally different from my spider powers.”

“He’s doing really well,” Wanda interjected. “These types of powers take a long time to control, and even longer to master.”

“Well, if that’s the case, Peter should probably have extra supervision,” Nick replied. “If he hasn’t mastered his powers, it may be wise to have someone with him as a guard for the time being."

“I’m not a kid you know,” Peter replied, his face flushed.

“It may be wise for you to have a guard Mr. Parker,” Fury went on. “Because the drones circling the building are here to watch you.”

Fury sat at the table, and typed on the keyboard, pulling up a holographic image of a man with shaggy hair and an uneven mustache. “This man is Darren McCoy,” he explained. “Maria and I located him and currently he is in our custody.”

“He’s the one who designed the drones,” Pepper said.

“Correct,” Maria said. “And it turns out that he isn’t working alone.”

“We questioned McCoy, and found out that he has been in works with an organization called Blade,” said Fury. He turned to look at Steve and Bucky. “Apparently, when Hydra fell, those that were never captured reformed their secret organization under a new name.”

Steve and Bucky both tightened their fists. “And your reason for believing that they’re targeting Peter?” Steve asked.

“Well Captain Rogers,” Fury said in a tone that one might use to explain something simple to a child. “You remember all those fancy drones that you fought at the tower? Well drones like that usually have cameras.”

“So they saw Peter absorb the energy from the explosion?” Bruce asked.

“Bingo,” Fury said. He took a moment to adjust his eyepatch before continuing. “The specific energy source that they’re after, is now in that boy,” he said pointing to Peter. “And they still want it.”

“They want to extract the power from his body,” Maria said. 

“Is that even possible?” Asked Bruce.

“We’re not 100% sure,” Fury said. “But it would be irresponsible of us to allow them to try. The extraction would likely kill Peter. And if they were successful… well then they would have their hands on the closest thing to an infinity stone that still exists.”

“We don’t know much about Blade. We don’t know where their base of operations is, and we have no idea how many people we could be dealing with. So in the meantime, while we try to gather intel, the number one priority for everyone in this room is to keep Mr. Parker safe,” said Fury.

“We can assign rotating guards,” Steve suggested.

“And we should probably move his training inside, if all the drones are here to watch him,” Wanda said.

“Hold on,” Peter said before anyone else could speak. “I don’t need a babysitter. What I need to do is get out of here.”

Fury raised an eyebrow. “Have you been feeling cooped up Mr. Parker?”

Peter sighed in exasperation. “If I’m the one they’re targeting, then I’m putting everyone at risk by staying here.”

Steve smiled slightly. He couldn’t help but admire Peter’s selflessness. Here they were, revealing that Peter was in danger, and Peter was more concerned about those around him.

“Peter, if Blade is anything like Hydra,” Bucky said, “then we would be putting the whole world at risk if we let you fall into their hands.”

Peter sighed, crossed his arms, and slumped lower in his chair. “I guess.”

“We should have your Aunt May stay at the compound full time,” Steve suggested. “If their goal is to get Peter, one of the first things they’ll do is go for his family.”

Peter’s eyes met Steve’s. No matter how many times he’d seen them, Peter was always surprised at how blue they were. “Thanks Steve,” Peter said genuinely. Steve smiled and nodded. They maintained eye contact for a second longer than one normally would.

“I’m sure Happy wouldn’t mind picking her up and explaining everything today,” Pepper said. “He’s probably with her now anyway.”

“What do you mean?” Asked Sam.

“They’ve been dating for a couple months,” Peter said.

“Wow, that practically makes you an official Stark,” Rhodey said. “Even though Tony and Happy aren’t related…”

“So, what’s the plan for if Blade tries to raid the compound?” Bruce asked.

“An excellent question Dr. Banner,” Fury said, clearly happy that they were getting back on track. “Do you remember the lab that you were going to take the crystal to?”

“The one in the Himalayas?” Asked Steve.

“That’s the one,” said Fury. “Should Blade come to call, I want everyone to fight. Make a mess. Do whatever you have to do to distract them long enough for Peter to get on a quinjet. The lab in the Himalayas would make the perfect safe house.”

“I guess it’s a good thing I packed my coat,” joked Clint.

The meeting went on for over an hour. Peter stopped listening halfway through. His eyes glazed over dejectedly. He was surprised when everyone got up and began their goodbyes.

Peter sat at the table thinking for a moment, before standing up. He stretched his arms above his head, and waited, allowing almost everyone to exit the room. He started making his way toward the door, when Steve Rogers broad shoulders blocked his way.

“Hey pal,” Steve said. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“Hey Steve,” Peter said, flushing slightly at Steve’s brilliant smile. “Sorry, I’ve been pretty busy with everything. You know with Wanda and Dr. Banner.”

The truth was, Peter _had_ been avoiding Steve. Besides training with Wanda, and tests with Bruce, Peter had been isolating himself to his quarters. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Steve… He knew that his crush on Steve wasn’t going to go away anytime soon. Peter didn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable, and he also didn’t want to make it obvious how hard he was crushing on the older man.

“Too busy to hang out tonight?” Steve asked, and Peter looked up at him.

“I don’t know…” Peter started to say.

“You know you were the one who made me a list of a million movies and TV shows to watch. They must not be any good, if you’re not able to make time to watch them.” Steve said with a wink.

Peter gaped at him. Had _Captain America_ really just _winked_ at him.

“No, you have to watch them,” Peter said. “There’s not a single movie or show on that list that isn’t worth watching.”

Steve smiled. “Bruce told me that there is actually a theatre in building 3,” Steve said. “So… are you down for a movie tonight? I was thinking at 6?”

A smile broke through Peter’s facade. “Sure.”

“Good man,” Steve said, patting his shoulder. Steve gathered up his papers and turned to leave the room. He paused at the last second and called over his shoulder. “You should start coming to dinner again too. I’m not the only one around here who’s been missing your jokes.”

Peter’s cheeks turned pink as he watched Steve leave.

“That was cute,” said Fury, looking up from his computer. “I wonder if I might keep you for one more minute Parker? I forgot one matter of business.”

“Sure,” Peter said, slightly flustered from having his interaction with Steve called ‘cute.’

“So I know that you’ve been training with Wanda this week, but I was wondering if you might be interested in having a second trainer help you out as well?” Fury said.

“Who did you have in mind?” Peter asked, scratching his head.

“I’m sure you remember Carol Danvers?”

* * *

  
  


Peter felt like a child, having Bruce escort Peter outside. He watched as Peter made his way to Steve, before turning around and heading back inside the main building.

Steve was waiting at the steps that led up to the main entrance of building 3. He was dressed in slacks and a button upped shirt with his sleeves rolled up. His hair was slicked back, and his short beard was evenly trimmed.

Peter was immediately self conscious as he approached the older man. Peter had changed into a pair of black cotton joggers and a maroon hoodie after training. He tried to smooth back his curls before he reached Steve.

“Hey,” Peter said shyly.

“Hey Queens,” Steve said. 

They fell in step together as they walked in the large doors of entered building 3. The compound consisted of 6 structures. Peter had only spent time in the main building, building 2, and 3. The main building housed the personal quarters, offices, conference rooms, and labs. Building 2, was more of a large hangar, perfect for working on jets, and testing machinery. Building 3 had a large gym, an indoor swimming pool, and a theatre.

“How was the rest of today’s training?” Steve asked as they entered the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor, and the lift shut with a _ding_.

“Oh you know,” Peter said dryly. “Just a whole bunch of mediocrity.”

“What does that mean?” Steve asked.

“I don’t know,” Peter said frustratedly. “I can’t seem to do anything with my powers.”

Steve raised an eyebrow as the elevator doors slid open. “What do you mean? You broke the window in your room without even being awake,” Steve said as they made their way down the hall towards where Bruce said the theatre room was.

Peter felt his face grow hot at the mention of that night. “Yeah, but since then I’ve only been able to shoot an energy blast one time… and that was an accident.”

“Hmm,” Steve said thoughtfully. “That must be hard—you know, having to figure out how to use these powers. But from what I’ve seen Wanda and Carol do, they seem to have a lot of potential.”

“I guess… maybe,” said Peter, sounding unconvinced. “I don’t really want to talk about it if that’s okay? It’s all I’ve been talking about for a week.”

“Fair enough,” Steve said with a shrug. He held the theater door open for Peter, and followed the shorter man inside. “Woah,” he said as he took in the room.

There were 6 couches, each big enough for 3 people, on three separate tiers. On the left side of the room, there was a mini bar stocked with beer, soda, and water. There were a variety of snacks in clear glass jars on the counter, a microwave, and several bags of popcorn. Steve’s eyes were on the screen.

“I’ve never seen a movie on a screen this big,” Steve admitted.

“What?!” Said Peter, surprised. He looked at the screen. The screen was standard size for a movie theater. “Have you not been to a movie theater before.”

“Me and Buck used to go all the time back in the day,” Steve replied. “But the place we went to had a screen about half this size… and the chairs were wood and squeaked anytime you moved.”

“Wait, so you haven’t been to the movies since you came out of the ice?” Peter asked incredulously.

Steve shrugged. “I didn’t really have anyone to go with. Most of my friendships since I thawed out have been rather… professional?” Steve said, unsure of his word choice. “Don’t get me wrong, the avengers are my family, but outside of the team, most people I meet seem to see me as some sort of novelty.”

Peter gave Steve a quizzical look. He hadn’t ever really considered that Steve Rogers, the Captain America, would find himself in short supply of friendships. “I’m sorry,” Peter said. “That actually kinda sucks.”

Steve shrugged, and made his way to the mini fridge. He pulled out two beers and offered one to Peter.

“Um, I’m only eighteen,” Peter said. He felt it was best to be honest.

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Steve said slyly. “I think that if you’ve helped to save the world, you’re old enough to drink.”

Peter chuckled and took the beer from Steve. “I’ve never had alcohol before,” Peter said truthfully.

“Well there is soda and water if you’d prefer,” Steve said.

“No, no, I want to try it,” Peter said. He gripped the cap and struggled to open it. He froze for a moment. Covering his palm with his sleeve, he tried to twist the cap again, but to no avail.

“Let me,” Steve said, taking the bottle from the boy. He opened it easily and held it back to Peter.

Peter took the beer, and looked down at the bottle, his face flushed. “I keep forgetting that my enhanced strength is gone,” he said quietly. “And then I do something simple like trying to open a jar, or grab something with my sticky grip and then…” his voice trailed off for a moment. There was no need for him to get emotional. Peter was sure that Steve had dealt with enough of Peter's emotions already.

Steve put a large hand on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter looked up at him. “Give it time,” he said. “I’m sure that this time next year, you’ll be able to do all sorts of crazy things.” Peter nodded and looked toward the couches.

He climbed the steps to the middle tier, and plopped down on one of the dark leather sofas. “So Cap, what’s next on the list?” He asked.

Steve reached into his back pocket and pulled the list that Peter had made for him. “The Princess Bride,” he said, scrunching up his nose. “Are you sure I’ll enjoy this one? Does it have any action?”

“Oh you’ll love this one!” Peter said. “There’s tons of action, and it’s hilarious. Me and Aunt May watched this movie a ton after my Uncle Ben died. This one was his favorite. He used to quote it perfectly, and he would do all the voices and everything. It was great.” His voice trailed off when he saw the smile Steve was giving him.

“Sounds great,” Steve said genuinely. He made his way up the stairs and sat down next to Peter on the couch. 

Peter felt his face grow hot again. Steve had left one space open between them, but there were still five unoccupied couches available in the room. Shaking it off, he quickly scanned the room for a remote.

“Um FRIDAY?” Peter asked.

_“Hello Mr. Parker, how May I be of assistance?”_

“How do I turn on a movie?” He asked.

_“Simply tell me what you wish to watch,”_ she replied in her silky voice.

“Okay, turn on The Princess Bride, and dim the lights please.”

The room grew dark and the film began. Peter took a sip of his beer and pursed his lips. “I’m not sure if I like beer,” Peter whispered.

Steve leaned closer to Peter. “It’s an acquired taste I guess,” he whispered, his breath hot on Peter’s neck, even from several inches away. “I’ll pick up some ciders next time I go out.” Steve hesitated, then sat up straight. “Why exactly are we whispering?”

Peter burst out laughing. “I guess you’re right, it’s just us.”

Throughout the film, Peter would tap Steve’s shoulder animatedly to make sure he was paying attention, saying things like “This is a really good part,” or “you’ve probably heard people quote that.” Steve thoroughly enjoyed the movie, but every now and then his eyes would wander to Peter.

Peter’s eyes were glued to the screen for most of the film. Once Peter turned to catch Steve’s eyes on him, and Steve turned quickly back to the screen. He was glad the darkness hid the pink in his cheeks.

Peter sipped his beer slowly, and finished it by the end of the film. He knew that he wasn’t drunk, but he did feel warm and loose.

When the movie finished, the lights came back on. Peter shifted on the couch to face Steve, so that his back was against the arm rest. “So, what did you think?”

“That was amazing. I think I liked this better than Harry Potter, but not quite as much as Star Wars,” Steve replied scratching his beard. He pulled the list from his pocket and crossed the movie off. “Next is Avatar: The Last Airbender. Is that a movie or a show?”

“It’s a show, it’s so good,” Peter said. “Well, they _did_ make a live action movie for it too… but it was so bad that we don’t talk about it.”

Steve laughed at his response. They gathered their empty bottles and popcorn bags, and cleaned up the room. Steve was relieved that the awkwardness was gone as they made their way back to the main building. Steve walked Peter to his bedroom door and leaned against the door frame.

“This was fun,” he said.

“Yeah it was,” Peter said. “I think I really needed this to be honest.”

Peter pulled his key fob out of his pocket to open the door, but Steve stopped him by patting his shoulder. “Hey I’m sorry if I made things weird,” he said plainly.

Peter opened and closed his mouth. “No you didn’t do anything wrong Steve,” Peter said. “My life has just been… stressful this past month.”

“Fair enough,” Steve said nodding. “Can we keep working on the list though? We don’t have to watch something everyday, but I do always look forward to it.”

Peter smiled, and willed himself with all his might to not blush. “Yeah we should. I’m usually done with training and labs by dinner, so we can go after.”

Steve grinned. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow night then.”

“You know where I live,” Peter replied. 

They both hesitated. Peter grew stiff as Steve gave him a quick hug. He relaxed in his grip and returned the hug, just before Steve let go. “Sleep tight, queens,” Steve said, before walking past him towards his own room.

“You too Brooklyn,” Peter said before shutting his door behind him.

Peter sighed and leaned against the door. _Shit._


	5. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol trains with Peter.  
> Bruce examines Peter.  
> Steve and Peter have a heart to heart.  
> Steve arranges a surprise for Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and left kudos! Comments keep me writing!
> 
> Just a reminder, I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com

“Try it again,” Carol said.

They were in the large hangar room in building 2. Wanda sat in a chair against the far side of the room, watching, while Carol and Peter trained.

Peter clenched his hand, and a marble sized ball of purple light formed in front of his fist. He widened his stance and punched the air hard. The purple light soared through the air, hitting the target at the far side of the room.

“Nice job Peter Parker,” Carol said with a crooked grin. Carol had arrived back on Earth a few days ago, at Nick Fury’s request. She spent most of her time going from planet to planet, helping where she was needed. At first Peter was intimidated by her, but it only took a few hours of training with her to figure out that she was cool. Probably the coolest person Peter had ever met… besides MJ perhaps… and Steve. 

Peter shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Why can’t I make it bigger?” He asked frustratedly. He extended his hand again forming a ball of light in his hand, this time even smaller than before. “Last week, I could get it up to the size of a baseball.”

“It could all be in your head,” Carol said. “If you’re scared of your powers, they’re not going to work. Try again Spider-Man”

“I’m not Spider-Man anymore,” Peter said flatly. “I’m nobody. I can’t help people like I used to, I can’t do--”

“Okay you need to shut up,” Carol interrupted. Peter stared at her in surprise. “You have these amazing new powers, and all you’re doing is complaining? Why, because  _ it’s hard?  _ News flash Peter Parker, you can do hard things.”

It turned out that Carol’s tough love was exactly what Peter needed. After only a few weeks of training with her, he had learned to consistently generate ‘energy balls,’ as he liked to call them. He was able to shoot them from his hands at targets as far as 50 yards away. And he had even learned to create a small energy shield, though he had not yet tested it’s durability.

Despite how quickly he was advancing, Peter still missed his old powers. While his new powers were flashy and had a lot of potential, they often left him feeling incredibly drained. He had to adjust his daily routine to fit in a daily nap before dinner.

His weekdays were spent training, from 7 o’clock to 3. He would normally eat lunch at around 11:00, either with his Aunt May and Happy, or with Steve if he was free. As soon as he was done training, he would spend an hour in the lab with Bruce, getting poked and scanned. Then he would sleep until dinner. The team usually ordered take out, unless anyone had the urge to cook. They had a rotating schedule where they would take turns deciding on where they would order (the only rule was that Bucky was not allowed to choose Crab Shack more than once a month).

It was the time after dinner that Peter always looked forward to. One by one, Peter and Steve crossed shows and movies off their list. But even as they finished movies and shows together, Peter would remember something new to add to the list.

Most nights, they would watch in the theatre. Until Sam accused them of monopolizing the room. Then they promised to use one of their bedrooms at least 3 nights a week. They usually watched at least one movie and two episodes of a TV show. Sometimes Bucky would join them, especially when Peter insisted that they were watching something that he couldn’t miss. Occasionally, Steve would give Peter a cider, so long as he promised not to tell his Aunt.

Peter was glad to have his Aunt May so close again. He had forgotten how much he missed her. While living at the compound was fairly inconvenient for her, Peter was relieved that she was safe. It was strange seeing her and Happy so ‘couply,’ but other than that Peter was glad to see her daily.

“I really miss my friends,” Peter told Steve one night as they finished watching Spirited Away. “My friend MJ loved this movie.”

They sat on Peter's bed. Peter was laying on his stomach facing the TV, and Steve was leaning against the wall. “Is MJ the one who showed it to you?” Steve asked.

“Yeah,” Peter replied. “She totally freaked out when she found out that I hadn’t seen it… She tried to get me to ditch my last period to watch it that day.”

Steve chuckled. “I’m assuming you didn’t?”

“Why do you assume that?” Pet asked, rolling over to face Steve. “Do you just assume I’m some boring rule follower?”

“Well did you?” Steve asked.

“...well no,” Peter replied shyly. “We had a test that day.”

“You sound like a real big risk taker,” Steve teased.

“Hey, I used to jump from buildings,” Peter said defensively as Steve laughed.

“I bet you have a lot of friends,” Steve said thoughtfully.

Peter hesitated, slightly confused by the statement. “Not really,” Peter said. “Ned and MJ are pretty much the only ones.”

“Ouch,” Steve said, clutching his chest.

Peter threw a pillow at him. “You know what I mean,” he said laughing. “They are the only ones I was friends with in School. Me and Ned have been friends for forever. Me and MJ dated for a few months… but we’re just friends now.”

Steve didn’t know why that sparked his interest. “Close friends with an ex? Think you’ll get back together with her?”

Peter’s cheeks turned pink. “No,” he said, avoiding Steve’s gaze. “I didn’t really like her like that… I don’t really like  _ girls _ like that.”

Steve hesitated, surprised by the revelation. “So you’re gay?” He asked. Peter nodded, and for some reason, he had to fight the grin forming on his face. He didn’t want Peter to think he was judging him. “Good for you. It’s important to be yourself,” He finished lamely.

Peter smiled, as relief rushed over him. “Thanks Steve,” he said.

“I’m glad that people are more accepting these days,” Steve said thoughtfully. “You wanna know something?”

“Hmm?”

He turned to look at Peter. “Well,” he said trailing off for a moment. “I’ve never really told anyone this, but I like guys and gals.”

Peter was more than a little surprised. “Good for you,” he said, parroting Steve. He grinned at Steve. “Okay, but did you just say gals?” Peter chuckled.

“What’s wrong with gals?” Steve asked seriously.

“No it’s just the word,” Peter laughed. “Sometimes I forget that you were born in a different time, until you go and say things like that.”

Steve laughed heartily. “So then this Ned guy…” Steve said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“No,” Peter said. “He’s my tech guy. The man in the chair I like to call him. But we’re just friends.” 

Steve nodded. “Good—I mean—not that you shouldn’t have a boyfriend, just that it’s good to have friends.” He was silent for a moment, then I grinned at Peter.

“Speaking of friends…” Steve said, reaching over Peter to grab the remote, “lets see if Ross and Rachel get back together.”

* * *

“Ouch,” Peter said, wincing.

“I know, we’re almost done,” Bruce said.

Peter was lying on his back hooked up to a machine similar to an EKG, but there were far more needles. He stared at the graphs on the screen. Peter knew that he was incredibly intelligent, but he had long given up on trying to decipher the tests and scans that Bruce conducted. He was glad it was Friday. Peter actively tried to make sure that he never had plans on the weekends. 

“Well, it appears that you may still be going through some changes,” Bruce said as he removed the needles and patches from Peter's side.

“Bruce, I swear to god if you’re talking about puberty, I’m never coming back here,” Peter said.

Bucky who had come in to tune up his arm laughed from the opposite side of the lab. “Yeah Bruce, we all know he’s too young for that.”

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled as he sat up. He was feeling much better these days. With each passing day, he had more control over his powers. Soon he hoped he would feel in control of his life again too.

“Well puting potential chest hair aside,” Bruce said, “It appears that your body has been giving off more energy this week than last week.”

“Meaning what exactly?” Peter asked.

“It’s hard to say,” Bruce replied. He dragged his massive stool around, and sat on it backwards, leaning against the backrest. “Up until this past week, each reading I’ve taken has shown lower energy levels. But this past week, they’ve started climbing again.” He hesitated, scratching the stubble on his chin with a massive green hand. “How has your control been this week? Are you more tired than usual?”

“I’m always tired these days,” Peter grunted. “My control comes and goes... Sometimes I think it varies with my mood.”

“That is a possibility,” Bruce said. “Your brain controls all of your functions, so it would make sense for your powers to be impacted by whatever's going on up there too.”

“But the energy readings are showing higher levels? Does that mean I’m going to lose control again?” Peter asked, frowning.

“You should be aware that it’s a possibility,” Bruce replied.

“Isn’t there any way you can reverse this?” Peter asked for the millionth time.

“I’m trying, kid,” Bruce said. “But we’re dealing with a lot of variables that I haven't dealt with before.”

Peter sighed on his way out of the lab. Bruce had gone over so much with him today, that he could barely remember any of it.

“Wait up kid,” Bucky called from down the hall.

“Why does everyone keep calling me that?” Peter grumbled to himself as Bucky caught up with him.

“I’m assuming you and Steve have a date tonight?” Bucky asked with a smirk.

“You mean hanging out?” Peter deadpanned. 

“No I meant date,” Bucky said grinning. “I was just curious what you guys are watching tonight?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said. “I might need to take a raincheck tonight. I’m pretty tired today.”

“Oh okay,” Bucky said, frowning slightly. “I was just wondering if you have any scary movies on the list. Me and Sam have been watching a few, and I thought if you do watch anything along those lines, it would be fun to tag along.”

Peter smiled. Peter had never really spent much time with Bucky, and was relieved that he had no hard feelings about Peter spending so much time with Steve. “That would be cool. You guys should watch something without me tonight though. I feel like I could sleep for a week,” Peter said fighting off a yawn.

“I’ll let him know you’re tired,” Bucky said. He patted Peter on the shoulder with his heavy metal arm as he turned to head in the opposite direction. “Good luck with puberty.”

* * *

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight,” Bucky said as he entered the kitchen behind Steve.

“What?” Steve asked, looking up from his computer.

“Peter wanted me to tell you that he’s going to catch up on some sleep tonight,” Bucky said as he pilfered through the boxes of Chinese food on the counter.

“He probably needs the sleep,” Steve said looking at his watch. He shrugged. “I hope he’s not mad when I wake him up though.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked. “You’re not going to let him sleep?”

“I suppose he’ll have gotten a couple hours of sleep at least, but I’ve got a surprise for him,” Steve said. “I guess I should have told him to make sure his schedule was clear…”

“Ooh, candlelit dinner?” Bucky asked and he scooped chowmein into his bowl.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Why do I tell you anything?” Steve wondered out loud. “It’s nothing to do with me, it’s just something for him,” he said slyly. Steve closed his laptop, stood up and made his way over to the counter to make himself a bowl.

“You and him have been spending a lot of time together,” Bucky said, nudging Steve Steve with his elbow. “When is the wedding.”

Steve chuckled. “You and me spend lots of time together too, but I’m still waiting on my ring,” he said jokingly.

“Yeah well, hate to break it to you, but I don’t like you that way,” Bucky said, with a mouth full of noodles. He swallowed and gave Steve a serious look. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Is there something going on with you two?”

Steve didn’t know how to answer. It wasn’t like he had never thought of Peter like that. During long flights on missions, and boring meetings, his mind often wandered to the freckles on Peter’s nose.

“Don’t you think I’m a little old for him?” Steve asked. “I’m almost 28.”

“Well you’re both adults,” Bucky said. “I’m just saying I can picture it.”

If he was being honest, Steve could picture it too. Holding Peter’s hand. Dancing with him in a dimly lit room… kissing him.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone rang. He picked it up once he saw the picture of Happy light up on his screen. “Looks like Peter’s surprise is here,” he said.

* * *

  
  
Peter groaned as someone knocked on his door. He turned to look at his alarm clock on the night stand to see that it was 7:00. He’d slept straight through dinner.

Someone knocked again. “Can I come in, Queens?” Steve’s deep voice came through the door.

Peter sat straight up. “Um yeah sure,” he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He leaned over to turn on the light on his bedside table.

Peter didn’t realize that he was shirtless until Steve entered the room. Peter fumbled for the shirt he had left on the chair next to his bed. He pulled the shirt over his head and turned to look at Steve.

“I brought you some orange chicken,” Steve said, placing a plate of food on Peter’s desk. “And I made sure to save you a couple egg rolls too. I know how much you like those.”

“You’re the best,” Peter said sleepily.

“I know you’re tired, but I haven’t seen you all day,” Steve said. “I just wanted to check on you.”

Peter couldn’t help but smile. He was glad that Steve sought his company as often as he did Steve’s. “Thanks,” he said smiling. He made is way to the desk and took a bite of one of the egg rolls.

“Now I know that you weren’t wanting to watch anything tonight, but I do actually have a surprise for you,” Steve said grinning. Peter gave him a questioning look. “Come on in guys,” Steve called out to the hallway.

In walked Ned and MJ, both with backpacks over their shoulders.

“No way!” Peter cried happily. He nearly knocked his desk chair over in his haste. He hugged Ned and MJ both. “I haven’t seen you guys in months!” He cried.

“Yeah, we thought you found cooler friends,” MJ said with a smirk.

“Peter, is Thor here? Also I can’t believe I just met Captain America,” Ned gushed.

“I had to pull a few strings, but I was able to get them both security clearance for the weekend,” Steve said to Peter as he made his way toward the door. “I had to cash in a few favors with Nick Fury, but I got him to cave.”

“Steve, thank you so much,” Peter said, smiling wider than he had in a month. He threw his arms around Steve and hugged him tightly. Steve returned the embrace, lightly rubbing Peter’s back before breaking away.

“They can stay all weekend,” Steve said. “And assuming nothing goes wrong, I don’t think it would be a problem for me to get them regular visitors clearance.”

“Steve Rogers, you are my hero,” Peter said. 

“Don’t you forget it,” Steve said. He winked at Peter, then turned around and stepped out into the hallway. “Have fun you guys.”

“I can’t believe you guys are here,” Peter said breathlessly. “We have so much to catch up on.”

“Did Captain America just wink at you?” MJ asked smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the story? Please motivate me to write more with comments!
> 
> I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com 
> 
> I’m playing with the idea of Bruce figuring out a way to revers the changes but I’m not sure. Should Peter keep his new powers? Let me know what you guys think please!


	6. Language!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter stays behind while Steve goes on a mission.  
> Things go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you like this ship, you should follow me on tumblr! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com
> 
> You + Comment = Me happy :)

Peter was tired of his guarded escorts. Any time he tried to go outside without an escort, someone would give him a lecture. He knew that Blade was still after him, and drones circled the perimeter of the compound almost daily. But he doubted that anyone would be stupid enough to attack the compound directly. The compound wasn’t like the tower. The perimeter of the property had an electric barbed wire fence, there were hundreds of cameras, and there were surface to air missiles everywhere--which meant that even if he tried, there was no way Peter could sneak out. He was stuck there. 

Peter would have gone mad, were it not for the company of his fellow avengers… Especially Steve.

Movie nights had been going strong for nearly 6 months now. Occasionally they would walk the grounds of the complex instead, but most weeknights the two men could be found working on their growing movie list. The list had gotten so long, that Peter had made a shared document on his phone, so that they could both access it at any time. Peter added most of the movies and TV shows, but Aunt May and Sam gave them suggestions for films that Peter hadn’t seen.

“So how many movies have you guys actually watched?” Wanda asked Peter one afternoon. They were on their way back to the main building after training. The bitter January wind ruffled Peter’s hair and turned his nose pink.

“I don’t even know?” Peter said. “We’ve watched a lot of TV shows too, so it’s not like every night was a movie.”

“You guys seem to be pretty close,” Wanda said suggestively. She gave Peter a sideways look. “How long has that been going on?”

“What? No, it’s not like that,” Peter said blushing. “He’s just been a really good friend. He’s definitely made life less miserable, being cooped up here. Plus he got Ned and MJ clearance to visit the compound, so I definitely appreciate that.” 

Ned and MJ visited Peter every other weekend. Peter was so grateful that they made time to come see him. Ned and MJ had both started college in the fall. Peter wished that he could have started college at the same time as his friends, but with the loss of his secret identity, and his temperamental powers… well it just wasn’t possible at the moment.

Steve wasn’t at dinner that night. Peter thought nothing of it at first. Steve often spent long days in conference calls with Nick Fury, or in accord meetings. But when he wasn't at their usual meeting spot in the entrance hall at 6, Peter was surprised. He waited a few minutes, before texting Steve.

_Where are you?_

Steve replied almost instantly. _In the conference room. Meet me here in 5 minutes?_

 _Sure,_ Peter replied. He made his way up the stairs in the direction of the conference room, slightly confused. Was there a briefing that he didn’t know about?

Steve, Bruce and Carol sat at the large oak table. Nick Fury was speaking on the large holographic screen in the center of the table. The door was closed, so he couldn’t hear what they were saying. Peter plopped down on the couch outside of the conference room and waited. He watched through the glass as the 3 spoke. Steve’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, but when he saw Peter he gave him a warm smile.

“Come on in, Peter Parker,” Carol said as she opened the door a few minutes later. 

“What’s going on?” Peter asked as he took a seat next to her. He looked across the table at Steve, whose face was suddenly very serious.

“We may have a location for Blade’s control center,” Steve said.

“What? How?” Peter asked excitedly.

“I hacked three of their drones,” Bruce said. “I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner. I was able to ping their control center, and triangulate the location based on their response times. It appears that they have some sort of base in the mountains outside of Seattle.”

“That’s brilliant!” Peter said on the edge of his seat. The past six months had been torture, having no plan of action. “So what are we going to do? Are we going there?”

“ _We_ are,” Carol said, gesturing to herself, Bruce and Steve. “I’m not sure it would be the best idea to bring you into a fight right now.”

Peter's heart dropped. He understood her reasoning. He would be a liability in the field. Peter’s training had hit a plateau. No matter how much he practiced, no matter how level headed he was feeling, his control over his powers waxed and waned. On a good day, he could blast a target from fifty yards away; on a bad day, he was lucky if he could summon a spark of energy.

“There must be something I can do to help,” Peter pleaded. He looked at Bruce, and then at Steve, who was staring at his hands on the table.

“You being as far away from Blade as possible is the best thing you can do,” Bruce said.

“I know it isn’t fair,” Steve said softly, lifting his piercing blue eyes to look at Peter. “I know you’re a damn good fighter. And I know it’s not in your nature to sit by while others do the hard work. But we need you here." Steve stared at him for a moment. " _I_ need you here.”

Peter nodded. “When are you guys leaving?” He asked, sounding defeated. 

“We’re heading out in an hour,” Bruce said. “We don’t want to leave the compound compromised, so Clint, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey will be here.”

They talked for a while longer, assuring Peter that they would be okay without his help. When Carol and Bruce left to get ready, Steve stood up and moved around the table to sit in the chair next to Peter.

“You okay?” He asked, nudging Peter’s leg with his knee. Peter shrugged, and Steve continued. “I guess that's a stupid question. I know I wouldn't be okay if I was going through what you are right now.”

Peter's eyes were glued to his hands, clasped on the table. “I was watching the news the other day,” Peter said sadly. “They were talking about me. They were talking about how I’m not out there helping people anymore… People think that I’ve given up on being Spider-Man.”

“Have you?” Steve asked.

Peter thought hard for a moment. “I’m not sure,” he said honestly.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder. “Look at me Peter,” he said. The commanding tone in his voice lit a fire in Peter’s stomach. Peter looked up at Steve, nearly drowning in his blue eyes. “I’m not giving up on you. So please, don’t give up on yourself.”

Peter looked away, his face burning. “Okay,” he said. “Promise me that you’ll be careful?”

Steve smiled. “I promise.”

* * *

“Shouldn’t they be back by now?” Peter asked, pacing back and forth in the kitchen. “Steve said that they would be back tonight.”

“I’m sure they’re alright,” May assured Peter.

Peter hadn’t touched his dinner. Aunt May had made pork chops, Peter’s favorite, but he was far too anxious to eat.

Peter checked his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that hour. Peter had shown Steve how to send gif text messages a few weeks back. During the flight to base, Steve had sent Peter a barrage of gifs, everything from dogs to dancing cartoons. But Peter hadn’t received anything from Steve in nearly 5 hours.

“Relax kid,” Happy said from his spot on the couch. “With Captain Marvel, Captain America _and_ Banner… I doubt they’ll run into any trouble”

“Yeah I know,” Peter said, making his way over to the couch to sit with May and Happy. “Doesn’t mean I won’t worry. I wish I could be there.”

“Steve is _fine_ ,” May said. She gave Peter a pointed look. “But I’m pretty sure you know that. I mean _everyone_ thinks Captain America is fine.”

Peter's cheeks flushed. “ _Aunt_ _May_ ,” Peter said, laughing.

“Yeah May, I’m right here,” Happy said, looking affronted.

“Well not as fine as you are of course,” May said placatingly. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Peter only ate his dinner at Aunt May's insistence. Then he made his way up to his room. The Quinjets were fast. The flight from New York to Seattle couldn't have taken them more than 4 hours.

Peter worked on his web shooters to distract himself. He had to wipe a layer of dust off of them. With no buildings taller than four stories in the compound, and the loss of his sticky grip, he hadn’t used his web shooters in months. He took them apart, cleaned the pieces and reassembled them. He was playing around with a design for a new specialized web cartridge when Friday’s voice came on over the loudspeaker.

_“The team should be landing at the med bay within ten minutes.”_

_The med bay?_ Peter thought. He swallowed the lump forming in his throat. Who was hurt?

Peter was the first one to reach the hangar outside of the medical bay. Moments after he arrived, he was joined by Bucky, Wanda, Clint, Sam, and Rhodey.

“That was a quick mission,” Sam said, pointing to the sky as a small dot appeared in the distance. They watched the Quinjet grow bigger as it approached. The wind rustled Peter’s curls as the jet lowered over the landing pad.

Dr. Helen Cho and two assistants approached the jet, pushing a rolling gurney. Peter held his breath as the door jet door lowered. Out walked Steve and Bruce, supporting a limping Carol between them. The bandages wrapped around her leg were stained blue with her Kree blood. Carol groaned as Bruce lifted her onto the stretcher.

Peter was frozen to the spot as he watched Dr. Cho wheel Carol in through the large glass doors of the medical wing. He had seen Carol use her own _body_ as a weapon against Thanos’s ship. She had blasted through in a fiery explosion, emerging from the other side without so much as a scratch. Yet here she was, limping and bleeding.

“What happened?” Clint asked Steve as he approached them.

Steve sighed, rubbing his forehead. “We took a hit,” Steve said, his voice gruff. “They must have known that we hacked their drones. We walked straight into a trap. The base was heavily guarded, but when we got inside it was empty. They rigged the place with a bomb. We got out okay, but all of their files and computers were destroyed.”

“What happened to Carol?” Wanda asked, staring through the med bay’s windows. “I was under the impression that she was indestructible.”

“She got hit by some kind of dart laced with a hallucinogenic drug,” Bruce said. “It messed with her head, and made her see all sorts of things. Then she took a bullet to the leg.” 

_My fault,_ whispered a voice in the back of Peter’s mind. He blinked back tears. _She was there because of me._

“She’ll be fine,” Steve said, taking in the expression on Peter’s face. “Carol is tough. The important thing is that everyone got out okay.” Steve’s word did very little to quell the guilt bubbling up inside Peter. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder.

“Steve,” Bruce said, looking at his phone. “Fury’s calling.”

Steve looked torn. “We should take this,” he said. “We’ll talk later.”

* * *

Peter went to the roof of the main building to be alone. He didn't want anyone to see him crying. He sat on the edge, his legs dangling over the side of the building. He stared longingly at the lights of the city, illuminating the darkness in the distance. He was so tired of everything. He was tired of feeling so helpless. He was tired of being trapped in the compound with a babysitter. He was tired of feeling powerless.

Peter was a mess. The two people whose company he really craved, were both unavailable. Carol was in surgery, and Steve had been in the conference room for over an hour. Peter knew that he wasn’t responsible for the outcome of the mission, but that voice in the back of his head kept telling him otherwise.

He extended his hand in the air again, summoning a purple ball of energy. The light in his palm fluctuated, from the size of a grapefruit to the size of a pea, before sizzling out completely. “Useless,” he spat.

Peter turned his head as he heard heavy footsteps approaching. He hadn’t heard the door open behind him. He looked over his shoulder, and Steve's wide frame came into view. He looked comfortable, having changed out of his uniform and into black joggers and a zip up sweatshirt. Peter turned his head away, but not quickly enough to hide his red puffy eyes.

Steve stopped a few steps away. “Hey, Queens” he said gently.

“Hey,” Peter said without looking at him. He sniffled.

“Can I sit with you?” Steve asked. Peter shrugged, and Steve plopped down beside him. Peter shivered as a cold breeze blew past them. “Here,” Steve said, pulling the jacket off of his shoulder and offering it to Peter.

Peters stomach did a somersault at the gesture. “I’m okay,” he said shyly.

“You’ll catch your death,” Steve said. He placed the jacket over Peter’s shoulders, and became suddenly aware that their legs were touching. “You know Carol is out of surgery. It wasn’t as bad as it looked.”

Peter breathed a sigh of relief, but the tension in his shoulder remained. “Is she awake?” He asked, still avoiding eye contact.

“Helen gave her a sedative,” Steve said. “She’s out for the night, but she should be awake tomorrow.” A stronger gust of wind rushed by, this time making Steve shiver.

“We could just go inside,” Peter said. 

Peter made a move as if to return Steve’s jacket, but Steve shook his head. Instead he scooted closer to Peter so they sat shoulder to shoulder.

“I’m fine right here,” he said. He paused for a moment. “I’m sorry I didn't come check on you sooner,” he said gently. Peter didn’t respond so he continued. “I know what a guilty conscience looks like, Queens. I can see it on your face. You know that none of this is your fault.”

“The rational part of my brain knows that,” Peter said. “But I feel guilty that there’s nothing I can do to help.” Peter pulled Steve's jacket tighter around his shoulders. The jacket was like a tent around his small frame.

Steve stared at Peter, who was still avoiding his gaze. “You know, sometimes it’s okay to be the one who asks for help,” he said softly. 

“Yeah I know.”

“Pete,” Steve said. He placed a hand on Peter’s chin, and gently turned his head to face him. His touch was delicate, as though he were handling glass. They locked eyes, and Steve lowered his hand. “Think about all the people that you’ve helped. All of those lives you’ve saved. Should any of those people have been ashamed to need Spider-Man's help?”

“Of course not,” he said quietly.

Steve smiled warmly. “Then why should you feel guilty?” Steve’s heart skipped a beat as he stared into Peter’s brown eyes. He felt a familiar warmth in his chest at the thoughtful look on Peter's face.

“I guess you’re right,” Peter said. He dropped his gaze shyly. “Thanks Steve,” he said, his voice barely a whisper.

Steve shivered as the wind picked up again. “Okay let's go inside now. Before I freeze my ass off.”

Peter smiled. Steve rarely cursed. “Language, cap.”

Steve laughed as stood up. He held a hand out to help Peter up. “I thought I had finally escaped that joke! Who told you about that?” He asked incredulously.

“Tony,” Peter said, smiling. “He told that story a lot.” 

Steve smiled. “Well at least his legacy lives on.”

Peter laughed. He was feeling a little better now. They made their way to the door, and Steve held it open for Peter.

“Thank you,” Peter said, returning Steve's jacket.

The door swung shut behind them, and they made their way down the stairs toward the main common area. Steve was about to suggest that they make some food, when they hear the commotion. 

“What is that?” Steve asked, stopping in his tracks.

Peter listened too. He recognized the sound. It was the sound of the surface to air missiles spitting bullets into the air. They heard it all the time when the missiles took out drones, but this time it was much louder.

Lights began flashing throughout the hall as Friday’s voice came on the loudspeaker. _“Six unknown aircrafts have breached the compound’s perimeter.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thank you so much to everyone who is reading this! Please comment and tell me what you think!
> 
> Where do you think this is going to go? Do you think Peter should get his old powers back? I want to hear from you!
> 
> Also, if you like this ship, you should follow me on tumblr! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com


	7. Damn Brunettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter flee the compound.  
> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!! I am sooooo exited for this chapter. This is actually the first scene I thought of that made me want to write this fic.
> 
> I'm new to writing action scenes, so I would love some feedback. Comments and Kudos
> 
> Also, if you like this ship, you should follow me on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com

Everything happened in a flash after the alarms began ringing. “We need to suit up,” Steve said urgently. Steve and Peter sprinted through the living room, and down the hallway towards the bedrooms. “I’m staying out here til you’re done,” Steve said as they reached Peter’s door. Peter ran inside to change, slamming the door behind him.

He emerged from his room a moment later, wearing his suit and his web shooters. They turned and ran to Steve’s room. While Steve changed, Peter could hear shooting coming from the direction of the main courtyard. Steve stepped out of his room a moment later wearing his uniform and holding his shield. Even in all the chaos, Peter couldn’t help but think that he was an impressive sight.

Wanda and Clint passed them in the hallway, running in the opposite direction. “Get him out of here!” Clint called over his shoulder, as he notched an arrow on the string of his bow.

“We have to help them,” Peter said. He made a move as if to follow them, but Steve stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

“You know that’s not the plan Peter,” Steve said firmly. “They’re after _you._ We need to get to the jet.” Peter looked as though he wanted to argue, so Steve grabbed his arm and looked into his eyes. “We need to go, _now_.”

They could hear shouting and glass breaking from the lower level of the building now. They ran down the hall, away from the main staircase, toward the stairwell on the far side of the building. When they reached the door, Steve peered out the window at the grounds below. He pushed the door open. They were met by unfamiliar voices echoing from inside the stairwell.

“This way’s not an option,” He said. “Those web shooters of yours still work?” Peter nodded.

They ran back down the hallway, in the direction they had just come from. They stopped when they reached Peter’s door. Steve opened it and ushered Peter inside. Steve shut the door behind them, before walking over to Peter's closet.

“What are you doing?” Peter asked incredulously, as Steve began rifling through the clothes inside.

“They’re here looking for Spider-Man,” Steve said, pulling a black hoodie out of the closet. He tossed it to Peter. “We shouldn’t put your logo on display. Keep your mask off too.”

The shouting grew louder outside their door. Blade agents were climbing the main staircase and the stars on the far side of the building. Steve pulled an earpiece out of his pocket, clicked it on, and placed it in his ear. “Is anyone on comms?” He asked.

“I’m here, Cap” came Sam’s voice in his ear. Clint and Bucky, spoke over the comms too.

“Do you have eyes on Peter?” Bucky asked over the earpiece.

“Affirmative,” Steve said. “We’ve got Blade agents on both staircases.” Steve peered out the window on the large side for a moment, before nodding solemnly. “We’re going out the window on the east side of the main building. We’ll need cover once we’re on the ground.”

“You’ve got War Machine,” said Rhodey’s voice.

“I can be there in two seconds,” Bucky said.

Steve turned to Peter. “Can you lower us down?” He asked. Peter nodded. Steve turned, leaned back, and with one swift kick, busted the large window out of the frame. 

Peter stepped up behind him. He raised one arm, shooting a web at the ceiling. “Grab on,” he said.

Steve put one arm around Peter’s neck, and wrapped the other around his back. Peter wrapped his left arm around Steve’s back. They moved up to the ledge and stepped into the darkness. Steve squeezed Peter tightly, as they fell. The web grew taught 10 feet above the ground, and Peter released the web. They let go of each other as they soared through the air, rolling onto the wet lawn.

They were on their feet in an instant. No one was on this side of the building, but to reach the quinjet, they would have to circle around to the other side. The side that was swarming with Blade agents. They hugged the wall of the building, until they reached the edge of the building. Steve peered around the corner. “We need cover _now_ ,” Steve said.

“On your right,” said Rhodey, as he soared through the air above them, Sam following behind him.

Glass rained from the sky as a window shattered behind Peter. Bucky landed on his feet, and turned to face them. “Bruce and Wanda should be around the corner any second.”

A flash of red light confirmed Bucky words. Wanda was batting agents on the other side of the building.

“Now’s our chance,” Steve said to Peter. “When we get to the courtyard, it’ll be total chaos, so stay close.”

Peter nodded. They stepped around the corner, and began sprinting. Gunshots fired everywhere. Somewhere in the night a fire burned, but they paid the smoke no notice as they turned the corner and entered the courtyard.

“Stay low!” Steve shouted, raising his shield to cover them both. 

There were at least fifty men, heavily armed, and dressed in black. Peter shot webs left and right, sticking Blade agents to the ground by their feet, and covering their faces. Sam and Rhodey took out agents from overhead, while Bucky covered their rear.

Wanda stepped into the center of the courtyard, her eyes burning hot red. She took a deep breath then, using both hands, shot a wave of glowing red smoke down the center of the courtyard. She spread her arms wide, and the streak of red light split in half. The waves of red light separated the horde of men, pushing them to either side of the courtyard. Wanda’s arms shook as her power pinned the men against the walls of the courtyard. “Go!” She shouted. “This won’t hold for long!”

They sprinted through the courtyard and turned towards the landing pad. Bruce came into view, picking up Blade agents and throwing them into the lake. Steve threw his shield, taking out two agents in their way. He spread his hand, buzzing the magnet on his glove, and the shield soared through the air back onto his arm.

“I’ve got your six,” Bucky said, reloading his gun. He turned and punched an agent in the jaw, who dropped to the ground immediately. 

They ran the last fifty yards towards the quinjet, and Steve ushered Peter inside. He sat in the pilots seat, flipped three switches, and typed his code in the keypad. The engine roared to life. Peter watched in horror as at least a hundred Blade agents emerged from the front doors of the main building. 

It rained bullets over the landing pad. Rhodey soared overhead and shot two missiles onto the ground. The approaching agents stopped in their tracks to avoid the fiery explosion. 

“If you’ve got Peter, you GO!” Bucky yelled through his earpiece.

Steve flipped a switch overhead and the rear door closed. “Sit down,” Steve ordered.

“We can’t just leave them,” Peter said, staring out the back window at the battle.

“Peter, sit down _now!_ ” Steve snapped. Peter didn’t take the copilot's seat. Instead he sat on the rear bench so he could watch out the back window of the jet.

Bullets bounced off the rear window as Steve lifted the jet into the air. He pulled the controls back, and they soared upward, and away from the flames and gunfire below.

“We’ll make sure their jets don’t follow you,” said Wanda over the earpiece.

“Copy that,” Steve said grimly. He didn’t like leaving either, but he knew that they had to keep Peter away from Blade. He glanced over his shoulder at Peter, who was still staring out the back window, his mouth agape. Once they were at least ten kilometers out Steve looked over his shoulder at peter. “Come on up here pal,” he called gently.

It took Peter a moment to process Steve’s words. When he did, he stood up and made his way to the front of the jet. Steve eyed Peter’s blank expression as he sat down in the chair next to him.

“They’ve got this,” he assured him.

Peter didn’t respond. He curled up, and wrapped his arms around himself. His hands glowed purple for a moment, and he had to take a deep breath to keep the energy from building up. 

Steve’s eyes widened as the energy in Peter’s hands filled the cabin with a dim purple glow. Peter clenched his fists and the energy surrounding his hands dissipated. He turned his chair away from Steve, as he began to cry.

* * *

Peter’s eyes were still red and puffy when he awoke. He sat up straight and looked around the jet, disoriented. Then it all came rushing back to him. The storming of the compound, the coinciding battle. Leaving their friends.

Steve had tried to comfort Peter, but he had pushed him away. The urge to hold Peter had nearly overtaken him, but he knew that Peter wanted his space. When Peter drifted off to sleep, Steve turned on autopilot. He found a blanket in the back of the jet and draped it over Peter.

Peter didn’t know how long he had been asleep, but the glow on the horizon told him that it was nearly dawn. He rubbed his eyes and spun his chair around.

Steve’s chair was angled away from Peter. He sat with his boots on the dash, staring at the compass in his hand. The picture of a dark haired beauty smiled up at him, from inside the lid of the compass. He rubbed the edge of the compass anxiously.

“You must really miss her,” Peter said softly.

Steve turned his chair in surprise at the sound of Peter’s voice. ‘Hey,” he said. “Are you feeling okay?”

Peter shrugged. He stared at the picture in Steve’s hand. “I’ve been better,” he said softly. Steve gave him a searching look. “I don’t really want to talk about it… I think I’ve cried in front of you enough already.”

Steve smiled sadly, but recognized the dismissal. He held the compass out to Peter, who hesitated before taking it in his hands. “Agent Peggy Carter,” he said. “Peggy was my first love.”

“She’s beautiful,” Peter said, taking in her delicate features.

Steve smiled. “She sure was. Just thinking about her kept me going through the war. Even before the serum, she treated me just like any other man.”

Peter smiled as he handed the compass back to him. Steve closed the lid and gingerly placed it on the cabin dashboard. Peter noticed how gently he handled the old compass. “I’m sorry you didn’t get the happy ending you deserve,” Peter said.

Steve chuckled. “It would have been like a fairytale,” he said, his eyes lost in thought. After a moment, he gave Peter a sideways look. “You know, when I returned the infinity stones to the past… I almost stayed with her.”

Peter looked up in surprise. “Why didn’t you?”

Steve sighed. “I’m not sure. I still find myself wondering that sometimes.” He paused for a moment, lost in his thoughts. “I suppose after the blip, I spent so much time trying to help people—you know— _move on._ I guess I figured that it was time for me to do the same.”

Peter nodded. They sat in silence for a while, Peter staring out the window at the clouds flying by. The cabin of the jet was filled with the soft pink light of the rising sun. Peter drifted off to sleep, his chin on his chest. Steve kept finding his gaze drawn to Peter’s profile, bathed in the pink morning glow.

Steve sighed, as the warmth from the morning sun swelled inside his chest. He turned in his seat to stare back out the front window. _Damn brunettes_ , he thought.

* * *

Peter woke several hours later to the sound of Bruce calling. Steve answered, and Bruce’s face came on the screen of the dashboard. “Bruce!” Peter cried when he saw the green giant’s face.

“How’s the dynamic duo doing?” He asked.

“En route to the safe house,” Steve said. “What’s the situation looking like over there?”

Bruce smiled. “We had them running within an hour,” he said.

“ _We?_ ” A voice said in the background. Bucky stepped into the frame as waved at them. “What Bruce means to say, is that _Carol_ had them running.”

“ _Carol?_ ” Steve asked. “How is that possible?”

“Turns out she’s a light sleeper,” Bucky said grinning. “She heard the gunfire, and the adrenaline took over. She came out of nowhere, blasting those sons of bitches left and right.”

“She collapsed again after the fight,” Bruce said. “She’s back in recovery now. It was… impressive to say the least. All that power in such a small body.”

Steve gave Peter a sideways glance.

“Dr. Cho could have killed her, she was so furious,” Bucky said. “I never took Carol for a huge rule follower, but she had to have all of her stitches redone.”

“Thanks to her, and the rest of the team of course, we have several Blade agents in custody,” Bucky said. “Sam, Rhodey, and Clint are questioning them now.”

“It would be nice to get some information for a change,” Peter said, sounding hopeful.

Bruce gave him a sympathetic smile. “Well stay the course for now. Hopefully you’ll be back here with the rest of the team soon. We’ll update you if we get anything.”

Steve promised Bruce that they would call as soon as they reached the lab in the Himalayas. Bucky promised to give Aunt May a hug from Peter.

When the call ended, Steve looked at the navigation screen. “We’re about twenty minutes out,” he said.

Peter watched the mountain ranges below, as they passed through the sky. The ever changing clouds rolled below them in waves. The peaks of the mountains that broke the surface were like islands, emerging from an ocean of fog. Peter’s eyelids grew heavy, and he decided that he would allow himself to fall back asleep. 

He had barely closed his eyes, when the radar began beeping. Peter’s eyes snapped open and he turned to see Steve staring at the monitor, a look of disbelief plastered on his face.

“That’s not possible. We’ve been in stealth mode the entire time,” he said.

Peter stood up, and walked over to look at the radar. It showed two aircrafts, in hot pursuit. “They would have had to put a physical tracker on the jet,” Peter said. He paused, remembering the bullets they had shot at the jet as they departed. “I guess in all the commotion, they could have shot some sort of tracker at us...”

“You’d better strap in,” Steve said, gripping the controls tightly. “Things might get a little bumpy.”

As if right on cue, the jet shook and alarms screamed as something hit the wing. Friday’s voice came over the speaker. “ _Shielding capacity at 76%._ ”

Peter strapped into his seat and Steve turned the jet sharply to the left. Peter’s stomach churned as they swayed through the air. “I’m going to need you firing the rear cannon,” Steve said to Peter. He flipped a switch, and a scope appeared on the screen in front of Peter, displaying the view from behind the jet.

“ _Shielding capacity at 44%_ ,” Friday said, as the jet shook with the impact of another misfile.

Peter moved the scope, targeting one of the jets behind them. He fired, but the middle soared just past the jet.

“ _Shielding capacity at 6%,”_ Friday said as the jet shook with the impact of two new missiles.

Steve gave Peter a grim look.

Peter watched on his screen as another missile rocketed towards them. He turned his chair around to face the rear window. His eyes widened in the moment of silence before the impact.

The next moment seemed to take place in slow motion for Peter. The deafening explosion was followed by a wave of rolling flames. Instinct kicked in, and he threw his arms out to protect his face. 

A streak of purple light erupted from Peter’s arms, moving outward toward the flames, shielding them from the blast. Peter looked up in surprise when he realized what he was doing. He held it for as long as he could. The energy shield vanished a moment later, and the cabin filled with smoke. The heat was gone too, replaced with a freezing wind.

Peter analized the wreckage through the smoke. The wings were still intact, but the back of the jet had been completely blasted away.

The jet was sloping downward now, dipping into a shallow dive. Steve pulled the controls back, but their course stayed the same. He looked at Peter through the haze of smoke. “You ever been skydiving?” He yelled over the rush of the wind.

They both unbuckled their seat belts and stood up. “The parachutes were in the back!” Peter cried in a panicked voice.

Steve found one parachute strapped to the wall behind his seat and tossed it to Peter. He turned and rummaged through the storage uned the bench, and grinned when he found a second parachute. He slung the pack over his shoulders and tightened the straps.

“Um Steve…” Peter said, sounding alarmed. He held up his own parachute, revealing the hole burned in the side of the pack.

“Shit.” Steve scanned the cabin for another shute. Then he looked out the front windshield. They were descending too fast. “We’ll have to share,” He said, giving Peter a hard look. They stepped together towards the opening in the back of the jet. Steve paused, unsure of the safest way to proceed, then turned to look at Peter.

They were both panting now. The air was thin at this altitude. “Grab onto me, chest to chest,” Steve shouted. Peter hesitated, before stepping forward. Steve pulled the younger man close to him, wrapping his strong arms around Peter’s back. “Put your arms around my neck, and wrap your legs around me too,” Steve instructed. Peter heart raced--not from adrenaline--but from being so close to Steve. The shield on Steve’s arms was like a turtle shell, plastering Peter to his chest.

Steve carried him to the ledge, Peter's face nestled in his neck. Peter couldn’t help but notice how good Steve smelled. Lingering aftershave and new leather. _Not the time,_ Peter thought, scowling.

“Here goes nothing,” Steve said, stepping out into the air.

The world was a rush of colors as they fell. Looking up, Peter saw the pursuing aircrafts streak past them, unable to turn quickly enough to aim at them. Steve held Peter tightly, and Peter clung to Steve’s torso. They tumbled through the icy air, and Peter was suddenly grateful that he had not eaten breakfast.

“I need you to pull the chord!” Steve shouted over the rush of air. “I won’t let you fall.”

Steve’s arms moved to Peter's lower back, to give Peter room to reach for the chord. He snaked one hand between them, and yanked the chord against Steve’s chest.

The rushing colors around them slowed, as the dark green parachute billowed into the air above them. Peter scanned their surroundings, taking in the snow covered trees below them. They drifted lazily through the air, taking in the beauty of the scenery below.

Peter began to slip, sliding lower down Steve's wide frame. Keeping one hand on Peter’s back, Steve moved the other hand below Peter's thigh, hoisting him up. Peter gasped at the friction against his groin, turning beet red. “Sorry,” Steve muttered embarrassedly.

“It’s okay,” Peter said, avoiding Steve’s gaze.

“Get ready for a rough landing,” Steve said as they drifted into the tree line. The branches whipped at their faces, and Steve raised his shield higher to protect them. They flew through a flurry of green, brown and white, until the parachute snagged against a tree, leaving them dangling about fifteen feet above the ground.

“I’ll jump down,” Peter said. He slid down Steve’s frame, glad that Steve couldn't see how red his cheeks were as he passed his hips. He let go, and landed a second later on his feet.

Steve unstrapped himself and jumped down landing next to Peter.

“You’re bleeding,” Peter said. There was a small gash on Steve’s cheek, blood dripping down onto his neck and shirt. Peter stepped forward and gently wiped his cheek with the sleeve of his hoodie.

Steve gave Peter a tired smile. “Well at least we’re near the lab,” he said. “But I’m sure those jets will be circling back around to find us. We better move fast.”

Before he even finished speaking, there was a loud _whoosh_ overhead as one of the jets flew overhead. “We better go!” Steve said, as the jet circled above a clearing a few hundred away yards.

Only as they began to run, did the magnitude of their situation hit Peter. They darted uphill, jumping over fallen trees and boulders. Moments later, they heard the second jet, flying above the trees, searching for a place to land further up the slope.

They could hear voices shouting in the woods behind them now. “This way,” Steve shouted, veering sharply to the right. The other jet had landed in a clearing further up the slope, cutting them off.

They ran for what felt like hours. The shouts were growing louder now, and Peter could see figures dressed in dark clothes running through the trees fifty yards uphill. The team from the second jet. They were going to corner them.

“Non-lethal only!” shouted a gruff voice in the distance. “We need him alive.”

Peter gasped as he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder blade. He tripped and fell forward, landing on his knees. The muscle in his shoulder felt like it was on fire. Steve turned around to help Peter up. He stumbled to his feet, reaching around to feel something protruding from his shoulder.

He yanked in out, and looked at the bright orange dart, his head spinning. 

“We can’t stop,” Steve urged, grabbing Peter’s hand to pull him along. There was a faint ringing in Peter's ears.

They made it another twenty yards, before Peter became too dizzy. There were men on all sides now. “Looks like we might have to fight,” Steve said, his voice weirdly distorted.

Peter turned to look at Steve. He watched in horror as the right side of Steve’s face began to melt like hot wax. He took a step back in alarm. Steve threw his shield at one of their assailants. The shield seemed to fly in slow motion through the trees, before transforming into a could of red and blue smoke before his eyes. “Steve?” Peter asked in a daze. The ringing in his ears grew louder.

“Peter?” Steve asked. He stepped toward him, nothing more than a blurry shape. Steve was talking to him now… But whatever language he spoke was unfamiliar to him.

The trees around them were changing colors now. _This can’t be real,_ he thought. He scanned the woods, wondering if Quentin Beck had returned from the grave to haunt him.

Dark shapes were closing in now. Peter nearly collapsed, but strong arms gripped him from behind, holding him up. The ringing in his ears was far too loud now. He covered his ears, but he couldn’t drown out the sound.

Peter gasped as the warm arms around him turned cold. They twisted and changed shape, until he was wrapped in a giant snake's coil. He fought as hard as he could to break free. He got loose and stumbled three paces before new demons closed in. More hands were grabbing him now, less warm and comforting. He kicked and punched, desperate to get away from the blurry shapes around him. He screamed to try to block the ringing.

In a fleeting moment of clarity, Peter realized that he was surrounded by Blade agents. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. His whole body was burning now. 

He arched his back and his body began to glow. Wave after wave of purple light erupted from his body, rippling outwards. The men that were grabbing him were thrown backwards. Muffled voices turned to screams all around him.

Loud cracks echoed throughout the clearing as the trees around them splintered and cracked. They fell like dominoes--just like the men had. 

_This can’t be real,_ Peter thought as he tried to stop the energy flowing through his body. He couldn’t turn it off completely, but every new wave of energy became weaker and weaker, until the light faded completely.

Peter closed his eyes. His body went limp, landing in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 <3 <3
> 
> If you like this ship, you should follow me on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos so that I can feed my family. They are starving.


	8. The Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter are cooped up in the lab.  
> Peter needs therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented. This is the longest thing I’ve ever written and I’m pretty proud of this.
> 
> I’d love your feedback.
> 
> I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com

Peter pulled the blankets tighter around himself, but he was still cold. The blankets were scratchy. He shivered on the hard mattress. It was _too_ hard. Unfamiliar.

Peter's eyes were met with only darkness when he opened them. He laid still, listening, taking in his surroundings. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness he sat up, scanning the room. The walls and the door were made of metal. The neglected concrete floor was covered in a layer of dust. Besides the bed on which he lay, the only other furniture in the room was a tall wardrobe.

He shivered, trying to remember how he got there. But where exactly was he _?_

His breath caught in his throat as he remembered the crash. Running through the woods. Losing control.

Panic rose inside him and he got shakily to his feet. Had he been captured? Where was Steve? The blankets fell from his shoulders and his teeth chattered. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head and crept toward the door.

He turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. _So I’m not a prisoner,_ he thought hopefully. He stepped into the dark hallway and turned towards the left, where the hall opened into a lighter room. The wind moaned somewhere in the distance. He walked through the hall, and stepped into the room. 

It was a large room. The hall opened up onto a lofted platform, with steps leading down to the main chamber. Microscopes and various pieces of biochemistry equipment littered the table. The only light in the room came from the massive circular window on the wall across from the hallway. There was a solid metal door on the far right wall.

The view outside the window was spectacular. The building seemed to be atop a mountain, with an even taller peak towering above them. _The lab,_ he realized.

He clenched the handrail as he made his way down the stairs. His footsteps were unstable. When he reached the main floor, a reflection caught his eye. He turned and saw the light glinting off the circular shield, resting against the leg of a table.

“S-S-Steve?” He called, his voice echoing off the cold steel walls. No response.

His teeth were chattering even harder now. He clenched his jaw shut and climbed back up the stairs. He collected the blankets from the bed, and he paused. There was a second larger imprint on the mattress, next to the imprint from where Peter had laid.

Wrapping the itchy cloth around his body, he made his way back down the hall, and onto the lofted platform. He flipped every light switch as he passed, but there seemed to be no power. Descending the stairs, he scanned the room for a thermostat. 

He spotted the small square on the left wall, and made his way to the device. He opened the thermostat cover and fiddled with the controls. No power anywhere it seemed.

The main chamber was suddenly filled with a howling wind, as the door on the other side of the room swung open. Peter turned around. A tall man with broad shoulders stepped out of the light and into the room. He shook the snow from his hair, and pulled the door close behind him.

“Steve!” Peter cried in relief. His nose and ears were pink. The cut on his cheek had scabbed over.

“Peter?” Steve said in surprise. He moved across the lab, and hugged Peter tightly. Peter returned the embrace.

“Steve, what happened?” Peter asked as he pulled away. “How did we get here?”

“I carried you,” Steve said. “You were out for about 30 hours.”

The energy from Peter’s meltdown had thrown Steve back with a powerful force. Had it not been for his shield… he might still be on the ground with the bodies of the other Blade agents. He had curled up beneath his shield, as trees collapsed and broke apart around him.

When Peter blacked out, Steve had pushed the pile of tree branches and splintered wood off of him. He rushed to where Peter had collapsed, and had been unable to wake him. Peter was pale. Steve had carried Peter through the mountains. He was strong—a super-soldier—but ascending the steep slopes, and climbing over large rocks with his arms full, was no small feat.

He followed the coordinates on his phone. It took him nearly seven hours to reach the lab. The keypad on the door had its own power source. He entered the code, and brought Peter inside, just as the sun was beginning to set.

He had searched the lab, trying to find a switch to turn on the power. They needed heat. Peter’s lips had begun to turn blue, and Steve’s teeth were chattering. He couldn’t figure out how to get the power on. He found blankets in one of the storage closets, and carried Peter up the stairs into one of the bedrooms. He gingerly placed Peter on the bed, kicked off his boots and curled up behind him on the bed. He positioned the blankets over them both and threw an arm around Peter.

He shivered throughout the night, trying to keep Peter warm. He had imagined sharing a bed with Peter before, but it was nothing like this in his head. 

When morning came, he had made his way outside to look at the solar panels. “I can’t get the power on,” Steve explained. “It’s a lot more complicated than Ma’s old coal furnace back home.”

“I can take a look at it,” Peter said. Steve found more blankets in another room, and insisted that Peter wear them, before he led him outside. 

The lab seemed to be carved into the side of the mountain. From outside, the only visible part of the structure was the door. The door was inside a shallow indent, carved into the stone, with a keypad and an electric panel on the side. Fifty yards down the slope, the white solar panels blended in with the snow.

“I don’t think it’s the solar panels,” Peter said, when he finished examining the breaker box. “There seems to be some internal corrosion in the panel, but as long as there are extra terminals in the lab, I should be able to get it running again.”

It took Peter about fifteen minutes to find the parts that he needed inside the lab. Steve watched, and Peter changed the terminals, and reset the breaker.

The lights turned on and the furnace hummed to life. “I can see why everyone compares you to Tony,” Steve said, impressed.

Peter chuckled as he closed the door behind him. “It was a minor electrical issue,” he said. “Nothing close to the things that Tony did.”

Steve smiled at his humility. “I’m just saying, you’re pretty smart,”

An hour later, the lab was at a much more comfortable 65 degrees. They had power now, but when Steve tried to call Bruce, they found they had no connection. Peter got to work, fiddling with the network wires, while Steve went through the cabinets in the kitchen area below the loft. He took inventory of their food supply. They had enough ramen noodles to last them for a month, several weeks worth of canned food, and freeze dried fruits, meat, and other meals.

Steve also found a variety sizes of white shirts, grey sweatpants, and black sweaters in one of the storage closets below the loft.

Upstairs, there was a large bathroom with several private shower stalls, and a washer and dryer. Steve started a load of laundry, and when the blankets and fresh clothes were clean, he went back downstairs to find Peter.

He tossed him a clean set of clothes. He gave him the smallest set available, hoping that they would fit. “We have hot water,” Steve said.

Peter looked up longing. “A hot shower sounds so nice,” Peter said.

Steve nodded. “I’m going to take one now,” Steve said. “There are private showers, if you’d like to take one now too.”

Peter stood up and followed Steve to the bathroom. Peter found soap, new toothbrushes, and toothpaste in a storage locker.

The hot water was nice, but it did nothing to soothe Peter’s mind. He scrubbed himself clean, and brushed his teeth. He stayed in the shower longer than he normally would have, hoping the water would wash away his anxiety too.

Peter heard the faucet squeak as Steve turned off the water in the shower a few stalls down. A few minutes later, he heard footsteps as Steve passed. “I’m going to make some food,” Steve said through the curtain. “Throw your suit in the wash when you’re done and come on down.”

“Okay, thanks,” Peter said, his voice breaking.

He could see the shadow of Steve through the curtain. “You okay, Queens?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’ll be down in a few,” Peter replied.

When Peter was clean and dry, he pulled on the fresh clothes that Steve found. The sweater was big on Peter, and he had to roll up the legs on the sweatpants. He placed his suit and hoodie in the washer with Steve’s sullied uniform, before starting the machine.

His stomach groaned, as the smell of ramen noodles wafted in his direction. He made his way down the stairs, and into the kitchen area. There were two bowls, and a large pot on the counter. Steve sat at the table, waiting patiently.

“You didn’t need to wait for me,” Peter said, touched.

Steve smiled. “I don’t mind. Dinner is better with company anyway.”

The chamber was 70 degrees now. They ate in silence, Peter’s eyes glued to the table. Steve leaned back in his chair after he finished his second bowl of noodles. When Peter finished his meal, he carried their dishes to the sink and washed them.

He dried his hands, and stared at the wet bowls on the drying rack. He could feel Steve’s eyes on him.

“Peter?” Steve asked, sounding concerned. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

He hesitated, lost in thought. Throughout his entire time as Spider-Man, he had never killed anyone. He always webbed them up for the police. He had experienced survivor's guilt when Tony died. Even when Quentin Beck died, he felt guilty. But neither of them had died as a direct result of something that Peter had done.

Peter opened and closed his mouth,unsure of what to say. He had been too scared to ask… But he had to know. 

“Those men out there… In the woods…” Peter said trailing off. He turned around to look at Steve, a silent plea in his eyes. “I killed them, didn’t I?”

Steve wanted to lie to him, but he knew that Peter needed the truth. “It wasn’t your fault,” he said softly. He stood up and walked over to Peter. He placed a comforting hand on Peter’s shoulder, but Peter jerked away from his touch, and stepped back a few paces.

“Don’t,” he pleaded. “I can’t control my powers. I think—you should probably stay away from me.”

“Peter, it wasn’t your fault,” Steve repeated. “You were drugged. Hallucinating. You’ve never lost control like that before. It was the drug, not you.”

Peter pondered Steve’s words. Steve took a tentative step in Peter’s direction. When Peter didn’t move away, he walked closer. “Can I give you a hug?” He asked, his deep voice quiet. Peter hesitated, before stepping into Steve’s arms. He pressed his face into Steve’s chest, willing himself not to cry. 

“I’m just glad that you’re okay,” Peter muttered into the fabric of Steve’s uniform.

Steve rubbed circles in Peter’s back, and rested his chin on Peter’s head. “I’m glad _you’re_ okay,” he said. “I was so worried that you would go into another coma.”

Peter clutched Steve tighter, as the tears came again.

* * *

They slept in the same room that night, in separate beds this time. Steve dragged a mattress in from another room. Peter had found a space heater, and set it up in the bedroom facing their beds.

Peter didn’t fall asleep until late into the night. He cried as quietly as he could. He didn’t want to wake Steve up. The last thing he wanted, was for Steve to picture him as an overly emotional kid. _He probably already does,_ he thought grimly.

When morning came, Peter made powdered eggs for breakfast. Steve came down the stairs, and Peter made a plate for him as well. Three days ago, back at the compound, Bucky had made French toast and omelettes for breakfast. It seemed like a lifetime ago. So much had changed in such a short period of time.

 _Three days ago, I didn’t have blood on my hands,_ said a cold voice in the back of Peter’s head.

After breakfast, Peter got to work. He pulled the panels from the wall beneath the large computer screen on the left side of the lab. He followed the wires, and replaced several fraying connections.

“What even is this place?” Peter asked, looking at some of the old technology.

“It used to be one of SHIELD’s labs,” Steve explained. “After SHIELD fell, Stark Industries bought the lab. They kept it to be used as a safe house of sorts. It hasn’t been used in years.”

“I can tell,” Peter said, removing yet another section of corroded wire. Steve watched as Peter worked. He didn’t have the technological touch that Peter did. Peter had been the one to teach Steve how to open and edit the document with shared movie list on his phone, and how to send gifs in text messages.

Steve couldn’t help but smile, every time he saw Peter bite his lip. He noticed that when he was deep in thought, he would twirl his hair with his fingers. Steve didn’t want to crowd Peter, so he got to work, wiping the dusty counters in the kitchen, and cleaning the floors.

Around noon, Peter replaced the last panel cover that he had been working on. He sat back on his heels and looked up at the large computer screen. It now read: _Update system? Y/N._ Peter hit Y on the keyboard and a progress bar appeared, showing 0%.

 _This might take a while_ , Peter thought. He scanned the main chamber, looking for Steve. He climbed the stairs and walked down the hall, until he found Steve rummaging through a pile in their shared room.

“What are you looking for?” Peter asked curiously.

Steve sat on the bed and huffed. “My compass,” he grunted. “I can’t find it… I—I think I left it in the jet when it went down.” Steve pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Peter remembered Steve placing the compass on the dashboard. Peter plopped down onto the bed next to him. “I’m sorry, Steve,” he said. When he noticed that his eyes were wet, he leaned forward to embrace him. 

With Peter’s arms around his neck, Steve returned the embrace, with an arm around Peter’s waist. “It was just a hunk of metal,” he said, in a falsely disinterested voice. “Just a hunk of metal that I have been carrying around for years.”

Peter rubbed Steve back soothingly, until Steve gently pushed him away. “Thanks,” he said awkwardly. He didn’t want to stop hugging Peter, but the spark in his chest had returned, hotter this time, threatening to burst into flame. 

“I’m going to go make us some lunch,” Steve said, pulling away. He stood and left the room, leaving a bemused Peter behind.

Steve made his way to the kitchen, and pulled two cans of chili out of the cupboard. He poured the contents of the cans into a pot, and placed it on the stove. He sighed, remembering Bucky’s words.

_“I can picture it.”_

Steve clenched his fist in frustration. Steve had long since admitted to himself that he was attracted to Peter. For months, he found his thoughts drifting towards Peter more often than appropriate. His slender body. The way he had to crane his neck to look up at Steve if they were standing close enough. The way he brushed the hair out of his eyes while he worked on his various projects. 

Steve wanted to run his hands through Peter’s hair. He wanted to put his hands on Peter’s waist and pull his hips close. He wanted to push him up against the wall and…

He wanted to have his way with Peter.

Steve shook his head. He glanced around before making an adjustment in his pants. _I’m too old for him,_ he thought again. _I’m the leader of the avengers, I can’t just get together with someone on the team. Besides, what he really needs right now is a friend. Nothing more…_

Peter came down the stairs a few minutes later to check the progress bar on the screen. “We should be able to call Bruce as soon as the update is done,” he informed Steve as he entered the kitchen. “It’s at 60%, so by the time we’re done with lunch, the lab should be fully functioning.”

Steve nodded. “Good.”

“We’ll have internet too, so we should be able to watch something on the big computer screen,” Peter said.

Steve smiled slightly. “We can cross more things off the list,” he said as he ladled chili into a bowl.

“What’s been your favorite so far?” Peter asked as he took the bowl Steve handed him.

“Star Wars,” Steve said without skipping a beat.

Peter smiled. “Really? Those are literally the first ones we watched together.”

“I know,” Steve said, a glint appearing in his eyes. “I liked the lightsabers,” he lied.

Peter washed their dishes and placed them on the rack to dry. He checked the progress bar on the screen before retreating to the bathroom to take a shower. The system had finished updating by the time he was clean and dry.

He called Steve into the room so they could call the rest of the team.

Bruce’s green face appeared on the giant screen.

“You’re alive!” He cried, sounding overjoyed. “I’ve been biting my nails for the past 48 hours waiting to hear from you.”

“We ran into a little trouble on the way here,” Steve said.

Steve explained how Blade had pursued them. How the jet went down, and how they had been followed through the woods. Peter avoided Steve’s gaze as he explained how the hallucinogens had affected him as the Blade agents circled in on them.

“How did you get away?” Bruce asked.

The color drained from Peter’s face. “I—I did—I didn’t mean to,” he said, his voice catching in his throat.

“Peter’s powers… took over for a moment,” Steve said vaguely, placing a hand on Peter’s knee. “Peter passed out, and I carried him here. We had no power, but Peter got us up and running in no time.”

Bruce looked confused by Steve’s vague account, but he could tell by the expression on Peter’s face, that he shouldn’t push.

“What’s been going on there?” Steve asked.

Bruce sighed. “We’re getting conflicting information from the Blade agents we have in custody,” he said. “We’re hoping to get more information out of them.”

Aunt May came on the line to talk to Peter next. She told Peter how she had spent the past two days stress baking. Being unsure of where he was had driven her crazy. She promised to have cookies ready for Peter and Steve when they returned… whenever that was.

Bucky and Carol came on next. Then Wanda and Sam. One by one, they spoke to everyone. It was an incredible relief, seeing their faces, and knowing that they were okay. Carol had been recovering quickly, and miraculously, nobody else had received any major injuries during the attack.

They made arrangements to call the compound each day, before ending the call.

* * *

The next three weeks went by slowly. There wasn’t much to do around the lab.

Steve spent the first few days cleaning the lab, until not a surface was covered in dust. He wanted to go running, but the terrain was too rocky for him to get in a good run. Instead he would do pull-ups and push-ups in the lab while Peter worked.

Peter had been taking samples of his own blood, and studying them under the microscope. He mixed the samples with different chemicals, and recorded observations from the reactions. From what he could tell, his blood seemed to react normally to any additives he used. He felt like he was searching for answers without understanding what the question was.

Each night they watched a movie and an episode or two from a show on their list. Peter laughed when Steve told him that The Labyrinth was the creepiest thing he had ever seen. Steve had missed Peter’s laugh. Since they arrived, Peter had been very withdrawn. He missed the snarkiness in his movie commentary.

One day, Steve suggested that Peter resume practicing with his powers. Peter refused, and spent the rest of the day avoiding him. Steve didn’t press the issue.

They still slept in the same room, using the single space heater as an excuse. Peter had taken to locking himself in the bathroom when the tears came at night. There was no need to wake Steve up every night.

More than once Steve heard the faint echo of his sobs through the hallway. He longed to comfort Peter, but he didn’t know how. Every time he tried to talk to Peter about what had happened, Peter put on a brave face and insisted that he was fine.

Peter talked to his Aunt May every day, and Steve talked to Bucky, but they still felt a million miles away.

On their twenty fourth day in the lab, Bruce called them again. “We have a location for Blade’s base of operations,” he told them. “They have a facility in the middle of the desert in Nevada. This has been confirmed by multiple agents. We’re getting ready to make our move.”

Steve thought that Peter would be ecstatic at the news, but he barely reacted to Bruce’s words.

“I want to be there,” Steve said. “Let’s teach those sons of bitches a lesson.”

“Right where you are, is where you’re needed most,” Bruce said.

Every day, Bruce updated Steve on their preparation. Their plan was to go in, guns blazing. They would be taking the entire team… well everyone except for him and Peter. Steve understood how Peter felt the last time he had been left behind. There was nothing that he could do.

The day before they departed, Bruce promised that they would call as soon as they returned.

Now there was nothing to do but wait. Steve hated it.

He paced the hall all morning, before going into the main chamber to find Peter. “Can we watch something from the list now?” He asked. “I need a distraction.” 

Peter put down the chemistry textbook that he had been pretending to read. “That would be nice,” he said.

They plopped down on their makeshift couch, which consisted of two mattresses stacked on top of each other.

They watched The Incredibles first. Then they watched Easy A.

“We might need to rewatch this one later,” Peter said, noticing that Steve hadn’t laughed in a while.

Steve sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. He punched the mattress in frustration. “It’s just—being stuck here, while everyone goes headfirst into battle. I can’t stand it.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said.

“It’s not your fault that I’m here,” Steve said, his expression softening. “It’s just—I feel like I’m that skinny asthmatic kid in Brooklyn again. Too weak to fight. Nothing in my control.”

Hot frustrated tears formed in his eyes, and he hastily wiped them away.

Peter stared at him. He realized that just now, Steve was getting a taste of the feelings that had plagued him for the past six months. His heart ached for the older man, and suddenly a boldness much greater than his own entered him.

He extended his hand, offering it to Steve. Steve’s heart skipped a beat and he hesitated. Against his better judgment, he placed his hand in Peter’s, intertwining their fingers.

Without a word, Peter rested his head on Steve’s shoulder. He caressed Steve’s hand with such gentleness, that the spark in Steve’s chest erupted into a blazing fire. He rested his head on top of Peter’s and closed his eyes.

Peter’s hands were soft and warm. His nose was full of Peter’s sweet scent. It took all of his restraint to keep himself from pinning Peter to the mattress and kissing him.

For now he was content, just being here, holding his hand. They stayed like that in silence. Whether for minutes or days, neither could tell.

Reality came crashing back in as the call notification appeared on the screen. They both jumped to their feet. Steve answered the call, and Bruce’s grinning face appeared on the screen.

“Are you guys ready to come home?” Bruce asked them.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked.

“We got them,” Bruce said smiling. “We stormed their facility, and took their entire team into custody.”

“Just like that?” Steve asked, sounding surprised.

“Just like that,” Bruce said. “In all my time as an avenger, I’ve neve been on a mission that went so smoothly.”

“That’s cause you never had me,” Bucky said from somewhere in the room. He appeared on the screen a moment later. “Sorry to cut your honeymoon short, but you’ve got a jet heading your way right now.”

“Gentlemen, Blade is officially out of business,” Bruce said, clapping Bucky on the shoulder with his massive green hand. “We should have a party.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Bucky said. “Clint should be arriving within eight hours to pick you guys up.”

They stood there in silence for a moment after the call ended, processing. Simultaneously, they turned and smiled at each other. “It’s over,” Steve said. He hugged Peter, holding on for a moment longer than usual.

With reality coming back, the fire in Steve’s chest went out.

“I’m sorry about before,” he said softly.

“What do you mean?” Peter asked, confused.

“I—I was just anxious, and feeling blue,” Steve said. “I—I shouldn’t have held your hand like that. It was… inappropriate.”

Peter furrowed his brows. “Inappropriate?” He asked incredulously, the thrill of the moment replaced with a stab to the heart.

Steve scratched the back of his head and looked at the floor. “I shouldn’t have,” he repeated. “You’re young Peter.”

“I’m not a kid Steve,” Peter said, failing to mask the hurt in his voice.

“I know that,” Steve said. “But don’t you think I’m… too old for you?”

And just like that, the gleam in Peter’s eyes disappeared. “Oh.” Peter turned away from Steve. “I’ll just… I’ll start packing,” he said.

“Peter,” Steve said apologetically.

“It’s fine,” Peter said, walking toward the stairs. He didn’t look back at Steve as he climbed the stairs and disappeared into the hallway. He didn’t realize his eyes were full of tears until he reached the room.

 _It’s fine,_ Peter thought, wiping the tears from his eyes. _I don’t care. I’m going home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comments are appreciated. Comment on this chapter, or you’ll have ten years of bad luck.
> 
> I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com


	9. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter return to the compound.  
> Peter gets a little bit drunk.  
> Peter and Bucky have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is another one that I was really exited to write. Really this is one of the chapters that inspired the whole story.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> Just a reminder, I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com

Clint was the first one to notice the change in the air between Steve and Peter. During the flight back to the base, they hardly spoke to each other. Peter pretending to be asleep for much of the flight. Steve was a twisted ball of anxiety. He had never been a fan of flying. Normally to combat his anxiety, he would fiddle with his compass. Losing it felt like losing Peggy all over again.

Steve hoped that things with Peter would be back to normal when they reached the compound. But they weren’t.

When they returned home, Peter avoided Steve like the plague. Steve hated it. But he had no idea how to make things right. He knew that Peter was already going through a lot, and knowing that he had contributed to Peter’s pain was ripping his heart apart.

Peter spent most of his time with Carol and Wanda. They kept encouraging him to resume his training, but Peter refused to use his powers at all. “I can’t lose control like that again,” he said.

Instead they just hung out. In the morning. Wanda and Carol would spar, and Peter would watch. They formed a new daily tradition to replace Peter and Steve’s movie nights. Each day after lunch, they would play Mario kart.

Wanda wasn’t very interested, and only played to give Peter some company. Carol, turned out to be more competitive while playing Mario Kart, than she was in battle with alien invaders. She was terrible at first, but after days of practice, she became quite the opponent.

Steve watched them play from the kitchen every now and then, wishing he could join… but he knew that if he tried, Peter would come up with some excuse to leave. Just like he had done every time he found himself in the same room ast Steve.

“So what exactly happened between you two?” Wanda asked one day, after Steve left the kitchen. He had watched longingly for a few minutes, before turning to head to his office. Peter had to pretend that he couldn’t feel Steve’s blue eyes boring into him.

“Nothing,” Peter said, in a quiet voice.

“YES!” Carol shouted, as she crossed the finish line. “Not to kick you while you’re down, but I just DESTROYED you Peter Parker.”

Wanda gave her a disapproving look, before turning back to Peter. “So  _ nothing  _ happened between you two, but now you can’t even stand to be in the same room?”

“Did you guys kiss?” Carol asked, suddenly serious.

“What—no,” Peter said, his cheeks burning. He hesitated. “We just… we held hands for a few minutes,” he finished lamely.

“Okay, you two are adorable,” Carol gushed, but her smile withered when she caught the expression on Peter’s face.

“He said he’s too old for me. That I’m too young,” Peter shrugged. “Whatever, he’s probably right,” he said bitterly.

“Well, Steve is an idiot,” Carol said.

Steve had endured similar questions, from both Sam and Bucky. Steve was used to spending his nights watching movies and TV shows with Peter. Since they had returned however, he spent most evenings working in his office. Some nights he would take his bike out for a ride. But nothing he did could improve his dark mood.

“So you didn’t hook up with him?” Bucky had asked one night, the disbelief clear in his voice. “Bullshit.”

“No, nothing like that happened,” Steve said. They were in the lab. Bucky was tuning up his arm, and Sam was performing maintenance on his wings. “I’m the leader of the avengers. It’s my responsibility to keep this team together. I can’t just hook up with anyone.”

Sam chuckled. “You think Peter Parker is just anyone?” He asked. “Because, I’m pretty sure that he’s an avenger.”

Steve sighed. He was miserable. He missed his friend. He missed movie nights with him. He missed hugging him goodnight, and hearing his laugh… not that Peter laughed much anymore these days.

They had only been back at the compound for a week, but without Peter’s company… it didn’t feel quite like home anymore.

“Well whatever is going on with you guys, you two better not make the party awkward,” Sam said, when Steve didn’t reply.

“Party?” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah we told you when we called!” Bucky said excitedly. “Did you forget already?”

“I didn't think you guys were serious,” Steve replied.

“Serious as a heart attack,” Bucky said, searching through the workshop drawer for a screwdriver. “The mission went so well, and everyone wanted to celebrate taking down Blade. It’s this Friday at the tower. Pepper is hosting.”

“Tony would be glad,” Sam said thoughtfully. “It would break his heart if that place never saw another party.”

  
  


* * *

Steve, Bucky and Sam arrived in the penthouse at 8:00 on Friday. It was an intimate party. Only the avengers, Stark Industries executives, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, and the compound's medical team, had been invited. They were met with the sound of laughter as the elevator doors slid open.

A jazzy piano song wafted through throughout the room. The smell of cigar smoke lingered in the air. Steve sighed, adjusting his suit jacket. He wore a dark green suit, a black shirt and a grey tie. His hair was slicked back, and his beard was oiled and trimmed.

A party seemed out of place. Perhaps it was just Steve’s dark mood, but celebrating felt wrong. He scanned the room, searching for Peter, but couldn’t find him amongst the crowd.

Steve and Bucky made their way over to the bar and poured themselves drinks. Steve heard a familiar deep laugh, and turned to look out on the balcony. “Thor?” He called, excited to see the Asguardian. They made their way outside, and Steve embraced the God of Thunder. “I had no idea that you would be here!”

“I’m only here for a few days,” Thor explained. “I’m paying a visit to an old friend,” he said, gesturing to a woman inside. Jane sat with Pepper on the couch, laughing at some unheard joke.

“It’s good to see you,” Steve said genuinely. They stayed on the balcony for a while, talking and reminiscing about old times. Steve leaned against the railing, so that he had a view of the scene inside the penthouse while they talked.

Thirty minutes later, the elevator doors opened again. In walked Carol, Wanda, and Peter. Carol wore a silk lilac dress and hoop earrings, and Wanda wore a dark maroon gown, her hair pulled back in a sleek bun. But Steve’s eyes were glued to Peter as they made their way inside.

He wore black slacks and dress shoes. His shirt was Steve’s favorite shade of blue, and the fabric clung tightly to his slender torso. Steve’s eyes scanned the boy's face.

He looked miserable.

“That’s nice,” Thor said, smiling at Steve.

Steve looked back at him in confusion. “Nice?” He asked.

Thor nodded his head toward Peter. “You and Peter,” he said. “Dr. Banner said that there had been some… chemistry between you two.”

Steve shook his head. “It’s not like that,” he said. Thor raised an eyebrow, and Steve went on. “We’re just friends. I mean—don’t get me wrong, Peter’s great—but I’m much older than him… I don’t want to… take advantage.”

Thor chuckled. “You’re a noble man, Steve Rogers,” he said. “Stupid. But noble.” Steve scoffed. Thor nodded his head towards Jane again. “You know, I’m over a thousand years older than Jane. But in all my time alive, nobody has ever made me happier.”

Steve didn’t respond, pondering his words.

“Like I said,” Bucky cut in. “If you’re both consenting adults, Then I don’t see an issue.”

Peter avoided Steve throughout the night. Steve had expected it, but still found that he was disappointed.

Carol put a shushing finger to her lips as she slid a drink across the table towards Peter. He nodded his thanks, and sipped the cider. 

Peter had told Carol and Wanda that he didn’t want to attend the party, but Wanda wouldn’t have it. She threatened Peter, telling him that she would make him believe that he was a toaster for the rest of his life if he didn’t come. Peter had only agreed, because his Aunt May would be attending with Happy. There was no need to worry her with his absence. He had worried her enough for a lifetime in the past month alone.

Carol, Wanda and Peter commandeered one of the couches. Peter made polite conversation with Maria Hill. When the conversation turned to Peter’s new powers, and the events of the past month, he politely told her that he didn’t want to talk about it.

“Hello my friends,” Thor greeted them when he came inside from the balcony. He took one of the empty chairs next to the couch.

“I didn’t know you were on earth!” Wanda said, surprised.

“Only for a few more days,” replied Thor. “I’m here visiting Jane. I’m quite fortunate that this party is happening while I’m here.”

Thor and Carol talked for a while. Wanda was talking to Maria now. Peter stared at the drink in his hand, lost in thought. He looked up in surprise, when someone said his name. “What?” He asked. He hadn’t been listening.

“I was just asking how you’re adjusting to… all the new things going on with you,” Thor repeated.

“I’m doing okay,” Peter lied, avoiding his eyes.

Thor and Carol exchanged a meaningful look. “Peter’s life has been pretty crazy lately.” Carol said, wrapping an arm around the younger man. “The heart can only take so much, you know?”

Thor nodded, his eyes flickering to where Steve stood on the balcony. “Ah yes, heartbreak… the old wench. I’ve got just the thing to quiet her,” Thor said. He reached inside his jacket, and pulled out a flask. He unscrewed the lid before handing the container to Peter.

Peter eyed the flask warily before reaching out and taking it. “Thanks,” he said hesitantly. He swirled it around before taking a heavy swig.

The sweet liquid seared his throat as it went down. It burned, but Peter liked the sensation. It was nice to feel something other than grief or guilt. He swirled the flask again, before taking another shot.

“Take it easy there, young spider,” Thor said. Peter screwed the cap on, and passed the flask back to him. “This is an ancient Asguardian ale recipe, far too strong for mortal men,” Thor explained. “Tony told me all about your enhanced spider DNA. With your DNA, you’ll be drunk, but you can handle it.”

Carol and Wanda looked at each other. “The blast from the Crystal altered Peter's DNA,” Carol said, looking concerned. “He doesn’t have the spider gene anymore.”

“Oh,” Thor said, looking guilty. “Well Peter Parker, I think you’re going to be fucked up tonight.”

Peter raised his eyebrows. “How fucked up are we talking?” He asked in alarm.

“Let’s just all agree to keep a close eye on Peter tonight,” Thor said to the group.

Wanda chuckled. “There are worse ways to deal with grief,” she said. She turned to look at Peter. “We’ll keep you alive tonight,” she promised.

The effect of the drink was quick. Only five minutes later, Peter's mood had significantly improved. He alternated between wrapping an arm around Carol and Wanda, each time telling them how much he appreciated them. He hiccuped periodically, and laughed loudly anytime anyone spoke to him.

Steve turned his head quickly in Peter's direction, the first time his laughter echoed through the penthouse. The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. He had really missed that sound.

He wondered if now would be the right time to try to make amends with Peter, but he decided against it. Peter’s emotional state had been fragile lately, and there was no need to muddy the waters with so many people around.

As the night went on, Peter’s laughter grew louder, and his words began to slur together. Thor was surprised by how well he was handling the drink. The only other mortal without genetic enhancements, that he allowed to try the drink, had been totally incapacitated within a few minutes.

Some time later, Steve and Bucky made their way inside to freshen up their drinks. With their new drinks in hand, they passed Peter, Wanda, Carol and Thor, who stood in the billiard room now. Carol had an arm around Peter’s shoulder, keeping him steady.

“Hey look everyone, it’s Steeb and Bucky,” Peter said loudly. “Hey guys,” he said, waving them over.

“ _ Steeb? _ ” Steve asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. It was the most Peter had said to him in ages. They descended the three steps that led to the billiard room, and stepped into the circle. Bucky was careful to make sure that Steve was able to stand next to Peter.

Peter scowled. “That’s not what I said,” he said, hiccuping. “I said Steeb. You know,  _ Steeb Rogens,  _ as in Mr Americano.” He burst into laughter, under the impression that he had just said something quite clever.

Steve smiled at the expression on Peter’s pink face. “Peter, are you drunk?” He asked in a deep voice, sounding scandalized.

Peter looked shocked. “Don’t be ruuude,” he drawled. “I’m not drunk, you are,” he said cackling again at his wit. He leaned against Steve’s shoulders, and the spark in Steve’s chest was back in an instant.

Steve looked at Carol and Wanda, who both shrugged. He turned to Thor, who looked away abashed. “You didn’t,” he said to Thor.

Thor seemed to shrink under Steve’s gaze. “I didn’t know!” He said defensively. “I knew he had the new powers, but I thought he still had the spider DNA.”

Peter’s expression darkened at the mention of his powers. Steve sighed. “Do you want me to take him home?” He asked Carol.

Carol looked at Steve, her face twisting in disdain. She put her arm around Peter again, and pulled him back a few steps, so that he was no longer leaning on Steve. “I told Peter I’d look out for him tonight, so I’m going to do just that,” she said.

Steve furrowed his brows in confusion. Had he upset Carol?

Peter sniffled and hiccuped again. “Steeb shouldn’t have to leave the party early,” Peter said. His face screwed up, in concentration for a moment, and he turned to look at Carol. “Do elephants have teeth?” He asked, suddenly very serious. “Or is it just those tusk things? ...I feel like I already know the answer to that, but I’m just not sure...”

Everyone burst into laughter, Wanda choking on her drink.

Peter looked suddenly quite hurt. “Don’t make fun of me,” he whined. He turned to look at Steve. “Yerrr mad at me, aren’t you?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Of course not,” he said softly. He leaned in closer so that only Peter could hear. “I thought you were mad at me?” He asked.

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Oh yeah,” he said, his cheeks flushing even more. “Not mad… just sad? I forgot you're too old or whatever. Or you just don’t like me like that... ” Peter sniffled.

The spark in Steve’s chest jumped around, painfully this time. Was that really what he thought?

He leaned back, and looked at Carol. “Do you think I might be able to steal Peter away from you for a moment?” He asked quietly.

Carol looked Steve directly in the eyes. “I think you’ve done enough already,” she said harshly.

Peter patted Carol on the arm. “It’s  _ fine  _ Currl,” Peter said, slurring her name.

Carol gave Steve a hard look, before stepping forward so that Peter could lean on Steve‘s thick bicep. She leaned in and spoke in Steve’s ear. “He’s been through a lot already,” she whispered. “ _ Please _ try not to hurt him any more than you already have.”

Steve locked eyes with her, and nodded. He led Peter up the three steps, passed the bar, and towards the balcony. Once outside, Peter giggled. “It’s windy,” he mumbled. He looked at Steve for a moment, before straightening up, trying to collect himself. “I didn’t mean to get fucked up,” he said apologetically. His expression was sad again, and Steve's heart ached.

“Queens,” he said softly. He waited for Peter to look up at him before continuing. “I’m not mad at you at all,” he said softly. “You—you’re one of my closest friends, Peter. I don’t want to mess that up.”

Peter dropped his gaze again, his eyes growing wet. “I guess I messed that up,” he mumbled. “I made it weird. I—I shouldn’t have held y—your hand…”

“Peter look at me,” Steve said. Peter wiped his eyes and looked up hiccuping. “It was… nice. Holding your hand. But I don’t think that I’m what you need right now.”

Peter scoffed. The tears in his eyes grew hot as anger flooded through him. He backed away from Steve a few steps. “What the hell do you know?” He asked, his voice no longer a whisper.

“Peter,” Steve said pleadingly. He stepped forward, and moved to put his hand on Peter’s shoulder, but Peter jerked away from his touch.

“What the HELL do  _ you  _ know about what  _ I  _ need?” Peter asked, his nostrils flaring. “What do you think I need Steve? A  _ party? _ ” He asked, gesturing at the room full of people behind them.

“Peter, please,” Steve said softly.

“Please  _ what  _ Steve?” Peter bellowed. He was shouting now, and the entire room starred in fascination. “Come back to the party? Laugh at people’s stupid jokes? That’s not going to make me forget that I KILLED people Steve!”

The emotion—the anger seemed to have sobered Peter up a bit. His arms trembled with his anxiety and rage.

“Peter, it wasn’t your fault!” Steve said, raising his own voice now. “You didn’t ask for this to happen to you.”

“Do you think those men gave a fuck about whether or not it was an accident?!” Peter bellowed. He didn’t know if he was making any sense, but he didn’t care. “Those men are DEAD, because I can’t control myself. I’m losing my fucking mind. I can’t control myself, and we’re here having a  _ fucking party _ ?!”

Back in the billiard room, Bucky’s ears perked up at Peter’s last sentence.

“Peter,” Steve said, sounding suddenly alarmed. 

Peter looked down and saw the purple light emanating from his hands. He didn’t know exactly when it had started. 

“Peter, look at me,” Steve said sternly. “Just keep looking at me, and take deep breaths.”

Peter clenched his fists, looked into Steve’s bright blue eyes, and took several deep breaths. The light began to fade, but his fingers still tingled with the energy. 

Steve stepped forward, and reached for Peter’s hand. Peter jerked away. “Don’t touch me,” he said, his voice barely a whisper. Tears were rolling down his check now. The light was gone, but his hands still felt strange. “I—I don’t want to hurt you, Steve. Y—you can’t touch me.”

The aching spark in Steve’s chest had become fire. It turned into a flame, burning so hot, that he couldn’t put it out if he tried… but he didn’t want to put it out this time. He wanted that flame to keep burning.

Steve chose his next words very carefully. “Peter… I—I  _ want _ to.” Peter’s brow twisted in confusion. “Peter, I  _ want  _ to touch you,” he said, his deep voice quiet.

Peter opened and closed his mouth. He didn’t know what to say. Steve stepped closer again, and extended his right hand to grab Peter’s left.

Peter gasped at the contact. Steve's fingers intertwined with Peter’s. The tingling in his hands grew faster, and Peter took a deep breath. He stared up into Steve’s ocean blue irises, searching for any trace of a lie.

Then Steve squeezed Peter’s hand.

The tingle in Peter’s hand erupted. There was a flash of purple light and Steve yelled in pain. Releasing Peter’s hand, he stepped back, clutching his right arm. The entire sleeve of his suit jacket and shirt had been incinerated, and his thick arm was pink and burnt. Steve dropped to his knees, clenching his teeth in pain.

“Steve!” Peter cried in horror. He reached out to help Steve but froze in his tracks. He turned and looked into the penthouse. Everyone stared at him. Was it fear in their eyes? “Dr. Cho!” Peter screamed into the room. “Anyone! Please, he needs help!”

Peter backed away as Helen Cho rushed onto the balcony. She knelt next to Steve, examining his pink arm. Peter kept backing up, until he stood, leaning against the railing of the balcony.

“I’m sorry,” Peter sobbed.

Steve looked up, disoriented. “Peter?” He asked. “Peter… come here,” he pleaded, trying to mask the pain in his voice. 

Peter shook his head. “I’m so sorry Steve, I—I didn’t mean to.”

Dr. Cho helped Steve to his feet. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulder and she helped him inside. “We need to get him to the medical bay. Get a burn kit ready,” she instructed one of her assistants. Everyone watched as her and Steve entered the elevator. 

Steve looked up, though the room, and out to where Peter stood against the balcony railing. His arm was in pain—a lot of pain. Even so, the fire in his chest still burned. A single tear rolled down Steve's cheek as the elevator door slid shut.

* * *

  
“You can’t stay in there forever,” Wanda said through Peter’s bedroom door.

They were back at the compound. It had been three days since the accident at the party. Steve’s arm was healing quickly. Dr. Cho had treated him at the tower, before they all returned to the compound the same night. When she changed his bandages the next day, she was surprised that his injury looked several  _ days  _ old. Steve had been a quick healer ever since he received the serum.

Steve had tried to see Peter after the accident, but Wanda and Carol both told him that it wasn’t a good idea. Peter had locked himself in his room, refusing to see anyone. Not even his aunt May.

He wouldn’t even open the door for meals. He insisted that they leave the food on the floor outside of his door. Peter would listen through the door, to make sure that nobody was around, before opening it and taking his food inside.

“Peter, nobody is mad at you,” Wanda said, leaning against Peter’s door. Peter didn’t respond, so she left Peter’s plate in front of the door, before retreating.

Everyone met in the conference room that night. Steve had called the meeting. He wanted to have a brainstorm session to try to come up with a way to help Peter. Wanda insisted that crowding Peter was the  _ worst  _ thing they could do. Carol agreed, saying that Peter needed space to breath.

Bucky suggested that they take Peter to Wakanda, but Steve argued. When Bucky had been there, he hadn’t been allowed to visit his friend once. Steve wanted to keep Peter close. He said that it wasn’t even an option. He couldn’t protect Peter if he was on the other side of the world.

Everyone could see the frustration in Steve’s face. Space was the last thing that Steve wanted from Peter. He wanted the opposite. He could have kicked himself everytime he thought back to that day in the lab. If he could go back and do it over, he would have done so much more than just hold Peter’s hand.

The next day, Bucky volunteered to deliver Peter’s breakfast. Steve told him that Peter wouldn’t even respond to anyone through the door besides Wanda or Carol. But Bucky was determined to talk to him.

“Breakfast is here,” Bucky said, rapping on the door with the back of his metal hand. “I made French toast.” He waited for a response, but Peter was silent. “I’m not leaving the food here Peter. I need to talk to you, and I’m not going to do it through this door.”

No response.

Bucky huffed in frustration. “Listen up kid, you can either open this door and we can talk, or I can break it down first,” he growled. “Either way, I’m not leaving until we have a conversation.”

There was a quiet shuffle on the other side of the door, and the doorknob  _ clicked.  _ “Please stay far away,” Peter said softly. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Bucky opened the door, just in time to see Peter walking back to the bed on the opposite side of the room. He stepped inside and placed the plate of food on the desk next to the door. He looked Peter up and down. “Jesus kid, you look like hell.”

Peter was pale as snow, and his eyes were red and puffy. “I feel like hell,” Peter said softly. Bucky moved, as if to come closer, and Peter’s face filled with fear. “Please! Stay over there… please.”

Bucky sighed, and pulled the chair out from beneath the desk. He flipped it around and threw his leg over the seat, sitting backward in the chair. “Peter,” Bucky said softly. “I feel like I know what you’re going through.”

Peter sighed. Everyone tried to empathize with him. He knew that they were just trying to help, but to him it felt patronizing. “Yeah, yeah,” Peter said, struggling to not roll his eyes.

Bucky laughed. “I’m sure that’s what everyone says, huh? Everyone kept trying to tell me that they knew what I was going through when I lost my mind.”

Peter looked up at Bucky, his curiosity piqued. He didn’t say anything so Bucky continued.

“I’m sure Steve told you what I went through with Hydra. They stole my mind from me. They stole my control. They turned me into a cold blooded killing machine. I didn’t choose that path.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. How had he not made the connection before? Bucky was probably the only one who really did know what he was going through. He had been at the compound this whole time, sleeping in a room 100 yards down the hall.

“They had control of my mind, and erased my memories,” Bucky continued. “Which meant they controlled my body too.”

“What did you do?” Peter asked quietly.

Bucky gave Peter a sad smile. “I killed for them. Over and over again. Steve helped me remember who I was, but that still didn’t give me the control I needed.”

“But you’re in control now,” Peter said desperately. “How? What did you do?”

“I would still be Hydra’s bitch if it wasn’t for my time in Wakanda,” he said. “It was all Shuri, really.”

“Shuri?” Peter asked in surprise. “You mean the Wakandan Design Group, Shuri?”

“That’s the one,” Bucky said smiling fondly. “She’s the most brilliant person I’ve ever met. She’s amazing with technology, but she’s so much more than that. Her understanding of the human body—the human mind… If there is anyone out there who can help you… it’s her.”

Peter pondered his words for a moment. “I’m a security threat to the world,” Peter said softly. “I don’t think Steve or Bruce would sign off on me leaving…”

“Bruce might, but Steve definitely wouldn’t,” Bucky said. Peter looked up at him.

“I—I can’t believe I hurt him,” Peter said, tears forming in his eyes.

Steve chuckled. “He’s not even going to have a scar,” Bucky said. “Us super soldiers… we heal up pretty thoroughly.”

“It won’t erase the pain I caused,” Peter said, rubbing his eyes.

Bucky sighed. “Peter, when I said that Steve wouldn’t sign off on you leaving… it’s not because he thinks you’re a security threat.” Peter looked up at him. “He’s not mad at you Peter. He just doesn’t want you to go.”

The tears were flowing full force now. Peter wiped his eyes and looked at Bucky. “I have to go though, don’t I?”

Bucky sighed. “That’s your call, kid.” He paused, choosing his words carefully. “You know… I think that Steve really  _ does  _ want to be with you. He just has this… hero complex. Sometimes he thinks that if he’s not taking the most difficult path, then he’s taking the wrong one.”

Peter didn’t think he could cry any harder, but Bucky had disproved that theory. “H—he wants to be with me?” He asked.

Bucky smiled at Peter. “You know I’ve been rooting for you two for a while,” he said. “He’s my best friend. I’ve never seen him light up around anyone else, the way he does when you walk in the room. I think that you two would be really good together… but I don’t think you can do that until you sort out everything that you’re going through.”

Peter scratched the back of his head. “He wouldn’t let me go,” He said. “He’d say no if I asked him.”

“Then don’t ask him,” Bucky said.

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes, determination forming inside him. He wanted to be with Steve, but Bucky was right. It wasn’t even a possibility, until he was in control of his powers. Peter looked up at Bucky. “Will you tell Steve… tell him I’m so sorry.”

  
  


Bucky tapped his foot anxiously as the team gathered in the conference room the following morning. He kept glancing at his watch, praying that everyone would be there on time.

Steve, Bruce, Wanda, Sam, and Rhodey were all there by 11:00. Clint had left the compound after the night of the party, returning home to his family. The only one they were waiting on now, was Carol.

Carol came in at 11:10, apologizing profusely. Her windswept hair indicated that he had gone for a morning fly. “I totally lost track of time,” she said, running her fingers through her hair.

Bucky pulled his phone out of his pocket, and as discreetly as he could texted Peter under the table.

Steve called everyone to attention. “So Bruce and I have been talking,” he said. “We want to revisit the idea of finding a safe way to extract Peter’s powers… but we can’t do that safely unless Peter is willing to work with us.”

“I would need to run a lot more tests,” Bruce said. “I do have a theory though. I was looking at the schematics for the machine that hydra used the extract the power from the infinity stone. I believe that we should be able to recreate that machine on a much larger scale.”

“Isn’t that risky?” Sam asked.

“Not if we do it the right way,” Bruce said. “If Peter is able to run as much energy as he can through his body, we might be able to pull it out of him like a vacuum.”

Wanda was staring at the screen on the table in front of her. “Um guys,” she said, sounding suddenly alarmed. She pointed to the screen which showed a blinking red light, indicating an aircraft moving above the compound.“Are we expecting company?” She asked.

“Friday would have alerted us, if it was an unknown aircraft,” Bruce said, staring at the screen.

“Friday!” Steve said. “Do we have any aircrafts within a five mile radius?”

“ _ A quinjet left the launch pad two minutes ago,”  _ Friday said over the loudspeaker.

“With who’s authorization code?” Steve asked, perplexed.

“ _ Peter Parker’s.” _

“No!” Steve growled. He stepped over to the window and pulled the blinds up. He scanned the sky until he spotted the aircraft, growing smaller and smaller. “There!” He cried, pointing to the aircraft. Steve turned around, his face stricken with panic. “Carol, can you—”

“I’m on it!” Carol said fiercely, knocking her chair over in her haste to stand up. She moved to run towards the door, but Bucky stood up too.

“NO!” He yelled loudly. He moved to block the door.

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “What do you mean,  _ no? _ ” He growled angrily.

Bucky looked from Steve to Carol, then Wanda and Bruce. “You can’t stop him,” he said softly.

“Where the hell is he going?” Steve asked, his voice just below a shout. Bucky locked eyes with Steve and in an instant, he understood.

“He needs to do this Steve,” Bucky said. 

“You helped him?” Steve asked, the urgency in his eyes suddenly replaced with betrayal. Bucky didn’t answer. Steve kicked his chair angrily. “How long is he going for?”

Bucky didn’t answer. Carol put her chair upright again, and sat back down. “He’s going to Wakanda, isn’t he?” She asked. Bucky nodded.

“For how long?” Steve asked again. He sat down too. He didn’t look angry anymore, instead he wore an expression of defeat.

Bucky sighed and leaned against the door frame.

“For however long it takes,” he said.

“You mean…” Steve’s voice trailed off. “He’s not coming back, is he?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo what did you think? As always, kudos and comments make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.
> 
> Just a reminder, I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com


	10. Wakanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve misses Peter  
> Peter gets help  
> Flirting via google docs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos = motivation juice for me to keep writing

Steve snapped his sketchbook shut, and sighed in frustration. He could never seem to get Peter’s eyes the right shape. The real Peter’s eyes had so much more life than he had ever been able to capture with pencil and paper.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and pinched the bridge of his nose. He seemed to be doing that a lot these days. He turned to stare at the picture on his desk. He spent a lot of time looking at that picture these days.

He missed both the occupants of the photograph dearly. 

Steve had stolen the picture from Peter’s bedside table after he left. It was a picture of Peter Parker and Tony Stark. They both were holding up two fingers behind the others' head, making bunny ears. Peter held the framed certificate that awarded him the Stark “internship.” He was holding it upside down. 

His heart softened as he took in Peter’s features. His goofy smile, and wavy hair. He smiled for a moment before sighing. Even after all this time, the flame in Steve’s chest had not gone out. All Steve had to do was think about Peter, and the flame would burn even hotter.

Peter had been gone for eighteen months.

For the first few weeks that Peter was gone, Steve had been furious with Bucky for his part in helping Peter leave. Then he was angry at Peter. He didn’t understand how he could just up and leave without saying goodbye… Not that Steve would have been okay with him leaving, even with a goodbye. As the months went on, Steve’s anger was replaced with sadness.

Bucky had told Steve that his own rehabilitation had required some isolation. Steve figured this was the case for Peter too. Steve had received virtually no contact from Peter, except for on one occasion.

It had been eleven months since Peter had left the compound. Steve had been working late in his office again. He had received a new laptop, and was keeping himself busy by setting everything up. He was importing his old bookmarks, when he saw the movie list that he shared with Peter. He clicked the list, and scrolled through the document, smiling as he remembered the films and TV shows. Then he noticed the words in the menu bar.  _ Last edited two days ago. _

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. He scrolled through the pages of films and shows until he reached the last page. There at the bottom of the last page, were several new titles, that had not been there before.

Without hesitation, Steve clicked the page, and typed out the word:  _ I miss you Peter. _

Steve refreshed the document every few hours over the next couple days. Three days later, new words had appeared at the bottom of the page.  _ I miss you too. A lot. I’m sorry. _

_ When are you coming back?  _ Steve typed frantically.

He refreshed the list compulsively over the next few weeks, but no new words had been added. That had been seven months ago, and he still checked the document, at least a few times each week, willing new words to appear on the page.

Steve turned off his office light and shut the door, before climbing the stairs and making his way back towards his room. His phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. He kicked his pants off, and unbuttoned his shirt, before turning on the bathroom light. He shaved his beard off, and when he removed the shaving cream, a much younger reflection seemed to stare back at him. He didn’t remember his eyes being this sad.

He turned on the shower and stepped into the hot water.

Ten minutes later, he emerged from the steaming bathroom, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was exhausted. He set his alarm for the next morning. Bending down, he fished around inside the pocket of his discarded pants for his phone.

He pulled it out and looked at the screen. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the contact name next to the text message. “Queens.”

_ Hey. _

_ Hey?  _ Steve thought. He stared at the message on the screen for a full minute. This was the first text message that Steve had received from Peter since he had left the compound. He didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone who disappeared for more than a year?

He unlocked his phone, and his fingers hovered over the keyboard.  _ Hey.  _ He typed back. He didn’t know what else to say. His heart fluttered when he saw the three dots, indicating that Peter was typing. 

* * *

Peter had no idea what to expect when he got to Wakanda. His eyes were wide with wonderment as he passed through the barrier. The early morning mist rose above the grassy plains as he approached the towering city.

Bucky had given Peter the coordinates, and had made arrangements for Shuri to meet with him. Peter could only pray that she would be able to help him. If not… he didn’t think he had anywhere else to turn.

Shuri was waiting on the large landing pad on top of the laboratory when Peter landed. She wore a tight white dress and gold earrings. She led Peter down into her lab. Peter was like a child in a candy story, wide eyed at all of the unfamiliar technology. Peter couldn’t name a single piece of equipment in the lab.

Shuri performed a routine physical, checking Peter’s vitals, and reflexes. She took several blood samples, and looked in his ears, eyes and mouth. Then she had Peter lay down on a large circular platform, while different colored holographic grids took turns scanning his body.

“You seemed to have absorbed a tremendous amount of energy,” She said after they finished the initial tests. She rolled her chair over so that she could sit in front of Peter. “Are you aware that the energy that you took in came from a  _ relatively unstable  _ reaction?”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He knew that chemical stability referred to how resistant a substance was to alteration in a reaction. But in this context, he had no idea. “I have no idea what that means,” he admitted.

Shuri stood up and moved to sit next to Peter on the platform. She sat her tablet on her lap, and an orange holographic model of a double helix flickered to life in the air. “Had the reaction been stable, your DNA would have been altered completely.” She tapped the screen on her tablet, and the entire helix turned purple.

“In an unstable reaction, your DNA would have only been partially altered,” she continued. She tapped the tablet again, and a new model appeared. The new double helix model was mostly orange, with spots of purple

“ _ This  _ however, is your DNA,” she continued, replacing the model with a new one. The double helix was mostly orange, with random sections of purple and green splattered throughout. “Because the reaction was only  _ relatively unstable,  _ it appears your DNA was only partially altered. You actually have  _ three  _ sets of genetic code.”

Peter stared at the green sections of the double helix, his breath caught in his throat. He reached out and ran his fingers through the green light. “Then is this…” He turned and looked at Shuri, his mouth agape.

“Remnants of your spider DNA, yes,” She confirmed. 

Peter jumped to his feet in excitement. “Does that mean that I can get my spider powers back?” He asked, not even daring to hope.

“I think with the right treatment, we may be able to restore your old powers,  _ and  _ give you better control over these new powers too,” she said, smiling at the expression on Peter’s face.

It had been a very long time since Peter had wiped  _ happy  _ tears from his eyes. His hands began to glow as he was overwhelmed with emotion, and Peter had to take a few deep breaths to put the light out.

They sat down together the following morning to go over the treatment plan that Shuri had spent the night developing. Shuri performed many of the same tests again, and nodded to herself as she looked at the results.

“This is going to be a two part gene therapy treatment,” Shuri explained, leaning against her desk. “The first part of the treatment is going to be mostly mental and hormonal.” She gave Peter a bottle of bright pink pills, instructing him to take one every morning and evening. “After a few months, these pills will help you balance out your hormones, so that we can move on to phase two of your treatment.”

“Phase two is going to be a bit more complicated,” She went on. “Once your hormone levels are balanced, we are essentially going to rewrite your DNA.”

Peter widened his eyes. “Okay, that’s really cool actually,” He said, sounding breathless. “How are we going to do that?”

Shuri smiled. “It’s a very complicated process,” She said, smiling at Peter’s enthusiasm. “Basically, you’ll be injected with small doses of a serum. We’re going to titrate you up  _ very  _ slowly. After each injection, you’ll be encased in a vibranium coffer, and exposed to a high amount of laser radiation. The vibranium will help to stimulate new cell growth, and the serum will rewrite the DNA in those new cells.”

Peter sat in silence, partially processing her words, but mostly just in awe at her genius. “It sounds like what Steve went through… you’re not going to make me a super soldier, are you?”

“No, no, your physiality will stay the same,” She said. “Your aging may slow down after the process is complete, but other than that, your body will be the same. You won’t even grow an inch.”

Peter nodded, excitement coursing through his veins. He was ready. He was eager to put an end to his suffering. “How soon can we start?” He asked.

“Not so fast,” She said. “There is a catch. The tests that I ran this morning are already showing differences in the DNA scans I took yesterday.” Peter furrowed his brows. “It appears that your DNA is  _ still  _ changing. It seems like your DNA changes every time you use your powers… which would explain why you don’t have the same level of control as Carol or Wanda.”

“Because my DNA is unstable?” Peter asked.

“Exactly,” Shuri replied. She moved to sit behind her desk, and gave Peter a very serious look. “If this is going to work, then you cannot use your powers  _ at all.  _ Not during the hormone treatment, or while you’re receiving the serum. If you use your new powers at all--if even your pinky glows--then we will have to start the process over.”

Peter’s heart dropped. “But I don’t know how to do that?” He said, staring at his hands. “It just comes out at random times.”

“Times when you’re emotional?” Shuri asked.

Peter nodded.

Shuri sighed. “Besides your powers, what are the main things that make you overly emotional?”

Peter’s mind immediately went to Steve. “I guess, there's the guilt about the men that I killed,” Peter said. “And missing my friends… And other people.”

Shuri nodded. “If this is going to work, I must recommend that during your time here, you temporarily distance yourself from the people in your life,” she said. Peter looked up at her in surprise. “You don’t need any pressure or uncertainty from outside sources. I would recommend that you not communicate with anyone outside of my medical team. You should avoid the news, and anything else that could trigger you. I would also like you to start cognitive behavioral therapy.”

Peter sat in thought for a moment. “That sounds really hard,” he said, suddenly frightened at the prospect of being so far away from his friends. He pictured Steve’s blue eyes in his mind. If he had to stay away from Steve for a while in order to really-- _ truly  _ recover… “I think I can do that,” Peter said.

Peter called his aunt May that night and explained that he would be off the grid for a while. He called Ned and MJ afterwards. His finger paused as he was about to press the dial button under Steve’s contact. He stared at Steve's picture.

He couldn't bring himself to hit that little green button. He knew that if he heard Steve’s warm deep voice… He wouldn’t be able to hang up. He wouldn’t ever let go of his phone.

So Peter handed over his phone and his laptop. Shuri said that he could use the lab’s computer, so long as it wouldn’t be too tempting for Peter to contact people.

Then they got to work.

Each morning, Peter would take a pill before he went to breakfast. He was staying in a room in one of the lower levels of Shuri’s lab, and he ate his meals in the spotless cafeteria on the fourth floor. He spent most mornings in therapy, before going to lunch. In the afternoons Peter swam laps in the facility pools until he was exhausted. After dinner, Peter would take his second pill, before settling into bed to watch a film from the list that Shuri had deemed okay. They were all comedies. “Nothing scary, and nothing sad,” she had said. Peter didn’t mind.

This was Peter’s routine for what felt like a thousand years.. Take a pill. Eat breakfast. Attend therapy. Eat lunch. Swim. Eat dinner. Take a pill. Watch a movie… Peter would have died of boredom had it not been for Shuri.

She was a genius. Truly brilliant. Peter wished that he could have introduced her to Tony Stark. He was sure that Shuri was smarter than Tony, but Peter could only imagine the things that they could invent if they worked together.

Shuri entertained Peter by showing him her new inventions. Peter was always honored when she asked for his input about technical things. And when Peter showed her his web shooters, she was genuinely impressed.

After eight months of hormone treatment, Shuri announced that Peter was ready to move on to phase two of his treatment.

The first round of injections was terrifying. Shuri had given Peter something to calm him down before sticking him with the needle. Peter didn’t mind the needles. It was the coffer that he didn’t like.

After each injection, he had to lay down in a cold vibranium box with some bright orange light, for thirty minutes. In Peters opinion, it was just a glorified tanning booth… except it was cold, and he wasn’t tan at all.

Peter found that he was exhausted most days after his injections. On those days, he would skip the pool, and watch an extra movie instead. He had to ask Shuri for more recommendations after a few months.

He had never seen any Wakandan films--well most people outside of Wakanda hadn’t--but he hoped that he could find a way to rewatch some of them after he left. He logged into his drive account regularly on the lab computer, to add the really good movies to the list that he and Steve shared.

One such night, Peter opened up the movie list, and was surprised to find new words at the bottom of the document. Words that he had not written.

_ I miss you Peter. _

His heart ached. He pictured Steve’s calloused fingers typing the words out on the keyboard. He imagined his dazzling smile and his scratchy beard and…

Peter hands hovered over the keyboard, unsure of what to do. He looked over his shoulder guiltily, before quickly typing the words:  _ I miss you too. A lot. I’m sorry. _

He closed the window, without even adding the films to the list. Hot tears formed in his eyes and Peter sighed.  _ For now, I'm going back to paper,  _ he thought. It was so tempting to check to document, to see if Steve had added any words. But Peter's willpower had grown strong.

  
  


December turned to January, and January became February. He had been in Wakanda for a year. He hadn’t lost control once since he went off the grid, and Shuri assured Peter that his therapy was part of that reason. Peter’s treatment had been going so well, and he felt like his body was changing.

His mind was changing too. In therapy he had learned how to recognize his negative thoughts before they could take over. He spent much of his time meditating and journaling. He felt like he wasn’t the same person that had arrived a year ago.

One day in April, Shuri set her apple down on the table while Peter was in the coffer. Peter had a familiar sensation. Almost like he knew that something was about to happen. “Did something just fall?” Peter called through the small window, and seconds later Shuri’s apple rolled off the table and onto the floor.

“It appears that some of your other abilities are returning,” Shuri said, grinning at Peter when he emerged from the box a few minutes later.

By May 1st, Peter was walking on the ceiling. “I told you I wasn’t making it up!” Peter hollered at one of Shuri’s more sceptical assistants. She had never believed him when Peter said that he could walk on walls.

Peter’s final injection was on June 10th. He had been there for a year and a half now, and he was itching to get back out into the world.

“This one may be pretty uncomfortable,” Shuri said apologetically. With each round, they had doubled the dose of the serum. The last round had given Peter a mind splitting headache. But this was the last one. “At least you’ll be able to try out your new and improved abilities soon.”

Peter grinned. He wasn’t afraid anymore. All he felt now was excitement. Even as Shuri administered the Serum, and closed the lid of the coffer, Peter couldn’t stop smiling.

The pain started behind his eyes when they turned on the bright orange light. It was much worse than last time. Peter had to struggle to not cry out in pain. The pain spread throughout his entire body, and Peter gasped and panted as the blood in his veins turned to lava.

He was drenched in sweat and exhausted when they opened the lid. “Are we done?” Peter panted, barely able to sit up.

“We’re done Peter,” Shuri said, smiling proudly.

Peter smiled, and collapsed back into the coffer. “I think I’ll just lie down for a minute,” he mumbled before drifting off to sleep.

  
  


The morning sun felt nice on Peter’s face. He had spent way too much time indoors over the last year. He smiled, inhaling the scent of the grass around him.

He stood alone on the wide Wakanda plain. Shuri watched anxiously from 100 yard away. “What are you waiting for?” She shouted at Peter from across the plain. “Do  _ something! _ ”

Peter chuckled. He raised his hands and the energy came easily this time.

But it was different. The power wasn’t radiating from inside his body, like it had before. Instead, it felt like he was drawing energy from the very air around him. And the light wasn’t just purple now. It was mostly, white accented with flashes of every color imaginable.

It no longer tingled, but was instead warm and comfortable. His hand looked like a mini solar system. His hand was the sun, and the colors swirling and dancing around his fingers were planets.

He extinguished the energy in his hand, widened his stance, and punched the air hard.

A flurry of color erupted from his fist, soaring through the air. The colors swirled and intertwined as the energy flew across the field, scorching a piece of the ground fifty yards away.

Peter spread his arms wide, and colors danced around him now, forming a dome—a shield. He was laughing in utter delight. He dropped his arms, and the energy dissipated, dissolving into multicolored stars, floating upward into the sky.

He extended one arm and generated a new swirling storm of light. He flicked his wrist and the light transformed into a thin strand. He flicked his wrist again, snapping the strand of light like a whip.  _ This is easy!  _ Peter thought laughing.

He turned to look at Shuri, who was watching in awe now. He sprinted towards her. Out of habit, he stopped before he was close enough to touch her. 

“Can I hug you?” He asked, grinning. “I’m almost certain it won’t kill you.”

* * *

Peter stayed in Wakanda for another week, practicing using his powers, and allowing Shuri to examine him. Part of him wanted to stay in Wakanda forever. He had never been anywhere so peaceful. But a pair of blue eyes in New York were calling his name.

Peter called aunt May first. They talked for hours. They made arrangements for Peter to come home and spend a full week with her before anybody else. “Unless you want me to kill you,” she had threatened.

Peter had decided that he was going to go back to live at the compound again. Now that he wasn’t a threat to the others, he wanted to make up for the time he’d lost. He was ready to help people again.

Ned and MJ were ecstatic to hear from Peter too. They made plans to hang out, as soon as Peter was back in New York. He spent an hour on the phone with each of them, laughing and crying. It felt good to cry happy tears.

Peter called Steve last. He was scared. His hand shook as he held the phone. He sighed, and sent a text message instead.

_ Hey. _

_ Hey?! _ He regretted it the moment he pressed send. He had left Steve in the dark for more than a year… and now here he was saying… hey. He paced the room for twenty minutes. It was getting late in New York. Perhaps Steve had gone to bed? Another ten minutes passed before his phone buzzed.

_ Hey _ .

Peter sighed in relief. He unlocked his phone and began typing… but nothing he said sounded right. He erased and retyped over and over again. He huffed in frustration. Maybe it would be easier to actually talk.

__ _ Can I call you? _ He texted.

Peter’s phone immediately began ringing, Steve’s dazzling photo appearing on the screen. Peter took a deep breath before answering the phone.

“Hello?” He said, his voice quite.

“Hey Queens,”

Peter’s eyes filled with tears the moment he heard Steve’s voice. “Steve…” Peter choked, his voice thick with emotion.

“What’s going on? Are you okay?” Steve asked, sounding alarmed.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” Peter assured him.

Steve didn’t respond for a moment. “How are you?”

Peter laughed as he wiped his eyes. He didn’t know why he was laughing, other than that he was happy. “I’m doing good, Steve,” he said, his voice still hoarse. “I’m doing so much better. Better than I’ve been in a long time. H-how are you?”

Steve paused. “Surprised,” he said. “But I’m glad to hear from you.”

“Yeah, it’s really good to hear your voice,” Peter said. “I’m so sorry I didn’t call… I—I couldn’t.”

Steve was quiet for a long moment. “I know,” he said. There was some emotion that Peter couldn’t name in Steve’s voice. Was it anger? Sadness.

“Do you hate me?” Peter asked softly.

“I could never hate you Peter,” Steve said. Peter was crying harder now. “When are you coming home?” Steve asked.

“I’m leaving next week,” Peter said, wiping his eyes. “I’m going to spend a week with Aunt May first, but after…”

“Will you come back to the compound?” Steve asked. Peter smiled. Steve’s voice had been hopeful.

“If that’s okay?”

Steve chuckled. “You’ll be here right in time for my birthday,” he said. “You know, you owe me a present for last year too.”

Peter laughed, and his heart soared. “Steve I—I’m sorry that I didn’t say goodbye,” he said softly. Steve was quiet for several long seconds. “Steve?” Peter asked.

“It’s not okay,” Steve said quietly, and Peter’s heart dropped. “That’s not what you do to your... friends,” Steve said, choking up now. “I know you’ve been through a lot, and I’m not trying to give you a hard time or anything… but if you’re leaving, and you have the chance… you say goodbye.”

“I know,” Peter said softly. “I just—if I had said goodbye, I don’t think that I would have been able to leave.”

Steve pondered Peter’s words for a moment. “I’m glad you’re doing better Peter,” he said. “And I don’t hate you… but you made me watch movies with  _ Bucky _ for a year and a half… and he talks the  _ entire time _ .”

Peter laughed again. He looked at his watch and realized that it was close to midnight in New York. “I don't want to keep you up, I know it’s late there. Can I text you tomorrow?”

“I’d like that,” Steve replied softly. “Goodnight Queens,”

“Night Brooklyn,” Peter said.

Peter couldn’t stop smiling. He lay down on his bed and stared at Steve’s contact picture. He definitely wanted to get Steve something nice for his birthday.

Peter twirled a ribbon of energy around his fingers, humming contentedly. He was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I didn’t try to fit too much in this chapter. I’m a huge sucker for time skips.
> 
> Just a reminder, I post cute spidershield stuff on tumblr too! stevelovespeter.tumblr.com 
> 
> Comments and kudos = motivation juice for me to keep writing


	11. Birthday Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter returns home.  
> Steve has a birthday party.  
> Fire emoji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! You’re the best.

Shuri made Peter promise that he would keep in touch. When Peter had first arrived in Wakanda, he turned on Friday’s autopilot to send the quinjet that he had stolen back to the compound. Now that he was leaving, Shuri made arrangements for one of their jets to take Peter back to New York. 

Aunt May fawned over Peter when he got home. For the entire week that he was there, she made his favorite meals, took him to his favorite restaurants, and offered to buy him new clothes. Peter kept insisting that she was doing too much for him, but she gave him her signature death glare anytime he tried to deny her generosity.

May had taken the whole week off work. Although she told Peter that she wanted the whole week with him to herself, she didn’t have the heart to turn away Ned and MJ when they came knocking. Ned and MJ were both on Summer break, so they tagged along as often as they could. They spent the week shopping, watching movies, and lounging about.

They listened with wide eyes as he told them all about the treatment he underwent in Wakanda. Ned and MJ told both Peter about their school year. Both Ned and MJ agreed that life had been far too boring without Peter around.

It was strange being home. It felt like he had traveled back in time, sleeping on his old twin mattress. But Peter was a totally different person now. He had matured so much over during his time in Wakanda--not that he had been immature before--he just felt wiser, and more equipped to deal with the challenges that came with being a hero.

Peter was ecstatic to find his old pythagorean theorem shirt in his closet. He made sure that he had all of his favorite clothes packed and ready for his move back to the compound.

He had gone out patrolling on his third night back in New York. People cheered when they saw him swinging through the streets. It had been a long time since Spider-Man had been seen shooting webs in times square. The night hadn’t been very eventful. He helped a kid retrieve his stolen bike, and he helped a sweet older woman carry her groceries home. He hadn’t stopped an alien invasion, or even saved anyone's life, but it still put a smile on his face.

Since their phone call, Peter and Steve had been texting every day. Happy was going to drive Peter back to the compound on the fourth, just in time for the birthday party that Bucky had planned for Steve. Steve told Peter that he could bring Ned and MJ as well. Ned had been freaking out nonstop, ever since Peter told him.

Peter was worried that Steve was still mad at him. It was hard to get a read on him through text. He always responded to Peter’s texts, but sometimes his responses were short. Everytime Peter asked, Steve assured him that he wasn’t mad. He explained that he had been very busy with the preparations for the upcoming accord meetings.

Peter wanted to believe him, but something still seemed off. He knew that he had hurt Steve when he left.

Peter trembled with excitement and anxiety on the drive up to the compound. His bags were in the trunk, and Steve’s birthday presents were in his backpack. Happy was driving, and May sat in the front seat, holding his hand. Happy was going to pick Ned and MJ up for the party after he dropped Peter off. 

They arrived at the compound gates at 3:00. Peter scanned the wide lawn with his eyes, but nobody seemed to be outside. As they parked outside the main building, the front door flung open. Out walked Carol and Wanda.

“It’s about damn time,” Wanda said smiling.

“Yeah, it’s only been forever,” Carol agreed.

Peter laughed as he hugged Wanda, then Carol. “Yeah it’s definitely been a minute,” Peter agreed.

“Was Wakanda everything that you thought it would be?” Wanda asked. “Steve said that you had some... work done?”

Peter laughed. “You make it sound like I was there for plastic surgery, not total genetic reconstruction.”

“It sounds like your genes had plastic surgery, then,” Carol commented with a chuckle.

Despite Peter's insistence that he could carry his own luggage, Carol flung Peter’s duffel bag over her shoulder, while Wanda carried his other bag. They led him into the building and up the stairs toward his old room. Peter scanned the living room and the kitchen as they passed. Besides the new table in the kitchen, everything was exactly how Peter remembered.

They walked down the hall towards Peter's room. Peter paused when they passed Steve’s door. “Is--is Steve here?” He asked, trying to sound casual.

Wanda gave Peter a knowing look. “He’s on a conference call right now. He’s been spending a lot of time getting ready for the accord meetings,” she said. “He should be done by seven though.”

Carol opened Peter’s bedroom door and the three of them walked inside. Carol and Wanda both placed Peter’s bag on the desk.

“He’d better be done by seven,” Carol said, as she plopped down onto the bed. “He can’t be late for his own party.”

“That would be just like Steve though, wouldn’t it? All work and no time for play,” said a voice in Peter’s doorway.

“Bucky!” Peter exclaimed. He crossed the room and embraced the super soldier.

“How was Wakanda?” He asked, as he gave Peter a rough head noogie with his vibranium arm. “Did you miss me?”

Peter laughed. He escaped Bucky’s grip and smoothed his hair back with his hand. “Not even a little bit,” he said, smiling in jest. Bucky clutched his chest, feigning offense. Peter gave Bucky a sobering look. “In all seriousness though, I need to thank you. I wouldn’t have been able to get better if I hadn’t gone… and I owe that all to you.”

Bucky smiled. “I take gratitude in the form of breakfast foods, and beer.”

Peter spent about twenty minutes unpacking. He carefully laid his party outfit on the bed. He pulled the gold gift bag out of his luggage, and added tissue paper, arranging the folds carefully. He placed Steve’s gift on his desk before making his way back downstairs.

He had thought that Steve would be the first person he saw when he arrived at the compound. He would be lying if he said that wasn’t disappointed.

Peter had promised Wanda a demonstration of his new powers before the party. He met her on the lawn, and found Carol, Bucky and Clint waiting as well. Peter kicked off his shoes, and stretched, before widening his stance.

He whirled his arms around in a circle, and a pulse of white light appeared, swimming through the air around him. Each streak of white light seemed to emit a different colored glow. Peter let the energy dance around his body for a moment, before ushering all of the power in front of him. He condensed the energy, until only a small glowing ball hovered in front of him. He punched the ball of light with his fist, and it exploded into the air.

Wanda, Carol, and Bucky applauded as a shower of multicolored sparks rained through the air.

“What a show off,” Carol muttered with a grin.

  
  


* * *

Steve glanced at his watch as he made his way to his room to change. He was cutting it close. Leave it to General Ross to call a meeting AND keep him late on his birthday… which was a national holiday nonetheless. Ross had been concerned with the security measures that were in place for the Accord meetings in August. But throughout the entire call, Steve was distracted.

He had hoped that he would have a chance to see Peter alone before the party. But seeing as it was now 6:50, he realized that it wouldn’t be possible. He took a quick shower, combed his beard, and sprayed on cologne. He dressed in a pair of black dress pants, a dark red button up, and his favorite black leather jacket.

He made his way down the stairs, and outside. When he opened the front door, he was met with the sound of distant music and conversation. He strode down the sidewalk in the direction of the hangar room in the second building. Turning the corner, he walked in through the wide hangar opening.

The high walls of the room had been laced with lights, bathing the room in a warm glow. A small platform had been set up on the far side of the room, on which a band played smooth music. Several tables had been placed on the right side of the hangar, and there was an open bar against the wall. Steve guessed that there were about forty people in attendance, but his eyes searched the room for only one.

He smiled and waved as he made his way through the crowd. He gave many ‘thank you’s,’ and ‘good to see you’s’ as people wished him a happy birthday. He frowned, wondering if Peter was late.

Someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to Wanda, dressed in black pants and a red leather jacket. “Looking for someone?” She asked, her lips curving upwards into a smile. She moved to the side, and turned to point through the crowd.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat when he saw him.

Peter stood in a group with Carol, Ned, MJ, and Pepper. He brushed the hair out of his eyes as he laughed at something Pepper said. Peter was twenty now. He hadn’t grown taller, but there was something different about him. He looked more confident, standing with much better posture than he had before. He wore black slacks, a slim deep purple shirt, with a thin black tie. MJ nudged Peter with her elbow and pointed in Steve’s direction.

Their eyes met, and Peter smiled. The flame inside Steve’s chest nearly burned a hole in his shirt, and his eyes grew inexplicably wet.

Peter stepped out of the circle, and walked towards Steve. Steve didn’t recall moving his legs, but somehow he made his way across the floor, meeting Peter in the middle of the room.

They stopped a few paces from each other. Steve could see the uncertainty in his eyes, as Peter searched his face. Steve blinked the moisture from his eyes and grinned. “Hey Queens,” He said.

“Brooklyn,” Peter said softly.

Steve closed the space between them, wrapping his arms around Peter. Peter melted into his touch, clutching the back of Steve’s leather jacket. Steve rested his chin on Peter’s head, holding him tightly against his chest.

He held Peter for nearly a minute, listening to his breathing, intoxicated by the scent of his coconut scented shampoo. He could feel people’s gaze on them, but he didn’t want to let go. 

When Peter did finally pull away, he took a step back blushing. “Happy birthday Steve,” Peter said, smiling as he wiped his eyes. “It’s good to see you.”

“It’s really good to see you too, Peter,” Steve said, his deep voice low.

“How’s your arm?” Peter asked, eyeing Steve’s right side.

Steve placed his hand out, turning it over to show both sides to peter. “Not even a scar,” He said smiling.

“Good,” Peter said. He bit his lip before continuing. “Steve I’m _so_ sorry for hurting you.”

Steve wasn’t sure if Peter had intended for his words to have a double meaning, but they had. “Peter,” Steve said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “My arm was nothing. That’s not the part that hurt when you left.” Steve’s face grew hot. “But that’s water under the bridge. For now... let's just grab a drink.”

They sat at a table, talking for twenty minutes. Peter told Steve all about his gene therapy treatment, and how similar it had been to the process Steve underwent. Steve told Peter about all the missions that had been on in the last year and a half.

They would have talked longer, but people kept coming up to both Steve and Peter. Peter had been gone for so long, and it was _Steve’s_ party. So many people wanted to talk to them both.

Steve sighed, swirling his drink around. “I should probably make the rounds,” Steve said. “I guess I can’t ignore all these people.”

Peter chuckled. “Just make sure you open your presents tonight. It’s the one in the gold bag,” Peter said. “There's something for this year _and_ last year.”

“I was joking,” Steve said laughing.

“I know,” Peter said smiling. “I made you something, but then I saw something in the store that I _had_ to get you too.”

“I’ll come get you before I open them,” Steve said.

Peter blushed. “That’s okay, you don’t have to.”

Steve leaned over to give Peter a side hug before he stood up. “Don’t run off again,” he said sternly.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Peter said smiling.

His smile faded as he watched Steve walk away. His heart ached in a way that it hadn’t in forever. He had been so worried that Steve was still angry, but he had been warm and genuine. It was just like before. They were still friends.

Peter sighed. Maybe friendship _would_ be enough.

  
  


* * *

Steve could _not_ believe how many people had been invited to the party. He didn’t even know everyone there. He guessed that Pepper had invited a lot of people from Stark Industries as well. It was strange, not knowing everyone at his own party.

Steve talked to different people for an hour, thanking them for coming. He found that the gift tabel was the perfect home base for him. He would open a gift or two, then wander through the crowd to find thank the person who it was from. Then he would mingle on his way back to the table, and repeat the process.

He tried to catch Peter’s eye as often as he could, but Peter was being bombarded by questions about his trip by various people. Steve wished that he could spend more time with him. 

Bucky kept Steve company at the table where he opened his gifts. Steve saved Peter’s present for last. In case Peter found the time to come by the table.

When only the small gold bag was left, he conceded, pulling out the tissue paper inside. He reached in and pulled out a curious object. He laughed out loud when he realized what it was. It was a plastic collapsible light saber toy. Peter had told him about the one he had growing up the first time they watched Star Wars. Steve had said that he wished there were toys that cool when he was a kid.

“Who dat from?” Bucky asked through a mouth full of cake.

“Peter,” Steve said smiling. He pressed the button, and the green plastic tubes came out in a rush. He placed the light saber on the table and reached back inside the gold bag, until he found a small brown box.

There was a note attached, written in Peter’s tidy scrawl. It read: _Made from vibranium. So it matches your shield._

Steve was curious now. He removed the top of the box and placed it on the table. Inside, was a shiny silver disk, about three inches across, with two rings and a star etched on the surface. The same design as his shield. There was a small button on the side. He picked it up, clicked the button, and the disk opened on a hinge. His breath caught in his throat. 

It was a compass. 

The face covering the silver spindle was made from a polished crystal. On the inside of the lid, was a black and white photograph of Peggy Carter.

Steve’s eyes watered. He was touched. His heart filled with a sudden yearning, but not for Peggy.

“Is that from Peter too?” Bucky asked quietly, leaning forward.

Unable to form words, Steve nodded.

“Steve,” Bucky said, sounding serious. Steve blinked twice, and looked up at his old friend. “What the _hell_ are you waiting for?”

* * *

  
  


“You _really_ think that you could beat _Thor_ in a fight?” Ned asked for the second time.

Wanda rolled her eyes. “Please, Thor would be humiliated if he tried to fight me _,_ ” she said.

“I like her,” MJ said to Peter.

They sat at one of the outer tables, eating and drinking. Peter had chosen a seat facing away from the rest of the room, hoping that if he hid his face, people would stop seeking him out for conversation. It wasn’t that he wasn’t happy to see old colleagues. Quite the opposite, really. But there were too many people that he didn’t even know, asking him questions about his long absence.

“I’m just sayin, Thor is a _God,_ ” Ned said, trying to make Wanda see reason.

Wanda smirked. “Thor is a _baby,_ ” she said.

Peter laughed loudly, but stopped suddenly as he felt a presence approaching behind him. He turned and smiled when he realized that it was Steve. Peter pulled the empty chair beside him out from the table, offering it to Steve. “Want to sit Mr. USA?” He asked.

“Actually, I was hoping I could talk to you? Outside?” Steve asked, looking down at Peter. There was urgency in his voice.

Peter looked up, studying his face for a moment. Steve's eyelashes were dark and wet. Peter looked down, noticing the shiny silver compass in Steve's hand. 

“Yeah okay,” Peter said softly, standing up. Steve gestured for Peter to lead the way towards the wide hangar opening. His stomach churned as he walked. He had wondered if replacing the compass was crossing some sort of boundary. He hoped Steve wasn’t angry.

They walked through the opening, out into the warm summer night. “Let’s go this way,” Steve said softly, pointing to the right. They walked side by side in silence for a moment. When they reached the corner of the building, they turned, following the curve of the pavement.

Laughter echoed from somewhere inside the hangar.

“Here’s fine,” Steve said softly.

Peter stopped in his tracks. He leaned against the wall of the building and looked at his shoes. “Steve… If I--” 

“Wait. Peter…” Steve said, cutting him off. “Just let me...” his voice trailed off as he struggled to find the right words. Peter furrowed his brows. Steve didn’t sound angry. There was some emotion that Peter couldn’t name in Steve’s voice. 

“Thank you for the compass,” Steve said, running his finger along the star etched in the metal. “You don’t know how much it means to me… that you would… you know.” Steve placed the compass in his pocket and looked down at his shoes.

“You’re welcome,” Peter said softly, a new feeling forming in his stomach. This was a side of Steve that Peter hadn’t seen before. He had seen a variety of emotions on the man, but he had never seen Steve so nervous.

“I spent a really long time being angry with you Peter,” Steve said after another moment. “I was so… I was _pissed_ that you just up and left like that.”

“Steve, I--”

“Let me finish,” Steve pleaded. He took a deep breath. “I don’t think it’s fair for me to hold it against you. You _needed_ to go, and I understand that.” Steve fidgeted nervously. “Ever since I got your call, I’ve been anxious. I didn’t know how I would feel when you came back. Part of me wanted things to go back to the way they were… But I don’t think I want that anymore.”

Peter's heart dropped into his stomach. “Oh,” he said quietly. “Are you saying… that you don’t want to be friends?”

Steve looked up in surprise. “No, no, it’s not that at all! I just-- ugh” Steve rubbed his temple in frustration. “Of course I want to be friends, I just… I don’t know how to say this.” Steve stared down at Peter for a moment, his eyes darkening. He nodded minutely, as though convincing himself of something. “I want _more_ than that,” he whispered.

Steve stepped forward, and his hands found Peter’s slender waist. Peter gasped softly, and Steve stared down into his eyes. “Is… Is this okay?” He whispered, his face inches away from Peter’s. He searched Peter’s face for any hint of a doubt.

Peter smiled. “Yeah… It’s more than okay.” Peter smiled, wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck. 

Time stopped as Steve pressed his lips to Peter’s. He kissed him soft and slow. Chaste and sweet. Peter’s head was spinning when Steve pulled away.

Peter blushed, smiling dreamily up at Steve. Time stood still as Steve brushed the hair from Peter’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful,” Steve whispered.

“That was really nice,” Peter breathed against Steve’s mouth.

Steve’s smile transformed into a devilish grin. He pushed Peter flat against the wall, pressing his body against him. Peter gasped at the friction, and Steve captured his lips again. This kiss was different, hot and hungry. Desperate and needy.

Peter’s hands explored Steve’s back, making their way lower and lower. Steve pressed his hips against the younger man. Peter gasped into Steve’s mouth as he felt Steve’s hard member against him. Steve ran his tongue against Peter’s lower lip, and Peter accommodated his request by parting his lips.

Steve tilted his head, slipping his tongue into Peter’s mouth. Steve moaned, low in his throat, dominating Peter’s tongue with his own. His mouth was sweet and warm— _and oh the things he wanted to do to that mouth_ —and Steve was just about to lift Peter off the ground when…

“Ahem…” someone cleared their throat behind them.

Their lips parted, and they turned their heads in the direction of the sound. Steve’s cheeks flushed and Peter grew beet red under the smirk Wanda gave them. 

“Enjoying the party are we?” She asked, grinning.

“I um—we” Peter stammered.

“...I certainly am,” Steve said, awkwardly. He winked at Peter. “Sorry you had to walk in on that.”

Wanda laughed. “Are you kidding? I’m just glad somebody finally made their move. Watching you two dance around each other has been driving me crazy.” Peter smiled up at Steve as Wanda spoke. “Rhodey and Pepper are looking for you Steve. I’ll try to buy you guys a few minutes, but they’ll probably come looking for you soon.”

“You’re the best,” Steve called after her as she walked away. He sighed, resting his forehead against Peter’s.

“You owe me one,” she called back smiling.

Steve gave Peter a sweet chaste kiss. He sighed heavily. “I guess we should get back to the party,” he said. “I should at least say goodbye.”

“Okay,” Peter said, smiling sweetly. “This isn’t a dream, is it?”

Steve chuckled. “Well… I definitely have had dreams about this.” He pulled away from Peter, his arms feeling incredibly empty without him there. He took Peter’s hand in his, intertwining their fingers. They walked back down the path, towards the hangar opening. Steve stopped before they turned the corner, turning to look at Peter again.

“Will you be my fella now, Peter?” Steve asked sweetly. He raised their clasped hands, so that he could kiss the back of Peter’s hand.

Peter smiled. “I’ve been yours for a long time Steve,” Peter said. 

The fire was raging in Steve’s chest now. He grinned, leaning down to kiss Peter again. “Can we continue this after the party?” Steve asked, a devious glint in his eyes.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat. “I’d like that,” he whispered, excitement rushing over him.

Steve kept his hand in Peter’s as they turned the corner, and stepped back into the golden light of the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s about god damn time.
> 
> I’m very excited for the next chapter (winky face) and I will TRY to have it done by tomorrow.
> 
> Hey you guys, thank you so much for reading! I LOVE reading your comments and suggestions! Where do you think the story is going to go from here?
> 
> Comment and leave kudos so that I can feed my starving children.


	12. The reason we’re all here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be real... this is the reason we’re all here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading all of you comments! <3 Comments and kudos make me smile.
> 
> I was exited for this chapter for obvious reasons.

Steve kept a hold of Peter’s hand as they rejoined the party. Peter felt curious eyes on them as they made their way across the large room. Steve walked Peter back to the table where Ned and MJ sat with Carol. Carol grinned when she saw Steve and Peter’s interlaced hands. She nudged MJ, nodding toward Steve and Peter.

“I’ll try not to be long,” Steve said softly in Peter’s ear. He bent his neck to plant a soft kiss on Peter’s lips, before releasing his hand. “I’ll see you very soon.”

“Okay, have fun,” Peter said sweetly, watching as Steve turned and walked away.

Peter sat down, turning bright pink under the looks he received from his friends. Carol wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, MJ grinned cheekily. Ned's mouth was open in astonishment. 

MJ chuckled at the expression on Ned’s face. “You look like surprised Pikachu right now,” She said, and Ned closed his mouth at one.

“Um, you just kissed Captain America,” Ned said dumbfounded.

Peter chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. “Yeah, I did,” He said, smiling.

“Well it certainly took you guys enough time to get there,” Carol said. “But I’m glad you finally did. You guys are cute together.”

“Tell me about it,” Wanda said, arriving back at the table with a plate of food. “Peter’s so innocent, and Steve is supposed to be the poster boy for good ol’ Christian morals… I was starting to think it would never happen.”

Peter smiled even wider. “Who are you calling innocent?” he asked.

Bucky arrived at the table, having overheard a snippet of their conversation. “Peter, I know that you have a dark troubled past, but that doesn’t make you any less of a--” He turned to look at MJ. “What was it you called him earlier? A pop tart?”

“A  _ cinnamon roll, _ ” MJ corrected him.

Peter laughed. As the conversion went on, his thoughts kept drifting back to what Steve had said earlier.  _ Can we continue this after the party?  _ Peter shuddered in excitement, as his mind filling with possibilities.

* * *

Steve was anxious to get back to Peter. He fiddled with the new compass in his pocket, as he mingled amongst the crowd. He found himself glancing over his shoulder periodically, to look at Peter.

Almost every time he spoke to a friend or colleague, they would introduced to somebody else. Steve didn’t want to be rude, so he would smile and greet them politely. By 10:00, Steve had spoken to most of the guests in attendance--the ones he knew anyway. Deciding that he didn’t need any more introductions, he made his way back to Peter’s table.

“Hey Queens,” he said, rubbing Peter’s shoulder. He handed Peter a cider.

“Hey,” Peter said, smiling brightly up at Steve.

Steve pulled the chair next to Peter out, and sat down. “What’s going on over here?” He asked the table as a whole. He scooted his chair closer to Peter’s, placing a hand on Peter's inner thigh. A shiver ran down Peter's spine, and he leaned into Steve’s touch. He ran his fingers over the back of Steve’s hand, drawing unintelligible shapes.

“MJ was just telling us about one of the classes she took last semester,” Peter said.

“Where do you go to school?” Steve asked her.

“NYU,” she replied.

Steve moved his hands so he could hold Peter’s while he talked with MJ. He asked about her major, what classes she was taking, and how she liked the campus. He rubbed the back of Peter’s hand with his thumb throughout the whole conversation. 

It warmed Peter’s heart to hear Steve talking with his friends. He had met them on multiple occasions, but before their interactions were limited to friendly greetings. Steve seemed to be genuinely interested in getting to know Peter’s friends.

Around 10:30, the crowd began to thin. People made their way across the lawn to the front gates, where several drivers waited. Steve and Peter were the only ones left at the table. Carol, and Bucky had gone to bed. Wanda, Ned and MJ had stepped outside to smoke. They had invited Peter to go with them, but Peter declined. He was tempted, but he wasn’t sure if the taste of smoke on his mouth would bother Steve. He didn’t want anything to deter Steve from kissing him.

Peter yawned sleepily, and Steve smiled at him. “You tired?” Steve asked, leaning close to Peter.

Peter shook his head quickly. “No, I’m okay,” Peter said.

Steve glanced around. There weren't very many people left. They seemed to have finally stolen a moment of privacy. He leaned in and kissed Peter soft and slowly. Peter found it difficult not to moan into the sweet kiss. He relished the taste of the whiskey on Steve's breath.

Steve pulled away, and rested his head against Peter. “Do you wanna get out of here?” He asked.

“Okay,” Peter whispered, his heart skipping a beat. Steve stood up and swallowed the rest of his whiskey in one gulp. “Let me just go say goodbye to Ned and MJ,” Peter said.

They made their way outside, to where Ned, MJ, and Wanda stood in a circle. “I think we might turn in,” Steve said. “I wanted to thank you guys for coming.”

“It-it was an honor to be invited, uh Captain, sir,” Ned said, turning in an attempt to hide the burning joint behind his back. The smoke made it obvious, but Steve just chuckled.

“You’re  _ both  _ turning in?” MJ asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Steve. He flushed, and MJ laughed. “Happy birthday America.”

“Don’t be strangers,” Peter said as he hugged his friends goodbye. Steve shook hands with them both, and Peter hugged Wanda goodnight. They turned to go.

“Have fuuuun,” Wanda called after them in a singsong voice. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

Smiling, Steve placed a hand on the small of Peter’s back as they climbed the steps towards the main building. “Then I guess  _ nothings  _ off the table.”

Peter laughed nervously, and Steve smiled at the sound.

“Would you like to go to my room?” Steve asked, when they reached the hallway inside.

“Yeah,” Peter said. Steve took his hand and led him down the hallway. Peter’s heartbeat grew louder in his ears with every step.

When they reached Steve’s door, he unlocked it, and stepped inside, holding the door open for Peter to follow. Steve moved to place the new compass on his desk, and the door swung shut behind him. Peter barely had a chance to take in the tidy room, before Steve was there, looming over him.

He backed Peter up against the door, planting his forearms on either side of Peter's head. He swooped down, taking Peter’s lips. He didn’t kiss him slowly this time. The moment their lips touched, Steve’s tongue was requesting access to Peter's mouth. Peter moaned into the kiss as Steve explored his mouth. Peter gasped as Steve’s teeth found his bottom lip, biting ever so gently.

Steve picked Peter up, and carried him to the beb. He laid him down on his back, and climbed on top of him. Using his entire body weight, Steve pressed his hips into Peter’s, grinning devilishly when Peter let out an involuntary whimper. “Do you like that?” Steve asked, leaning down to whisper in his ear. In response, Peter wrapped his arms around Steve's neck.

“I missed you,” Peter whispered, his heart feeling full.

“I missed you too,'' Steve said, kissing him again. He pulled back a moment later to stare into Peter's chocolate colored eyes. “I  _ really  _ want to do this,” he said softly. “But I want to do this the right way… am I moving too fast for you?”

Peter shook his head. “I’m okay with this pace,” he said. 

“...have you done this before?” Steve asked.

“No, I haven’t,” Peter said. His heartbeat pounded in his ears.

Steve rolled so that he was no longer on top of Peter, but he kept his arms wrapped around him. “I’ve never been with a man before,” Steve said. “What do you want to happen tonight, Peter?”

“I don’t know,” Peter said truthfully. “What do you want?”

“I’d like to fuck you.” Steve said, without skipping a beat. He looked down at Peter through his eyelashes.

Peter was shocked. Not because of what Steve wanted. He was shocked by his language. Steve wasn’t as prude about language as everyone made him out to be, but he had never heard the man use that particular word. He liked the way it sounded. 

“Okay,” Peter said. “But, can we do more than that too?”

Steve smiled, leaning down to give Peter a quick kiss. “We can do  _ everything _ eventually. But what do you want tonight?”

Speaking like this was something that would have made the old Peter blush. But after fighting so hard to gain control over his own body… he wasn’t afraid to ask for what he wanted anymore. The words came clearly to Peter’s mind. “I want to suck you off.”

Steve dick twitched in his pants, and he grinned. “That would be nice.” He kissed Peter, before rolling off of him, and sitting up. He stood up, faced Peter, and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Wait—” Peter said. “Let me.”

He rolled off the bed, landing on his knees in front of Steve. Steve ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, while Peter unbuttoned the front of Steve’s slacks. Steve pulled his face against the front of his pants, and Peter kissed the sizable bulge.

Peter unzipped Steve’s pants, and pulled down the front of Steve’s underwear. Steve was big. Easily 10 inches, and thick. “Give it a kiss,” Steve said, his voice in that moment sounding deeper than usual.

Peter smiled up at Steve, before kissing the tip of his cock. Then he opened his mouth, taking as much of Steve as he could.

_ “Fuuuuuuck,”  _ Steve groaned, his hands tightening in Peter’s hair.

He guided Peter’s head, and in no time at all, Peter was gagging. “I’m sorry,” Steve said, pulling his hips back. But Peter responded by placing his hands on Steve’s ass and pulling him back into his mouth.

Peter couldn’t fit the whole thing in his mouth. Not yet.

Steve pulled out of his mouth, and bent down, suddenly craving Peter’s lips. He kissed him, rough and wet. Then he stood back up. “You know, with this whole super soldier thing… I can go more than once,” he said, stroking Peter’s jaw as he spoke. “I want you to swallow my first load.”

Peter’s dick throbbed in his pants at the words and he grinned. “Okay.”

Steve’s pants were around his ankles, and Peter’s mouth was back on Steve’s cock. He bobbed up and down trying to keep his throat relaxed. Steve thrust his hips into Peter’s warmth, his thick pubes brushing against Peter’s nose.

Peter pulled his mouth off, and jacked Steve off with his hand. He licked Steve’s balls, taking each one in his mouth. Steve lightly smacked Peter’s cheek with his dick, loving the way Peter looked on his knees in front of him.

His cock was back in Peter’s mouth, and he was trusting ferociously. His fingers tightened in Peter’s hair. He pulled Peter’s head down, and held him there as he came. His load came out in several thick spurts, and going straight down Peter’s throat.

Peter gasped as he pulled back. His eyes were wet, but he smiled dreamily up at Steve. “That was really hot,” he said.

Steve pulled Peter to his feet, and stepped out of his pants completely. “I’m not done with you yet,” he said deviously.

“Good,” Peter said.

Steve was touching him now. Unbuttoning his shirt, and removing his belt. He ran his massive hands up and down Peter’s torso, relishing how small he looked in his hands. Peter fumbled with Steve’s shirt, desperate for more.

Soon Steve was fully naked, his cock still hard, and Peter wore nothing but his black boxer briefs. Steve hooked a finger inside the waistband of Peter’s underwear, and kissed him. He pulled away and stared down at Peter. “Can I?”

Peter nodded. 

Steve removed Peter’s underwear. Peter gasped at the feel of Steve's rough hand on his cock. He moaned as Steve jacked him off. After a moment, he lifted Peter off the ground, and lay him on the bed. Peter trembled, as Steve’s cock brushed against his hole.

“You okay, Queens?” Steve asked, kissing Peter’s neck.

“Sorry, just a little nervous,” Peter breathed. Steve’s cock was big.

“Don’t be,” Steve said, brushing the hair from Peter’s eyes. “I’ll take care of you. I’ll do all the work. All you have to do is lie there. Tell me how it feels, and be honest if I hurt you.”

“I can take it,” Peter breathed. “As long as it makes you feel good.”

Steve smiled, bending down to kiss Peter. “It will feel good,” Steve said. “But I need you to communicate with me. I want to make sure that this is just as amazing for you.”

“Okay,” Peter said, smiling.

Steve spread Peter’s legs and spit on his hand. “Relax,” he said and he slipped a finger inside him. Peter gasped, and Steve bent down to kiss him while he moved his finger in and out. He pulled back and examined Peter’s expression before inserting a second finger. “You’re doing so well,” he praised, and Peter moaned.

Soon, Peter was ready for a third finger. Peter’s cheeks were red, and his cock twitched. “Please…” he whispered. 

Steve smirked. “Please what baby?” He asked, curling his finger inside Peter. “Tell me what you want.”

Peter moaned as Steve found a special little spot inside him. “Please, Steve… I need more. I want to feel you inside me.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked with a grin.

“Fuck me Steve,” Peter begged. Steve removed his fingers. “How do you want me?” Peter asked.

“Like this,” Steve said. “On your back. I want to see your eyes.”

Peter nodded. His limbs were putty in Steve’s hands. Steve hooked Peter's legs over his shoulders. He lifted Peter’s hips and lined himself up with Peter’s entrance.

The truth was, Steve wanted him on his back, so that he could see if his facial expression. He didn’t want to hurt him. “Relax,” Steve said, pinching one of Peter’s nipples with his fingers. “Breath.”

Steve pushed in, and Peter moaned at the intrusion. Steve inched forward, before stopping. “How you doing baby?” He asked.

Peter panted. “Maybe just let me adjust?” He asked.

Steve didn’t move. “Tell me when you want more baby. You’re doing so well.”

After a minute Peter nodded, and Steve pushed deeper inside of him. He stopped when Peter whinded. He kissed Peter’s neck.

Peter stared at Steve, a sculpture of muscle looming over him. “Can I?” He asked, reaching up. Steve smiled, and pulled his hands onto his chest. He explored his torso, muscled carved from stone.

“You ready?” Steve asked. Peter nodded, and soon Steve was fully sheathed inside him. Steve was still, waiting for Peter’s green light. His thick arms bracketed Peter’s head. 

“You can move,” Peter said, breathless.

Steve moved in and out slowly. Achingly slow. He wanted it faster, deeper, harder. But he was patient.

With a sudden stroke of inspiration, Steve grabbed Peter’s wrists. Taking both wrists in one hand, he pinned them to the bed above Peter. “Is this okay?” Steve asked, eyeing Peter.

“Fuck yeah,” he whispered with a shiver.

Steve smirked, raising an eyebrow. He gave one quick thrust into Peter. “Is  _ that  _ what you like, hmm?” He whispered into Peter’s ear. “You want me to control you?”

Peter couldn’t believe this was happening. “Yes,” he whispered.

“This is going to be fun,” Steve said. And he was fucking him now. In and out, deep and slow. Peter was moaning loudly, and Steve was grateful that the walls were thick. Steve went harder and deeper, relishing in the sounds escaping from Peter’s mouth. Steve hitched his hips higher, searching for a better angle, craving more. He fucked Peter deeper and harder. Peter was coming undone.

Steve reached in between them, pulling Peter’s dick. Peter gasped.

“You’re  _ mine _ Peter Parker,” Steve growled into his ear. “All mine.”

“Yes— all yours,” Peter gasped. “Steve I’m gonna—I’m—”

“Do it,” Steve commanded.

Peter erupted, hot cum spilling onto his chest.

“Fuuuck,” Steve growled, taking in the beautiful sight before him. Steve bent down, and kissed Peter. Over and over again. On his cheeks. His nose. His lips. “Did you like that?” He asked against Peter’s lips.

“That—that was amazing,” Peter panted. He stared up into Steve’s eyes. “You don’t need to stop. I want you to keep going.”

Steve didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled out of Peter, and stood up. “All fours,” he commanded. Peter turned over, and clutched a pillow as Steve lined up with his hole again. Peter moaned as Steve reeneterd him.

Steve wasn’t pacing himself now. He fucked Peter harder. Steve spanked Peter’s ass, and Peter exclaimed “Oh!” in surprise.

He pushed Peter flat into the mattress, blanketing his body with his own. He thrust in, using his entire body weight to drive his cock inside the younger man. He rubbed his beard against the back on Peter’s neck. He grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair, and gently pulled his head back so he could kiss Peter. He grunted Peter’s name.

Three little words very nearly slipped out of Steve’s mouth as he came for the second time. Instead, he growled as he filled Peter with his seed.

He collapsed on top of Peter, breathing hard. He stayed there inside him for a moment, before pulling out. He rolled off, and Peter turned to face him. Steve wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close to his chest.

“That was—amazing,” Steve panted.

“Yeah it was,” Peter agreed.

Steve kissed Peter, soft and sweet. “You have no idea how perfect you are for me,” he whispered when he pulled away. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Steve stood up, and led Peter into the bathroom. He turned the shower on and stepped inside. He held his arm out, inviting Peter to join him. Steve held him against his chest. They washed each others hair, taking turns under the hot water. Steve kissed Peter sweetly.

When they got out of the shower, Steve found an extra toothbrush for Peter. Peter brushed his teeth in front of the mirror, and Steve wrapped his arms around his chest from behind. “You are staying the night, right?” Steve asked, sweetly.

Peter’s eyes brightened as he looked at Steve in the mirror. “Yesh pleash,” he said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

Steve crawled under the covers, holding them back for Peter to join him. Peter slid in beside him, and kissed him. Peter turned around and Steve pulled him close, spooning him tightly.

“Did you have a good time?” Steve asked, kissing the pack of Peter’s neck. “I didn’t hurt you?”

“Steve, it was perfect,” Peter assured him, craning his neck to bring his mouth to Steve’s. “I like being in your bed,” he sighed sleepily. He snuggled into Steve, using his bicep as a pillow.

Steve smiled. “Me too, Queens. Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the sex scene???
> 
> I reeeeally want to continue with this story, but I’m kinda running out of ideas for the main plot lol. If you have any ideas I would love some suggestions. Not promising anything, but I feel writers block coming on.
> 
> I want Peter to keep control over his powers, but I feel like I need a second major conflict that ties in with Blade... ???


	13. Afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter do cute stuff.

The following morning, Peter had woken to find Steve hard against his ass. Warm rays of sun shone through the window, resting on his face. Turning over his shoulder, he was greeted by Steve’s warm smile. Their lips met and Peter’s mind rushed with the memory of the night before. It had been amazing.

“Breakfast?” Steve asked, running his hands across Peter’s torso.

Peter rolled over, kissing Steve again. “You know what sounds good right now?” Peter asked, a devious glint in his eye.

“Hm?” Steve asked.

In response, Peter kissed Steve’s chin. Then his neck. His lips moved across Steve’s pecs, kissing each nipple, before slipping down to kiss his abs. He kissed the trail of hair leading downward. He made his way lower, vanishing under the blankets.

Some time later, Peter emerged from under the comforter, wiping his mouth and grinning. Steve kissed him hard, his hands holding his face roughly. “You’re amazing,” he whispered into Peter’s mouth.

Peter slipped into his slacks form the night before, and paused looking for his shirt. Steve pulled one of his own shirts from his closet, and tossed it to Peter. “Thanks,” Peter said, before pulling the light blue tee over his head. It was much too big for him, but Peter loved how Steve dwarfed him.

Peter jogged to his room down the hall, to change into a pair of exercise shorts. It felt strange wearing a tee shirt with his dress pants.

Steve smiled when Peter came back to his room a few minutes later, looking much more comfortable. Peter had opted to keep wearing Steve’s shirt, despite the fact that it was two sizes too large. The flame jumped around in Steve’s chest, and he pulled peter against his chest, holding him possessively for a moment.

“Smells like Bucky’s making breakfast,” Peter said, as the scent of frying bacon hit his nose. Steve held his hand as they walked down the hall and descended the stairs. It wasn’t practical. The staircase was barely wide enough for two people to walk down side by side, but neither one of them wanted to let go. They hadn’t even reached the bottom of the stairs before Steve was kissing him again.

Bucky liked cooking. It was a skill that he had picked up much later in life than most. During his recovery in Wakanda, Shuri had recommended that he find a hobby to keep his mind busy. He had tried drawing, origami, and even learning piano, but he hadn’t found any of those things to be all that enjoyable.

One day, when he had a particular craving for the pumpkin bread that his mother used to make, he decided to give the recipe a try. To his surprise, not only did the bread turn out well, but he found that he enjoyed the process. Except for the cleaning. He hated cleaning up after cooking.

Today, Bucky had made his signature cream cheese French toast, with bacon and eggs. He always worried that he would end up making too much… but between staying at the compound, none of his food ever went to waste.

Bucky had just loaded the last pan in the dishwasher when Steve and Peter came into the room, holding hands. He grinned at his friends, raising his eyebrows. “Have a good birthday, Stevie?” He asked.

Steve smiled, giving Peter a sideways glance. “It was the best one yet,” he said. He let go of Peter’s hand so he could wrap an arm around his waist instead. He gave Peter another quick kiss, before settling down at the table. When they were both sitting, Steve leaned over and began peppering Peter’s neck with kisses. Peter sighed happily.

“Oh boy,” Bucky said, chuckling. “I’m officially going to become a third wheel, aren’t I?”

“Of course not,” Peter said, blushing crimson red.

Steve looked up, as though he forgot Bucky was there. “Sorry, Buck,” he said guiltily. “I’m just… not used to having someone to kiss around,” he said grinning.

Neither Steve or Peter were quite sure what the proper etiquette was when it came to public displays of affection. Peter had dated Liz and MJ before he came out, but he had never been hungry for physical affection with them. Besides Peggy, Steve had only kissed two other women. And he hadn’t technically been in a relationship with any of them. 

Peter learned quickly that Steve preferred to have his hands somewhere on his body whenever possible. Peter loved it. Throughout their friendship, Peter had spent so much time yearning to touch Steve. Now he could run his fingers through Steve's beard freely.

Bucky waved them off. “I’m just giving you a hard time,” He said, sliding the plate of french toast across the table toward them. “I’m really happy for you guys. I’m glad you could finally make it work.”

Had it just been Bucky present, Steve might have pulled Peter to sit in his lap while they ate. But Wanda, Carol, and Sam all entered within a few minutes. “Oooh,” Carol teased when she saw Steve’s oversized shit on Peter. “Someone got lucky!” 

Peter could have _died_.

“So now that you have control of your powers, we can start sparring if you want to,” Wanda suggested when she had finished her breakfast.

Peter sat up excitedly. Controlling his power was easy now, but he had yet to test the extent of his abilities. “That would be awesome,” he said.

“I think that’s a great idea,” Steve said. “As long as you don’t keep him all day,” he added, turning to wink at Peter.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Wanda said. “An hour tops, I promise.”

Peter was sad to change out of Steve's shirt, but wanted to have his full range of motion for training. He threw on a grey tank top, a pair black joggers, and sneakers before heading outside. He met Wanda in their usual spot on the lawn. Steve was there too.

Peter suddenly realized that Steve had not seen him use his powers since his return. He was excited to show Steve how much he had improved.

“Don’t hold back,” Wanda said, pulling her long hair back into a ponytail. She walked away until they stood about twenty paces apart. “I’m ready when you are,” she called.

Steve watched, anticipation building in his stomach. Peter widened his stance. He swung his arms around in a circle above his head, drawing the energy from the air around him. Peter brought his arms down, and a rush of light swirled to life in front of him.

Steve's eyes widened. It was nothing like before. Before, Peter’s powers were potent, crackling with inconsistent spurts of energy. The light had been purple, with the occasional burst of pink or orange. But now it was totally different. The bright energy around Peter flowed through the air like water. Water that was on _fire._ The glow surrounding the energy shifted between every color imaginable. Steve thought Peter looked beautiful, illuminated by the ever changing light.

Peter whipped his arm forward, and a barrage of colors snapped through the air towards Wanda. She spread her arms wide, and red light burst from her body forming a shield in front of her. Her shield met Peter’s attack with a _bang_. The light dissipated, leaving a trace of colored smoke.

Wanda was on the offensive now. She came at Peter, throwing a handful of red flames in his direction. Peter swept his arms to one side, and lights appeared, rushing through the air, until he was encased in a protective sphere of light. When Wanda stepped to the side, Peter flung his hands after her. The light around him converged in her direction again.

She gasped in surprise as the light hit her square in the chest, throwing her back several yards. Peter knew that it wouldn’t hurt her. He was able to control the intensity of his power now. He had learned that if he could make the energy burn hot, or cold. While it was still bright and flashy, the blast he threw at her was only strong enough to push her back.

Steve was in awe. It was nearly arousing, watching the colors dance through the air around Peter. And if he was being totally honest, he was a little intimidated.

Peter walked over to help her to her feet. “I’m impressed,” she said, brushing the dirt off her backside. “You really are in control.”

He hadn’t even broken a sweat.

* * *

  
  


Peter and Wanda sparred for a full hour. Even though they had both pulled their punches, they had been pretty evenly matched. Peter made his way back to his room to shower and change. Steve had made it clear that he wanted to spend the day with him, and Peter was happy to oblige.

Peter's hair was still damp when he knocked on Steve’s door. He wore a pair of khakis and a forest green henley shirt. Steve opened the door, smiling brightly. “Hey babe,” He said, bending down to kiss Peter’s lips.

“Hey,” Peter said with a smile. He liked it when Steve called him cute pet names. “Come on in, I’ll only be a second.” Peter stepped in the room.

Steve wore blue jeans and a flannel button up. Peter’s eyed Steve’s backside as he bent over to pick up his leather jacket from the couch. He retrieved his wallet and keys from his bedside table. He also slung a grey backpack over his shoulder.

“What were you wanting to do?” Peter asked.

Steve smiled. “I want to take you on a date.” Steve took Peter’s hand and led him outside. He led him toward the garage door next to the hangar entrance in building two.

“What did you want to do?” Peter asked.

“Take my boyfriend for a ride,” Steve said, entering the code in the garage door keypad.

 _Boyfriend._ Peter smiled at the word. Over the last twelve hours, Peter had been so happy, that he found himself wondering if he was dreaming.

The garage door slid up, and Peter realized what Steve had meant by _ride._ “I’ve never been on a motorcycle before,” Peter said excitedly. Steve handed Peter the backpack before walking over to the bike.

He kicked the starter and the engine roared to life. “Hop on,” Steve said loudly over the sound of the bike. Peter put the backpack on, threw his leg over the bike and wrapped his arm around Steve's muscled torso. Steve gave the bike gas, and they darted out of the garage, and onto the road leading towards the compound's main gate.

They rode in the direction of the city for about twenty minutes. Just when Peter began to wonder if they were going downtown, Steve veered sharply to the right. They made their way down the streets of a small town, before turning onto a dirt road. They followed the road, until they reached a gravel parking lot. Steve killed the bike and they both got off.

There was a small lake nestled between two hills. The green grass around them was accented with dandelions and flowers. 

“I _was_ thinking about taking you dancing somewhere,” Steve said, rubbing the back of his head. “But for our first date, I’d rather not have everyone in the room staring at us.” He took the backpack from Peter, and removed a large woven blanket.

“A picnic?” Peter asked. It was the most adorable thing ever. A strange reminder that Steve was born in a different era. “You’re so cute.”

Steve smiled and lay the blanket out on an even section of grass. He got down on the ground, and motioned for Peter to sit next to him. He pulled Peter in, kissing him softly. They laid down, Peter snuggling into Steve's broad chest.

“Question,” Steve said, turning his head to look at Peter with a curious expression.

“What’s up?”

Steve hesitated. “Were your friends and Wanda smoking marijuana last night? I’ve smelt that smell before, but I wasn’t sure.”

Peter laughed. It was strange how Steve seemed so innocent. “Yeah they were,” Peter said. “Me and MJ used to smoke all the time.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. “ _You’ve_ done it too?” He asked. 

Peter nodded. “I mean it’s legal,” he said shrugging.

Steve chuckled. “I’ve never tried it.”

Peter smiled and kissed his cheek. “...do you want to?” He asked.

Steve hesitated before answering. “I don’t know. Maybe? I don’t know if it would have any affect on me though.”

Peter smiled. “Well… let me know if you ever do,” he said. “Wanda’s always got some.”

Steve had packed sandwiches and chips. Peter played music on his phone while they ate lunch. When he finished eating Peter lay flat on his back, gazing at the clouds. When Steve finished chewing, he turned to look at Peter, only to catch him staring at his face.

Peter’s smile faded slightly. “I’m sorry for leaving Steve. For not calling or texting. I’ve wanted this— _us_ —for so long. Part of me wonders if we would have gotten together sooner if I had stayed.”

Steve rolled over, laying on top of Peter. He ran his fingers through his soft hair as he spoke. “All that matters, is that you’re mine now. I know that you had to go. We probably wouldn’t be here now, if you hadn’t been able to get the help you needed.”

“I won’t ever do that to you again,” Peter promised. “I want you to know that, I will never leave without saying goodbye… I don’t want to leave you _ever._ ”

Steve smiled. “Good boy,” he said, kissing Peter’s forehead.

 _Fuck_ , Peter thought.

Steve's phone began vibrating in his pocket. Steve sighed, and rolled off Peter, just enough to pull it out of his pocket. He frowned, and giving Peter an apologetic look, he stood up.

“I’m sorry doll, I need to take this,” he said. “Hello?” He asked.

Peter laid back down and started at the clouds, smiling again. His smile faded as he listened to Steve.

“We can’t change the location? ...what makes you think that? ...No, he’s doing really well. He’s in full control.” Peter’s ears perked up when he realized they were talking about him. “No sir, we’ll need to talk about it later.”

Peter sat up.

“Okay, thank you General.” Steve hung up and sat down next to Peter. He sighed. “I can’t wait for these accord meetings to be over.”

“What’s going on?” Peter asked. 

“General Ross just has a million things to go over. The agenda for this thing is ridiculous,” Steve said. “Do you want to go with me to the meetings?”

Peter was confused. “I thought you never signed the accords?” He asked.

Steve sighed. “No, but Tony did… a lot of people did. It was a really complicated situation.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “After Thanos… after we brought everyone back… the U.N. backed off for a while. But a few months ago, they came out of _nowhere_ demanding that we sign them.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “Why?”

Steve sighed. “We have no idea. They’re out of line… but the fact is, we’re operating out of the United States. There has to be _some_ cooperation between the avengers and the U.N.”

Peter rubbed Steve’s shoulder. “I’ll go with you,” he said.

Steve turned and gave Peter a small smile. The stress wasn’t completely gone from his eyes, but he leaned in for a kiss. “That will at least make the time in the hotel room fun.”

“How was your day with Steve?” Wanda asked Peter later that night.

Peter, Wanda, and Carol sat on the couch in the living room. Carol had just discovered animal crossing. Peter and Wanda watched as she played.

Peter smiled, his mind drifting back to all the kisses he had shared with Steve. “It was really nice,” Peter said. “He took me out on his bike. We went on a picnic. Then he took me to a really cute diner, and we shared a milkshake.”

“You shared a milkshake?” Carol asked, looking away from the screen. “That’s adorable.”

When they returned to the compound, Steve had a conference call with Pepper and Rhodey to discuss the accords. He apologized to Peter profusely, insisting that he would rather spend time with him. Peter assured him that it was okay.

When Steve came out into the kitchen two hours later, he looked exhausted. He sat on the ground in front of Peter, leaning against his legs, while Peter rubbed his neck. 

“...how do you win this game?” Steve asked, watching the screen.

“No one wins in animal crossing,” Carol said.

“Except for Tom Nook,” Wanda said. 

Peter laughed, but Steve was far too tired to ask for an explanation. He reached up to hold Peter’s hand for a moment. “I’m going to go take a shower,” he said. He stood up, and leaned down to kiss Peter’s cheek. “Would you like to sleep in my room tonight?” He asked quietly in his ear.

“Yes please,” Peter said smiling. “I’ll be up in a little bit.” He had missed Wanda and Carol's company too. Steve kissed Peter once more before climbing the stairs. Carol saved her game, and put in Mario Kart.

Peter had not forgotten how competitive Carol was. And after a year and a half, her driving was no joke. Peter laughed at the look on Wanda’s face as she lost the third race in a row. There was a red glint in her eyes as she leaned over to whisper in Peter’s ear. “I could just make it so that she _can’t_ _see_ the turtle shells.”

Peter laughed, knowing the next round would be very interesting.

* * *

  
Peter stayed up with Carol and Wanda for another thirty minutes. But the magnet in his chest was drawing him towards the stairs. He said goodnight to the girls before climbing the stairs and making his way toward Steve’s room. He knocked on the door tentatively.

“Come in,” Steve called.

Peter smiled as he entered. Steve was laying in bed, wearing nothing but a towel. He snapped his sketchbook shut and placed it on the bedside table. “How was your video game?” He asked.

“It was good,” Peter said, moving to lay on the bed next to him. “How was your shower?”

Steve hooked a finger under Peter’s chin and drew him in for a kiss. “It wasn’t as nice as _our_ shower last night was.” Peter smiled, kissing him back. “Mmmm, you’re wearing too many clothes,” Steve said.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice. He stripped down to his underwear before sliding back into bed next to Steve. He traced the muscles of Steve's chest with his fingers.

“Still too many clothes,” Steve said, rubbing Peter’s ass through this underwear.

Peter grinned. “I thought _you_ might want to take those off?”

Steve’s eyes met Peter’s, darkening with lust. He pounced.

In an instant, the towel was gone from Steve’s waist, and he had removed Peter’s boxers. He hovered over him now, rubbing his cock against Peter’s. “This is more like it,” he said with a grin.

Steve's lips were on Peter’s. After a moment, Peter gently pushed Steve away, just enough so that he had time to turn over. He pressed his face into the pillow, his ass in the air. Inviting Steve.

And Steve was inside him now, thrusting and grunting. Fucking him in earnest. His hands were not gentle on Peter’s hips, pulling him back onto his cock. Peter gasped and moaned. ‘You’re so big,” he panted, as Steve kissed the back of his neck.

Steve had been tired, but that didn’t stop him from pounding Peter into the mattress. They fucked for a long time. When Steve _finally_ reached around to squeeze Peter’s cock, he whimpered loudly. He spilled over in Steve’s fist after a few pumps.

Steve fucked him harder, loving how Peter clenched around him. He chased his own orgasm, chanting Peter’s name. 

When he had filled him up, he pulled out, laying down beside Peter. He scooped him up into his arms and pulled the blankets over them. “That was so good,” Peter breathed, running his fingers through Steve’s chest hair.

“Yeah it was,” Steve panted, wiping his brow. He reached over and switched the light on his nightstand off, before pulling Peter tighter against him. “You’re so perfect,” he whispered through the darkness.

Peter's heart was full. Captain America was his _boyfriend._ He was back home. He was Spider-Man again, and he had control over his much stronger powers now. He only hoped that he would be able to hold onto this happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include an image to show how I imagine Peter’s powers. I’m not sure I’ve been describing them very effectively. Don’t worry the story’s not over.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. And to all of you who comment, you are now my children, and I love you.


	14. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve prepares for the upcoming Accords meeting.  
> Smoking weed turns you gay.

Steve hated the Accords. After the battle with Thanos… After the world lost Iron Man… the U.N. backed off the avengers. Nobody could deny that they were heroes--not after what they had done to save the world.

Three years after the battle, before Peter had returned, General Ross had paid Steve a visit. The United Nations was demanding that the avengers sign the accords… They had refused to give Steve any details as to why they were revisiting this issue. The closest thing to an answer that Steve could get out of the General was that _“the avengers pose a risk to the world if there is no one to keep them in check.”_

Revisiting the issue had been incredibly depressing for Steve. It served as a dark reminder of time when he had torn the avengers apart. Fought with his family. His position had not changed. He did not want the avengers to need to ask for permission to go on a simple recon mission.

General Ross agreed to table the issue, so long as they agreed to meet with the U.N. in August. For weeks, Steve spent long hours on the phone and in meetings, mostly joined by Pepper, Bruce and Sam. Pepper had been indispensable. She had put together a strong case against signing the accords, but Steve was still nervous. August loomed closer every day, darkening Steve’s mood.

Then Peter came back, and his world was bright again.

Any time Steve had (that wasn’t dedicated to preparing for the accord meetings) he spent with Peter. They spent their mornings outside in the sun, taking long walks around the compound, or playing basketball on the facilities court. Steve taught Peter how to ride his motorcycle. Some days they would go patrolling together in the city. Steve always had something planned for them. Peter was under the impression that Steve was worried that he would get bored of him. Peter assured him that it wasn't possible.

In the afternoon, they continued working on their list. Steve had missed Peter's film commentary. 

Their nights were spent twisting in Steve's bed sheets.

Peter had been a virgin before Steve. He had no idea that sex would be _so_ good. Steve was sweet and respectful, but he wasn’t afraid to give Peter a real pounding. Steve liked it rough, and Peter took it so well. After they finished, Steve always checked in with Peter, to make sure that he was okay. It made Peter's heart melt every time.

Every day Peter noticed something new about Steve. Like how his Brooklynn accent came out when he was tired. Or the way he chewed his lip when he was concentrating. The more he learned about the man, the more he wanted to know. So Peter came up with a game.

Late at night, naked in bed, they would take turns asking the other the most random questions. Peter called it the “question game.” One would ask something random, and the other would answer. That’s how Peter found out that Steve hated tuna fish. And that he had never been on a Ferris wheel. Steve learned that Peter was scared of snakes. The flame in Steve’s chest burned hotter every night they played the “question game.”

Waking up with Peter, always put Steve in a good mood… But his mood quickly went sour if he had an accord call scheduled.

Steve resented his phone calls with General Ross. He felt that every call was time that would have been better spent with Peter. But as the leader of the avengers, it was his responsibility to handle such things. So he spent hours in the conference room, fighting the urge to rip out his hair. 

  
When July became August, Peter found himself with much more alone time than usual. The number of meetings on Steve’s schedule had nearly doubled. The accord meeting was set for August 8th, at the UN office in Washington DC. 

On the 7th, Steve had been too busy to go to lunch. Peter knew that Steve had last minute preparations on his plate. Instead he went with Wanda and Carol, to a small diner close to the compound. The lights were dim, and the seats were uncomfortable, but it was relatively quiet--which was exactly what they were looking for. As an avenger, it could be hard to find peace and quiet in a crowded restaurant. 

Nobody was in the mood to give autographs during lunch that day.

“I’m kinda nervous to go to the U.N.” Peter admitted halfway through their meal. 

“You’ll be fine,” Carol said, waving him off. “You're just attending, it’s not like you’ll have to speak or anything.”

“Yeah, Steve, Bruce, and Pepper have it covered,” Wanda agreed. “We’re just going for emotional support,” she said snickering. 

“I know,” Peter said. “It’s just that Steve has been so worried about it, that it's making me anxious too.”

“Sounds like he’s _rubbing off_ on you,” Carol said with a smirk. Peter ignored her.

“I just don’t get why they’re bringing this up again,” Peter said, stabbing at the ice in his drink with his straw. “I just think it’s dumb.”

“You get where they’re coming from though, don’t you?” Wanda asked, giving Peter a serious look. “I know there have been times in my life, where I have been a real threat to civilians.”

“People get caught in the crossfire,” Carol said sadly.

“...I was talking about Westview,” Wanda said. “You know… that town I almost destroyed.” That had been a well kept secret. They could only imagine what the UN would do if they found out that she was capable of taking an entire _town_ hostage with her mind.

“That wasn’t your fault,” Carol assured her. “That was a complicated situation, and not every enhanced person out there should have to pay for what happened there.”

“I just can't believe that they still want all registration for _all_ enhanced people,” Peter said. “I get that not everyone has good intentions... but that is just too extreme.”

They talked for a while longer, before the check came. After they paid, Peter was relieved to get out of his stiff chair. He stretched his arms, as they stepped outside. They piled inside Wanda's jeep, making their way down the road leading back towards the compound.

Carol played music on the ride back to the compound. “Music sure is different now than it was the last time I was on earth,” she said.

Peter spotted Bruce’s massive green figure the moment they drove through the compound gates. He sat cross legged in the grass, with Steve and Bucky. Wanda pulled her jeep into the garage, and they got out. 

Steve was waving them over when they left the garage. They crossed the wide lawn, and Peter sat down in the grass next to steve. Steve leaned in for a quick kiss, ignoring Carol’s “oooh.”

Peter smiled at Steve when he pulled away. “You think they’d be over it by now,” he chuckled, but his face fell when Steve's expression. He looked worried. “What’s up?”

Steve sighed, and rubbed his temple. “Just this whole accord situation. They just sent over a list of everyone required to come. It’s a long list,” he sighed. “When I invited you before, it was because I wanted you to be there with _me_ . But your name is on the list now. _Everybody_ is on the list.”

“Just think, a week from tomorrow and it’ll be over with,” Peter said, trying to cheer Steve up.

Steve gave him a grim look. “I’m sure the accord arguments will go on for much longer than that,” He sighed again. “Do you want to get out of here?” he asked Peter.

Peter could tell Steve needed a distraction. “Sure,“ he said. “What do you want to do?”

Steve sat in thought for a moment. He glanced at Wanda, who was talking to Bruce now. He leaned in to whisper in Peter’s ear. “Do you remember that thing we talked about at the lake?”

* * *

  
  


“You’ve seriously never done this before?” Wanda asked incredulously. They sat on the roof of the main building. Wanda was loading her pipe. “Aren't you like… fifty?”

Steve looked affronted. “I’m thirty, thank you very much.”

Peter laughed. “Actually Steve, I think you’re like a hundred and two,” Peter said grinning.

Steve gave him a warning look, before smiling. “I guess,” he said. “Then shouldn’t I be getting the senior discount at the diner?”

“What does it say on your ID?” Wanda asked curiously. 

Steve chuckled. “It was a real head scratcher for them at the DMV,” he said. “They put my real birthday on there, but there's an asterisk. On the back it says ‘preserved in ice.’ It always gets a good laugh whenever I buy alcohol.” Wanda handed the pipe to Steve who flushed. “I don’t know how to…”

She smiled, and took the pipe back, and hit it herself to show Steve how it worked. She passed it back to Steve, who copied her motions. Lighting the pipe and holding it to his lips, he took a deep breath.

“Jesus,” Peter said. Steve had hit the pipe hard, and was holding his breath. He released the cloud from his lungs, coughing profusely. “That was a pretty big hit for your first time.”

Steve passed the pipe to Peter, still coughing heavily. Peter took the pipe and set it down. He passed Steve his water bottle, who took it gratefully, taking several large gulps.

“Thanks,” he said, wiping his eyes.

“Do you feel anything?” Wanda asked.

Steve thought about it. “Just like my lungs just had smoke in them,” he said.

“You might feel it more later,” Peter said, holding the pipe to his own lips now. He hit the pipe, and exhaled the smoke. He coughed for a moment before turning to Steve. “I’m a dragon,” he said.

“I still don’t feel anything,” Steve said when nearly forty five inure had passed. “I don’t think it affects me?”

Peter, who was _clearly_ high rubbed Steve’s shoulder. They were alone in Steve’s room now. “You’re handsome,” Peter said with a slight giggle.

Steve smiled at him. “You’re high,” he said. “But you're handsome too,” he added quickly, making Peter laugh.

Peter’s hands were on Steve’s chest, rubbing his muscles. Steve smiled, and pulled Peter closer by the hips. “Are you packed for DC?” Steve asked, running his fingers through Peter’s hair.

Peter groaned. “I’m not. I need to do that still. And I promised aunt May that I would call her before we leave…”

Steve smiled. “Want help?” He asked.

Peter looked confused. “Help calling my aunt?”

“Help _packing,”_ Steve said, chuckling.

“Oh,” Peter said. “I think I’ve got it, thanks.” He snuggled closer to Steve. “What time do we have to leave tomorrow?”

“Six,” Steve sighed. “We should probably be up by five.”

Peter frowned. “I guess I should go pack now,” he said. “And call aunt May.”

Steve squeezed Peter tightly for a moment, not wanting to let go. “Alright,” he said. “You’ll sleep with me tonight?”

Peter smiled. “Of course,” he said. Peter had slept in Steve’s bed every night since they first got together. It had been over a month since he had slept in his own room. But Steve always asked anyway, wanting to make sure Peter felt welcome in his space.

Peter packed enough clothes for a week. He was glad that Steve reminded him to pack enough dress clothes for a week. It would have been just like Peter to show up at the United Nations in a jean jacket. He placed his laptop in his backpack next to his spider suit and web shooters. He zipped up the backpack and his duffel bag, before calling his aunt.

When Peter had first told his Aunt May that he and Steve were an item, he had been nervous. He worried that we would receive a lecture about how older men are heartbreakers. Instead, she insisted that he bring Steve over for dinner.

It was good to catch up with May. They talked on the phone for thirty minutes. Although she visited the compound every other week, Peter knew that she still missed having him living at home. Before May hung up, she wished Peter a safe flight, and told him to tell Steve hello.

Peter returned to Steve’s room, only to find Steve rubbing his temple again.

“You okay?” He asked, sitting on the bed next to him.

Steve sighed. “I’m just ready to get these meetings over with,” Steve said. He spread his arms, gesturing for Peter to come closer. Peter curled into Steve’s chest, reaching up to run his fingers through Steve’s beard.

Steve was overly anxious. He knew the next few days would be stressful—more than stressful—they would be torture. Rehashing all the old arguments he’d had with Tony. Having people look at him like he was a criminal. The only thing that kept Steve grounded in that moment, was the feel of Peter in his arms.

“Hey,” Steve said suddenly. Peter looked up at him inquisitively. “I just wanted to let you know how much I appreciate you. I—You mean the world to me,” he said softly. He had almost said different words—more powerful words—but he would have rather said them in a more romantic setting.

“You mean _more_ than the world to me,” Peter said. He kissed Steve softly, and ran his hands through Steve’s hair. “Not that it’s a competition or anything.”

Steve smiled and kissed Peter again. “Do you want to play the question game?” He asked.

Peter smiled and leaned into Steve's shoulder, trying to think of a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Thank you for all of your comments! They’re the reason I’ve kept writing. I know this chapter was short but I’m working up a decent outline for the second act of the story.
> 
> Leave a comment if you have any ideas or feedback!
> 
> Also follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cute spidershield


	15. The Writing on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team arrives in DC for the accord meetings.  
> General Ross springs something on them.  
> The writing is on the wall.

Peter’s head rested on Steve’s shoulder during the flight to DC. They took off at 6:00 in the morning. Peter was tired, but he didn’t sleep. He wanted to be awake for Steve. He knew that Steve was a ball of anxiety, so he held his hand and nuzzled him affectionately.

The jet landed on the roof of their hotel at 7:00. Checking into their rooms, they dropped off their bags, and changed their clothes. Steve looked dashing in his dark suit. Peter wore a white collared shirt underneath a maroon sweater. Everyone met in the hotel lobby for coffee before their cars arrived.

Peter held Steve’s hand on the ride to the UN. They arrived at the United Nations building at 8:00, giving them an extra hour before the meetings began.

There was a knot in Peter’s stomach as they entered the towering white building. He could only imagine how Steve was feeling. Steve’s broad shoulders visibly tensed up when General Ross passed them in the lobby.

They made their way into the assembly hall at 8:50. It was just like the rooms Peter had seen on TV, where Congress met. Circular tiers of desks, descending towards the front of the room. There were at least a hundred people in the room.

The meeting started at 9:00. Steve, Pepper, Bruce and Rhodey sat at the desk in the center of the room. A raised platform across from them seated several important looking people. Men and women in military uniforms, and suits. General Ross sat among them.

Peter sat next to Bucky, Wanda, Carol, and Sam, in the row of seats behind Steve's table. The echoing chatter died down when a high ranking military official spoke, welcoming everyone. 

Following the man's opening remarks, General Ross took his place at the podium. Steve’s shoulders tensed again, as the General began speaking into the microphone.

“I would like to start by acknowledging our gratitude for the avengers,” Ross said. “They undid the horrors that Thanos caused, and many of us would not be in this room without them.” He was silent for a moment. “While we appreciate their service to the world, we have received… evidence that the avengers may be… dealing with some things that we should know about.”

“Five weeks ago, my office received video footage from an anonymous whistleblower. Footage of a… disturbing nature,” General Ross said slowly. He pressed a button on the podium, and a large white projector screen began unrolling from its place o n the wall.

Peter furrowed his brows. Pepper leaned over and whispered something frantically in Steve’s ear. None of them had any idea what Ross was going to show.

Pepper leaned over and spoke into the microphone on their table. “We received no footage from your office, General,” she said. “If this footage concerns the avengers, then we should be able to see what is on that tape, _before_ you play it in front of the United Nations.”

Steve leaned over and spoke into the microphone too. “Is this a meeting to discuss the accords, or is it a surprise trial, Ross?” Steve asked angrily.

The General eyed Steve loftily. “This footage is highly relevant, Captain Rogers,” he spat into the microphone. “The United Nations may deem it necessary for a trial, _after_ they see this video.”

General Ross plugged his tablet into the podium with a short white chord. He pressed a button on the podium, and the lights in the room grew dim. He tapped on the screen of his tablet, and a video was projected onto the large screen.

_The video had been shot from a high vantage point. Several large snow covered evergreen trees panned across the screen. The camera was aimed down, scanning the ground._

_Two figures darted through the trees, and the camera moved frantically to follow them. The first man was tall, with broad shoulders. He carried a round shield. The second man—less muscular, and about a foot shorter—wore a black hoodie over a red and blue body suit. Figures dressed in dark clothing followed, not far behind the two men._

Peter's heart stopped.

Steve stood up, nearly knocking over his chair. “Ross you need to turn this off NOW!” He shouted. “This isn’t the time or the place!”

The General ignored Steve, and the video kept rolling.

_The shorter man stumbled, landing on one knee. He reached around, grabbing at something on his back. The camera was too far away to see the thin orange dart that he plucked from his shoulder blade._

_The taller man took hold of the shorter man's hand now, leading him through the woods. A minute later, they entered a large clearing, only to be cut off by their assailants. There were men on all sides now. They stopped dead in their tracks._

_The man with the shield turned and said something to the shorter man. The shorter man stepped back in fear._

“Turn it off Ross!” Steve yelled, louder now.

“The world has a right to know about this!” The General shouted back.

Steve turned around to look at Peter, his eyes full of distress. “Peter, look away! Don’t watch this!” He shouted, his voice echoing throughout the hall. But Peter’s eyes remained glued to the screen.

He knew what was about to happen. But when he had been there in the woods, he had been hallucinating. Seeing it now, from outside his body—without the distorted visions— he could not look away. His stomach churned uncomfortably.

_Peter darted away from Steve, nearly running into one of the men surrounding them. Steve wrapped his thick arms around Peter, pulling him away from the enemy. Peter broke free from his grip, and moved away in fear._

_Steve threw his shield at one of the attackers, and turned to punch another. Peter was surrounded by men now, trying desperately to free himself from the hands grabbing him from all sides._

Peter turned away. He looked at the wall, the light from the screen still glowing in the corner of his eye. The light turned purple, and the screams from the video echoed throughout the hall.

Somebody placed a heavy metal hand on Peter’s shoulder. Peter hadn’t remembered Tony Stark sitting next to him, but the metal hand on his shoulder gripped him tighter. Tony must have been wearing his suit.

Peter closed his eyes, trying to block out the purple glow from the projector. He tried to ignore the shouts and screams of the men. The sound of trees cracking and falling. The sound of people dying.

The video stopped playing. Peter kept his eyes closed, but even through his eyelids, he could tell that the lights in the room were turning back on. Voices muttered throughout the hall. Peter didn’t need to open his eyes to know that almost everyone in the hall was looking at him.

Peter was glad that Tony was sitting next to him. He would know what to say—what to do. But when the voice next to him spoke, it jarred Peter back to reality.

“You okay Pete?” Bucky whispered.

Peter opened his eyes. When he turned towards the voice, he stared into the face of Bucky Barnes… not Tony Stark. His vibranium arm rested on Peter’s shoulder—not Tony’s suited hand. Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times. 

Steve was yelling something at the General now. Voices from different people on the raised platform shouted back. Words were unintelligible to Peter. Except for the churning in his stomach, he was completely numb.

“Peter?” Bucky repeated, gently shaking Peter’s shoulder.

The movement jarred his stomach even more. Peter suddenly stood up, feeling sick. He stumbled, moving past Bucky to get out of their row. Bucky followed Peter as he climbed the stairs towards the exit in the back of the room. He placed a hand over his mouth.

He ignored the frightened stares as he ran up the steps. The accusing glares. He pushed one of the double doors open, Bucky following him as he crossed the threshold. Peter searched the hall frantically, spotting a trash can a few paces to the right.

He sprinted to the trash can, and leaned over it. Retching, he emptied the contents of his stomach.

  
  


* * *

  
Bucky sat with Peter on the bench outside the hall for the next hour. Steve continued his shouting match with the General for nearly ten minutes. When the voices died down, Wanda left the hall to find Peter.

“They’re calling for a recess,” she said. “Steve is furious.”

“Already?” Bucky asked.

Peter’s eyes were red. It had been a long time since he had cried. But seeing that video… It had been nearly two years, but the visual reminder of how he had killed those men had broken him again.

But he was still in control. No matter his emotional state, he could not lose control of his power anymore. 

Peter didn't say a word to Bucky or Wanda. They both already knew what Peter had done in the mountains, but he worried that watching him do it would make them look at him differently.

The door swung open five minutes later. Steve, Pepper and Bruce were the first ones out the door. Several other people flooded into the hallway after them. Pepper put a hand on Steve’s shoulder when she noticed Peter on the bench down the hall. She pointed him out to Steve.

Steve marched down the hall at once. Bucky vacated his seat next to Peter so that Steve could sit beside him. The second Steve sat down, Peter threw his arms around him. Steve held him close against his chest. Peter’s tears soaked Steve’s tie.

Steve held Peter for a moment, whispering shushing sounds in his ear. “Come on baby, let’s go back to the hotel,” Steve said softly.

Peter wiped his eyes as he pulled away. “What about the meeting?”

“We’re reconvening at one,” Steve said. “I’m so sorry they made you go through that again.”

Steve held Peter’s hand on the way out of the building. Peter kept his eyes glued to the ground. He could feel eyes upon him as they got in the car. Bucky sat in the front seat, while Pepper drove. Wanda, Steve, and Peter sat in the back seat.

Steve gently turned Peter’s head to face him, as they drove away. He stared into Peter’s eyes for a moment, before giving him a chaste kiss.

Peter rubbed his eyes. “Do we know who sent them that footage?” Peter asked.

“No,” Pepper said angrily. “And I can’t believe that Ross would ambush us like that!”

“It was clearly footage taken from a drone,” Bucky said. “It must have been a Blade agent controlling it, trying to give your location to the men in the woods.”

_The men in the woods. The men Peter killed._

Peter closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. He wished that he had his journal with him. Journaling had been an invaluable tool for him over the last year and a half. Instead he counted backwards from 10 in his head, breathing deeply.

“So Blade is still out there,” Peter said slowly. “But why would they send that footage to the United Nations?”

“They probably think it would be easier to capture you from the United Nations,” Bucky said. Steve gave Bucky a dark look.

“Do you think they’ll arrest me?” Peter asked.

“We won’t let _anyone_ take you _anywhere,_ ” Steve said, rubbing Peter’s thigh softly.

  
  


Bruce, Carol and Sam were waiting in the hotel parking lot when they pulled up.

“I’m going to take Peter up to our room,” Steve told the group. He turned to look at Peter. “I think it would be best if you sat out the rest of today’s meetings.” Peter nodded.

Steve and Peter rode the elevator up to their room. Steve unlocked the door, and led Peter inside. He sat on the bed, and patted the spot next to him, inviting Peter. “Come here sweetheart,” Steve said. Peter sat down, leaning against Steve.

Peter sighed. “I thought that Blade was done fucking with my life,” Peter said. He gripped Steve’s shirt tightly, pulling him closer.

Steve pulled away just long enough to remove his suit jacket, before returning to the embrace. They lay down on the bed, listening to each other's breathing. “I’m so sorry Peter,” Steve said, rubbing Peter’s neck. “It’s not fair. You don’t deserve this.”

Peter sat up suddenly, a thought having just occurred to him. Steve sat up too, giving Peter a questioning look. “Why are they only going after me?” Peter asked.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked.

Peter sat for a moment, lost in thought. “Both Wanda and Carol’s power came from infinity stones,” Peter said. “Why hasn’t Blade or Hydra gone after either of them?”

Steve pondered Peter’s words for a moment. “Maybe they don’t know how they got _their_ powers?” He suggested. “They had video footage of you absorbing that blast at the tower.”

Peter wasn’t 100% convinced, but he had no other explanation. “I guess that’s possible,” he said thoughtfully. Steve ran his hand up and down Peter’s arm. Peter gave him a small smile and lay back down with him. They were both on their sides facing each other. Peter buried his face in Steve’s chest.

They stayed there in comfortable silence for about thirty minutes, before someone came knocking on their door. Steve got up to open the door. He stepped aside to let Pepper in.

“Hey,” she said, sitting on the bed next to Peter. She patted his leg consolingly. “How ya hanging in there kid?”

Peter sat up to face her. “I’ve been better,” he said. “But I’ve been through worse than this too. I think I’m just… processing everything.”

Pepper looked surprised at the maturity of his response. “You’re a very level headed young man Mr. Parker,” she said.

Peter smiled at her. His face fell slightly. “I miss Tony,” Peter said. “He would know exactly what to do right now.”

Pepper smiled sadly. “I miss him too,” she said sadly, taking hold of Peter’s hand. “But I know that he would be proud of you. He would be _so_ proud of how strong you are, especially after everything that you’ve been through.”

Pepper sighed, and turned to look at Steve. “Everyone is waiting in my room. We figured that we should discuss how we’re going to handle this,” she said.

Steve fretted. “I don’t want to leave Peter alone,” he said.

Peter sat up. “Can I come with you?” Peter asked. “I don’t want to go back to the meeting, but I’d like to come to this.”

“Of course,” Steve said, giving him a sympathetic smile. He held out his hand for Peter who took it. The three of them left their room, and made their way down the hall to Pepper’s room.

The whole team was there. Bruce sat cross legged in the corner of the room. Bucky, Sam, and Carol sat on one bed. Rhodey sat on the other, leaving space for Peter Steve and Pepper.

Peter opted to sit on the floor instead, leaning against the dresser. Steve sat on the ground next to him, taking his hand.

“We need to be back at the UN building at 1:00,” Bruce said. “So how are we going to handle this?”

“We need to get Shuri on the line,” Bucky said immediately. “She can explain Peter’s treatment. We need to make it crystal clear that what they saw on that video will never happen again.”

“They’re going to want to talk to Peter,” Carol said angrily.

“No,” Steve said plainly. He turned to look at Peter. “You just relax this afternoon. _If_ you feel up to it, you can come to tomorrow’s meeting.”

“Won’t it make me look guilty if I don’t show up this afternoon?” Peter asked. “Like I’ve got something to hide?”

“We’ll vouch for you,” Bruce said. “After that stunt they pulled, you deserve a minute to yourself. You can answer their questions tomorrow.”

“The important thing is that nothing is going to happen to you,” Steve said reassuringly. “You’re not getting arrested. You’re not on trial. They’re working with half the facts. They don’t know _anything_ about the situation with Blade. But _anyone_ who saw that video could argue that you were acting in self defense.”

“And if Shuri testifies to your treatment, then there will be no reason for anyone to worry about your control,” Wanda said. “Your DNA is totally different now than it was on that day.”

“I think we’re missing a major point of discussion,” Rhodey said. Everyone turned to look at him. “If Blade sent the UN that footage, then I think it’s safe to assume that they’re still after Peter. They know that they can’t get to him with the avengers around. But if he were to be arrested… it would be much easier for them to take him.”

Steve tightened his grip around Peter’s shoulder. “Someone needs to stay here with Peter this afternoon,” he said. He turned to look at Peter. “I know that you can handle yourself… But I would just feel better if there was someone else with you.”

Carol volunteered to stay. She gave Steve a reassuring look, promising that he would be safe with her.

The discussion continued for another hour. Everyone kept constantly reassuring Peter that they wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Peter believed them. He felt safe there amongst his friends. He rested his head on Steve’s shoulder while he listened to the conversation.

At 12:15 Rhodey announced that they should make their way back to the UN building. Everyone gathered their things and made their way out into the hall. “We can hang out in your room,” Carol suggested, and Peter agreed.

Steve pulled Peter close, kissing his neck. Peter sighed, wishing that Steve could stay. “Let me walk you to the room,” Steve said. Peter smiled, and kissed him softly.

“You’re too cute,” Carol said smiling at them.

They made their way down the hall towards Steve and Peter’s room. Steve used his card to open the door. He held it open for Carol. Steve wanted a little privacy for his goodbye kiss with Peter.

Carol understood, and slipped in the room.

Steve pulled Peter against him, capturing his lips with his own. He was about to open his mouth, to deepen the kiss, but he never got the chance.

“Um Steve…” Carol said, reappearing at the door. She sounds alarmed. She had barely stepped in the room, before turning around. “I think you should take a look at this.”

Both Steve and Peter furrowed their brows. Carol stepped aside to allow them to enter the room. Steve froze the moment he saw it.

The first thing that Peter noticed was the debris on the bed. Small chunks of drywall and dust littered the comforter. He looked up, staring at the wall behind the bed. Large letters had been carved there. Two rows of capital letters, gouged deep into the drywall, forming a menacing message:

SHARPEN THE BLADE

HAIL HYDRA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuun
> 
> I don’t know how many of you are watching Wanda Vision (you 100% should), but I wanted to at least reference it. I’m not going to go into details about what happened there in this fic, because I obviously don’t know how it ends lol.
> 
> I love waking up to all your comments, so please keep them coming! What do you think is going to happen next??? For real though, leave kudos and comments so that I can feed my starving family!
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for cute spidershield content.


	16. Following Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is worried about keeping Peter safe.  
> Steve and Peter argue  
> But they make up in a good way ;)  
> Insert daddy kink here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I didn’t update last night. I needed a break lol.
> 
> I don’t think the last chapter was my strongest, so I hope this one is better. PLEASE comment! Comments make my day.

Steve didn’t return to the accord meetings. He refused to let Peter out of his sight. Bruce, Pepper, Rhodey, and Sam agreed to meet with the UN in his place. They would explain the situation. Steve decided to take Peter back to the compound.

Steve asked Wanda, Bucky, and Carol to accompany them back to the compound. He didn’t care what the United Nations wanted from them. Not anymore. The only thing that mattered was keeping Peter safe.

Peter had been awfully quiet since they had discovered the message on the wall. Steve gathered their suitcases, and carried them to the elevator. He insisted that Peter stay within ten feet. They made their way up to the roof of the hotel, where they found Wanda, Bucky and Carol waiting in the Quinjet. The jet lifted off, rushing into the sky.

“Peter?” Steve asked for the second time. Peter’s head was full of fog. He turned to look at Steve. “Are you feeling okay?” Steve asked. He felt Peter’s forehead with the back of his hand. “Are you in shock?”

Peter shrugged. “Maybe?” He said softly. “I’m just confused I guess.”

As soon as the jet was high enough, Steve unclipped his seat belt and scooted closer to Peter. Peter unbuckled as well, and leaned into Steve. At 1:00 Steve’s phone began ringing. When he saw General Ross’s number, he declined the call. “I don’t think that they’re very happy that we left,” Steve said.

“They can talk to Bruce and Pepper,” Carol said, sounding irritated. “After what they pulled back there…” She looked at Peter. “Well, I wouldn’t have stuck around if I were you.”

Peter’s thoughts kept drifting back to the writing in the wall.  _ Sharpen the Blade. Hail Hydra. _ “I just thought that the whole Blade chapter of my life was over,” Peter said miserably. “I just don’t get why they’re still after me.”

“They probably still want to extract the power from your body,” Wanda suggested. “I mean, you’re probably the only one that  _ they know about  _ who has absorbed power from one of the stones.”

Peter sighed. She must be right. If Blade had known that Carol and Wanda had been empowered by infinity stones… He was certain that they would be a target too. “I don’t even think they even could extract it anymore,” Peter said, pondering. “The power is  _ fused  _ to my DNA now.”

Steve gave Peter a thoughtful look. “We don’t know if Blade knows about your treatment,” he said. His face darkened. “And even if they do know, that doesn’t mean they wouldn’t still want to try. They don’t seem to mind having blood on their hands.”

“So why would they leave a message on the wall like that?” Peter asked. “If they sent the footage to the UN, why would Blade leave a threat before the UN has a chance to arrest me?”

Bucky engaged the autopilot, and turned his chair around to face Peter. “Blade, Hydra… they’re essentially the same,” he said darkly. “This is how they operate. Hydra’s most effective tool was fear. If they can make you afraid enough… they can manipulate you.”

“We won’t let them get to you,” Steve assured Peter. He thought for a moment, before reaching into his pocket for his phone. He turned to Peter. “I think we should have Happy bring your aunt May up to stay at the compound again. We don’t want anyone going after your family to get to you.”

Peter nodded. “Thank you Steve,” he said quietly.

Steve called May, and explained the situation. When he hung up with her, he called Happy, who assured him that he would drive May up immediately.

They landed at the compound about an hour later. They had left New York for DC that same morning, but it felt like a lifetime ago. In reality he had only been gone from New York for a few hours. Peter’s head was spinning. He didn’t want to think.

“I’m going to call the General,” Steve said to Peter softly. They gathered their luggage and stepped out of the jet. “I’ll be inside as soon as I’m done. Want to go to my room?” Steve asked. Peter nodded. That wasn’t even a question. He had barely spent any time in his own room over the last month. Peter thought Steve’s room was more comfortable.

Peter made his way into the main building, his duffel bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped his bag off in his own room, before making his way back down the hall. When he reached Steve’s room, he plopped down onto the bed, clutching one of the pillows to his chest.

When Steve came into the room twenty minutes later, May was with him. 

“May!” Peter cried. He jumped up and ran over to give her a hug.

“Hey kiddo,” she said, patting Peter’s back. “You just can’t seem to catch a break huh?” She asked, jokingly.

Peter huffed. “Yeah, I was hoping that things would calm down a little bit,” he said exacerbated.

“Steve told me about that shit they pulled,” she said angrily. “If I had been there… well let’s just say it’s a good thing I wast there, or I might have done something bad.”

“I just about lost it,” Steve said angrily.

Peter and May sat on the couch and talked for a few minutes. He apologized for inconveniencing her again. While staying on the down low at the compound, she wasn’t able to go to work. She assured Peter that she didn’t mind. She would do whatever it took to keep Peter safe from Blade. They talked, and Peter cried.

After about twenty minutes, May could tell that Peter wasn’t feeling very sociable. She turned to look at Steve. “You’ll take care of him from here?”

Steve smiled. “Of course.”

When May left, Steve scooped Peter up into his arms and carried him to the bed. He kissed him gently, running his hands through Peter’s hair. Steve rolled on top of Peter, deepening the kiss. He pulled away after a minute, and stared into Peter’s eyes. “How are you feeling baby?” He asked.

“A little tired,” Peter said. “I’m glad you’re here.”

They curled up together, and Steve pulled the blanket over them. Peter rolled over, and Steve threw his arm around Peter, spooning him. They listened to each other's breathing, as they fell asleep.

Steve woke up some time later. The late afternoon sun shone through the window. He looked at the clock on his bedside table. It read 4:28. He rolled over, reaching out to throw his arm around Peter, only to find the bed next to him empty.

He sat up suddenly, scanning the room.

Peter sat on the couch, wearing his spider suit. He hadn’t donned his mask yet, and Steve smiled at his sleep ruffled hair. Peter rummaged through his backpack, and pulled out his web shooters.

“What are you doing?” Steve asked sleepily.

Peter looked up and smiled at Steve. “Good morning,” He said. He crossed the room to give Steve a kiss, and sat on the foot of the bed. “I was just about to text you, so you could keep sleeping. I’m going stir crazy. I’m going to go patrolling in the city with Wanda tonight.”

Steve sat up suddenly, furrowing his brows. “You can’t leave the compound,” Steve said uneasily.

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Why not? I’m not going alone. And you said yourself, that I can handle myself.”

Steve sighed. “Of course you can handle yourself,” he said. “But you can’t run around the city, with Blade looking for you.”

Peter sat there for a moment. “Steve,” he said slowly. “I’m not a danger to people I come in contact with anymore. I can't keep living my life like I am. I can’t go back to being stuck here at the compound… I just can't do that.”

“I know you're not a danger to anyone,” Steve said gently. “This is about keeping  _ you  _ safe,”

Peter gave Steve a hard look. “Steve… Before I left for Wakanda, I spent six month cooped up here. Even when I was in Wakanda, I wasn’t able to leave the lab before my treatment was finished… _ Two years,  _ Steve. I--I can’t go back to that type of seclusion.”

Steve reached out to take hold of Peter’s hand. “I know it’s hard, but it’s for your own safety,” He said.

“But I’m not going alone,” Peter said beseechingly. “Wanda is going to be with me the whole time.”

“I’m sorry Peter you can’t go. I won’t let you,” Steve said firmly.

Peter pulled his hand away, furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean you won’t  _ let me _ ?” He asked, sounding angry. “That’s not really your call.”

Steve sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Peter, this isn’t an issue about you and me,” He said. “This is an Avengers issue. I’m the leader of the Avengers… Peter until further notice, I don’t want you leaving the compound at all. That’s an order.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, shocked. “Fine,” he snapped, all sweetness gone from his eyes. He stood up, grabbed his backpack, and made his way toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Steve asked suspiciously.

“Dinner,” Peter said shortly. “Unless you  _ order  _ me not to,  _ Captain _ .” Peter opened the door, and turned down the hall, letting the door swing shut behind him.

  
  


When Steve went down to the kitchen five minutes later, Peter and Wanda had finished making their plates. Spotting Steve out of the corner of his eye, Peter sighed. He turned to Wanda. “Do you want to go eat on the roof?” He asked.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. It wasn’t like Peter to vacate a room when his boyfriend had just entered. She glanced at Steve, who was pulling a plate out of the cupboard. “Sure,” she said hesitantly.

Steve caught Peter’s wrist before he left the room. “So you’re just going to be mad at me then?” he asked, sounding irritated.

Peter pulled his hand free. His expression was difficult to read. “I--I just need some space right now,” he said simply.

Steve watched Peter and Wanda climb the stairs. He frowned. Him and Peter had never argued before. Steve wasn’t quite sure how to handle it.

Steve fixed himself a plate and sat down at the table. Bucky came in a few minutes later, and took the seat next to Steve. “Where’s Peter?” He asked.

Steve sighed, his eyes darkening. “He’s mad at me,” he said. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “What did you do?”

Steve huffed. “What makes you think  _ I  _ did something wrong?  _ He’s  _ the one being stubborn,” Steve growled. “I told him that he can't leave the compound. I’m just trying to make sure that Blade doesn’t get their hands on him.”

Bucky chuckled. “He’ll come around eventually,” He assured Steve. “But I can’t imagine it’s easy for him. He already isolated himself for a long time...I doubt he has any desire to go back to that.”

Steve pondered Bucky’s words. It had felt strange, giving Peter a direct order. But if that was what it took to keep Peter safe… He could deal with Peter’s anger for now.

  
  


“So what did Steve do?” Wanda asked, when they got to the roof.

Peter sighed. “Nothing major…” Peter said. “He’s just not going to let me go patrolling tonight.”

“Hmm,” Wanda said. She silently thought that Steve was probably right. But Peter had gone through a lot that day alone. She didn’t argue. “We could always watch a movie instead,” she suggested.

After they had finished eating, they made their way back inside and down the stairs to the kitchen. Peter ignored Steve’s gaze as he loaded his dishes. When he closed the dishwasher, he and Wanda walked towards the staircase that led down to the main entrance.

“Where are you guys going?” Steve asked.

Peter glanced at him and sighed. “Just to the theatre,” he said shortly.

Peter and Wanda watched Bridesmaids, and The Hangover. Wanda chose the movies. Peter knew that she was trying to improve his mood, so he laughed loudly. But he didn’t really feel like laughing. 

Peter knew that he was being unreasonable. But he had not expected to return from the accords only to be put on ‘house arrest.’ He knew that Steve was just looking out for his safety, but Peter didn’t care. He just hadn’t expected Steve to order him around.

When they had finished with the second movie, Peter checked his phone. He had a new text from Steve.  _ Are you coming to bed soon? _

Peter‘s fingers hovered over the screen as he thought. He typed out his response quickly.  _ I think I’m going to sleep in my room tonight.  _ He hesitated, before sending  _ Sorry. _

Peter got a response back right away.  _ Please don’t be mad at me for too long, Queens. _

Peter couldn’t help but smile a little.

* * *

  
  


Peter was very lonely that night. His bed felt cold and unfamiliar--far too big for just one person. Peter tossed and turned through the night, and nearly got up to go to Steve’s room several times.

He slept uneasily for a few hours. At around midnight he woke up to a strange sound. He walked over to his window, and peered through the blinds. A quinjet was descending, landing on the large circular pad.

Peter threw on a pair of sweats and a hoodie. He raced out the door, and down the hall. He ran down the stairs, through the front door, and across the lawn towards the landing pad. Steve, Bucky, and Carol were waiting at the pad already. Clearly Peter hadn’t been the only one awakened by the jet.

Bruce, Pepper, Sam, and Rhodey descended the jet’s ramp. Peter was glad to see them, but he was confused. He had expected the accord meetings to go on for several more  _ days  _ at the least. Peter’s stomach churned. He wondered if they had decided to hold a trial.

“What’s going on?” Steve asked, approaching the group. “Why are you back so soon?”

“General Ross wouldn’t let us leave the second session until we came up with a solution,” Pepper said, yawning. “I think they were worried that more of us would leave if they ended the session.”

“We didn’t get done talking until ten,” Bruce said. “There was a lot of talk about taking Peter in, but we were able to come to an agreement. We had Shuri call to explain Peter’s treatment, and we explained how Blade was pursuing you. We also explained that Peter was drugged when he lost control.”

“They’re not going to arrest me?” Peter asked, relief flooding over him.

Steve met Peter’s eyes. Despite the good news, Peter saw sadness in his eyes. “I’m assuming they had conditions?” Steve asked, turning back to Bruce.

Bruce nodded. He looked at Peter. “You’re not going to be arrested as long as we stick to some rules.”

“What type of rules?” Peter asked.

“For starters, they want me to run several tests on you,” Bruce said. “Shuri sent over all of your DNA scans already. But they want me to test your abilities.”

“My abilities?” Peter asked. “What do you mean?”

“They want to know exactly what you’re capable of doing with your powers--like how much energy you can produce, and whether you have any telepathic or mind warping powers,” Bruce explained. “They said they can’t dismiss you as a threat, unless they know that you’re capable of controlling  _ every aspect _ of your power. Even the aspects you don’t know about.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad,” Peter said, brightening up significantly.

“They don’t want you to leave the compound at all until you’ve been cleared by the UN,” Pepper added. Peter’s face fell. She had saved the worst for last.

“So I guess I’m a prisoner here,” Peter said. He was amazed by how quickly his mood had darkened again.

“But isn’t that for the best anyway?” Carol asked, turning to look at Peter. “If Blade is still after you, there’s no need for us to make it easier for them to get to you.”

Peter looked over her shoulder to where Steve stood. “I guess you’re right,” he said softly.

“Dr. Cho is going to have some equipment sent over from her lab in Seoul,” Bruce said to Peter. “We should be able to start testing your powers on Monday.” 

Peter agreed. “Thank you all for… you know… helping me,” Peter said lamely.

Bruce patted Peter on the shoulder with his massive green hand. Everyone began making their way towards the front door. Peter stepped to the side, blocking Steve’s path.

“Hey,” Peter said feebly.

“Hey,” Steve said back. His eyes looked red.

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his eyes watering. He wiped his eyes and looked at Steve. “I know that you’re just looking out for me, and I’ve been such an ass…”

Steve looked at him, perplexed. “So you’re not going to break up with me?” He asked, sounding hopeful.

Peter opened and closed his mouth, surprised. “Of course not,” Peter said, sounding appalled.  _ Was that what Steve had been thinking _ . Peter looked at Steve’s red eyes, and realized that he had been crying. A wave of guilt rushed over him. Peter stepped up to Steve, and leaned up on his tiptoes to kiss him. “I don’t ever want to break up with you Steve. You’re--I mean I...” Peter fumbled with his words. “I’m sorry if I made you think that I don’t want to be with you. I was mad at you, but it was just an argument. It doesn't change… how I feel about you.”

Steve smiled and wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. When they broke apart, Steve stared into Peter’s eyes. “I’ve never  _ really  _ done this whole-- _ relationship thing  _ before,” He said quietly. “And I know it’s going to feel weird for me to give you orders--”

Peter blushed and buried his face in his hands for a moment. “I’m an Avenger Steve,” he said looking up. “I should be able to follow orders without throwing a hissy fit… I was being really… immature,” He admitted.

Steve kissed Peter again, sliding his hand lower down Peter’s backside. “You follow orders so well in the bedroom,” Steve smirked, when they broke apart. “That’s the only time I  _ enjoy  _ ordering you around. Outside of the bedroom, I wouldn’t do it unless it was totally necessary.”

Peter smiled, blushing. “Well normally I like following your orders,” Peter said. His smile fell slightly. “I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I missed you tonight.”

Steve smiled down at him. “My bed felt so empty,” he replied. 

Steve took Peter's hand and led him back towards the main entrance. He looked over to Peter, whose face was still full of uncertainty. He stopped walking. “You stressed?” He asked, squeezing Peter’s hand.

“That’s an understatement,” Peter huffed.

Steve kissed his neck. “I think I know what you need…”

  
  


From what Steve had said, Peter thought that Steve was going to take him up to his room and bend him over the first surface he could find. To his surprise, when they reached Steve’s room, he went straight to the bathroom and began filling the tub.

“I know it’s late, but I think it will calm your nerves,” Steve said,

“A bath does sound really nice,” Peter said, smiling. “Can we take it together?”

Steve smiled from his seat on the edge of the tub. “I was hoping you’d say that,” he said with a grin. “I’m going to run downstairs and make us some tea,” He said as he stood up.

“Do you have any bath bombs?” Peter asked.

Steve furrowed his brows. “Bath  _ bombs?” _ he asked, certain he had heard incorrectly.

Peter widened his eyes. “You’ve never used a bath bomb?” He asked incredulously. He thought for a moment. “I think I might have a couple in my bathroom.”

Steve went to make their tea, while Peter scampered off to his own room. Peter found the bath bomb pack that MJ had sent him for Christmas. He carefully selected a purple and black one, hoping it would have the right wow factor for Steve.

Soon they were both back in the bathroom, and the large circular tub was full. Steve watched the bath bomb in awe. The black and purple clouds swirled in the water, mixed with dollops of green and teal. “I think I love bath bombs,” Steve said. Steve watched the water. Peter watched Steve’s face instead.

Peter’s chest was warm.

Steve removed his clothes and kissed Peter before stepping into the water. Peter followed suit, mesmerized by Steve’s body in the steam. Peter slid into place, sitting in front of Steve. Peter leaned into him. Steve’s cock was hard against Peter’s ass.

Steve held Peter close for several minutes. They washed each other’s hair, trading shampoo bottles for kisses. When they were both thoroughly drenched, Steve pulled Peter’s back against his chest again. He rubbed his cock against his ass, and reached for Peter’s hard member.

Steve jacked him off slowly, careful not to make a splash. Peter was struggling to keep from moaning. Steve whispered in his ear. “Make some noise for me baby.”

Peter was whimpering now, clearly enjoying himself. “That feels so good,” he panted, craning his neck up to kiss Steve. Steve rubbed the tip of Peter’s cock with his thumb, and Peter gasped loudly. Steve moved his hand to run pinch Peter’s nipple.

“Good boy,” Steve said into his ear. Peter gasped again, but not at his touch this time.

He closed his eyes, blushing pink. “I—I like it when you call me that,” Peter admitted.

Steve froze. “You like it when I call you boy?” He asked, making sure. His cock twitched.

“Yeah,” Peter whispered.

Steve stood up, pulling Peter up with him. Steve stepped out of the tub, grabbing a towel and passing one to Peter. “I want you in my bed. Now.” Steve said firmly.

Peter grinned, and stepped out of the tub. He toweled his hair and body as quickly as he could. When Steve couldn’t wait any longer. He took the towel from Peter, and picked him up. He carried him bridal style to the bedroom, before laying him gently on the bed. He looked into Peter’s eyes. “Call me daddy,” Steve ordered.

Peter’s breath caught in his throat.  _ Is this really happening? _

“Daddy.”

It had been a whisper, but it was enough. Steve was on top of him now, rolling his hips against Peter. “Do you want to suck daddy’s cock?” He asked.

“Yes sir,” Peter replied.

Peter lay flat on his back. Steve’s legs were on either side of his torso. Steve moved up. His legs bracketed Peter’s neck, as he placed his cock in Peter’s mouth. “Good boy,” he groaned. Peter sucked ferociously.

Steve ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, thrusting into his mouth now. Peter looked up at Steve through his dark lashes.

Soon, Steve was doing the work, holding Peter’s head in place while he fucked his mouth. “Get ready for daddy's first load, boy,” he growled. He spilled over, hot cum pouring down Peter’s throat.

Peter smiled and wiped his mouth. Steve was off of him now, just long enough to grab Peter’s ankles. He dragged him to the edge of the bed, kneeling behind him. Steve held Peter’s ankles high in the air, rubbing his cock against his hole. “Beg me,” he commanded.

“Please—”

“Please  _ what? _ ” Steve demanded.

“Daddy. Please daddy, fuck me,” Peter moaned. The anticipation was killing him. “I want you. I want to feel you…”

“You’ll feel me all right,” Steve said. “Daddy’s gonna fuck you sensless.” He kissed Peter’s ankle. “You ready boy? I’m not going to go easy on you.”

“Good,” Peter whispered.

Steve was hovering over him now. He pushed his cock into Peter’s hole. “Good boy,” he groaned when he was met with a whimper. “Make some noise for daddy.”

Peter moaned when Steve bottomed out. Peter barely had time to adjust…

Steve began thrusting, desperate for Peter’s warmth. Steve pinned Peter’s legs up, and got off of his knees. He crouched over Peter now, thrusting down into his ass. “You belong to me Peter Parker,” Steve grunted. He humped him. Fucked him, harder and harder. Steve listed all the dirty things that he wanted to do to Peter out loud… “tie you up… spank you… breed you…”

Peter moaned. “Yes daddy... I’m yours... Use me… harder…”

Sweat dripped from Steve’s chest onto Peter’s face. 

Peter whimpered loudly when Steve hit his prostate. Steve  _ loved _ that sound. He thrust into the same spot over and over. Peter clenched around him, tears in his eyes. “Yes daddy,” he sobbed in ecstasy. Peter gasped, exploding onto his chest. He had cum without even touching himself.

Steve was merciless. He fucked Peter for a full ten minutes after he came, talking his time on purpose.

When Peter was beginning to fall apart, Steve doubled his pace. Peter was a mess. Moaning loudly, clutching at Steve, gripping his ass to pull him down even harder.

It was too much for Steve. He shuddered, filling Peter. His mouth opening in a silent groan, he came inside Peter.

Steve collapsed on top of Peter, panting heavily. He ran his hands through Peter’s hair, peppering his neck, and face with kisses. “Did you have a good time?” Steve asked. “Was that too much for you?”

Peter’s chest was full of fire now. He put a hand on Steve’s jaw, turning his head to capture his gaze. “I love you Steve,” he said.

Steve smiled and his eyes grew wet. Neither of them had said it yet. “I love you too, Peter,” Steve said. “So  _ so  _ much.”

They didn’t go back to sleep for a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cute spidershield.
> 
> Please leave comments, they make me want to keep writing.


	17. You’re a Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Peter are hella gay  
> Peter begins testing the limits of his powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter, so please give me feedback.

Sex with Steve had  _ never _ been boring. But Peter had no idea that it could be  _ so good. _ Steve had never been afraid to rough Peter up, but after their first time role playing, they were on a whole new level.

Steve was fucking Peter at least twice a day, sometimes more. Each time, Steve’s voice was in Peter’s ear, coaxing him to make more noise. Steve loved the desperate sounds Peter made, and he didn’t want him to hold back.

Peter knew that Steve was trying to distract him from the fact that he couldn’t leave the compound, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t mind it when Steve would use his tie to bind Peter’s hands behind his back. He didn’t mind it when Steve had handcuffed Peter’s wrists to the headboard either. In fact he  _ loved _ it.

_ Love.  _ It was a word they said to each other often now. Steve confessed that he had been wanting to say it to Peter for a while, but he didn’t want to scare Peter off.

“I love you so much,” Steve growled into Peter’s ear one night, thrusting hard as he finished inside the younger man. Peter was on his back, his wrists cuffed to the headboard. He had cum without touching himself again. All it took for Peter to erupt these days, was Steve’s rough movements inside him.

“I love you too, Steve,” Peter said with a dreamy expression, panting to catch his breath. Steve collapsed on top of him, and Peter squirmed. He wanted to rub Steve’s back, but his wrists were still shackled.

“Sorry, love,” Steve said. He pulled out of the boy and reached for the key on the nightstand. He freed Peter’s wrists, and kissed Peter’s skin where the cuffs had left a mark. “You did so well,” he crooned in Peter’s ear. “It’s like you were made to take my cock.”

Peter smirked, running his hands up and down Steve’s back now. “Either that, or you were made to fuck me,” Peter said.

Steve smiled and kissed Peter again. 

It was Sunday, six days after their return from DC. Six days since they discovered the message gouged into their hotel room wall. It was no secret that Peter was not a fan of being confined to the compound. Steve didn’t want to fight with Peter again, but he was secretly glad that the UN had made it one of their conditions for Peter to not leave the grounds. Peter would be safer there.

They had made massive security upgrades after Blade raided the compound nearly two years prior. Not even a drone could get within fifty yards of their perimeter now. Steve was certain that Peter would be safe.

“Are you ready to start testing with Bruce tomorrow?” Steve asked, looking down at Peter. His arms caged Peter’s slender body.

Peter cupped Steve’s firm ass in one hand, and traced the outline of his massive bicep with the other. “Yeah,” he said. “I’m actually sort of excited. I’ve had control for a couple months now, but I really don’t know  _ everything _ that I’m capable of yet.”

From what Peter knew about his powers, they seemed most similar to Carol’s abilities. Collecting energy from the air around him, and radiating energy from his body. But Wanda had told him not to write off the possibility that he could do more.

“Wanda said that she didn’t discover that she could influence reality or warp people’s thoughts for over a year after her powers emerged,” Steve said. “Maybe you’ll be able to do something really cool… like flying—have you tried that yet?”

Peter smiled up at Steve. “I haven’t tried it,” Peter admitted. “I think I’m more of a swinger than a flyer.” 

Steve smiled and kissed Peter, before glancing at the bedside clock. “We should probably get to sleep,” Steve said. “You’ve got a busy day tomorrow.”

* * *

The following day  _ was  _ busy. Steve and Peter ate breakfast together at 7:30. Bucky had made everybody omelettes. When Peter finished his meal and loaded his plate into the dishwasher, he made his way over the coffee machine.

He poured himself a cup in a travel mug, and poured the rest of the pot into a very large thermos.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night?” Bucky asked with a smirk. Peter turned red. A few days ago, Peter’s shirt moved while he was stretching, and Bucky had spotted a hickey on Peter’s collar bone. He hadn’t stopped giving Steve and Peter shit since then.

Peter rolled his eyes. “This is for Bruce,” he said, shaking the large thermos. Peter gave Steve a goodbye kiss. “Meet me for lunch?” He asked.

Steve smiled. “I’ll bring food by the lab,” he said.

Peter made his way to Bruce’s lab. He had spent a lot of time there before he left for Wakanda. It was a bright familiar space, gleaming white walls, with large angled windows slanting in towards the ceiling. But the equipment that had been set up against the far side of the room was new.

The strangest piece of machinery seemed to be a large glass box, reenforced with steel trim around the edges. It had to have been at least 10 feet wide on all sides. The glass was  _ thick  _ with deep circular grooves etched on the inside. Large tubes and wires ran from one side of the cube, into a large computer screen to the right.

“Good morning Mr. Parker,” called Helen Cho. Peter jumped. He hadn’t noticed her on her knees to the left of the cube. She connected another wire to the box, before standing up and making her way over to greet Peter.

“Good morning Dr. Cho,” Peter said, surprised. “I didn’t know you’d be joining us for the testing. I would have gotten you coffee too.”

She smiled warmly at him. “Trust me, I’ve had my share of coffee for the morning,” she said, pointing to the large latte machine against the desk. Peter glanced at the thermos in his hand, then back at the latte machine… apparently the big glass box wasn’t the only new piece of machinery in the lab. 

Bruce entered the lab a moment later. He carried a very large laptop under his arm—clearly custom made so that his massive fingers could type on the keyboard. “Good morning science people,” he said cheerfully. “Are you ready to get to work?” He asked Peter.

Peter nodded. Bruce gestured for Peter to take a seat next to the desk. Dr Cho took Peter’s vitals, listening to his heartbeat, and looking in his ears and mouth. When she had finished, she entered the info into her tablet, and took a seat at her own desk.

“So I’m guessing you're curious about this big box?” Bruce asked Peter, gesturing to the glass enclosure. Peter nodded. “This was something I designed when I was working with gamma radiation. I call it the ‘J-reader.’ The device is designed to measure the energy emitted by whatever is inside. It was made to withstand the force of at least two nuclear bombs.”

“Wow, really?” Peter said. “May I?” He asked. Bruce nodded, and Peter walked over the device. He ran his finger along the smooth glass, examining the circular grooves on the inside. “ _ This  _ can really contain  _ two trillion _ Joules?” he asked, sounding doubtful.

“Only thanks to the vibranium casing,” Dr Cho said. 

Peter glanced at the thick metal rods wrapped around the edges and corners of the cube. At first he had mistaken it for steel. It wasn’t shiny and polished like Steve’s shield or compass. It looked nothing like Bucky’s arm either. It was dark and unpolished, and Peter guessed that it’s appearance was due to all the energy it had encased over the years.

Peter turned back to the two doctors. “So where do we start?” He asked.

Bruce smiled at Peter’s eagerness. “I think that this is actually going to be pretty fun for you,” he said, making his way toward the machine. Flipping a switch, he powered the device on, and the computer screen came to life. “So to start, we want to determine how much energy your body is capable of producing.”

“I don’t really produce it though,” Peter explained. “The energy  _ used  _ to come from my body. But since Shuri’s treatment, it’s more like I…  _ draw the energy in,  _ and control it once it’s inside.”

Bruce smiled. “Let me rephrase that then,” he said, scratching his chin. “We want to see how much energy you can store and release.” Peter nodded.

Dr Cho turned a large latch on the side of the cube, and the front of the box swung open. “We’d like you to go in here, and… draw as much energy in as you can.  _ Don’t _ hold back at all.” She pointed to a sensor on the side of the box. “This will flash red if we get close to the device's limit. Unless you see that light turn red, we want you to really keep pushing. Generate as much power as you can.”

Peter nodded, feeling suddenly excited. “You may want to change into this,” Bruce said, tossing him a dark colored jumpsuit. “I think your regular clothes will burn up if you go too hot.”

Peter changed into the tight suit in the bathroom. It had short sleeves, and the pant legs stopped halfway down his calves.  _ Steve would like this,  _ he thought, examining his backside in the mirror. He left the bathroom and walked back to the lab. 

The tile floor was cold against his bare feet. Peter folded his clothes, and rolled his socks up inside one of his shoes. He placed his clothes, shoes and his phone on one of the high lab table stools.

“I’m ready,” Peter said, butterflies forming in his stomach. He stepped into the J-reader. The circular grooves on the glass floor felt strange against his bare feet.

“I’m going to shut and seal the door,” Bruce said. “Wait for the sensor to turn green. Then light up. Don’t hold back.”

Peter nodded. Bruce swung the door shut and turned the latch on the door. Dr Banner and Dr Cho were nothing but blurry shapes behind the thick glass now, walking back and forth from the computer screen to the side of the box, checking each connection.

Dr Cho flipped another switch. A quiet  _ hum _ filled the air as the machine came to life. A minute later, Dr Cho tapped on the glass, giving Peter a blurry thumbs up, before pointing to the sensor.

Peter looked at the light on the side. It was green now.

Peter took a deep breath, and widened his stance. He stretched his arms, before bringing them up in front of his chest. His hands were separated, as though he was holding an invisible basketball. He closed his eyes, feeling the energy swell around him.

He started off small. The light formed around his hands, dancing around in circles, like planets orbiting a sun. The light was mostly white, but seemed to give off a multicolored glow. Taking a deep breath, Peter pushed for more energy. The light grew brighter, giving off warmth now.

Peter glanced at the sensor light. It was still green. He pushed more energy now, and the lights dancing around his hands began circling his whole body now.

Bruce’s voice came on over the speaker. “You’re not even close to the limit,” he assured Peter. 

Nodding, Peter doubled the power. When the sensor remained green, he doubled it again. Then again. And again.

His body was trembling now. After his treatment, his powers didn’t drain him anymore… but he had  _ never  _ pushed like this before.

Soon the streaks of light around Peter were indistinguishable from each other. Peter realized that his whole body was glowing now. He was encased in a sphere of hot white light. Peter knew that the energy surrounding him would have burned anyone else but him.

“There’s still room to go,” Bruce said over the speaker. “You’re doing great kid.”

Peter groaned as he pushed again, tripling the power around him. His hair was dripping with sweat, and his groan turned to a scream as the energy swelled. It was like he stood inside the center of an explosion, only the flames did not dissipate.

Peter’s knees began to buckle, and his vision blurred. It was too much. He dropped his arms, and the colors swirling around him vanished. The heat was gone too, and Peter suddenly felt very cold. He dropped to his knees panting.

“Woohoo!” Bruce shouted over the speaker. “You okay kid?” He asked. Breathing heavily, Peter gave Bruce a shaky thumbs up through the glass.

“You have no idea what you just did Peter,” Bruce said. “That was incredible!”

Dr Cho turned the latch on the door, and pulled the thick glass back. She helped Peter out of the machine. Peter’s legs wobbled as she led him over to sit on the patient table. “Are you okay?” She asked. “You’re shivering.”

“Yeah, I’m great,” Peter panted. “It’s just… well a minute ago, I was standing in the center of the sun, sweating my ass off. Now I’m just cold.” Bruce brought Peter a large fluffy towel to wipe his sweat off, but Peter wrapped it around himself like a blanket instead.

When Peter had stopped shivering, Bruce set his laptop on the counter, with the screen facing Peter. “Check this out,” he said, grinning. Peter looked at the screen and rubbed his eyes. At first he thought he was reading it wrong, until Bruce spoke again. “You just handled 1.3 trillion Joules,” he said, sounding amazed. “That’s 23.4 kilotons of TNT. That’s the equivalent of nearly one and a half  _ nuclear bombs _ .”

Peter widened his eyes. “It’s a good thing I can control it now,” he muttered.

“That’s for sure,” Dr. Cho agreed. “But this opens up a lot of possibilities for you. With the energy levels you can produce, I would bet everything I own, that you  _ can _ fly.”

Peter thought about it and smiled. Carol could fly. Her entire body would glow when she lifted off. Peter had seen Wanda fly a few times too. Her body didn’t glow, but she could propel herself through the air, the red power in her hands acting like rockets. “I want to try that next,” Peter said with a grin. “But I think I need a shower and a nap now.”

* * *

Steve was surprised when he looked out his bedroom window, only to see Peter walking across the lawn. He walked toward the entrance of the main building. He wore a tight jumpsuit, and carried his clothes in his arms. Steve wondered why he was already returning. He had been in the lab for less than an hour.

Steve left his room to meet Peter. He found him climbing the stairs, looking exhausted. “Everything okay?” Steve asked.

Peter looked up and smiled when he saw Steve. “Yeah, I just… used a lot of power,” he said. “Apparently I generated more energy than a nuclear bomb this morning… and it’s not even 10:00.”

Steve’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “That’s incredible,” Steve said. He wrapped an arm around Peter’s waist, helping him up the rest of the steps. 

They made their way to Peter’s room, and Peter dumped his pile of clothes on the desk. “I need a shower and a nap,” he said with heavy eyelids. 

Steve smiled. “Do you want me to go?” He offered. 

Peter thought about it. “You can stay if you want to cuddle me,” he said, smiling. “And by cuddle, I do mean  _ cuddle _ . I’m exhausted.”

Steve smiled. “I’d love to,” he said. Peter gathered fresh clothes from his closet before turning to open the bathroom door. Steve stared at Peter’s ass in the tight jumpsuit, before he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

Fifteen minutes later, Peter emerged from the bathroom. His hair was clean and wet, and he wore sweats and a tank top. He yawned dramatically. Steve rolled off the bed, and scooped Peter up in his arms. He carried him back to the mattress, laying him down gently. Steve draped the blankets over them both.

Steve wrapped his thick arms around Peter, spooning him. “I love you, Queens,” he said in Peter’s ear.

Peter smiled, pushing his hips back into Steve’s. “Love you too, Brooklyn.”

Steve leaned over to give Peter a soft kiss. Peter moaned quietly into Steve’s mouth, before his eyelids fluttered shut.

* * *

  
  


Peter awoke some time later, feeling quite disoriented. For starters, he had gotten used to waking up in Steve's bed. The light blue comforter on top of him was not Steve's maroon duvet. The sun was low in the sky, and Peter's room was bathed in a faint orange glow. He looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 4:45. He had been asleep for nearly  _ seven hours _ .

The smell of Chinese food drew Peter out of his room. He followed the scent down to the kitchen, where he found Steve, May, Wanda, Bruce, and Bucky dishing out plates. When he noticed Peter approaching, Steve pulled another plate from the cabinet. Peter traded a kiss for the plate.

“Good morning mister nuclear bomb,” May said. “Dr. Banner said you’ve been holding out on us.”

Peter shrugged, scooping copious amounts of chowmein onto his plate. He was starving. “I didn’t know,” He said, before stuffing half an eggroll into his mouth.

“Don’t load up too much,” Carol said, entering the kitchen. “Me and Wanda are going to try to teach you to fly after dinner.”

“Really?” Peter asked, his heart racing suddenly.

“Yessir,” Wanda said. “And if you throw up on me, you’ll die.”

Peter laughed, eating his food more slowly now. He sat on the couch next to Steve while he ate. Steve suggested that they watch a movie from their list after Peter was done with Wanda and Carol, and Peter agreed. Peter was only half through his plate, when he decided he’d had enough. He was still hungry, but Wanda’s words still echoed in his ear. “I’m going to finish this after we’re done,” Peter said, covering his plate with foil.

When Wanda and Carol had eaten their fill, the three of them made their way out onto the yard. Steve, Bucky, May, and Bruce followed shortly after, wanting to watch the lesson.

Carol gave Peter a demonstration first. Her whole body was illuminated as she kicked off the ground. She soared upward, spiraling through the clouds a few times, before beginning her descent. She landed on the ground next to Peter with a  _ thud.  _ “Your turn Peter Parker,” she said encouragingly.

“Why do you always say my first  _ and  _ last name?” Peter wondered aloud.

“I think I just like the alliteration,” Carol said grinning.

Peter took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt the power rush over him. The energy burned hot, and he knew that he was glowing. He pictured himself, surrounded by light, and willed himself to float. He tried for a few minutes, but his feet stayed planted firmly on the ground.

“Maybe you should try it my way,” Wanda suggested after a few minutes. The glow around Peter faded away, and he turned to look at the Scarlet Witch. “I can fly two different ways. Like Carol, I can use my power to simply lift my body,  _ or  _ I can concentrate my powers to my hands to propel myself upward.

She spread her arms, keeping her palms faced toward the ground. Red flames appeared under her hands, and her feet lifted off the ground. She moved slowly at first, allowing Peter to watch. After a minute she darted upward, soaring in a wide loop, before returning to the ground.

“Focus on your hands,” Wanda said. “Like you’re a rocket.”

It turned out Wanda’s method was much simpler. Peter kept his arms at his side, and lifted his hands, so they were parallel with the ground. Lights and colors swirled beneath Peter’s palm. He gave it more power, and the energy grew hot.

It felt like he was growing lighter, and soon only his toes remained on the ground. He increased the power flowing through his hands, and shot dramatically upward.

He wobbled at first. His hands were the only thing holding him up, but he found that he could stabilize himself by allowing the energy to run through his entire body. His hands were the thrusters, and the rest of the power kept him from flipping around in the air.

Peter took a deep breath before shooting upwards. It was like he had done it a thousand times. It felt almost instinctual. It was  _ easy! _ He gave a triumphant ‘whoop’ as he soared through the air.

He ascended in a spiral, watching the ground below him in fascination. His friends on the ground grew smaller and smaller as he circled upward. After a few minutes, he stopped climbing, and stared out at the city in the distance. He estimated he was at least two thousand feet off the ground. The sun shone over the horizon, and the world was golden. It was beautiful.

Peter circled back down towards the ground. He grinned when he heard everyone cheering. When he hovered only a few feet above the lawn, he released the energy from his body. His hands stopped glowing, and he landed flat on his feet. He gave a little bow.

“I think I still prefer swinging on a web,” Peter admitted. “But this was pretty cool.”

“I’m sure you’ll change your mind after you spend more time in the air,” Carol said, patting Peter’s shoulder.

Steve threw his arm around Peter’s waist as they all made their way back inside the main building.

The sun was setting now, and the golden rays of light grew dim. Steve slipped his hand in Peter's back pocket, forgetting that May was only a few paces behind. Peter laughed as she scolded Steve.

Peter stopped laughing when May tried to make Peter promise that he would not have sex until he was at least thirty. Steve looked away chuckling guiltily. May was only joking, but she certainly did have a knack for making Steve feel nervous.

The front doors swung shut behind them as they entered the main building. 

Far outside the compound's perimeter, several drones hovered in the air. Their lenses changed size as they zoomed in, trying to get a better focus. The avengers hadn’t even noticed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow stevelovespeter on tumblr
> 
> Hey you guys, thank you to everyone who has commented on this fic. Please leave comments so I feel motivated to keep writing.


	18. Mind Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter discoverers a new power.  
> Carol is needed somewhere else in the galaxy.

Peter was growing increasingly bored at the compound, and it wasn’t for lack of things to do. He spent his days testing his abilities with Dr Banner and Dr Cho, and his nights were spent with his limbs tangled with Steve’s. He spent a few hours each week on web shooter target practice. Three times a week, Peter met with Wanda to practice the  _ newest ability _ he had discovered.

A month after the accords, Peter had discovered that he was able to distort other people’s vision—or what they perceived to be real. Wanda called it “mind warping.”

Peter and Steve were on one of the couches in the theatre room. They were watching a TV show from their list. Peter was sitting up straight. Steve was lying on his side, with his head resting in Peter’s lap. Peter was stroking Steve’s beard, and running his fingers through Steve’s hair. It had gotten long. Peter wasn’t paying attention to the tv show.

His mind had wandered to the future—as it so often did when he was with Steve. His thoughts flooded with images of their wedding in the park. The pale blue walls of their cozy apartment in Queens. A dog, who stole Peter’s attention so often, that Steve would get jealous.

Peter ran his finger across Steve’s temple, brushing a strand of hair back. Steve gasped, sitting up wide eyed.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, sounding alarmed.

Steve gaped at Peter, slightly disoriented. His eyes came back into focus. “Did you see that place?”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “What are you talking about?”

Steve closed his eyes in concentration. “It was like I was in a different room all of a sudden,” he explained. “I was in a house… no it was an apartment. In the city… It had hardwood floors, and the walls were light blue, and—”

“Did it have a round mirror above the fireplace?” Peter asked, leaning forward urgently.

“Yeah…” Steve said. “...how did you know?”

Peter’s eyes went wide. “I was just imagining an apartment like that…”

Steve looked at Peter’s hands. “You touched my forehead,” he said. “I—I think that you  _ made me see  _ that room,” he said. “Don’t apologize, you didn’t hurt me,” he added when he noticed Peter’s worried expression. He leaned forward and entwined his fingers with Peter’s. “What was that place?”

Peter stared at their clasped hands, his cheeks turning slightly pink. “I was just thinking how it would be nice if we got our own place in the city someday,” Peter said, a smile creeping onto his lips. “I was imagining what it would look like when I touched you. A place in Queens. With a fireplace… and a balcony that faces the river…” he trailed off.

Steve leaned forward, a spark in his eyes. “A balcony facing the river would be nice. And I liked the color of the walls. But…” he paused, giving Peter a serious look. “I think you meant to say that the apartment will be in  _ Brooklyn _ .”

Peter laughed and leaned in for a kiss. Steve smiled into Peter’s mouth. When they broke apart, Steve rested his forehead against Peter’s. “Can you show it to me again?” He asked, grinning.

Peter concentrated on the imaginary room, willing the image to flow through his mind, and down to his fingertips. He placed two fingers on Steve’s temple, and Steve gasped again. His eyes were open, but unfocused—seeing only the visions that Peter placed in his head. “There’s a dog bed by the couch,” Steve said, grinning.

“Of course,” Peter said, smiling. “You weren’t expecting a litter box, were you?”

Peter removed his fingers, and the vision was gone from Steve’s eyes. Steve looked disappointed for a fraction of a second. When his eyes focused on Peter however, they darkened with lust. Steve leaned forward, capturing Peter’s lips with his own. The kiss was wet and desperate. Steve’s arms pulled Peter closer, plastering him against his body. 

When they broke apart, Steve rested his forehead against Peter’s. “Move the rest of your stuff into my room?” He asked suddenly. “I know it’s fast, but we already live in the same building, and I—”

But Peter’s lips were on his before he could finish. When Peter pulled away, his chest was full of fire. “I would really like that.”

Just like that, it went from being Steve’s room, to being  _ their  _ room. The next day Steve helped Peter carry all of his clothes down the hall. There was more than enough room in the closet. Steve insisted that Peter find a place on the wall for his old periodic table poster. It already felt like home.

The day after he moved everything, he began practicing his ‘mind warping’ with Wanda.

They practiced three times a week. At first, Peter had to maintain physical contact—keeping his fingers glued to Wanda’s temple to maintain the vision. But the more he practiced, the easier it was for him to influence what she saw.

He started by giving Wanda visions of being in a field of flowers. It didn’t take long before he could convince her that she was  _ really  _ in a crowded room full of people. The sights, the sounds--even the smells were all there. To plant the vision in her head all Peter had to touch her forehead. At first the vision would vanish if he broke physical contact. After practicing with Wanda for two months, Peter learned how to continue the illusion--even after removing his fingers from her forehead. It felt like an invisible web was strung between Peter's hand and Wanda’s forehead when he walked away.

At first the illusions would fade if he moved very far away. After three months of practice however, he could maintain the illusions from a much greater distance. Peter could plant a complex vision in Wanda’s head with a touch of his fingers, leave the room, and walk outside--all the way to the compound's outer wall--without breaking the connection.

Peter’s abilities were advancing quickly. So quickly in fact that it almost scarred him. Almost. But he was still in total control of his powers. Peter’s thoughts constantly swam with potential. What he could possibly do—how he could use his new abilities to help people… to help take down Blade.

Blade. The ever present danger that loomed over him. Peter felt like he was constantly looking over his shoulder, waiting for Blade’s next threat… their next attack. 

One day in October, a drone had breached the compound's perimeter, soaring into the air above the lawn. It was a blast of color and light from Peter’s fist that brought the machine to the ground. Steve and Bruce reconfigured the security system after that, and life was uneventful again.

Peter was tired of waiting for Blade. He knew that if they came for him again, he could defeat them. He was stronger now.

Peter had often heard the term “God tier” to describe the Avengers with the most impressive powers. The term was usually saved for people like Thor or Captain Marvel. The stronger Peter became however, the more he realized that the term applied to his powers too.

He was confident in his abilities. Somehow Peter  _ knew  _ that when the next time alien forces threatened the planet--the next time the fate of the human race was on the line--Peter would lead the battle. When that day came, he wouldn't be a sidekick.  _ Peter  _ would be the one to save the world.

Peter’s uncle Ben had said something that he could never forget. Several years ago, before he died, he told Peter, “ _ with great power, comes great responsibility.”  _ Peter knew it was true when he became Spider-Man. And now that his powers had grown even greater, he knew his responsibilities had changed as well.

Peter was going to be like Carol. He was going to be like Tony Stark. Someday the world would be in danger, and Peter would step up. Defending the  _ earth _ was Peter’s destiny now. He could feel it in his bones. Someday, the whole  _ world  _ would need him, and Peter knew that he had to be ready to answer that call. It terrified him, but his self confidence had never been stronger. 

Peter’s dreams were filled with images of himself, destroying hostile spaceships, and battling amongst the stars. 

He woke from one such dream on a cold November morning. Peter stretched his legs, and rolled over in Steve's grip, facing the sleeping man beside him. Peter rested his head against Steve’s muscled chest, and Steve groaned sleepily.

“Morning love,” Steve said, without opening his eyes. He yawned, and put a hand on Peter's hips, pulling him closer against his morning wood. Soon he was kissing Peter's neck and thrusting against him.

Peter gave Steve a quick kiss, before disappearing under the blankets. He made his way down Steve's hard torso, taking his cock in his mouth. Steve moaned, savoring the feel of Peter’s mouth around him.

Steve pulled Peter back up, kissing him roughly as they rolled over. Steve was on top now, hovering over Peter. He slipped his hands behind Peter’s knees, dragging the younger man towards him. Placing a large hand on Peter’s chest, Steve kept the boy in place, while he lined is cock up with Peter’s entrance. He stared into Peter’s eyes.

Peter moaned while Steve took him. He knew that Steve liked it when he was loud, so he didn’t hold his whimpers back anymore. Without pulling out, Steve rolled them over so that Peter sat on his dick. Peter rode him, fast and hard for several minutes, before Steve flipped them over again. Steve preferred to watch Peter unravel from above.

Peter fell apart as Steve continued slamming into him. Peter blew his load, painting his torso and Steve's abs with hot cum. Steve growled as Peter tightened around him. He followed suit, moaning Peter’s name as he filled him with his orgasm.

Peter smiled, rubbing circles in Steve’s back as he collapsed on top of him. Peter loved the crushing feeling. He felt safe while he was underneath Steve. 

It was the perfect morning ritual. They did it nearly every morning, and at night Steve was just as rough.

Peter sighed when he looked out their bedroom window. The cloudy sky was dark, threatening rain. He normally loved rain and cloudy days. But having been stuck at the compound for so long, the dark clouds seemed appropriate for his gloomy mood.

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Steve asked. It was Saturday. On weekends, Peter took a break from testing his powers with Bruce. Assuming Steve wasn’t away on a mission, Peter’s Saturdays and Sundays belonged to Steve.

Peter sighed. “I’m not sure,” he said. He pictured what he would normally do on a chilly day like this. Had he not been confined to the compound, Peter would have taken Steve to his favorite coffee shop in Cunningham Park. He would have “borrowed” Steve’s big white sweater, and Steve would wear his brown peacoat. When the rain started, they would go home, and cuddle under the blankets on the couch. “I wish we could leave the compound,” Peter said, longing for the city.

“I know,” Steve said softly. “This won’t be forever. A few weeks from now the UN will have all the tests they need. They can't make you stay here much longer.” He kissed Peter's forehead, trying to hide the worry in his own face. He wanted to keep Peter away from Blade, but he knew that Peter needed his freedom. “Today would be a great day to cross some movies off our list,” Steve suggested, trying to change the subject. Peter agreed. 

They ate breakfast in the kitchen with May and Bucky. Bucky had made quiche. Peter had no idea how Bucky found the motivation to cook so frequently… and so early in the morning. Wanda and Carol entered the room while May was loading the dishes. Carol carried a large leather bag.

“Good morning ladies,” Bucky said, taking a sip of his coffee. He noticed the bag slung over Carol's shoulder. “Are you going on a trip?”

Carol sighed and nodded. She turned to look at Steve. “I received a distress call late last night,” she explained. “I guess the people of Hala are finally trying to overthrow the Supreme Intelligence.”

Steve gave her a confused look. “What?”

Carol smiled. “Hala is the planet I was taken to after I got my powers,” She explained. “The supreme intelligence is the A.I. that rules the Kree Empire.”

“They’re led by Artificial Intelligence?” Peter asked, sounding interested. 

“Like Ultron?” Steve asked.

“Not quite as destructive as Ultron, but evil in it’s own way,” Carol replied. “I’m leaving in a few hours. I’m going to help free the people of Hala--all the Kree—from the Supreme Intelligence.”

Saying goodbye to Carol ruined Peter’s weekend. They had both shed tears when they embraced. Wanda was upset too. She had grown very close to Carol during Peter’s absence. Carol had no idea how long she would be away, which made the farewell even more painful.

Wanda promised Carol that she would water the flowers in her Animal Crossing game. Peter made Carol promise to come back when her mission was finished.

When Carol hugged Steve goodbye, she gave him a little square pager. “Use this if you need me back on Earth. Only use it for  _ emergencies _ ,” she said sternly. She paused as she stepped out the front door. She looked back at Steve and leaned in so that only he could hear her voice. “I would say that an  _ engagement _ counts as an emergency,” she said with a wink. “I’ll be far away, so I need as much notice as possible to make it to the wedding.”

Steve smiled at her. “You’ll be the first to know when it happens,” Steve promised. He hugged her again, before she walked down the rest of the front steps.

Carol's body began to glow, and she kicked the ground hard. She soared into the air, giving one last wave to her friends on the concrete below. Rain was falling now, and Carol was a thunderbolt—lighting in the dark sky. The remaining avengers watched her disappear through the clouds. 

* * *

  
Carol leaving was like a punch in Peter’s gut. Steve tried to cheer Peter up all week. Every night, he would turn on a comedy movie from their list that they had already watched together. He tried to play the ones that had made Peter laugh the most. He took Peter for rides on the back of his motorcycle. Peter appreciated Steve’s attempts to improve his frame of mind, and always smiled and thanked him, but deep Peter’s mood was still sour.

Wanda was just as cranky as Peter. Carol had been Wanda’s closest friend while Peter had been in Wakanda. Now that Carole was gone, Wanda spent a lot of time in her bedroom. It took three days for Steve to convince her to join him and Peter for movie nights. When she finally did, she didn’t laugh much. 

Steve suggested that Peter invite Ned and MJ to stay at the compound the following weekend. Peter hadn’t seen either of them in several weeks. He decided to follow Steve's advice, and he called them both. He knew that they both were busy preparing for finals, but they still accepted Peter’s invitation.

“So how much longer do you have to stay locked up in your tower?” MJ asked that weekend. Peter, MJ, Ned, Wanda, and Steve sat on the roof of the main building. Peter was nestled in Steve's lap in one of the cushy patio chairs. The smell of MJ’s joint had enticed Wanda out of her bedroom to join them.

Bucky and May were in the kitchen making dinner. Bucky had spent the day working out with Steve, while Peter caught up with his friends. Steve didn’t want to intrude. Now that Bucky was occupied, Peter had insisted that Steve join them. 

Peter took the joint from MJ. “I’ve finished all the tests that the UN ordered,” Peter said. “We’re flying to DC next week, so that they can sign off on my release.” Peter hit the joint, and held his breath in. He was about to exhale, when Steve placed a hand on his jaw. Steve guided Peter’s lips to his own, and he inhaled the smoke from Peter's mouth.

Peter coughed a few times before giving Steve a curious look. Steve had tried marijuana with Peter several times, before admitting that the plant had absolutely no affect on him. “I’m just trying to fit in with the cool kids,” Steve said, coughing.

Peter smiled and softly in Steve’s ear. “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me…  _ Daddy, _ ” he added in a whisper.

“Do you see what I’m living with?” Wanda asked Ned and MJ. She gestured to Peter and Steve who were kissing again. “They think we don’t know about this whole  _ daddy situation.  _ My whole life here is one big gay porno.”

Ned burst into laughter. Peter and Steve broke apart, both beet red in the face. Peter wondered if their bedroom walls were thinner than he had imagined. Peter passed the joint to Ned.

Ned took the joint from Peter, and hit it. “Well as soon as Peter’s allowed to leave, you can make them get a hotel room,” Ned said, passing the joint back to Wanda.

Steve frowned into Peter’s neck.  _ Not safe,  _ he thought. But he didn’t want to say anything. Steve knew how Peter felt about being confined to the grounds. He didn’t want to argue, so he hadn’t broached the subject since their first fight.

“I swear that me and Peter didn’t have this whole... PDA problem when we were going out,” MJ said to Wanda with a grin. “Probably because I ain’t got no dick.”

Wanda, Ned, and Steve laughed loudly. Peter rolled his eyes and leaned back into Steve’s chest. Peter had missed his friends dearly. With Carol gone, Peter had decided that he would reach out to Ned and MJ more frequently. He had really missed their company. They made him feel like his life was something close to normal.

Peter pressed his face into Steve's neck, listening to the conversation around him. An autumn breeze rushed by, and Steve rubbed Peter's arms. Peter smiled, happy to be surrounded by so many people he loved. He pushed all of his worries away--for now--content on just being there.

Peter didn’t know what to expect from the weeks to come. He was scheduled to return to the UN in nine days. He was worried about Carol. He was worried about Blade. He had no idea what was coming. 

There were a lot of things that Peter didn’t know. Things that  _ none  _ of the Avengers knew. 

They didn’t know that Blade had already planned their next move. They didn’t know that the cameras on the new drones had been updated with facial recognition. They didn’t know that the drones had already been watching May Parker from outside the walls for weeks. And they had no idea how many cameras were currently zooming in on the faces of Ned and MJ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! Thank you so much for reading! You comments make me soooo happy! What did you think about the end of this chapter?maws the last paragraph weird because my brain is mush and I cannot even tell at this point lol. 
> 
> So I’ve never written anything this long before. Like 60k words in 15 days, makes me want to try writing an original book instead of a fic lol.
> 
> Comments = brain juice to keep me writing
> 
> Also I’m stevelovespeter on tumblr if you like this ship! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	19. Destiny Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevie and Petey go back to DC  
> May and Happy are cute

Peter was dreading his meeting with the UN on November 15th. His thoughts were darkened by memories from the last Accord meeting. Once they saw all of his tests--once they saw how much control he had over his powers--the UN was going to give him the all clear to leave the compound again. First they had to see that he was _not_ a threat to society.

Peter’s powers used to be a mystery, but thanks to Bruce and Dr Cho’s tests, he had learned a lot. He learned that he was capable of harnessing close to two trillion Joules of raw energy. He learned that by blasting power out of his hands or feet, he could fly like a rocket. He was able to create visual illusions by touching someone’s forehead.

Pepper and Bruce were both confident that all their tests, alongside Shuri’s explanation of Peter’s treatment, would be enough to dismiss Peter as a danger. Peter wasn’t so sure.

Bucky made tacos for dinner on Sunday the 14th. Peter sat with Steve, Bucky, Wanda, and Sam at the dining room table. Bruce had scarfed down his meal, before returning to the bedroom. He still had to pack for the following day's trip to DC. May, and Happy ate outside on the balcony.

Since Peter had returned from Wakanda, Happy had clearly been making an effort to connect with Peter more frequently. Peter had asked May if she had asked Happy to try to bond with him, but she denied it. With every interaction with Peter, Happy’s whole _I’m-a-grown-up-and-you're-just-a-kid_ attitude diminished a little more.

May and Happy had been dating for nearly three years. Peter was glad that Happy had been keeping her company. Though she tried her best to hide it, Peter knew that living at the compound was frustrating for May. Happy had been making the drive up the compound at least three times a week to see her. Even so, May was itching to get back out in the city.

She kept asking for updates on the whole Blade situation. Steve and Bruce had no updates to give her. Steve had reminded May--on more than one occasion--that with Blade after Peter, she was likely a target too. May responded by threatening to light herself on fire if she didn’t get out sometime soon.

So they compromised. Steve suggested that May and Happy go with them on their trip to DC. Although May wouldn’t be allowed to attend the meetings, Steve thought that it would still be a nice change of scenery for her. He surmised that Blade wouldn’t be looking for May Parker in a different state. Steve told her that she could wander the district, as long as she stayed close to Happy.

“I’m so excited for our vacation!” May practically sang, as she carried her plate inside from the balcony. May danced awkwardly towards the dishwasher, making both Happy and Bucky laugh.

“I’m not so sure I’d call this a vacation,” Peter said. He stood up and made his way over to the counter to make another taco. “Aren’t vacations supposed to be fun?”

Happy leaned against the counter next to Peter. “How about we all go out for ice cream after the UN clears you?” He suggested. “That would be fun.”

Peter smiled. Happy was trying _way_ too hard. “Okay sure,” Peter said. “As long as I don’t get arrested, we can get ice cream.”

“ _Nobody’s getting arrested_ ,” Steve said for the thousandth time that day. “You’ve done everything they asked you to. We have so much more information about your powers, and evidence that you’re in total control. They don’t even have a case against you.”

Peter hoped that Steve was right, but after the last accord meeting… Peter felt it would be best to prepare himself for the worst.

  
  


Steve woke Peter up at 5:30 the following morning. Peter rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he stepped into the hot shower. When Peter emerged from the shower, he found that Steve had laid an outfit out on the bed for Peter. Dark slacks, a soft grey shirt, and a maroon tire. Peter liked the combination, so he threw it on. 

He paused, on his way out the door. Something in the closet had caught his eye. It was Steve’s white sweater. The one that Peter thought was really soft. He pulled the sweater off the hangar, and pulled it on over his head. He examined his reflection in the closet mirror, straightening his tie beneath the sweater.

It was big on Peter, but if he cuffed the sleeves, it didn’t look bad. He would blame the autumn chill, if Steve asked.

Steve was waiting for Peter in the kitchen. He handed Peter a bagel, before turning to grab the coffee pot. “Bags are all loaded up,” Steve said. “Nice sweater.”

“Thanks,” Peter said grinning. “You look really nice,” he said, eyeing Steve’s dark grey suit, and light blue shirt.

“Not as nice as you looked in bed this morning,” Steve said, pouring coffee into two cups. “You’re so cute when you sleep. I _really_ didn’t want to wake you up.” He popped lids on both coffee cups, before handing Peter his morning brew.

Peter took the cup, and leaned in for a morning kiss. 

They broke apart when May and Happy entered the kitchen. Peter was convinced that his aunt May had some sort of sixth sense that told her when Steve and Peter were kissing. She had walked in on them a lot. She had tried to make Steve feel awkward the first few times, but Steve wasn’t afraid of her teasing anymore.

“Good morning love birds,” May said cheerily. She was practically glowing—grinning ear to ear at the prospect of finally getting out of the house. Her face became more serious and she turned to Peter. “How are you feeling? Are you ready to get this over with?”

“I’m so ready,” Peter said. He was ready to get back out there. He was ready to help people again. Today was an important day for Peter. After today things would be different. After all, Peter couldn’t save the world if he was stuck at home. 

_Saving the world… what else was he supposed to do with all that power?_

Wanda and Bucky both wished Peter luck when they said goodbye. By 6:10, Peter, Steve, May, Happy, and Bruce were all in the Quinjet. The jet lifted off the ground, spreading its wings, before shooting off into the morning sky.

The rising sun dominated the horizon, filling the cabin of the jet with a soft orange glow. The clouds passed by their window in blurs of pink and white, like cotton candy dropped in the snow.

Steve held Peter’s hand during the entire flight. They thumb wrestled, and listened to music—each taking one headphone. Steve snuck kisses onto Peter’s lips when nobody else was looking.

“Whatcha thinking about?” Steve asked Peter halfway through the flight. 

Peter squeezed Steve’s hand. “The future,” Peter said. “You know what my life is going to be like—you know—with these powers.”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “With your powers? You’ve had them for a while already.”

“Yeah, I know,” Peter said. “But ever since I got these powers… I feel like I’m different.” He raised his right hand, and a ribbon of light flickered around his fingers. “I’m still the same person… but I’ve changed somehow. I feel like I have a bigger responsibility to the world.”

Steve furrowed his brows. “Do you… want a bigger responsibility?” Steve asked.

Peter thought for a moment. “I guess it’s not really about what I want though, is it?” He asked. “I have all this power… I think that means that my destiny is different now.”

“Destiny?” Steve asked. “What do you think your destiny is?”

Peter looked into Steve’s eyes. He considered his response for a moment. He didn’t know how to put it in words. Not without sounding like he had some sort of hero complex.

Instead, Peter placed two fingers on Steve’s forehead. Some things were better said without speaking.

_Steve was floating in space, watching from a distance as Peter soared through the galaxy. The scene shifted, and Steve stood on the ground looking up at the night sky. A streak of light—Peter—flew through the clouds, following a missile. Fire rained from the sky when the two collided._

_The scene changed again, and Peter stood alone on a battlefield. Steve watched, and thousands of soldiers marched toward Peter. Tanks rolled into view, firing bullets into the air._

_Peter was glowing now. He was flying. Dodging bullets and striking enemies with bursts of light. And Steve was watching, thinking only of how beautiful Peter looked, surrounded by all the colorful lights, and…_

Peter removed his fingers, and Steve’s eyes came into focus. Steve stared down at Peter, lost for words. “That’s a big destiny,” he said in a whisper. “It looks dangerous.”

Peter was searching Steve’s face now. “Having these powers… if I do nothing when bad things happen… then it’s my fault when people get hurt.”

“What about the apartment with the light blue walls?” Steve asked.

Peter smiled at him. “That’s my destiny too.”

The flame in Steve’s chest ached. He had never loved anyone more. But it scared him, knowing that Peter was so willing to rush into battle.

They landed on the roof of their hotel just before 7:00, giving them plenty of time to check in. They were meeting Pepper at the UN building at 9:00. Steve and Peter got their room keys, and dropped off their bags, before making their way down to the lobby to meet the rest of the group. It wasn’t the same hotel where Blade had left their words on the wall, but it was just as posh. 

The polished lobby floors reflected light from the fountain in front of the building. Steve and Peter sat on the large black couch. Peter tapped his feet restlessly as they waited. Bruce came out of the stairwell a minute later.

“Where are the other love birds?” He asked, checking his watch.

“Probably testing out their hotel room bed,” Steve said with a chuckle. 

Peter made a scene, gagging dramatically. He glared at Steve. “Don’t ever say that again,” he said, and Steve laughed.

The elevator doors _dinged_ open. Out walked Happy and May. They were laughing at some unknown joke. May had changed into her high black boots, and wore a grey peacoat. Happy wore his usual black suit, and he carried May’s purse in his hand.

May and Happy entered the lobby’s seating area. May sighed, giving Peter a conflicted look. “I wish I was able to attend the damn meeting,” she said, suddenly grumpy. She took Peter’s hand and pulled him up so that she could hug him. “I’d make sure they don’t do anything stupid this time.”

Peter gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me, May,” he said, straightening the collar of her jacket. “I’ll be fine. You just have a good time with Happy.”

“Give em hell kid,” Happy said, shaking Peter’s hand. Happy and May left the lobby to explore the Capital. Bruce, Steve and Peter waited for ten minutes before their car arrived. 

It was a short ride to the UN building. Peter stared at the Washington monument as they drove passed, smiling at the memories of a much simpler time. Back when he was just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man… back when nobody knew his name.

Everyone knew who Peter Parker was now.

Pepper was waiting on one of the benches outside the UN building when they arrived at 8:50. She greeted them, smiling brightly. Peter could tell that Pepper was a ball of anxiety inside. Just like Steve. 

For some reason, Peter was very calm as they climbed the white stone steps of the UN building. They made their way into the large meeting hall, the same hall that held the previous meeting. Peter was expecting the feeling of dread to come at any moment. But it never did.

Steve, Pepper and Peter took their seats at the defendants table. Steve and General Ross exchanged their usual angry looks. Bruce carried his computer to the table in the front of the room.

At 9:00 the meeting began.

* * *

  
  


“That was way different than what I expected,” Peter said on the drive back to the hotel.

“I was expecting more pushback too,” Steve said. He kissed Peter’s shoulder. Steve hadn't stopped grinning since they left the UN building. A part of Steve had been terrified that the UN would call for Peter’s arrest. Steve wouldn’t have let them take him if they had. If Steve had to become a criminal on the run to protect Peter, then he would have done it. Just like he had done for Bucky.

But Peter was acquitted.

The meeting had lasted for five hours. Bruce went over all the specifics. He explained the results of each test to the room, significantly dumbing down some of the jargon. Peter gave demonstrations of his abilities—holding a ball of light in his hand, and hovering a few feet above the ground.

Steve and Peter explained what happened in the mountains two year before. How Blade had stormed their compound, and pursued them all the way to the Himalayan mountains. They explained how Peter had been drugged. Peter had acted on instinct, purely for self defense.

Shuri explained Peter’s treatment, via video chat. Peter waved to her excitedly when she came on the screen. After four hours, it was clear to everyone that Peter was no longer a threat... It was clear to everyone except for General Ross. 

“We cannot dismiss the level of destruction that he is capable of!” General Ross had shouted angrily. “We are in _control_ of our nuclear weapons, but that doesn’t make them any less dangerous!”

“You can’t prosecute someone for crimes that they could _potentially_ commit,” Steve snapped back angrily.

Steve and Ross went at it for a while, but that was par for the course. 

In the end the UN accords council voted. Everyone, except for General Ross voted to clear Peter. When the meeting was finished, Steve didn’t even try to conceal his gloating smile from Ross.

They pulled into the parking lot of their hotel room at 2:45. Bruce suggested that they call May and Happy, and go out to celebrate.

“Happy wanted to get ice cream,” Steve reminded Peter.

“That would be great,” Peter said. He looked at Steve, with a glint in his eye. “I’m not all that hungry right now though…”

Steve turned to Bruce, grinning sheepishly. “Can we meet back down in the lobby in an hour?” He asked. “I’m a little tired,” he lied.

Bruce rolled his eyes and chuckled. Super soldiers didn’t tire easily. “Whatever you say Cap.”

Steve kissed Peter on the elevator ride up to their room. When they reached their door, Steve entered the room hesitantly, remembering the message carved into the wall in the last hotel room he had shared with Peter. He scanned the room for any changes. When he determined that everything was in its place, his eyes fell on Peter.

Steve pinned Peter against the wall. He kissed him greedily, pressing his body into Peter as hard as he could. Steve broke away, and rested his head in Peter’s neck. “One less thing to worry about,” Steve said.

Peter smiled, slipping a finger through Steve’s belt loop. “Nobody’s taking me away from you Steve,” Peter said.

And Steve was staring into Peter's eyes now, blinking back tears. Steve had been repressing that fear for so long. The fear that something would take Peter away. Blade. The UN. And now some greater calling for Peter to save the world…

Steve lifted Peter off the ground and carried him over to the bed. He placed him down gently, lying in between Peter’s spread legs. “I love you Peter Parker,” Steve said.

“I love you too,” Peter said, moaning as Steve rolled their hips together.

Steve’s mouth landed on Peter’s again, his tongue dominating the younger man. Peter inhaled Steve's hot breath, while he rubbed Steve’s chest, desperate for skin. Steve had just removed his shirt, and was unbuttoning Peter’s shirt when someone knocked on the door.

“Shit,” they said in unison.

“Hey guys, I hate to interrupt, but we have a situation,” Bruce said through the door frantically.

Steve put his undershirt back on, and Peter redid the buttons on his own shirt. Steve opened the door.

Bruce was standing in the hallway, one arm supporting a barely conscious man. “Happy?” Peter cried, when he recognized him.

Bruce half carried Happy into the room, helping him into the desk chair. Happy was pale, and covered in sweat. “Happy, are you okay?” Peter asked. “What happened? Where is aunt May?” Happy shook his head, breathing heavily.

Peter turned to Bruce. “I found him in the parking lot just now,” Bruce explained. “He was screaming and crawling on all fours.”

“Where is May?” Peter asked, alarmed.

Happy shook his head again, his eyes full of fear. He scanned the room, paranoid, unsure of what was real… Peter knew that feeling.

“What happened to him?” Steve asked.

“This was stuck in his leg when I found him,” Bruce said. He held out his large green hand, opening his palm to reveal the tiny orange dart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, was it dumb that I just summarized the accord meeting lol?
> 
> I hope you like the new chapter, my brain is mush, so I MIGHT not update tomorrow, but I will try.
> 
> As always your thoughts and feedback are appreciated! Comment fill the hole in my heart.
> 
> Love you all <3
> 
> Stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cute Steve x Peter content


	20. Comfort on the Comforter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May left no trace when she vanished.  
> No one knows what to do.  
> Steve comforts Peter.

Bruce checked the parking lot’s security cameras. No luck. The hotel's footage had been tampered with. Steve called the FBI, before dialing Pepper and Bucky. Peter stayed with Happy in the hotel room. 

Happy was still hallucinating. He looked like he could faint at any moment. But Peter needed him to stay conscious. Peter had to get more information out of Happy. He had to find out what had happened to his aunt May.

When he had realized that May was missing, Peter had seriously considered climbing out the hotel window and down the building to find her. But no… Every second, she could be getting further away. Peter didn’t have time to waste following the wrong footprints. He couldn’t track her without a trail.

But there was no trail. So instead, Peter begged Happy to calm down, for nearly twenty minutes. Twenty agonizing minutes.  _ Is she alive?  _ He kept asking himself.

Pepper entered the room, and sat on the bed next to Happy, who had finally fallen asleep. He was in no condition to tell them anything. Pepper looked across the room at Peter. Was it pity in her eyes? 

“Steve just got off the line with the CIA,” Pepper said. “They’re watching surveillance cameras all over the city. We’re going to find her.”

Peter stared at her, his face unreadable. “She’s the only family I have left,” Peter said, his voice breaking. First Peter’s parents… Then Uncle Ben… “I can’t lose May too,” Peter said. He was scared for May, but he was angry too. Angry at  _ himself _ for making May a target.

Pepper kept Peter company. She sat on the bed, while Peter paced back and forth. Steve entered the room a few minutes later. Peter stopped pacing and turned to face Steve. “Anything?” He asked, desperately.

Steve frowned. “Nothing yet,” he said. Peter started pacing again.

“You’re going to make a path in the carpet,” Pepper admonished.

Steve walked over to Peter. Putting an arm on his shoulder, he stopped him in his tracks. Steve could see the fear—that frenzied look in Peter's eyes. “How are you babe?” He asked, his voice low.

Peter looked up into Steve’s blue eyes. “I haven't completely fallen apart yet,” Peter said. “But if we don’t start tracking her down soon, I just might.”

Steve wrapped his arms around Peter, pulling him close to his chest. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I shouldn’t have let her come with us.”

Peter squeezed Steve tightly. “It’s not your fault.”

Happy stirred around 6:00. He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at Peter, disoriented. Peter’s hadn’t left the hotel room once. “How are you feeling?” Peter asked.

Happy’s eyed widened as the memories came rushing back to him. “May,” he muttered. He leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. “They got her… I couldn’t…” he trailed off before looking up at Peter. “I’m so sorry, Pete.”

Peter moved from his chair, to sit next to Happy on the bed. He hesitated, before throwing an arm around his shoulders. Happy hugged him back, sobbing now.

“It’s not your fault,” Peter said. “ _ I’m _ the one who made her a target.”

Steve entered the room, carrying a bag of Chinese food. “Happy!” He said, seeing that the man was awake. “How are you? Do you remember anything?”

Happy squinted his eyes, focusing. “We had just come back from the Lincoln memorial… I remember my leg hurting. There was a dart…” Happy’s eyes widened again. “There was a jet in the parking lot. It came out of nowhere. It must have been cloaked… there were men on all sides, and May was yelling and…” He buried his face in his hands, sobbing again.

Peter patted Happy’s back comfortingly. He looked over Happy’s shoulder, making eye contact with Steve. 

“A jet,” Steve said thoughtfully. “That means—”

“It means she’s long gone,” Peter finished.

* * *

_ Calm down. Everythings is going to be okay. We’ll find her.  _ These were the words that Steve and Bruce kept saying to Peter during the flight back to New York. 

The only one who was a bigger mess than Peter, was Happy. Peter had never seen a grown man cry so hard before. It made his heart hurt—not just for May, but for the man who loved her.

Steve had insisted that Peter sit next to him during the flight. Peter would have preferred to pace the cabin of the jet, but Steve wouldn’t have it. He held Peter’s hand, and whispered comforting words in Peter’s ear throughout the short flight. Steve was worried about Peter. 

Peter had yet to shed a single tear.

When they landed at the compound, Pepper led Happy to May’s room. Happy fell onto her bed, crying again.

Everyone met in the conference room. Bucky and Wanda embraced Peter. Sam gave him a pat on the shoulder and a pitying look. Pepper entered a few minutes later, and announced that Happy was asleep. She had given him a pill to help ease his anxiety.

“So what do we do now?” Wanda asked the room as a whole.

“There’s nothing to do,” Peter said. The anger bubbled under his surface, threatening to break free. “We have no trail. No idea where they are. We have  _ nothing _ .”

There had been no ransom note. No clues. No threatening message carved into the hotel wall. Their only option was to wait.

“We have to be patient,” Steve said, placing a hand on Peter’s knee. “Blade will give us their demands eventually.” His eyes darkened.

“We already know what they want,” Wanda snapped. “They want Peter. Are we really just going to hand him over to Blade? Let them try to extract his powers? They’ll kill him.”

Steve’s grip on Peter’s leg tightened. “Of course not,” Steve said. He looked at Peter now, his eyes solemn. “We’re not going to give you to them.”

Peter’s expression was unreadable as he looked into Steve’s eyes. “What if there’s no other way?” He asked.

Steve leaned forward. “We will  _ find  _ another way,” Steve said urgently. “I’m not giving you to Blade. That’s not even an option. We’re going to brainstorm until we come up with a—”

“Don’t,” Peter said. He turned away from Steve’s pleading eyes. “Just don’t. I can’t right now.”

Steve’s expression softened. “Okay,” he said. “We can figure this out later.”

_ What if she’s already dead?  _ Peter wondered.

* * *

  
The tears did come eventually. It was close to eleven. The sky was dark outside Steve and Peter’s window. Peter had been sitting on the bed, fiddling with his web shooters. He had tried to distract himself by designing a new web cartridge. But in the end, the web shooters lay abandoned on his nightstand.

Peter was staring out the window, when Steve entered the room.

“Hey baby,” Steve said softly. He sat down on the bed next to Peter, but Peter’s eyes remained glued to the window. “Queens?” He asked. No response. Steve touched Peter’s thigh, and Peter jumped, as though he had only just noticed Steve’s presence.

He looked at Steve, his face blank. “Hey,” he muttered. “Sorry, I’m just… worried.”

“What do you need?” Steve asked.

Peter pondered the question for a moment. What he  _ needed _ was his aunt May back. He needed her there, fussing over his messy hair, and embarrassing him in front of his friends. He needed her, telling him that he needed to eat more and cooking his favorite dinners… but there was only so much that Steve could do.

Instead, Peter looked at Steve with pleading eyes. “Will you lay with me?” He asked. “On top of me?”

Steve smiled. “Of course,” he said softly.

Peter laid back on the bed, and Steve climbed on top of him. Steve hovered over him for a moment, before planting a soft kiss on Peter’s lips. He lay flat on top of the younger man, blanketing his body. 

Peter felt safe beneath Steve’s crushing weight. His arms snaked around Steve’s back, pulling him tighter against him. 

Perhaps it was the pressure of the man he loved on top of him that did it… Or the culmination of the past few years, rushing in all at once. Perhaps it was the fact that May—his only family—was somewhere, scared and alone. Possibly injured or dead…

Peter finally broke.

His body trembled as he began to sob. Steve’s hand cradled his head like a pillow, and Peter cried up into Steve’s neck. Peter cried for several minutes, while Steve whispered comforting nothings into his ear. Steve kissed his neck, and stroked his hair.

Peter’s eyes were dry after ten minutes, and he could feel the numbness returning. But he didn’t want to feel numb anymore. He couldn’t. Instead, he focused on the feel of the older man on top of him. The calloused hand on the back of his neck. The muscled chest that pinned him down. The way Steve’s breath felt—hot against his neck—heating Peter’s body to the core.

“I love you Steve,” Peter choked out. “So much.”

Steve’s heart melted. He hated seeing Peter in pain. He had endured far too much already. “I love you too, Peter,” Steve said, turning his head to kiss Peter.

Steve was hard, and he knew that Peter could feel it. Steve would have loved to fuck Peter, lying there on his back, trapped beneath his weight... But no. He knew that Peter’s heart was full of too much pain. It wasn’t the type of heartbreak that a good pounding would heal.

So instead Steve kissed Peter’s tear stained cheeks. He slept on top of Peter that evening. Partway through the night, he rolled off the younger man, and pulled him close to his chest instead. 

  
  


Steve was still asleep when the sun peeked over the horizon. Peter checked his phone, praying for some sort of message. A ransom note… anything. But he had no notifications. 

They couldn’t come up with a plan unless Blade contacted them.

Peter sighed, and placed his phone back on the nightstand. He crawled back under the covers and pressed his body against Steve. He wanted a distraction now.

Peter kissed Steve’s cheeks, and rubbed his prickly jaw. Steve had shaved the day before their trip to DC. The beard was perfect for their whole  _ daddy  _ game, but Peter loved how Steve looked either way.

Peter’s hands roamed Steve’s shirtless chest, and Steve began to stir from his touch. A hand appeared on Peter’s lower back, pulling him closer.

“Good morning love,” Steve said in a deep voice. He opened his eyes and leaned over to kiss Peter. “How are you feeling?”

“About the same,” Peter said. “Anxious.”

Steve frowned, and squeezed Peter tighter. “Is there anything I can do for you baby?” He asked. “What do you need?”

Peter moved his hand from Steve’s chest downward, his fingers following his happy trail. He slipped his fingers inside the elastic band on Steve’s boxers. “I need you,” Peter said.

Steve smiled at him. The hand on Peter’s lower back was gripping his ass now. “You have me,” Steve said. “What do you want me to do?”

Peter's hand was on Steve’s cock now. It was already hard. His fingers were unable to completely wrap around the member. Steve was too thick.

“Will you fuck me?” Peter asked.

Steve grinned, planting his lips on Peter’s. Steve pulled Peter’s underwear from his slender hips, while Peter rubbed his swollen cock. Steve removed his underwear too, before placing a hand on Peter’s stomach, pressing him flat onto the bed.

Steve went low, taking Peter’s smaller cock into his mouth. Peter gasped, surprised. Peter was usually the one to go down on Steve. Not that Steve wasn’t willing to—but Peter preferred to be the one to pleasure Steve. He loved being used by Steve. And Steve loved using Peter. Using his body—taking whatever he wanted for his own.

Peter moaned as Steve sucked him off. Steve licked his cock and balls, and kissed the soft skin of his thighs. 

Peter was begging after only a few minutes. “Please Steve… please. I need you. Fuck me…”

Steve removed Peter from his mouth, and looked up at his boy, grinning. “Well since you asked so nicely.”

Steve moved, so that he was kneeling behind Peter. He spread Peter’s legs, and grabbed his ankles, holding them high in the air. Peter blushed under Steve’s gaze. He was so exposed in this position. 

Steve lined his cock up with Peter’s tight hole. “I love you,” he said as he pushed inside.

Steve groaned, and Peter gasped at the intrusion. Because of Peter’s healing factor, he was tight as a virgin every time. Steve gave Peter a moment to adjust, before snapping his hips. Peter moaned at the feel of Steve’s cock inside him. 

Steve smiled. “That’s right baby. Make some noise for daddy.”

And Steve was fucking him now. Rough and unrestricted. Just now he knew Peter liked it. Peter gasped and whimpered, running his fingers through Steve’s chest hair. Peter’s ankles rested on Steve’s broad shoulders. Steve pinched Peter’s nipples, drawing a cry of pleasure out of his boy.

Steve moved forward, no longer kneeling, but crouching over Peter. He thrust down into him, grinning everytime a cry or moan escaped Peter’s lips. Steve’s hands wandered Peter’s chest, making their way up towards Peter’s neck. Steve slowed his pace, and stopped his thrusts, before gently wrapping his fingers around Peter’s throat. His touch was soft, as though he were holding a glass figurine. Peter’s eyes went wide in surprise.

“Is this okay?” Steve asked.

Peter’s dick twitched, and his cheeks burned. “Fuck yeah.”

Steve smirked. “Pick a safe word.”

“America,” Peter said without skipping a beat.

Steve grinned. “Alright. You say America and I stop, no questions asked. If you can’t talk… tap three times.”

Peter smiled. “I love you Steve.”

“I love you too.”

And Steve was fucking him again,  _ much _ harder than before. The fingers wrapped around Peter's neck were still gentle, barely gripping his throat.

Steve slammed into his boy furiously, and Peter moaned. Peter was waiting for Steve to tighten his grip around his neck, but Steve was patient. Peter had never even considered it before, but now that Steve’s fingers were there, it was all he could think about.

“Harder,” Peter whispered. Misinterpreting Peter’s request, Steve increased the speed of his movements. His cock slid in and out of Peter, nearly leaving his hole with every thrust. Peter whimpered at the new pace, but reached up to touch Steve’s face. “Steve,” he said, staring up at his man. “My neck… you can choke me harder.”

Steve’s eyes grew dark, and his grip around Peter’s throat tightened. It wasn’t enough to keep Peter from breathing—it was just tight enough to partially restrict his air flow.

Steve kissed Peter, his tongue wet and hungry inside Peter’s mouth. Peter whimpered into the kiss. Steve dominated every part of him. His mouth. His throat. His ass.

Peter was gasping now, red in the face, and Steve loosened his grip around his throat. He plunged in and out of Peter, and Peter practically sobbed at the pleasure. It hurt so good.

Peter’s sobs grew higher in pitch, and he squirmed beneath Steve. “Steve… I’m going to cum,” he panted.

Steve kept one hand around Peter’s throat, and gripped Peter’s cock tightly with the other. He tugged on Peter’s length, rough and desperate. It only took a few tugs for Peter to explode in Steve’s hand. Steve groaned as Peter tightened around his cock.

“Good boy,” Steve said, licking his fingers. Steve increased his speed, fucking Peter into the matress. Peter was gasping even louder now, the friction of Steve’s abs was too much against his spent cock. It was too much stimulation. He was coming undone.

“You can take it baby,” Steve said, refusing to slow his relentless pace. “You take everything that I give you. You do it so well.”

Steve fucked Peter hard for several minutes, chasing his own orgasm. One hand was glued to Peter’s throat, while the second pulled Peter’s hair. Steve’s mouth was hot and wet as he kissed Peter. Peter moaned into the kiss, and Steve growled into his mouth, as his load  _ finally _ filled Peter up.

Peter smiled into the kiss, as he was filled with Steve heat.

Steve loosened his grip on Peter’s throat and hair, but kept his tongue inside Peter’s mouth, kissing him gently. When he finally pulled away, Steve smiled down at Peter. “Was that too much?” He asked.

Peter beamed up at Steve. “You’re never too much,” Peter said. “I love everything you give me. I like making you feel good.”

“I love you Peter Parker,” Steve said.

“I love  _ you  _ Steve Rogers,” Peter said smiling.

Steve collapsed on top of Peter, stroking his hair. 

All the worry and pain from the day before was still in Peter’s chest… But somehow Steve made his heart lighter. Peter closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Steve, lightly scratching his back.

Peter was just about to drift back to sleep, when his phone on the bedside table began to ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys!! Sorry I didn’t update last night, I needed a break from typing lol.
> 
> What did you think of the chapter? 
> 
> Please leave comments, because they make me feel like I’m not wasting my time by writing by writing a 70k word fanfiction lmao
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cute spidershield content. <3 <3 <3


	21. A High Price to Pay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade has taken another hostage.  
> Peter is desperate to protect the people he loves.  
> Bruce and Peter develop a plan in secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry i didn’t update yesterday, I wasn’t 100% sure how I wanted this chapter to go, but i think I got everything in that I need to set up the next part of the story.

“Mrs. Leeds?” Peter asked.

She sounded desperate. It was barely 6 o’clock. Peter was naked in bed with Steve, and _Ned's mom_ was calling... _at 6 o’clock in the morning_. Peter’s stomach tightened into a knot.

“Mrs. Leeds, please slow down,” Peter begged. She had a thick accent, and was talking too quickly. She was panicking, and Peter could barely understand her words. “When was the last time you saw him?” 

Peter’s face went white as she spoke. Steve sat up, and leaned forward, trying to listen in.

“Okay, don’t worry, I’ll help you find him,” Peter promised. “Call me if you find anything out.”

The phone call ended. Peter turned to look at Steve. The fear in his eyes was back, stronger than the night before. 

“That was Ned’s mom,” Peter explained in a shakily voice. “Ned’s roommate was found unconscious in the dorm’s hallway this morning. They thought that he was on shrooms or something because he was… hallucinating. He said that men broke into their dorm and took Ned last night.”

“It must have been Blade,” Steve said angrily.

Peter thought he was going to throw up. _First Aunt May, and now Ned… who was next?_

“MJ!” Peter said suddenly. “I need to call MJ.” If Blade knew that Peter was friends with Ned, then they must have known about MJ too. Peter unlocked his phone and pulled up her contact. He pressed dial and held the phone up to his ear, chewing his nails anxiously as it rang.

“What in the _hell_ are you calling me this early for?” She asked grumpily. 

Relief poured over him. Peter let out a breath that he hadn’t realized he was holding. “MJ, where are you right now?” He asked urgently.

“I’m at the dorms,” she said sleepily. 

“Did anyone try to hurt you last night?” Peter asked.

MJ was silent for a moment. “No… Peter, what’s going on?”

Peter explained how both his aunt May, and presumably Ned had been taken by Blade. “If they’ve been watching the compound long enough to know Ned, then they’ll probably be after you too,” He said. “You need to get out of there right now, we’ll come get you.”

Steve was already pulling on his clothes. Peter put MJ on speaker, and stood up to put on his own underwear. He pulled his spider suit from his backpack, and slipped it on, before reaching into the bag for his web shooters.

“Where do I go?” MJ asked.

Peter thought for a moment. “We’ll meet you at Washington square park. Under the arch. There should be plenty of people around there.”

MJ agreed, and disconnected the call. Her demeanor had been cool and collected, but Peter could still hear the fear in her voice. 

Steve laced up his boots hurriedly. “We don’t have time to drive there,” he said. “If Blade is after her, they’ll act fast. We need to take the jet.” He stood up and grabbed his shield. “FRIDAY, alert the avengers. Tell Wanda and Bucky to be at the launch pad in five. And contact Stephen Strange. Tell him that we’re expecting Blade agents in Greenwich Village.”

 _“Will do boss,”_ FRIDAY said.

Both Bucky and Wanda were in the hallway when Steve and Peter emerged from their room. They looked tired, clearly having been woken abruptly. “What’s going on Stevie?” Bucky asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Blade took one of Peter’s friends, and is probably after another,” Steve said. “We need to go _now!_ ”

The four of them sprinted out of the main building and towards the quinjet on the launch pad. “What about Bruce?” Wanda asked as the door to the jet lowered.

“We need him here,” Steve said. “He’s working with the CIA this morning.”

Bucky piloted the jet. It was only a fifteen minute flight to the NYU campus, but Steve fiddled absentmindedly with the compass that Peter had given him. Steve could hardly board a jet without fiddling with the compass. It was an adorable nervous habit in Peter’s opinion, but Peter couldn’t appreciate it now.

Peter was too worried. He had worried about May all night. And now he was worried about Ned and MJ too.

Steve’s phone rang, and he put the compass back in his pocket. “Dr. Strange!” He said when he answered the phone. “Yes, one of Peter Parker’s friends lives on campus. We believe that she is in immediate danger. She left her dorm and should be under the arch in Washington Square park.”

Steve listened as Dr. Strange spoke. “Thank you Stephen,” Steve said a moment later. “We’ll be landing in five minutes.”

The clouds surrounding them dissipated as they descended above the University. The buildings loomed closer and closer. Bucky brought the jet down in the empty fountain in front of the arches.

The door to the jet lowered, and Steve and Peter stepped out onto the ramp. Bucky and Wanda followed close behind.

Dr Strange was already standing under arches. His red cloak whipped around behind him in the cold November breeze. Dr strange lived on Bleeker street, only a few blocks away from the park.

Peter scanned the courtyard, his eyes searching for a head of dark curly hair. She should have been there already. “MJ?” Peter called at the top of his lungs. Peter shot a web at the top of the arch, and climbed the side of the structure. When he stood on top of the arch, he searched the square again. 

“Have you seen a girl with curly dark hair?” Peter called down to the doctor below him.

“I haven’t,” Dr Strange said, eyes scanning the people passing the park.

Steve eyed everyone in the square suspiciously. He wished that Peter hadn’t ran off like that. Not that he was very far away but… he sighed. He almost wished that he could lock Peter in a tower guarded by a dragon. Anything to keep him safe.

Peter called MJ’s name again, louder this time. 

Curious eyes were on him now. Spider-man had been out of the public eye for over two years now. Showing up out of the blue, on a jet full of Avengers… People everywhere were making their way inside buildings and off the street as quickly as they could.

Then Peter spotted her. Crossing the walk on Washington Square North. She wore a white coat and grey sweats, and her hair whipped back and forth in the wind. Peter jumped off the arch, landing on his feet on the concrete below.

He sprinted toward her, stopping a few feet in front of her. His jaw dropped when he saw what she carried in her hands.

“YOU STOPPED FOR COFFEE?” Peter bellowed, incredulously.

MJ stared at Peter. “It’s like 6:40,” she said.

Peter could have cried. He nearly spilled MJ’s hot drink as he rushed over to hug his friend. She hugged him back, insisting that she was okay.

Steve came up behind them and placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder. He turned to MJ and smiled warmly. “I’m glad you’re okay,” he said. “I’d like you to stay at the compound with us for a while. You’ll be much safer there.”

MJ nodded, her eyes frenzied.

“I think it will be best if we get out of here quickly,” Steve continued. “Let’s get you on the jet.”

“Wait,” MJ said suddenly. “I um—I didn’t sleep in my room last night. I don’t have my computer… I was hoping somebody would go with me to get it.” MJ blushed and Peter gave her a curious look.

Steve shook his head. “You go with Peter and get on the jet. You’re not going back there. Give me the address and your key and _I’ll_ get everything you need for you.”

MJ smiled appreciatively, and reached inside her coat pocket for her keys. She entered the address into Steve’s phone, and handed it back to him.

“Will you at least take Bucky or Wanda with you?” Peter asked, suddenly worried for Steve. “Please?”

Steve smiled. “Okay.”

Steve walked Peter and MJ back to the jet. Bucky agreed to go with Steve to collect MJ’s things. Dr Strange promised Steve that he would stay on the jet with Peter, Wanda, and MJ until he returned.

Steve gave Peter a kiss on the lips before descending the ramp. Bucky followed after him, giving Peter a goodbye wave.

Waiting for Steve’s return felt like an eternity. Peter paced back and forth across the cabin of the jet, until Dr Strange stopped him with a magical shield. “You’re making _me_ anxious now kid,” he said with a scowl.

Peter huffed and sat next to MJ on the bench mounted on the wall of the jet. MJ gave him a troubled look. “Do you think Ned is okay?” She asked, worried.

Peter rubbed his eyes, frowning. “He has to be,” he said simply. Whatever happened to Ned… his aunt May likely shared the same fate. Peter couldn’t take it if he lost either of them. 

Peter clicked a button on the side of his web shooter, and a watch face appeared on the side. He had added this feature, after finding it difficult to access his phone while wearing the suit. It was nearly 7:10. “What’s taking so long?” Peter moaned, panic forming in his gut.  
  


* * *

  
  


Steve had needed to stop to ask a student for directions to Othmer Hall, but they got there eventually. The lobby of the building was relatively busy, considering the early hour. 

Steve was used to drawing attention in public, but _this_ was something else. Captain America—with his star spangled shield—and the infamous Winter Soldier, were waiting for an elevator in the dorms at NYU.

When the elevator reached the lobby and the doors opened, students gaped as they exited the elevator. Steve apologized and explained that they were in a hurry, when one young man asked for his autograph.

Bucky pressed the button for the 7th floor, and the doors slid shut. “I guess some things never change,” Bucky said, smirking at Steve. Bucky had always been impressed by how Steve handled the fanfare, even back in their own day.

They reached MJ’s floor, and the elevator doors slid open. Steve peered around the door cautiously. The hallway was empty. They crept onto the landing, and veered right, reading the numbers on each door as they passed.

“714,” Bucky said when he saw MJ’s door.

Steve slid the key into the lock on the door and turned the handle. He pushed the door open slowly. Before he even had time to take in the room, he felt a sharp jabbing pain in his left forearm. He gasped as he felt a second jab in his neck. Then a third.

There was a man in dark clothing in the room. Steve’s eyes widened in horror as the man’s body contorted grotesquely, before dissolving. His entire form separated, turning into dark colored bubbles, rising into the air.

Steve turned around, trying to lean on Bucky… but Bucky was dissolving too. Steve thought in horror of the last time Bucky had dissolved. But that had been ash... Ash that Thanos had caused. This time Bucky he was melting and dissolving—not turning to ash.

Steve gasped as another dart pierced his neck. He stumbled to his knees, and called out, but his voice didn’t sound like his own. There was a commotion behind him, but Steve couldn’t tell what it was. The floor beneath Steve was melting now too.

Steve’s eyelids grew heavy, and the room was spinning. He nearly blacked out completely.

* * *

  
  


“This is taking too long,” Peter growled. “We need to go in there after them.”

“Absolutely not,” Dr Strange said. “Captain Rogers can handle himself.”

Peter moved to the back of the jet and pressed a button against the door. The ramp began to lower. Before Peter could leave, orange lines of light swirled in the air in front of him, forming a shield.

Peter glared at Dr Strange. “They’ve been gone too long,” he snarled.

“Look!” MJ exclaimed, pointing out into the square. Peter turned around, staring through the glowing barrier. 

Bucky had just turned the corner, carrying a large man in his arms. “Steve!” Peter cried. Steve was squirming uncomfortably in Bucky’s arms.

Dr Strange dissolved the barrier. Peter and Wanda ran down the ramp, to meet Bucky and Steve.

“What happened?!” Peter cried, piercing his chest like a hot blade. Peter touched Steve’s cheek. He ran his fingers along Steve’s arms and torso, searching for any sign of injury.

“There was someone in MJ’s room when we got there,” Bucky said as he carried Steve up the ramp and into the jet. “It was those orange darts. He got hit with five of them. He’s been freaking out ever since then.”

“ _Five?”_ Peter asked in horror. He remembered how terrifying the hallucination had been when he had been hit by one dart. But Steve had been hit by _five?_

Bucky laid Steve down on the bench against the wall of the cabin. Peter knelt at his side, tears rolling down his cheeks. He ran his fingers through Steve’s hair. 

Steve was awake, but his eyes were closed and his teeth were clenched. Steve fought hard to lock out any sight or sound. None of it made any sense. He was lucid enough to know that he was hallucinating. He was determined to keep his eyes closed until the drug left his system.

“Can you hear me Steve? It’s Peter.” He was sobbing now. Peter placed two fingers on Steve’s forehead, willing a comforting scene to enter Steve's mind. He had tried this with Happy, but it hadn’t done any good. 

Peter didn’t know why it worked on Steve, but Steve stopped squirming. His eyes were still closed, but he turned his head towards Peter’s voice. He reached out with his hand, and Peter knew what Steve wanted. He laced their fingers together.

Wanda was flying the jet now. Everyone else in the cabin stared at Steve and Peter. Peter spoke quietly to Steve, whispering comforting promises. He talked about the things they were going to do together, and the places they would visit. Ski trips in the mountains, and sunbathing on secluded beaches…

Steve was a super soldier. He could still be injured, but his body recovered rapidly. By the time they landed at the compound twenty minutes later, Steve’s eyes were open. Peter had removed the vision from Steve’s mind, and Steve looked exhausted.

Everyone was amazed by how quickly Steve was recovering. He had received 5 times the amount of the drug that Peter had, and yet his body had purged the drug in less than an hour. But Steve was not invincible. Bullets could still kill Steve—and if he had been surrounded by more soldiers while he was hallucinating… Peter shuddered to think what could have happened had Bucky not been there.

Peter helped Steve to the med baby, where Dr Cho examined him. She approximated that Steve would be fully recovered after a few hours of sleep. Steve insisted that he was strong enough to at least walk to their room, rather than sleep in a bed than the medical bay. Peter still kept an arm around Steve as they walked to the room, forcing Steve to accept his help.

Peter helped Steve under the blankets, and kissed his forehead. Steve was out like a light. Peter longed to stay with him—to guard him as he slept. He couldn’t believe that Steve had been hurt because of Peter… _Not again…_

As much as he longed to, Peter couldn’t lie down with Steve. There were two people that he needed to talk to. He needed to talk to Bucky to find out what happened. And he needed to talk to Bruce.

Bucky was with MJ and Wanda in the living room. “How is he doing?” Bucky asked, when Peter descended the stairs.

“He’s sleeping now,” Peter said. “What happened to you guys?”

Bucky explained how there had been a man waiting in MJ’s room. Presumably he was stationed there to capture MJ. Steve had been hit with several darts and began to hallucinate. Bucky’s metal arm took the darts that were fired in his direction. Bucky punched the man in the jaw, knocking him out in an instant, before carrying Steve to safety.

After they had landed, while Peter was with Steve in the infirmary, Dr Strange had used a portal to return to MJ’s room. He was intending to bring the man in for questioning, but the unconscious man had already been moved. He had found a message carved into MJ’s wall. The same message Peter had received in the hotel room.

_Sharpen the Blade. Hail Hydra._

MJ was pissed. “There goes my security deposit.”

Peter hugged MJ, so relieved that she was okay. Then he gave her a questioning look. “You said you didn’t sleep in your room last night. But you also said you were at the dorms when I called?”

MJ smirked, looking sheepish. “I fell asleep in my… friends room,” she muttered.

“Sounds like your booty call may have saved your life,” Wanda said. She caught Peter’s expression and looked horrified by her own words. “Not that—you know… I’m sure your Aunt and Ned are fine.”

“It’s okay,” Peter assured her. “I know what you meant.” He sighed. “Would you mind showing MJ to one of the guest rooms? I need to talk to Bruce.”

Wanda agreed and led MJ to one of the guest rooms on the first floor. Peter thanked Bucky and Dr Strange for their help. Dr Strange left through a glowing portal.

“You okay Pete?” Bucky asked when they were alone.

Peter didn’t know how to answer that. “Yeah, I’m just worried.” He said. It was true enough.

Peter returned to the bedroom to check on Steve. He kissed Steve’s cheek, and pulled the blankets higher over Steve’s shoulders. Peter cried again—as quietly as he could—he didn’t want to wake Steve up. After a few minutes, Peter wiped his eyes and made his way to the bedroom door. _Bruce._ He needed to talk to Bruce.

Bruce had already finished his call with the CIA when Peter arrived at the lab. “How’s Steve doing?” He asked. Bucky or Wanda must have filled him in on what had happened that morning.

“He’s recovering quickly,” Peter said. “He’s asleep right now.”

Bruce nodded. “That serum they gave him is no joke,” he said. “He’s going to be at 100% in no time.”

Peter didn’t respond for a moment. He sat on one of the stools against Bruce’s desk, lost in thought.

“What’s on your mind Pete?” Bruce asked.

Peter sighed, burying his face in his hands. “Blade isn’t going to stop hurting the people I love until they get me,” Peter said. 

Bruce frowned. “That doesn’t mean we can afford to _let them_ take you. They would hurt a lot more people if they’re able to figure out a way to harness and _use_ your powers,” he said.

“Bruce,” Peter said, his voice tense. “How do you see this ending? Because from where I’m standing… I really only see this going one way.”

Bruce scratched his chin, deep in thought. “You’re not thinking about _surrendering_ to them, are you?”

Peter opened and closed his mouth. The truth was _yes_ , he was considering it. If turning himself over to Blade was the only way to keep Ned and his Aunt May alive… the only way to ensure that Steve would never be drugged again... He would do it without question. “I don’t _want_ to,” Peter said. “But I’m going to have to confront them eventually. When that happens… I can’t deliver a weapon of mass destruction to their doorstep.”

Bruce pushed his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose. “Well you know…” he trailed off shaking his head. “Never mind, I don’t think—”

“No, please,” Peter said. “If you can think of _anything,_ I want to hear it.”

“Before you left for Wakanda, I was working on a way to extract your powers,” Bruce said. “But that was _before_ your DNA was altered to bond with the new genetic code. I _might_ be able to figure out a way to do it still, but it would be really risky... And if we did extract your new powers, it could affect your Spider powers too…” Bruce rubbed his temple, thinking. “It’s _too_ risky in my opinion—and I’m not even sure if we could pull it off without ripping you apart.”

“No, we can’t extract my powers,” Peter said. That wasn’t an option. “If Blade captures me, and my powers are gone, then there’s nothing to keep them from killing May and Ned anyway.”

Bruce frowned, considering Peter’s words. “What did you have in mind?”

Peter was frowning now too, deep in thought. They had to make sure that May and Ned weren’t hurt. Peter’s powers were their _only_ bargaining chip. If his powers were removed—or if the process killed him—then they would have nothing to trade for the hostages. They would have to give them what they wanted.

Peter looked up at Bruce, a grim expression on his face. “What if we made it so that my powers are no good to them?”

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“What if there was a way to… _corrupt_ my powers?” Peter asked. “So that even if I let Blade extract my power, it would be useless to them.”

Bruce arched an eyebrow in surprise. He chewed on Peter’s words, scratching his head. “I think we should call Shuri,” he said.

* * *

  
  


Steve was awake when Peter left Bruce’s lab an hour and a half later. He was in the kitchen with Bucky, Wanda, and MJ. Steve ravenously devoured the grilled cheese sandwich that Bucky had made for him. He stopped eating when Peter entered the room, and gave him a warm smile.

“How are you feeling?” Peter asked. He stood behind Steve’s chair, and leaned over to wrap his arms around Steve’s chest. 

Steve turned his head to give Peter a gentle kiss. “Much better now that you’re in the room,” he said sweetly. 

Wanda made a dramatic gagging sound, miming the act of vomiting. “You guys are going to rot my teeth out,” she said, and Peter chuckled.

Peter sat with Steve while he finished eating. When Steve was done, Peter insisted on loading his dishes for him. Steve promised that besides a small headache, he was fully recovered… but Peter didn’t want to take any chances. So he led Steve to the couch in the living room, and insisted that he lie down.

“Only if you lie down with me,” was Steve’s response. Peter agreed, and Steve spooned him on the longer side of the sectional. Steve pulled a blanket over himself and Peter, and buried his face in Peter’s neck. Steve’s left arm held Peter tightly, molding their body’s together.

Bucky, Wanda, and MJ joined them in the living room. Bucky sat on the other side of the sectional, and Wanda and MJ both sat in the cushy armchairs.

“So Blade has Ned and your aunt May,” MJ said. Her eyes scanned everyone in the room. “Thank you all for coming to get me.”

“Of course,” Steve muttered, his breath hot against Peter’s neck. “You’ll be safe here at the compound.”

“But what about Ned and May?” She asked, looking at Peter. “How are you going to get them back?”

The room was silent for a moment. Bucky cleared his throat. “Bruce was on the phone with the CIA this morning,” Bucky said, scratching the stubble on his chin with a polished vibranium finger. “They’re trying to determine whether any unmarked aircrafts were detected on any radars in the DC area yesterday, but...”

“We really don’t have a lot to go off of right now,” Wanda finished for him. “The ball is in Blade’s court.”

“What do you mean?” MJ asked.

Steve sighed, his breath tickling the hair on the back of Peter’s neck. “It means that until we get some sort of ransom note or message from them… there’s not much else we can do.”

MJ frowned. “But they want Peter,” she said. She turned to look at her friend. “You’re not considering handing yourself over, are you?”

Every eye in the room was on Peter. Steve tightened his grip around Peter’s waist possessively. “I might have to,” Peter said. “Only as a last resort.”

“No,” Steve said gruffly. “It’s not going to come to that.” Steve sat up partially, so that he could look into Peter’s eyes. “I promise you, that we are going to do everything in our power to get May and Ned back safely. But giving yourself up to Blade is not even an option. We’ll figure something else out, okay?”

Peter didn’t respond, so Steve placed a hand on his cheek. “Do you hear me Peter? We’ll figure this out together,” he promised. Peter nodded, swallowing the guilty lump in his throat.

At least he had been able to convince Bruce to keep his secret… For now at least. Peter didn’t want to worry Steve over something that might not even be possible. He would tell Steve after he was able to talk to Bruce and Shuri again.

Steve laid back down behind Peter, rubbing his temple. He kissed Peter’s neck as discreetly as he could. “I love you,” he whispered into Peter’s ear. “ _You’re mine_ , and I’m not going to let _anybody_ take you away from me,” he said, just loud enough so that only Peter could hear.

“I love you too,” Peter whispered back. He wished that Steve’s words had been more comforting. Peter wasn’t nearly as optimistic as Steve when it came to their prospects of recovering Ned and May. Peter was a realist. He knew what it was going to cost to get them back. 

Steve’s breathing changed against Peter’s neck, and his grip around his waist loosened. Steve had fallen back asleep. Peter was glad. He didn’t want Steve to rush his recovery… Peter would use any excuse to keep Steve from rushing back into the fray. He blinked back tears again, as he thought of how the events of the day could have played out differently. He could have lost Steve.

“When do you think they’ll contact us?” Peter asked the room in a whisper, careful not to wake the sleeping man behind him.

Bucky frowned. “Hydra liked to take their time… they’re going to want to mess with your head. That way when they do contact you, you’ll be desperate.”

Peter nodded. Bucky didn’t sugar coat things, and Peter liked that about him.

“You’d better not do anything stupid,” MJ said to Peter. She narrowed her eyes. She knew Peter well enough to know what was going on in his head.

“We’ll see,” Peter said, pulling the blanket higher over him and Steve. “Only time will tell.”

Peter closed his eyes and leaned into Steve’s chest. Images of his aunt May swam through his head. Her laughter. Her smile. The worried expression she used to wear when Peter came home in the middle of the night… Then there was Ned. His best friend for so many years, and the first person to know about his powers. His man in the chair.

Then there was Steve. The man that Peter loved so much. Just when Peter thought it impossible to love Steve any more, Steve would tell a joke that wasn’t funny, and Peter’s heartstrings would stretch even further. Or he would make Peter breakfast in bed. Or he would fuck Peter just the right way. Everyday his heart threatened to burst as he fell more in love with Steve.

Peter would do anything to protect Steve. He would do anything to get May and Ned back safely. He knew what Blade wanted. He also knew that if Blade was able to actually use his powers, it would be disastrous for the world.

There was a high price to pay to protect the people he loved. Peter knew what it was going to cost—and he was willing to pay it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and commenting. Your comments motivate me to keep writing, so please keep em coming!
> 
> So I hadn’t planned on bringing dr strange into this fic, but I had said earlier that MJ went to NYU. I didn’t know how close NYU was to where he lived until I saw the arches from infinity war, so I thought it made sense to loop him in. I hope it didn’t feel too far out of left field.
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cute Steve x Peter content


	22. Demands and Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter works on something with Bruce and Shuri.  
> Blade gives their demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

“In theory this should work,” Shuri said.

Peter sat with Bruce in his lab. Shuri’s face was on the computer screen. They had been video chatting with Shuri nearly every day for a week, trying out different formulas. Ned and May had been gone for 8 days. Still no note. No calls. Only radio silence from Blade.

“Peter you have to understand that there is no way for us to test this serum,” Shuri said again. “If you inject yourself with this serum, then Blade should not be able to  _ use _ your powers should they successfully extract them. I urge you to consider all other avenues before you use this serum. We don’t fully understand how this serum will affect you.”

Peter looked at the syringe on the table. The needle was long and sharp, and the tube was filled with an electric blue mixture. Bruce, Shuri, and Peter had spent the week developing the formula, and testing it on Peter’s blood samples. From what they could tell, the serum would weaken the mutations in his DNA.

“It’s entirely possible that injecting yourself with this will not only affect your new powers, but your spider powers as well,” Bruce said.

“I’ll only use it as a last resort,” Peter promised. He placed the cap over the needle before placing the syringe in his pocket.

Bruce gave Peter a stern look. “Have you told Steve yet?” He asked. “We can’t keep this a secret from him any longer. I don't feel right about it.”

Peter shook his head. “I’ll tell him tonight,” Peter promised.

* * *

  
  


Steve was waiting for Peter in the kitchen at dinner time. Bucky had taught Steve to make lasagna. Steve had expressed an interest in learning how to cook, and Bucky had been very patient with him. Peter had told Steve that Bruce was helping him design a new web cartridge in the lab that week. So every night that week, Steve helped Bucky in the kitchen.

Wanda, MJ, Bruce and Happy were all at the table soon. Everyone passed their plates to Steve, who dished out the servings.

“It smells really good,” Peter said as Steve passed his plate back to him.

“It was mostly Steve’s work,” Bucky said, smiling proudly.

Peter smiled at Steve, who sat beside him. Steve looked away shily. He had been staring eagerly, wanting to watch Peter take the first bite.

“This is really good!” Peter said, perhaps sounding a little too eager. 

Steve smiled as he took a bite of his own dinner. It wasn’t bad… Steve knew that Peter was just trying to be supportive—but nobody ever got  _ that  _ excited about lasagna.

When their plates were cleared and the dishes in the washer, Peter and Steve followed Wanda and MJ up to the roof. Wanda and MJ smoked a bowl, but Peter declined. He was anxious enough already.

When Wanda and MJ were deep in conversation, Peter stood up and made his way to the edge of the roof. He leaned against the railing and stared out at the New York City skyline. Steve walked up behind him a moment later.

“You miss the city, Queens?” Steve asked, his voice low.

Peter sighed and turned to Steve. “I need to talk to you,” he said, his voice tense.

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, and leaned against the railing next to Peter. “What’s up love?” He asked, trying to mask the concern in his voice.

Peter fished a hand into his pocket and pulled out the syringe. He held it out to Steve, who took it, examining it curiously. “This is what Bruce and I have been working on this week,” Peter said. “It’s a serum. Shuri helped with the formula too.”

Steve pursed his lips and his expression changed. Peter couldn’t read it. “A serum for what exactly?” Steve asked, handing the tube back to Peter.

Peter sighed. “This serum should make it so that Blade can’t actually use my powers if they extract them,” Peter explained. “We’re not sure if it would be 100% effective, but we wanted it as a safeguard just in case—”

“Why didn’t you tell me about this sooner?” Steve asked, sounding angry now. “You’ve been in the lab everyday this week. You said you guys were working on new web shooters.”

“I’m sorry I lied,” Peter said, sounding ashamed. “I knew that if I told you about it, you wouldn’t want us to keep working on it.”

“You’re damn right I wouldn’t!” Steve snapped. Peter raised an eyebrow. Steve had never spoken to him like this before. Steve’s expression softened when he saw the look on Peter’s face. He took Peter’s hands in his own before continuing. “Giving you to Blade is not an option Peter.”

Peter looked into Steve’s eyes, a blazing look on his face. “Letting Ned and my Aunt die isn’t an option either.”

“Of course not,” Steve said. He stroked Peter’s cheek with his hand. “We’re going to get them back, but I—” Steve’s voice choked with emotion. He pulled Peter closer and buried his face in Peter’s neck. “I can’t lose you Peter. I can’t lose you too.”

Peter’s heart ached, and he wrapped his arms around Steve, rubbing his muscled back. Steve had lost Peggy when he went into the ice… Peter didn’t want to make Steve go through that again. He didn’t want to break Steve’s heart, but the math was simple. If he could save Ned and May, and keep Steve out of harm's way…

“I’m always going to be yours Steve,” Peter whispered. “No matter what happens.”

Steve pulled away, and looked into Peter’s eyes. “I want you to promise me that you're not going to surrender. No matter what.”

Peter wanted to say the words. It would have been easy to lie. It would have been easy to hide the truth to protect Steve’s heart—even if only for a little while longer. “I can’t promise you that,” Peter said quietly.

Anger flashed across Steve’s face for a moment, but it was gone in an instant. Steve wasn’t angry at Peter. He was angry at Blade. Steve leaned down to kiss Peter’s neck. Then he kissed his lips. When they broke apart Steve stared into Peter’s brown eyes.

“You’re a good man, Peter Parker,” Steve said. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you…” He briefly captured Peter’s lips with his own again. When he pulled away he stroked Peter’s jaw. “You know I used to say that Peggy Carter was the love of my life. I didn’t think I’d ever feel the same way about anyone else… but I think it’s fair to say that she’s in second place now.”

Peter smiled at Steve, his eyes watering. “I love you,” he whispered, leaning up to kiss Steve again. 

Peter had made only one promise to Steve before—when they had finally gotten together after Peter returned from Wakanda. He promised Steve that he would never leave without saying goodbye. Peter had hoped that he would never have to say goodbye to Steve again, but he knew that the moment for it was hurtling towards them.

Steve had his own plan forming in the back of his head. He knew that Peter would hate him for it…

When it came time to make the exchange, Steve wasn’t going to let Peter turn himself over to them. He wondered if he should physically restrain Peter to keep him at the compound, when that day came. Allowing Peter to fall into Blade’s hands would put the  _ entire world _ at risk. It was his obligation to the world to keep Peter away from Blade.

Steve knew that if he were to fight Peter to try to physically stop him from leaving, Peter would win. Peter would overpower him. Steve would still try when the time came, but he knew that his only real chance to keep Peter safe, was to come up with a way to rescue Ned and May instead.

Waiting for Blade to contact them was excruciating. Peter had never felt this type of despair for such an extended period of time. He felt like there was a snake in his stomach, coiling and uncoiling, nauseating him at random.

The hours turned to days, and the days turned to weeks. May and Ned had been gone for  _ three weeks _ , and they were just sitting around doing  _ nothing _ . But there was nothing they could do until Blade contacted them.

Peter checked in with Happy frequently. After a few days, Happy went out of his way to check in with Peter as well. They were both worried sick. Peter hadn’t realized how serious his Aunt May and Happy’s relationship was. Some days they would eat lunch together in silence. Some days Happy and Peter took turns telling jokes. Some days they cried.

Everyone else at the compound tried to keep Peter occupied too. Wanda would train with Peter every day. MJ and Peter played video games. Bruce asked Peter for help on his own research—not that he needed it. Bucky and Peter played board games. Bucky was  _ really  _ good at scrabble. Too good. At first Peter was convinced that Bucky was cheating, until Bucky reminded him that he spoke five different languages. Of course he had the capacity for putting long words together.

Steve kept Peter occupied in the bedroom. Every single night. Most mornings too. They even snuck in the occasional “lunch break.” Steve was relentless, and Peter loved it.

“Harder,” Peter begged one such night. His body was flat against the cold shower tile, and his hair was drenched. Steve had Peter pressed into the wall, holding him in place with a bruising grip on his hips. The hot water rolled across their naked bodies, as Steve thrust into Peter.

Steve gave into Peter’s begging, doubling his pace. He grinned as Peter’s wanton moans reached his ears. Peter squirmed and whimpered as Steve attacked his prostate. It was so good, bordering on too much.

“You’re doing so well,” Steve said, gripping Peter’s hips even tighter. “I know you can take it.”

Steve was right. Peter loved taking everything that Steve gave him. He closed his eyes, and clenched his teeth, moaning loudly at the overstimulation. “Steve, I’m gonna cum,” he whimpered.

“Cum for me,” Steve commanded, ramming into Peter’s prostate even harder. 

Peter cried out—practically sobbed—as his hot cum splashed against the porcelain tile. Peter hadn’t even touched himself. His limp body was clay in Steve’s hands now.

Steve moaned as Peter tightened around him, but he did not slow his pace. He continued slamming into his boy, with no sign of stopping anytime soon. Steve’s stamina was no joke. Peter liked liked that Steve didn’t stop fucking him just because Peter had finished. He liked being used by Steve.

Steve sucked on Peter’s shoulder, giving him a hickey. Peter’s moaned even louder, now that he was already spent. Every thrust was too much—but he could take it. He could take anything to make Steve feel good.

“I’m getting close,” Steve growled in Peter’s ear several minutes later.

“Cum inside me,” Peter begged.

Steve grabbed a handful of Peter’s hair, pulling his head back. Steve kissed Peter roughly, growling into his open mouth as he finally burst. Steve’s massive load flooded Peter’s hole, filling him with heat.

When Steve finally pulled out, he turned Peter around, kissing him sweetly. “I love you Peter,” he said panting hard.

“I love you too,” Peter said beaming. “That was really great.”

They washed each other, kissing in the hot water. Peter was grateful that Steve had a rainfall shower head installed when he moved in—that way they could both stand under the warm downpour.

They would have stayed there forever if they could. But soon their fingers and toes were wrinkled, and the water from the steam was dripping down the mirrors.

Steve wrapped a towel around Peter’s shoulders, before drying his hair with his own. The bathroom floor was cold after such a long time in the warmth of the shower. Peter entered the bedroom and dressed in a pair of black joggers. Steve wore only his underwear as he climbed into bed next to Peter.

Steve kissed Peter’s neck before pulling the covers over them.

The kiss… The shower… The sex… The strong arms wrapped around him… it was almost enough to make Peter forget. Almost.

But Peter couldn’t forget Ned and May. He couldn't forget that it had been nearly three weeks since he had seen or spoken to either of them.

Steve was just about to reach over to turn off the light on his nightstand, when somebody knocked on the door. Footsteps shuffled and hushed voices spoke in the hallway.

Steve pulled on a pair of pajama pants. Peter pulled the blanket higher over his shirtless chest as Steve walked over to the door. He opened it a crack, to see Bucky and Wanda in the hallway.

Bucky handed a small brown paper envelope to Steve. The name PETER PARKER had been written in large letters across the face of the envelope.

“A drone just left this at the front gate,” Bucky said. “It just dropped it on the ground and flew away.”

Peter scurried out of bed, not caring if Bucky or Wanda saw him in his underwear. He was across the room within a second. He stepped up behind Steve, taking the envelope from his hands.

“This is it,” Peter said. It was what they had been waiting for. There was something inside the envelope, and it wasn’t paper. Peter ripped off the seal, and from the envelope he withdrew a small back flash drive.

“Get dressed Peter,” Steve said. He turned back to Bucky and Wanda. “Get Bruce and meet us in the conference room.”

Peter pulled on a pair of sweats and his Iron Man tee shirt. Steve donned a tank top, and a zip up hoodie. The next moment, they were out the door and following Bucky down the hallway and the stairs, towards the conference room.

Bruce and Wanda were there a moment later. Bruce wore white slippers and a robe over his pajamas. Peter placed the flash drive into the port at the center of the table. His heart was beating so fast, that he wondered if the whole room could hear the sound.

A large holographic screen flickered to life above the table.

“FRIDAY, what’s on this drive?” Peter asked.

“ _ It contains only a single communion channel,”  _ FRIDAY said.

Peter looked at Steve, who wore a grave expression. He nodded.

“Connect to the channel,” Peter said to FRIDAY.

The room held their breath. Three dots appeared on the holographic screen, right below the word “connecting.” A ringing sound played throughout the room. The ringing continued for about two minutes. Two agonizing minutes—waiting for someone on the other end to answer.

When the ringing stopped, the blurry figure appeared on the screen. Just the shape of a person, with indistinguishable features. They just sat there.

“Who is this?” Steve demanded.

“I have masked myself to keep my identity private,” the figure said. The voice was deep and robotic. Disguised.

“Where are May and Ned?” Peter asked, desperately.

“All things in good time Parker,” the robotic voice replied.

There was a beat of silence.

“What do you want?” Steve growled in a low voice.

“To trade the hostages for Peter Parker,” said the blurry shape.

Steve’s fists tightened at his side. “That’s not going to—”

“Steve stop,” Peter begged. He placed a hand on Steve’s chest, and Steve turned to look into his brown eyes. They were full of determination, and something else— _ was it fear?  _ “Please just let me talk to them,” Peter begged quietly. 

Steve’s face hardened. He sat down, placing his folded hands on the table in front of him.

Peter turned back to the blurry figure, his pulse quickening. “I need to know that May and Ned are still safe,” Peter demanded.

The video feed on the holographic screen shifted. The whole image was blurry now, not just the figure. When the frame came into focus, Peter’s heart stopped.

“May!” Peter cried, tears immediately rolling down his cheek. His aunt May was on the screen. Her hair was tangled, and her eyes were wide with fear. There was a gag in her mouth, and a thick metal collar around her neck. Anger—no  _ rage _ — boiled over inside Peter. May’s eyes widened when her eyes fell on Peter.

Then the cameras shifted again, and Peter was looking at Ned. He was gagged as well, looking just as petrified as May. Around his neck was the same thick metal collar that May wore.

“We’re going to get you out of this,” Peter said, clenching his fists. “You’re both going to come home soon. I promise!”

The screen shifted as the camera panned back to the blurry figure. “They will be safe, as long as you follow our instructions,” said the disguised voice. “Now let’s discuss the terms of your surrender.”

Peter’s mouth was dry. He tried to swallow, but found the simple action far more difficult than usual. He pulled out the chair next to Steve, and took a seat beside him. Steve kept both his hands clenched on the table. His expression was unreadable.

“What are your terms?” Bruce asked.

The blurry figure turned its head to look at the massive man. “You will deliver Mr. Parker to our headquarters,” said the voice. “Should you fail to do so, we will execute one of the hostages.”

“How do we know you won’t hurt them after I turn myself over?” Peter asked. “I won't surrender unless I know for sure that they are both going to be safe.”

“We will release  _ one _ of the hostages once you surrender,” said the voice. “Upon your… cooperation with our plan, the second hostage will be released as well.”

“No,” Peter said at once. The confidence in his own voice surprised him. “I’m not turning myself over to you unless they are both released at the same time. That’s not negotiable.”

The hazy shape hesitated. It turned its head to look at someone out of the frame, and another voice spoke. It was faint and muffled, their words impossible to understand. The blurry figure nodded, and turned back to Peter.

“We will release them both to one of your associates,” said the shape slowly. “But they will both be wearing high power shock collars. The avengers can take the hostages. Should you cooperate with our plan, they will be safe. Should you try to escape—or disobey our orders—we will execute them remotely.”

“No,” Peter growled angrily. “When I turn myself over, I want them left out of it completely.”

The shoulders on the blurry shape bounced, and the voice laughed. It was a disgusting sound—masked with the deep robotic filter. “Mr. Parker, the whole point of a hostage—” said the voice, in a tone that one would use to explain something to a small child. “—is to give us  _ leverage _ . If we were to remove their collars and hand over both hostages, then we lose all of our leverage.”

Peter frowned. He didn’t know how to counter. 

The robotic voice continued. “It’s your choice Mr. Parker. We can remove their collars, and release one hostage upon your surrender, and the second when we’re through with you.  _ Or  _ we can keep the collars on them, and release both hostages simultaneously, upon your surrender. Once you have cooperated, the collars will be deactivated. Those are your two choices. Take it or leave it.”

Peter turned to look at Steve, who wore a scowl. His eyes were glued to his hands on the table. Peter looked at Wanda and Bucky, who both looked unsure. Peter’s eyes fell on Bruce. He wore the expression he often wore while working on complicated formulas and equations. Peter caught his eye, and they stared at each other through the glowing holographic screen.

With a grimace, Bruce nodded. He raised his hand, holding up two fingers.  _ The second choice. _

“Okay,” Peter said finally. “Keep the collars on, but release them both at the same time. I’ll cooperate.”

“Good,” said the voice.

“What are you planning to do to Peter once you have him?” Bucky demanded.

The voice chuckled, but ignored the Winter Soldier.

The blurry figure continued. “If there is any funny business after we release the hostages… any attempts to storm our base, or rescue Peter—any foul play at all—then we execute the hostages remotely.”

“Understood,” Peter said.

The screen changed again. A map of North America appeared, with a blinking red dot towards the upper left section of the land. The screen zoomed in on the red dot. They were coordinates.

“Alaska?” Bruce asked, sounding surprised.

“You will meet us at this location on December 8th. 6:00 PM Alaska Standard Time,” Said the voice. “If any aircraft approaches the base before that day, then we will execute a hostage.”

December 8th. That was in 72 hours.

There was a click on the other end, and the call ended. The map remained on the screen, the red dot blinking endlessly.

There was silence in the room. Bucky was the first to speak. “We have their location,” he said softly. “If we went in as a stealth team—”

“No.” Wanda said flatly. “We can’t risk it.” She looked up at Peter. “This is Peter’s call.”

Peter looked at everyone in the room. Steve was the only one avoiding his gaze. Peter placed a hand on Steve’s knee, but he remained frozen, his eyes still glued to his clenched fists on the table.

“We make the trade,” Peter said, addressing the room as a whole. Peter turned to Bruce. “Once you have May and Ned, you work on getting the collars off of them. If they’re rigged to go off with tampering, then stop trying.” Bruce nodded, and Peter went on. “ _ If  _ you’re able to get the collars off of them, then you can come and try to rescue me from Blade. If not…” Peter sighed. “I’ll take the serum before I surrender. That way if they are able to extract my powers, then they’ll be useless.”

It felt strange—giving orders to the avengers. That was Steve’s job—occasionally Bruce’s—but never Peter’s.

Peter looked at Steve again. He was still avoiding his gaze.

“I still don’t like it,” Bucky grumbled. He tapped the table anxiously with his vibranium fingers. He looked up at Steve, then at Peter. “If this serum is going to mess with your powers, then you might not be able to fight your way out if things go south.”

“I know,” Peter said. “I might not make it out of this fight. But May and Ned will… get them to safety first. Disarm the collars.  _ Then _ you can come back for me.”

They all sat there, pondering Peter’s plan. Not that it was much of a plan—it was more like a pipe dream—hoping for everyone to make it out safely.

“It’s a good plan,” Steve said finally. His voice was deep and gruff, dripping in bitterness. He turned his head to look at Peter, and placed a hand on Peter’s knee. “You’re a brave man Peter. We’re going to get you out of this.” Steve promised.

  
  


Twenty minutes later, the meeting was over. Steve told Peter that he would be up in the room in a few minutes. Steve went to wake up Happy, to tell him about the plan. MJ was already awake when Peter knocked on her door. Everyone had agreed to go over more details in the morning. They had three days to prepare for any possible scenario.

Steve was sitting on the couch in their bedroom when Peter returned. He looked utterly defeated. Peter sat down next to him, taking his hand in his own. Steve turned to look at Peter with red eyes.

Peter wrapped his arms around the older man, and Steve pulled Peter close. Steve lay down on the couch, keeping Peter glued against his chest. He took a deep breath, and exhaled shakily.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked softly.

“Not even close,” Steve said.

Peter looked up at Steve. He ran his fingers along Steve’s freshly shaved jaw. “Are you mad at me?” Peter asked.

Steve was quiet for a moment. “I’m not mad at you Peter,” he said in a gentle voice. “You’re doing the brave thing—the  _ noble _ thing. I couldn’t ever be mad at you for that… I’m just being selfish.”

Peter furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re the most selfless person I know Steve,” he said.

Steve chuckled. “That’s sweet of you to say,” he said. “But I  _ am _ being selfish. Your aunt May and Ned are in danger, and all I can think about is how much I don't want to lose you.”

Peter scooted up to give Steve a kiss. “I’m so sorry Steve,” Peter whispered. He didn’t want to sugarcoat it. Peter knew that it would take a miracle for him to make it out alive. “This isn’t fair to you at all.”

Steve gave Peter a watery smile, and gave him another quick kiss. “If we’re talking about what’s fair… I think  _ you’re  _ the one who got the short end of the stick.”

Steve held Peter there, stroking his hair and kissing him. They took comfort in the sound of each other's breathing.  _ I am selfish,  _ Steve thought to himself.  _ Peter is going to hate me when I try to stop him. _

Steve didn’t have to tell Peter. Steve would try to prevent Peter from surrendering, and Peter knew it. Peter knew that he might have to fight Steve to turn himself over to Blade… but Peter could take him.

“I love you Peter,” Steve said, putting his hands on Peter’s waist and pulling him closer.

“I love you too,” Peter said, pressing his hips against Steve’s. “So much.”

Steve's eyes filled with tears. He cried into Peter’s neck, while Peter whispered comforting words in his ear. _ I can’t lose him,  _ Steve thought.  _ I just can’t. _

A few minutes later, Steve sniffled, and wiped his eyes. He knew that Peter was scared. He needed to be strong for Peter now. “We’ve got three days,” Steve said, trying to mask the emotion in his voice. “Let’s do some fun stuff together before we have to leave.”

Peter smiled, and turned his head to kiss Steve’s throat. “I can think of a few things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story! For real, if you’ve read this whole thing, then you’re going to be in my Will when I die.
> 
> Your comments fuel me, so please keep em coming!! I would love feedback! Tell me what you did/didn’t like! 
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cuteness!
> 
> 💖💖💖


	23. Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Steve say goodbye.  
> Peter turns himself over to Blade.

Steve was fiddling with his compass again. It was noon on December 8th. It was the day Peter was going to surrender to Blade. Steve wished that they could have just stayed in bed.

Steve sat on a bench in the hangar, watching Bruce and Sam load the quinjet. Steve heard Bucky’s footsteps approaching from behind. Bucky had very distinct footsteps. Steve didn’t turn around when Bucky stopped.

“How you doing Stevie?” He asked quietly.

Steve shrugged. “Been better,” Steve said.

Bucky threw a leg over the bench, and sat sideways, facing Steve. “We’re not going to leave Peter there,” he assured Steve. “As soon as we disarm the hostages’ collars, we’re storming the place. Peter’s going to be okay.”

Steve looked up, giving Bucky a grim look. Steve turned his head, noticing Peter outside the hangar opening. Peter wore his spider suit, and web shooters. His mask was tucked into the belt on his suit. He carried a backpack and a large first aid kit. Steve’s heart ached as he watched Peter climb the ramp and deposit the luggage inside the quinjet.

“He’s going to be okay,” Bucky said again. He saw Steve’s gaze. Bucky was worried for Peter too, but he knew that Steve was in dire need of some optimism. Being optimistic was normally Steve’s job, but Bucky knew that he was in no condition.

Bruce came into the hangar next. He looked at his watch. “Alright everyone, we need to be in the jet by 12:50. Takeoff is at 1:00!” He called to everyone, his voice echoing throughout the hangar. Steve was normally the one to make such announcements, but Bruce knew that Steve was a wreck.

Peter approached Steve and Bucky. Steve extended a hand for Peter, who took it. Steve pulled Peter close to him. Steve was sitting and Peter was standing. Steve rested his head against Peter’s chest, and Peter stroked Steve’s hair.

“Can we catch up with you later?” Peter asked Bucky. 

Bucky gave him a smile, and patted his shoulder. “Of course Parker,” he said. Bucky stood up and made his way over to Sam, who was performing maintenance of his falcon wings.

Steve squeezed Peter tightly. He was determined not to cry today. He didn't want Peter to see his tears. “Come with me to the bedroom?” Steve asked. They had about an hour before they had to be on the jet. Steve’s hands wandered lower on Peter’s backside.

“I’d love to,” Peter said, kissing the top of Steve’s head.

Steve stood up, and glued his hand to the small of Peter’s back. He led Peter out of the hangar opening, and up the path towards the main building. They entered the lobby and made their way to the elevator. They would have taken the stairs, but Steve wanted to kiss Peter during the ride up.

When the doors  _ dinged  _ open on their floor, Steve scooped Peter into his arms. Peter flung his arms around Steve’s neck. The Captain carried his partner down the hallway, and into their shared bedroom.

Steve set Peter down—just long enough for Peter to press the release button on his spider suit. Steve removed his own shirt and pants, then stepped over to grip Peter’s hips. Peter kissed Steve, before dropping to his knees. Peter pulled Steve’s underwear down to his ankles, before taking his swollen member in his mouth.

Steve’s hands were tight in Peter’s hair. He moaned as he guided Peter’s head up and down. At first it was soft and gentle. Tender and slow. But soon Peter was going deeper, and Steve was fucking his mouth roughly.

After Peter swallowed Steve’s first load, Steve pulled Peter up, spun him around, and pushed Peter onto the mattress. Peter lay flat in his stomach, looking over his shoulder at Steve.

Steve climbed on top of Peter, rubbing his cock against Peter’s tight hole. Steve placed a hand on Peter’s neck, bending down to give Peter a hot wet kiss. Peter gasped as Steve entered him.

He slid inside Peter in one long stroke. Peter inhaled sharply at the intrusion—it felt just right.

“Fuck me,” Peter panted. He was ready. He couldn’t wait. Not while they had so few minutes left.

Steve obliged. His movements were rough. He snaked his arms around Peter’s torso. His fingers found Peter’s neck, and his other hand wrapped around Peter’s cock.

Steve increased his pace as he jacked Peter off. Peter’s moans turned to whimpers as he blew his load onto the cotton sheets. Steve kept rubbing Peter’s cock, until it was too much for Peter. Steve removed his hands and kissed Peter sweetly.

When Steve pulled away, he grinned. “My turn.”

Peter’s breath caught in his throat as Steve began fucking him again. Owning him—using him. Giving Peter exactly what he wanted. Steve held himself up by his arms, fists on either side of Peter’s head, giving him more momentum for his thrusts. He fucked Peter harder than he had ever done before. All the pain and rage he had been feeling… he took it out on Peter.

Steve’s mouth was on Peter’s ear. “I love you,” Steve growled. “You’re mine.” His speed increased and he moaned as he filled Peter with his hot load.

Steve pulled out a minute later. He rolled over and pulled Peter against his chest. “I love you too,” Peter mumbled happily against Steve. “...all yours.”

Steve smiled, and was overcome with emotion. 

“I am too, you know,” Steve said, fumbling over his words. “Yours, I mean. You’re mine and I’m yours too… You’re it for me, Peter.” Right there in that moment, Steve wished that he had a ring to offer Peter.

* * *

  
They took off at 1:00. As soon as they were high enough to roam the cabin of the jet, Steve insisted that Peter share his seat. He held Peter on his lap, stroking his hair. Steve rotated the seat towards the wall, wishing for more privacy as he whispered loving words in Peter’s ear.

It took all of his strength, for Steve not to cry. He kept his eyes dry for Peter’s sake. Steve could tell that Peter was terrified—no matter how hard he was trying to hide it. The last thing that Peter needed was to comfort Steve too.

Happy had insisted on going with them. He was determined to be there when May was released. Steve agreed, so long as he agreed to stay on the jet. He paced the length of the cabin restlessly, until Wanda invited him to play cards. He agreed, anxious to distract himself.

The coordinates Blade had given them was for a location about 150 miles north of Fairbanks. There was nothing near for miles.

They landed in a clearing in the woods at 5:10, just as the sun was beginning to set. A streak of orange light was splashed across the icy blue sky. Large mountains were visible in the distance. The temperature plummeted as the sun disappeared behind the mountain range.

Everyone donned their winter coats. Steve wore his dark Kevlar stealth suit, with a large black parka. Peter wore his spider suit with a dark red winter coat. Peter fiddled with the syringe in his pocket. 

Peter had started pacing. He checked the clock. It read 5:40 now. His heart raced. Steve placed a hand on Peter’s waist, and gently pulled him to the side of the cabin. Steve turned Peter around so that his back rested against the wall. Steve bracketed Peter’s body with his arms, resting his head against Peter’s forehead.

“Peter,” Steve said. “Are you okay?”  _ Stupid question,  _ Steve thought.

“I’m doing okay,” Peter said, but his eyes were filling with tears. The realization was sinking in now. He was about to say goodbye to Steve. He prayed that it wouldn’t be for forever. Peter buried his face in Steve’s neck

“You have the tracker in your suit?” Steve asked. Peter nodded, handing his mask to Steve. Steve folded the mask carefully before placing it in his inner jacket pocket. Steve kissed Peter. It was a deep open mouthed kiss. Neither of them cared that the jet was full of people.

“Incoming,” Bucky called from his spot in the pilot's seat. 

Everyone peered through the front window of the jet. A cloud of snow rose into the air in the distance. Steve’s grip on Peter tightened as two large snowmobiles came into view. They rose over the cusp of the hill, pulling into the clearing ten yards away from the jet.

Peter squeezed Steve’s hand, and reluctantly let go. He pulled the syringe out of his pocket, and removed the cap. Light reflected off the sharp needle as Peter took a seat on the bench. He stared at the electric blue liquid inside, his heart beating rapidly.

Bruce stepped forward. “I can help—oh”

Peter jabbed the needle into the thick part of his thigh. He clenched his teeth as the bright blue mixture entered his body. He shuddered. It burned for a moment, and Peter’s vision was briefly blurry.

Steve was sitting next to him and everything came back into focus. Steve touched Peter’s gloved hand. “Are you okay?” He asked.

Peter nodded. He stood up and looked out the front windshield. The doors of the closest snowmobile opened, and 3 masked men emerged, wearing dark clothes. They ushered two figures out of the back door. Peter’s heart stopped.

“It’s them!” Peter shouted, his eyes filling with tears. It was May and Ned. They looked like they had gone through the ringer. They were both gagged, and wore thick metal collars with blinking red lights. The wind whipped May’s hair around. 

Happy burst into tears beside Peter. He grabbed Peter’s shoulder, and hugged him. He didn’t say anything, but Peter understood. He was thanking him for his sacrifice.

Peter pressed the button in the back of the jet, and the ramp began to lower.

Steve’s stomach churned uncomfortably. If he was going to try to stop Peter, now was his last chance. “Peter, wait,” Steve said. He stepped up behind Peter and took his hand.

Peter looked up at Steve, his eyes determined. “I have to do this Steve,” Peter said. He leaned into Steve, his eyes filling with tears. “I love you.”

Steve took Peter’s other hand. “I love you too Peter,” he said desperately. “There has to be another way we can do this.” Steve’s grip around Peter’s hands tightened.

Peter shook his head. He took a step back. “I have to go now Steve,” he said. He moved to let go of Steve’s hands. Suddenly Steve's hands were holding his wrists. His grip was firm. Peter squirmed in his grasp. “Steve, I have to—”

“No,” Steve said, maintaining his grip on Peter’s wrists. “I—I won’t let you.”

“Steve—” Bucky said warningly.

Peter was struggling now, trying to break free from Steve’s grip. Peter thought about using his powers to escape, but after the serum… he couldn’t risk hurting Steve.

So instead, Peter leaned forward and kissed Steve. Steve froze for a moment. He relaxed into the kiss, but he didn’t loosen his hold on Peter’s wrists at all. He allowed Peter to rest his left hand on Steve’s chest, while the right hand stoked Steve’s jaw. Peter’s right hand drifted upward until—

“Oh!” Steve gasped, as Peter placed two fingers on Steve’s temple. 

Steve’s eyes became unfocused as the vision flowed from Peter’s fingers into Steve’s mind. Steves grip loosened just enough for Peter to break free. “Peter?” Steve asked. “Peter stop—I—I know this isn’t real.”

“I’m sorry Steve,” Peter choked. Peter turned to look at Bucky. “As soon as the vision fades he’s going to try to come after me. Stop him… please.”

Bucky frowned, but nodded. “Only until we get their collars off,” Bucky said. “Then we’re coming for you,” he promised. 

Peter gave Bucky a grateful smile before turning to Wanda and Bruce. “You guys ready?” He asked. They nodded, and walked over to the ramp opening. 

Wanda gave Peter a hug. “You’re brave Peter,” she said.

“Peter!” Steve shouted now, struggling to throw off the vision in his head. 

Peter wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to ignore Steve. With Wanda and Bucky close behind him, Peter descended the ramp, stepping into the icy breeze.

  
  


* * *

_ Peter’s hands slipped away, and Steve was warm. The room around him rippled into existence. Dark hardwood boards flew together, connecting like puzzle pieces, forming the floor. The walls were light blue. A circular mirror was mounted over the whitewashed brick mantle on the left wall. _

_ A fire blazed in the fireplace, radiating warmth. There was a frost on the windows, and snow fell in the darkening sky. _

_ Steve’s dark stealth suit had been replaced with sweatpants and a sweater. Cotton and wool—not kevlar. There was a blanket draped over Steve’s legs. _

But no—the blanket wasn’t real. The room was an illusion, and Peter was  _ leaving _ . “Peter—stop…” Steve muttered. “I know this isn’t real,” he said, trying to ground himself to reality.

_ Peter entered the room, wearing Steve’s green hoodie over his pajama pants. He carried two mugs of hot chocolate. He placed Steve’s mug on the table next to the couch. Peter sat next to Steve, wrapping his arms around his waist. Comfortable. Warm.  _

“Peter!” Steve shouted once more through the haze. He tried to shake off the vision, but the illusion grew stronger.

_ But Peter was beside him. His skin was soft and his kisses were tender. His hair smelled like Steve’s coconut shampoo. Steve had no clue how long they sat there in silence.  _

_ Peter straddled Steve, running his hand through Steve’s hair. Steve’s hands roamed Peter’s chest, exploring his body. _

Steve didn’t know how much time had passed before the warm world around him disappeared. Reality snapped back like a rubber band. The room vanished, and Steve was sitting on the bench in the quinjet. It was much darker than the cozy scene he had just occupied.

It took a moment for Steve’s eyes to refocus. He scanned the room, and his eyes fell upon Ned Leeds. Next to him on the bench was May Parker, resting her head on Happy's shoulders.

Steve was on his feet in an instant. He looked out the front windshield. The sun had set completely. He scanned the cabin. Wanda and Bruce were there. So were Sam and Bucky. The only person missing was—

“Where is he?” Steve demanded.

Bucky was at his side in an instant. He placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “We’re working on deactivating Ned and May’s collars,” Bucky said. “We’re tracking Peter’s location. As soon as the collars are off, we’re going after them.”

Steve heart stopped beating. It broke completely. Peter was gone. 

Determination set on Steve's face, and he slipped into ‘Captain mode.’

“What direction are they heading?” He asked, making his way to the front of the jet to look at the computer screen.

“North,” Wanda said. “But they've stopped moving. It looks like they’ve reached their destination.”

“And they’ve been gone for…” Steve looked at the clock.

“Two hours,” Bucky confirmed.

Steve turned to Bruce. “How much longer on those collars?” He demanded.

Bruce was working on his laptop. He looked up at Steve for a moment. “Shouldn’t be long now,” he said. He made his way over to kneel next to Ned. Using a pair of tweezers, Bruce pilfered through the wires on Ned’s collar.

May was crying again. She sobbed into Happy’s shoulder. Happy was relieved to have May back, but now his worry was for Peter. He stoked May’s hair.

Steve stepped over to them. He knelt in front of May, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Steve with watery eyes. Steve’s jaw was set. “We are going to get him back,” he promised. “We have to.”

* * *

It was an uncomfortable silence to say the least. Peter shivered. The shackles on his wrists kept him from adjusting his coat. It was cold. 

Besides telling Peter to get in the snowmobile, the men sitting on either side of him hadn’t said a word. The driver had shown Peter a remote with a red button, reminding him that he could detonate the shock collars.

Nobody spoke during the twenty minute ride to Blade’s base. Peter wished they would have at least played music.

Peter took mental inventory. They had taken Peter’s web shooters—even the capsules from his belt. He still had a couple capsules on the inside lining of his boots... but without a shooter, he wouldn’t be able to aim accurately.

They rode on a bumpy trail, climbing over snow and ice alike. Finally, they turned to the left, and a lake came into view on the other side of the mountain. 

A large boxy looking building sat on a concrete foundation in the center of the lake. A long bridge connected the building to the land.

They crossed the snowy hills, and finally came to a stop at the edge of the lake. They parked the snowmobiles next to the bridge entrance. The doors of the snowmobile in front of the flew open, and the Blade agents inside climbed out.

The man sitting on Peter’s right opened his door, and climbed out of the vehicle. “Get out,” he said in a gruff voice.

Peter scooted out of the snowmobile, careful not to slip in the snow. His shackled wrists threw him off balance slightly.

The man behind Peter exited the vehicle, and nudged Peter in the back with his gun. Peter grunted, and fell in step with his captors. They approached the bridge.

The bridge was only about ten feet wide. It was really more of a long narrow concrete slab. It extended about 300 yards towards the center of the lake. There was a crude wire fence on either side of the structure. The drop into the water was only a few feet, but the water was icy.

Peter’s heart raced faster as they made their way across the bridge towards the building. One of the men had to grab onto the wire of the fence to keep from slipping on a patch of ice. 

By the time they made it across the bridge, the wind had chilled Peter’s ears. His cheeks were pink and he sniffled.

The man in front entered a code in the keypad, and the door scraped open. Peter had barely crossed the door’s threshold when a  _ thudding _ sound came into the air behind them. He looked over his shoulder.

A helicopter was hovering in the air. It descended, landing on the snowy ground in front of the bridge.

“Looks like he’s right on time,” one of the men muttered to another.

_ He? Who is he?  _ Peter wondered. 

He was ushered inside the dimly lit hallway, and the door banged shut behind them. The cold lights flickered as they shuffled down the hallway. The lights were dim, but the air was warm.

They passed through a pair of swinging doors, into a large room. The ceilings were 30 feet high, and there were no windows.

Along the back wall stood two metal posts on a raised platform with three steps. Behind the platform and the posts, was a large metal ring. A coil of wires spiraled from the outside of the ring in towards the center. At the center of the coil, was a small crystal cut into a cylinder.

Panic hit Peter like a wave. His breaths were shallow and his eyes were wide. Every gun in the room was pointed at Peter now. One of his escorts removed Peter’s shackles and told him to remove his coat. 

Peter did as he was told. One of the men took Peter’s coat from his hands, and shoved Peter toward the steps of the platform. Peter climbed the platform, willing himself to stop trembling.

The man who shoved Peter turned him around, and latched a chain around each of Peter’s wrists. He pulled the chain on each arm, attaching them to the posts on either side of Peter. His arms were pulled back, tight and uncomfortable.

Peter’s eyes were full of hot angry tears. Someone flipped a switch behind him and some piece of machinery hummed to life. Peter shut his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. The double doors swung open again, and the sound of footsteps filled the room. Several people must have entered. Excited muttering echoed off the ceiling.

Peter hung his head in defeat. There was movement in front of him, Peter opened his eyes to see a pair of shiny black shoes climbing the steps onto the platform.

“Well hello Mr. Parker,” said a familiar voice. Peter’s eyes widened, and his breath caught in his throat. 

He looked up, into the face of General Ross.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun duuun.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story. It feels like a train wreck to me sometimes so I love all the feedback. 
> 
> Comments make me sooo happy.
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cuteness


	24. Sparks and Bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blade tires to extract Peter’s power.  
> Steve tries to save Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I’ve been looking forward to (and also DREADING) writing this chapter. Hopefully it’s not too much plot at the same time. Let me know what you think! <3

“How much longer?” Steve asked again. He was pacing inside the jet. It was nearly 9:00 now. Peter had been in Blade’s custody for nearly three hours.

“I’m almost done,” Bruce said again.

Bruce had successfully disarmed and removed May’s collar thirty minutes before. Ned’s collar was proving to be a little more troublesome. Ned’s collar had been wired differently. Bruce bit his lip in concentration as he cut another thin wire.

Steve pressed the button to lower the ramp. He descended the ramp, entering the cold night air. Happy and May were outside talking. Steve gave them a friendly nod, trying not to look too sour, before he began pacing within the clearing.

Bucky climbed down the ramp a moment later. “How you doing Stevie?” He asked. 

Steve sighed. Bucky had repeated the same question at least five times within the hour. “No different than the last time you asked,” Steve said terse. He caught Bucky’s expression and frowned. “Sorry,” Steve said. “I’m just trying not to… you know.”

Bucky nodded, understandingly. He patted Steve's shoulder, in what he hoped was a comforting gesture.

May came up behind Steve and placed a hand on his other shoulder. She looked tired. The skin on her neck was chaffed from where the collar had been, and her hair was tangled. Steve gave her an apologetic look. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t keep him safe,” Steve said.

May gave Steve a sad smile. “Peter’s been getting into sticky situations long before he had any special powers,” she said. “I think he’s just unlucky.”

May gave Steve a hug, and Steve patted her shoulder. “I’m going to get him—”

“Hey you guys!” Bruce called from inside the jet. His massive green form came into view as he stepped down the ramp. He raised his hand, waving around a piece of metal and tangled wires. It was Ned’s collar.

Steve squared his shoulders. His jaw was set. “Everyone in the jet,” he commanded. “Let’s go get him.”

* * *

Peter should have known it was Ross. He thought back to the two accord meetings that he had attended. Ross had been the one to play the video. He had been the one calling for Peter’s arrest. Months later when Peter returned to demonstrate his control, the General had acted the same. He was the only one who still wanted to take Peter into custody.

“You!” Peter said angrily. “You—you’re a real dick Ross,” Peter spat. He wished he had said something more sophisticated—something that made him sound righteous and confident—but the words had slipped out.

The General’s face was blank for a moment. He stepped forward and slapped Peter across the face. “You’re a child,” he spat.

“But why?” Peter asked, his cheek stinging. “I thought the whole point of the accords was to protect others from enhanced people? Why do _you_ want my powers?”

“You think this has anything to do with the accords?” Ross asked, chuckling now. The accords were simply an excuse to try to try to get you away from the Avengers.”

Peter wanted to wipe the smug look off the General’s face with a blast of light—but he couldn’t risk May and Ned. 

“But _why_?” Peter asked again. “I thought you wanted to protect civilians from the crossfire, not take power for yourself.”

“You really think that the UN can protect anyone from the Avengers?” He snarled. “The Avengers deal with the UN as a _professional courtesy_. If the Avengers decided to turn against them, they could take down any world government—any organization they wanted.”

“The Avengers wouldn’t do that,” Peter snapped.

“Wouldn’t they?” he asked, looking smug. “Only a few years ago, Captain Rogers made the decision to take down SHIELD—not just the Hydra agents who had infiltrated their ranks—but the _entire organization._ Countless preventive security measures and protocols—all abandoned, because Steve Rogers wasn’t a fan.”

“SHIELD was corrupt,” Peter spat. “Steve was trying to save lives.”

“But that’s exactly my point!” The General yelled back. “It was Steve Rogers who made that decision. A _celebrity_ with super strength. That shouldn’t have been his call.”

Peter bit back the retorts forming in his mouth. Now wasn’t the time to get defensive. Peter craned his head to look behind him, as another machine sputtered to life.

“But why would you join Hydra?” Peter asked, struggling to understand. “I thought that you care about your country—about _freedom_!”

Ross smirked. “You really think the Avengers protect _freedom_ ?” He snarled. “ _Nobody_ is free while Gods and super soldiers roam the streets—refusing to take responsibility for their actions. The world doesn't need a random team of enhanced _children_ to shape our history. The world needs soldiers.”

“No matter,” he said. The smugness in his voice was sickening. “The Avengers won’t be an issue for much longer.”

“And why is that?” Peter asked.

General Ross smiled. He took a few steps closer, leaning in. “Because we’re going to make our own team of Avengers. With _your_ powers.” Peter’s eyes widened, and the General continued. “Once we extract your power, we’ll be able to use the energy to enhance our own soldiers. Anyone we want.”

So that was it. Blade’s magnificent plan. Create their own army of super soldiers in an effort to rule the world. Peter narrowed his eyes. “They’ll stop you,” Peter said.

The General laughed. “I’m sure your friends will try. But we aren't going to enhance _teenagers_ or _sickly_ people. We’re not going to enhance a doctor with anger issues. The men chosen for this project are trained killers. These men are _already_ deadly. And if I give them your powers… They’ll be unstoppable.”

“You’re crazy,” Peter said. “You really think the world will be safer if there are hundreds of super soldiers running around?”

General Ross ignored Peter. He made his way over to the control panel on a table in the center of the room. He pressed several buttons, and flipped a switch. The machine behind Peter began buzzing even louder. The hairs on the back of Peter’s neck stood up—his spider senses screaming of danger.

Peter was panicking now. He had to fight the urge to use his powers—to blast the chains off of his wrists. He knew he was strong enough, but he couldn’t do it—not without risking Ned and May’s safety. 

Sweat dripped off Peter’s brow as he watched the General flip another switch. There was a loud whirring behind him. Peter craned his neck to look, just in time to see the ring of metal start to spin. The coil of wires became a copper blur as the ring spun faster and faster. The cylindrical crystal in the center remained still, held in place by a metal bracket on the ground.

The air around Peter felt strange. He couldn’t explain how, but there was a tangible difference.

The General climbed the steps, walking onto the platform again. He carried a syringe, with a black sludge-like liquid inside. Peter’s heart was beating far too fast. He was sure his chest would burst at any moment.

“Don’t,” Peter said, as the General grabbed Peter’s arm. Ross removed the cap from the syringe with his teeth, before jabbing the needle into Peter’s arm. Peter clenched his teeth to keep from shouting out as the black sludge was forced into his veins.

His arm was hot—no it was burning—but Peter could handle it. The heat grew less intense as it spread out from his arm, infecting the rest of his body. Peter’s vision went out of focus for a moment. When his eyes refocused, he saw the General climb down the platform steps and back to the control panel.

The General placed his hand on a large black lever. He smirked as he made eye contact with Peter. “Hail Hydra.” He pulled the lever.

The rotating ring behind Peter spun faster, and the air around Peter felt thick. His arms and legs felt heavy, and he went limp, held in place by the chains on his wrists.

The fire spreading throughout Peter’s body was heating up, and Peter struggled to regain control over his muscles. He couldn’t move. 

The glow started at Peter’s hands. The light was purple and flickering, just like before Peter had gained control. _Purple!_ Peter thought with relief. He was certain that their serum had been effective. His power would be useless to Blade.

The lights moved from Peter's hands, down his forearm and towards his chest, until his whole body was illuminated. His body cast a purple glow on the polished concrete floors. Peter could feel the control returning to his muscles. But then—

Pain. Excruciating pain. Pain that blocked out everything. The world was dark, and Peter screamed. Molten rock flowed through his veins. His eyes were melting in his sockets, and his bones were being pulled apart. Seconds ago he had been fine—but now he was dying—dead. _I’m being cremated,_ Peter though. _Because no one could feel this pain and still be alive._

The pain didn’t subside. Neither did Peter’s screams. But soon Peter's senses returned. He could hear his own shouts echoing off the ceiling, and the room blurred into existence. 

Peter's eyes widened, when he realized that the glow surrounding his body had changed. It was no longer purple. The light surrounding him looked exactly how his new controlled power looked—glowing every color imaginable. 

Understanding hit him like a ton of bricks, and Peter began to struggle against his chains. The serum had _not_ worked. He was wrong.The serum must have burned off. Blade was sucking the power out of him, and they were going to be able to use it.

Peter tried to focus. He tried to stop the energy that flowed through his body, but it was impossible. The energy—the colors—all of it was being sucked out of his body, vacuumed toward the crystal in the center of the metal ring. He tried to close himself off—to stop the energy from leaving his body. _He couldn't turn it off._

Peter screamed again as a new wave of pain rushed over him, far worse than it had been before. He was inside a blender—he was sure of it. He was being torn to shreds, his very cells were ripped apart.

Blade was shredding his DNA to pieces, and sucking out the parts that they wanted. There was nothing he could do to stop them now.

Peter was powerless.

* * *

  
Bucky piloted the quinjet. They soared through the air. Bucky followed the blinking red dot on the screen, indicating Peter’s location.

Steve fiddled with the compass that Peter had given him. He stared at the photograph of Peggy Carter, but his heart ached for a different brown eyed beauty. He was in the passenger's seat next to Bucky. He snapped the compass shut when Bucky spoke.

“Looks like we found them,” He said, nodding out the windshield. 

Steve looked out at the snowy vision below. There was a lake in the distance, with a small island in the center. On the island, a boxy looking building had been constructed. A long, narrow bridge connected the two land masses.

Bucky landed the Quinjet in front of the bridge, next to a helicopter and the two snowmobiles that had carried Peter away. Steve slid his shield onto his forearm, and pulled his helmet on. He smacked the button on the wall, and the ramp descended onto the snowy ground. 

Steve eyed everyone in the cabin. “Bruce, I want you to stay in the jet with May, Happy, and Ned,” he said. “Sam, I want you in the air. Circle the building, and take out anyone who tries to escape.” Steve gestured to himself, Bucky and Wanda. “Us three are breaking in.”

Bucky and Wanda nodded. Bruce and Sam agreed as well. “Let’s go.”

Steve sprinted down the ramp and onto the bridge, Bucky and Wanda hot on his heels. There were six men, guarding the door on the far side of the bridge. They fired their weapons. Steve raised his shield. Wanda swept her hands to the side and there was a flash of red light. The bullets approaching them vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Steve threw his shield, hitting two of the men. Bucky flung two men over the wire fence that ran along the edge of the bridge. Wanda levitated the remaining two men into the air. They kicked and scrambled, trying to plant their feet on a solid surface. Wanda flicked her wrists, flinging the two men out into the icy water.

They stepped through the doors and into the long hallway. It was crowded. At least thirty were stationed in the hallway, each with their gun trained towards the front entrance.

Bullets were flying everywhere. The gunshots were mixed with a chilling sound—a sound that made Steve’s stomach churn. Someone in the building was screaming. They were screams of pain. The screams echoed throughout the hall, chilling Steve to the core. It was Peter.

Rage filled Steve's chest, and he barreled down the hallway. He smacked several men with his shield. Bucky fired at the men from his place in the doorway. Wanda shot blasts of red smoke down the hallway. Men fell on every side.

It took them two minutes to clear the hall. Wanda had done most of the work, creating illusions that left many of the men whimpering in fear.

They sprinted down the long hallway towards the swinging double doors. Steve kicked the doors open, and the three avengers entered the large room. 

Steve’s eyes widened in horror. “Peter!”

Peter’s body was glowing. His arms were chained to two metal posts on a raised circular platform. Behind Peter, was a large metal ring with copper wires spiraling into the center. The ring was rotating—gaining speed. The light flowing out of Peter’s body looked like it was being collected by a vacuum—converging at the cylindrical crystal in the center of the ring.

Peter hadn’t noticed Steve’s arrival. His eyes were rolled back, and sweat dripped from his hair. He convulsed with pain. His throat was raw from screaming, but he couldn’t make himself stop.

Tears filled Steve’s eyes. He didn’t register the twenty men in the room until someone shouted. “Stop or we shoot Parker!”

Half of the guns in the room were aimed at Peter now. The other half were pointed at Steve. Fury swelled inside Steve, but he stopped dead in his tracks. He turned his head to look at the man who had yelled, and his anger was renewed,much stronger than before.

“Ross?” Steve shouted in surprise. His eyes narrowed as understanding swept over him. “Why am I not surprised, you son of a bitch!” Steve shook with rage, and he raised his arm, preparing to throw his shield—

“Ah ah ah,” General Ross scolded. “You make one more move, and we shoot Spider-Man, blowing him and everyone here sky high.”

“Turn off the machine Ross!” Steve shouted. Peter screamed again, and the tears in Steve's eyes turned hot. “Hang on Peter!” Steve called desperately. But he was glued to the spot.

Peter’s eyes widened when someone called his name. He knew that voice… Steve’s voice. Peter scanned the room with his eyes. Everything was red and hazy. He spotted the large round shape of Steve’s shield. Steve stood in the doorway, Bucky and Wanda at his side.

Peter tried to focus. He tried to extend his hand to reach for Steve. He had forgotten about his restraints. Peter tried to call out to Steve, but the only sound that escaped his mouth was another scream of pain.

Pain. Pain was the only thing that Peter knew in that moment... and yet Peter’s eyes widened when he saw the guns. Half of the guns in the room were aimed at Steve. Peter couldn’t comprehend where he was, or what was happening. All he knew was that he was in pain, and that Steve was in danger.

 _Steve was in danger!_

Peter thrashed against his restraints with a newfound strength. He had to break free, but the chains were too strong. He nearly pulled his arm from the socket as he yanked and pulled at the chains.

Peter stopped thrashing and closed his eyes. He couldn’t turn his powers off as they were sucked from his body... but maybe he could still use them. He tried to ignore the new wave of torture. He took a deep breath, focusing all of his power on his arms and hands.

The light surrounding Peter's body dimmed, but the light around his hands grew brighter. Peter clenched his teeth, ignoring the hurt, as he pushed every morsel of his power towards his hands. He was an empty tube of toothpaste, squeezing to push out every last drop.

Peter’s hands were hot now. The chains around his wrists glowed bright orange. Peter winced and gasped as his flesh burned against the iron—but it wasn’t much worse than the pain that was inflicting the rest of his body.

Peter screamed as he pushed harder, burning the energy even hotter. The shackles around Peter's wrists melted. Molten metal burned through Peter's suit, and onto his skin. It was painful—but the energy flowing from Peter's hands offered his skin some protection.

Peter stumbled forward on the platform. He was free now, but the machine was still sucking his powers out. Peter stared at his wrists—blistered and burned. He tried to reduce the energy flowing from his hands, but he couldn’t. His control was gone. The more power Peter used, the more the machine sucked out of him. The machine was going to suck him dry.

Voices were shouting all around, but Peter didn't recognize them. Peter turned in slow motion to stare at the machine behind him. The crystal in the center of the spinning ring was beginning to emit a light pink glow.

Peter’s knees buckled and he gasped as another burst of pain rushed over him. It was too much, and Peter fell to his knees. He stared up into the spinning machine. The copper wires were beautiful in the glow of Peter's body.

Peter watched the light as it was sucked into the machine. He was growing dizzy. He reached out, wishing that he could grasp onto the energy, to keep it from being torn away. Those were _his_ powers. The powers that Peter was going to use to save the world someday.

Peter fell onto his side. He was too weak. He had no web shooters, no weapons. No control. He had sacrificed a year and a half to gain control of his powers, only to have it ripped away. Now he had nothing.

“Peter!” Steve screamed again. He had been calling Peter’s name over and over again. He had watched in horror as the chains melted around Peter's wrists. Peter had only taken a few steps, and now he was motionless on the floor. Energy still flowed from his body and into the machine, but the lights were growing dim. 

Steve called his name again. He had to help him, but every gun in the room was on Peter now.

Peter sat up weakly, stirred by the sound of Steve’s voice. He leaned on one arm. His legs felt like they had been dipped in acid. He rubbed his leg furiously. Peter felt a lump on the inside lining of his right boot.

A web capsule. It was pointless without a web shooter. He had no accuracy if he wasn’t able to aim.

Peter's head bobbed and he nearly fell over again. But a sudden stroke of inspiration kept him upright. He slipped two fingers inside the lining of his boot and pulled out the capsule. He stared at the round tab for a moment, before looking back up at the spinning machine. _So many wires and parts._

Peter gripped the capsule tightly and raised his hand into the air. He thrust the capsule at the machine as hard as he could. 

The energy in the air was hot. The capsule exploded before it even hit the spinning wires. 

Webs shot in every direction. Gossamer strands tangled mid air, coating the gears and wires of the machine. The rotating ring lurched as the sticky mesh caught in its parts.

The pain was gone, and Peter was gasping. It felt like he was tasting air for the first time in centuries. Ross was shouting something in the background but Peter wasn’t listening. He stared at the bloody burns on his wrists.

But something else was wrong now. Peter looked up at the tangled pile of webs. There was a loud crackling sound and a faint pink glow coming from the crystal below the webs. Peter knew what was about to happen, and he couldn’t stop it.

He threw his hands over his face and rolled over on the ground—facing away from the damaged equipment. The machine exploded behind him. The force of the blast sent Peter flying across the room. He landed hard against the wall, before falling onto the cold concrete floor.

Everyone was screaming now. It was pure pandemonium. Peter was tired. He wondered if the building was coming down around him. He could sleep through the commotion if it did. 

When Peter opened his eyes, Steve was there. He was blurry—surrounded by smoke and fire, but he was there. Steve lifted Peter off the ground. Peter rested his head against Steve's chest. They climbed over the rubble. Fallen bricks and steel beams that had not been there moments before.

The back wall had been blown apart in the explosion. Men scrambled everywhere now. But they weren’t running to escape the building. They were running from the avengers. Wanda trapped at least fifteen Blade agents inside a glowing red sphere. Bucky knocked people out left and right. His gun lay abandoned on the ground. A good punch in the face from Bucky was all it took. 

Steve held onto Peter tightly, leaning against the wall. He could have joined the fight, but he wanted to stay with Peter.

Bucky gave Wanda a fist bump when the avengers were the only ones left standing in the room. Steve scanned the unconscious bodies on the floor.

“Ross got away?” He asked, frowning. 

“Looks that way,” Bucky said grimly.

“I’m sure Sam will get him,” Wanda said.

“Steve,” Peter said hoarsely. 

Steve placed a hand on Peter’s cheek. “What is it Queens?” He asked tenderly. “What do you need?”

“Can you put me down?” Peter asked.

Steve frowned, and placed Peter in the ground. He kept an arm around his waist, and Peter leaned in to kiss Steve. The kiss was soft and sweet. Peter rested a hand on Steve’s right pec.

Peter pulled away a moment later. He was fully alert now. The overwhelming pain that had clouded his thoughts was gone. But there was still some pain. He examined his blistered wrists with a look of horror. The energy had protected Peter from the worst of it, but the burns were still bad.

The energy… his powers… Peter suddenly realized that his hand was sticky against Steve’s shirt.

“You’re safe now.” Steve was whispering comforting words in Peter’s ear. “I’ve got you. I won’t ever let anyone—”

“Steve,” Peter said looking up at him. “Can you back up for a moment? I… I need to try something.”

Steve looked surprised, but nodded. He let go of Peter and took a few steps back. “A little more?” Peter asked, and Steve backed away further.

Steve, Bucky, and Wanda, watched as Peter took a deep breath and widened his stance. He flung an arm out in front of him, attempting to summon a burst of energy.

Something entirely different happened. The air around Peter’s fingers crackled and sparked with electricity. It wasn’t a ball of energy, it was more like a taser.

Peter jumped back in surprise, and the electricity vanished. He flexed his fingers again, and the spark reappeared. It even _sounded_ like a taser. Peter burst into laughter. He laughed until his ribs hurt. 

“Everything okay?” Steve asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

Peter caught his breath and leaned up against the wall. He looked at Bucky, Wanda, and Steve, with a strange expression. “I think I’m getting tired of having new powers,” he said.

Steve smiled and walked over to kiss Peter again.

  
  


They saw Ross only few minutes later.

Steve, Peter, Bucky, and Wanda were walking together across the bridge.

When they had first left the building, Sam had landed on the concrete in front of them to give them an update. Sam had rounded up nearly every Blade agent. It wasn’t like they could run. In the middle of the Alaskan mountain range in the dead of winter… Most preferred a prison cell over freezing to death.

Sam spread his wings and took off into the air again, soaring towards the jet.

They were halfway across the bridge when they heard his voice.

“You think you’re Gods don’t you!” Ross screamed. 

They turned around and saw him, limping out the building's front door. He carried a shiny pistol in his right hand. He had to lean against the wire fence as he made his way down the bridge. He stopped to cough a few times. Clutching the wire, he walked closer.

“You think that just because some freak accident gave you _power_ , you get to rule the world?” The General shouted. He pointed his gun at Peter.

Steve stepped in front of Peter. “Real leaders don’t go _looking_ for power!” Steve shouted back.

Ross pulled the trigger. His bullet hit Steve in the stomach. Steve fumbled backward onto Peter, who caught him.

“Steve!” Peter screamed. He lowered Steve to the ground and got to his knees next to Steve, running his hands over Steve’s toro. 

The bullet hadn’t even penetrated Steve’s kevlar stealth suit. “M’okay,” Steve panted. The wind had been knocked out of him, but Steve was already getting back on his feet, ready to fight.

Wanda stepped forward to attack the General. Peter stood up, blocking her path. “Don’t,” he said. He turned to face Ross.

The General was doubled up over the wire fence, panting. His gun was still pointed at Peter.

Several things happened at the same time. Peter glanced behind him, to make sure that nobody else was touching the metal fence. He extended his hand, and his fingers brushed across the wire.

There was a loud crackle, and a spark of light burst from Peter’s fingers. The jolt of electricity ran through the fence. Ross convulsed when it reached him. He pulled the trigger, before he fell to the ground. He was dead.

This bullet Ross fired didn’t miss. It pierced Peter’s side.

“Peter!” Steve yelled.

Peter was on the ground again bleeding out. It hurt like hell, but he knew on instinct that the bullet didn't hit anything major. Steve put pressure on Peter’s wound, and hoisted him into his arms. Steve cried as he carried Peter.

Peter rested his head on Steve’s shoulder as he carried him back towards the jet.

“You’re okay,” Steve whispered in a panicked voice, as he carried Peter up the ramp and into the jet. Peter couldn’t help but smile when he saw Ned and May—even thought they looked horror struck to see him covered in blood. “You’re okay,” Steve whispered again. “You’re going to be okay.”

Peter placed a hand on Steve’s cheek and looked up into his eyes. “I know,” Peter whispered. “Thank you.”

He knew that with his healing factor, he would recover. He'd be up and around in no time. He had never taken a bullet like this before, but Peter wasn’t worried. It wouldn’t keep him down for long…

He was Spider-Man after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a long ass chapter. Did I cram too much stuff into it?
> 
> I may end up doing some major editing to this one, but idk.
> 
> Please comment if you liked it or have any thoughts/feedback! Thank you soooo much for reading!
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cuteness


	25. A Silver Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody’s getting married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn’t update last night! I needed to do some major editing today lol. Thanks for reading! <3

“It's beautiful,” Peter said, examining the engagement ring. Peter had always liked silver rings.

He passed it back to his Aunt May, who slipped it back on her left hand. She was smiling ear to ear. “I’m so excited,” she said.

Steve entered the med bay a moment later, carrying a cup of coffee. He gave Peter a warm smile before he handed the cup to May. “Peter giving you any trouble?” Steve asked her with a crooked grin.

“No more than usual,” May said, smiling back at him.

Steve sat on the hospital bed next to Peter. It had been five days since the fight in Alaska. Peter’s gunshot wound was recovering miraculously. The skin had closed over completely, and had barely left a mark. Peter’s wrists looked as though he had never received so much as a sunburn. 

“May has some exciting news,” Peter said with a smirk. Steve raised an eyebrow at May. She extended her left hand, wiggling her ring finger.

“You’re getting married!” Steve exclaimed. He stood up and bent over her chair to give her a hug. Peter smiled at the exchange. “Congratulations! When did Happy ask you?” Steve asked.

“The day we got back to the compound,” May said dreamily. She looked at Peter. “So if your boyfriend is ever hesitant about taking things to the next level, all you need to do is get kidnapped.”

Peter laughed, and Steve scowled. Steve reached for Peter’s hand before replying. “I don’t think Peters is going to have any issues there,” Steve said, smiling.

May beamed at the two of them.

“When is the date?” Steve asked.

“January 6th,” May said. “We don’t want to wait. I think Happy is worried that if we don’t get married quickly, I’ll change my mind.”

Steve nodded. He understood. Now that Blade was gone, Steve was anxious to progress his relationship with Peter. They had only officially been dating for five months, but Steve wanted more... He wanted everything.

May and Peter discussed the wedding. May wanted to get married at this fancy venue with a rooftop patio. Pepper Potts had been able to pull some strings to get the venue booked on such short notice. Peter nearly cried when May asked him to walk her down the aisle.

Steve laid down beside Peter when May finally left the room. He threw an arm around Peter's waist. The hospital bed was small and uncomfortable, but Steve preferred it to sleeping without Peter. Steve ran his fingers along the soft pink skin where the bullet had pierced Peter’s side.

Five days ago, Dr Cho had performed surgery on Peter when they landed at the compound. Peter had slept soundly the first night back. By the next morning, Peter had already been feeling much better. Bruce had examined Peter while Dr Cho changed his bandages. 

When Peter woke up from surgery, he had been hesitant to let Steve touch him. He didn’t want to risk accidentally shocking Steve. Late at night when Steve was sleeping on the couch in Peter’s hospital room, Peter tested the waters of his new powers. He extended a hand, palm facing the ceiling. He flexed his fingers—the way he would have to summon his old powers—and a brilliant blue light sparked in his hand. He turned the ‘taser’ on and off several times. It wasn’t difficult to control.

Peter let Steve lay in the hospital bed with him the next day.

Bruce and Dr. Cho both agreed that Peter should not experiment with his new powers any more until he was fully recovered. Bucky made arrangements for Shuri to fly to the compound to examine Peter as well. Peter was excited to see Shuri. She could help Peter understand his new powers better than anyone.

Peter had been so relieved when he realized that his spider powers were not damaged during the extraction… But he was anxious to test his new electric powers again. He could tell right away that the new power was not as strong as the energy he used to wield.  _ So much for saving the world.  _

Peter would have been devastated by the loss of his powers had it not been for Steve. Steve insisted that Peter’s ‘taser touch’ was cool… “Much more practical,” was how Steve had put it. Peter wasn’t sure how sparky hands could be more practical than  _ flying _ , but he didn’t argue. He was so happy to be at Steve’s side, that nothing else mattered.

After the first three days in the medical bay, Peter had insisted that he was ready to be released. Dr. Cho wouldn’t have it. With the potential genetic damage from Blade’s extraction, she insisted that Peter stay for at least two more nights. She enlisted Steve’s help in making sure that Peter didn’t try to check himself out early. 

But Peter was almost fully recovered now. Steve had spent the last two nights on the bed with Peter. He would curl up against Peter on the thin mattress, holding him close to keep from rolling off the edge. Peter was anxious to get back to their shared room.

“I’m excited to spend the night in our bed tomorrow,” Peter said. He rubbed his hands along Steve’s chest, smoothing his shirt.

Steve hummed happily, his face buried in Peter’s hair. “I’ve missed having you in our bed,” Steve said.

Peter chuckled. “But you haven’t even slept in our bedroom at all since we got back,” Peter said with a smile.

“I’ve missed fucking you,” Steve clarified.

Peter grinned. “I’ve missed that too.”

  
  


Peter checked out of the medical bay the following morning. Steve walked Peter up to their room. He closed the door behind them, and led Peter to the bed. Steve gently pushed Peter down to lay flat on his back. He leaned down to kiss Peter. His touch was delicate and gentle. Steve pulled away, just long enough to unbuckle his belt. Peter shuddered in excitement.

Peter’s fingers fumbled at the buttons on Steve’s shirt, and Steve yanked Peter’s shorts and underwear off. Soon they were both naked, and Steve was grinding his hips against Peter’s. Peter moaned into Steve’s mouth, as Steve slipped a finger inside of his hole.

“I’ll be extra gentle with you, darling,” Steve crooned in Peter’s ear. He didn’t want to risk worsening Peter’s injuries.

“Don’t you dare,” Peter said, turning his head to briefly capture Steve’s lips again. “You don’t need to worry about hurting me. I know what I can take.”

Steve smirked and his eyes darkened with lust. He pulled Peter forward by the knees. Steve hooked Peter’s knees over his broad shoulders. He gave Peter a crooked grin as he brushed the head of his cock against his hole. 

“I love you,” Steve said. He pushed inside with one long thrust. He was fully sheathed, his hips resting against Peter’s ass. He smiled down at Peter, who was breathing heavily. He gave Peter a minute to adjust before slowly pulling out and thrusting back in.

“Steeeve,” Peter moaned. “I’m ready  _ now… _ fuck me.”

Steve grinned. He gently grabbed Peter’s wrists, and pinned them to the bed above Peter’s head. Peter writhed beneath Steve, wiggling his hips.

“Get ready,” Steve said. He snapped his hips back before plunging back inside Peter. Steve didn’t hold back. He fucked Peter fast and hard. Peter moaned and whimpered, red in the face.

Steve changed positions, so he was crouching over Peter. The whole bed shook as Steve thrust down into Peter—pounding him into the mattress.

Steve kissed Peter roughly. It was wet and hot, and Peter loved the taste of Steve’s mouth. Steve’s tongue dominated his mouth. Steve adjusted his hands. He grasped both of Peter's wrists in one large hand now. With the other hand, Steve pinched Peter’s nipple.

Peter gasped as he came. He exploded all over his stomach. Steve leaned into him, spreading the mess. Steve groaned as Peter clenched around him. He thrust harder, moaning Peter’s name as he came inside the boy.

Peter was breathless, starring up in awe at Steve’s face.

But Steve wasn’t done. He didn’t slow his thrusts in the slightest. He kept fucking Peter. “Let me fill you up again? Give you another load?” Steve grunted.

“Don’t stop,” Peter said breathlessly.

Steve pulled out, only long enough to manhandle Peter into a better position. He flipped Peter over, laying him flat on his stomach. Peter clutched a pillow as Steve pushed inside of him.

Steve’s grip on Peter’s hips was like a vice. “You’d better bite that pillow,” Steve growled into Peter’s ear. “I’m just getting started.” 

  
  


Peter wanted to take a shower. Steve told him to meet him in the kitchen when he was finished. Peter agreed, before sliding the shower door open.

Peter was careful not to scrub the soft pink skin that had formed where he had been shot. He was confident that after another week or two, he wouldn’t even have a scar. Peter washed his hair and face, and tenderly felt the skin of his wrists. The burns had completely healed but the skin was still sensitive. Peter was grateful that he hadn’t lost his healing factor.

Peter turned off the water, and stepped into the bathroom. He toweled his hair and body dry, and dressed in a pair of soft blue jeans and a red tee shirt. He combed his unruly hair back, before making his way downstairs.

The smell of bacon wafted through the air as Peter entered the kitchen. Peter expected to see Bucky at the stove, but he smiled when he discovered that Steve was the one who was cooking.

“You didn’t tell me that your boyfriend was a super soldier  _ and  _ a cook,” said a familiar voice behind Peter.

Peter turned around to find Shuri sitting at the dining table. She wore a brown and purple shirt, embroidered with gold. Her long braids were pulled into two buns, one on each side of her head. “Shuri!” Peter cried, rushing over to embrace his friend. “When did you get here?”

Shuri smiled and hugged Peter back. “I just landed a few minutes ago,” she said. She gave Peter a stern look. “You seem to have a habit of altering your genes,” she said. “How have you been feeling?”

“Nowhere near as bad as last time,” Peter explained. “When they extracted the energy, it didn’t affect my spider powers at all. I’m not able to blast energy out of my hands like I used to… but I can do this now.” He raised his hand, and electricity sparked to life in his palm. “I’m like a human taser.”

After breakfast, Shuri examined Peter in Bruce’s lab. She scanned him with several holographic grids, and took multiple blood samples. After an hour, Shuri showed Peter a holographic model of his DNA. The double helix was orange and green, with only a few small purple strands.

“It appears that the extraction  _ did _ remove the majority of the powers you obtained from the crystal,” Shuri explained. She pointed to the few strands of purple on the double helix. “But they didn’t get everything. I think if we modify the serum that we used on your last genetic treatment, we should be able to solidify the bond between your DNA and your powers.”

  
  


So they got to work. Each morning, Peter had to take a pill, and Shuri would inject the serum into his arm. It was a much simpler process than the treatment he underwent in Wakanda. They had been dealing with  _ so much more power _ back then. This time, Peter only needed the pills and injections. Peter was glad that he didn’t need to be baked inside a box of vibranium too. Peter couldn’t use any of his powers for the duration of the new treatment. But the treatment only took two weeks this time. 

He received his last serum injection on Christmas morning.

Shuri examined the new scans of Peter’s DNA, smiling proudly. “Give it about an hour, and then I think you’ll be good to try your powers out.”

Peter agreed, and made arrangements to meet her in the hangar building in an hour. There was nearly a foot of snow on the ground outside, and the hangar room seemed to be the best place to test the powers.

Wanda had set up several targets in the room. Steve sat with Wanda, Shuri and Bucky against the far wall while Peter stretched.

Peter couldn’t fly or create shields of light anymore. At first, Peter could only create a spark of electricity in the palm of his hand. After an hour of practice, Peter discovered that he could jab the air with his hand, to shoot a miniature jolt of lightning.

His powers were nothing like they used to be. The lighting wasn’t anything like Thor’s either. It wasn’t as strong, but he could aim accurately.

Sam came into the room while Peter practiced. Peter wasn’t a fan of the new nickname he gave him: “Baby Thor.”

  
  


December 28th came. Peter would have been happy to spend his entire birthday in bed with Steve… But Steve had other plans. 

Steve took Peter to a fancy Italian restaurant in the city. The lights were dim, and Steve had requested a table in the corner of the room. He held Peter’s hand under the table. They shared ravioli and a caprese salad. When the wine was gone, Steve paid the check before leading Peter out of the restaurant.

He took Peter to a dimly lit bar. Steve liked the places with poor lighting—they were less likely to be recognized in the crowd. 

They swayed back and forth on the dance floor. The song was slow, and Steve’s hands were firm on Peter’s waist. It wasn’t long before Steve was kissing Peter, holding him close in. 

They went back to the compound after that. Steve gave Peter a massage, and Peter was begging in no time. While Steve fucked Peter, he sucked on Peter’s neck. Marking him—claiming him as his own.

Under the blankets in the afterglow of their orgasms, Steve wondered how again how he should ask Peter. He would have to figure out his ring size.

* * *

  
January 6th arrived in a hurry. The hall was beautifully decorated. Strands of twinkling lights were hung on the wall. The ceiling was draped in white and pink fabric. Steve sat next to Bucky and Wanda as they waited. The mass of people in the hall got to their feet as the pianist began to play the procession.

Peter walked May down the aisle. May’s dress was simple—a clean white sheath gown. Peter wore a dark suit, and his usually messy hair had been combed back. When they got to the platform at the front of the room, Happy hugged Peter before taking May’s hand.

Peter smiled from his place on the podium. He watched Happy and May for the first part of the ceremony. Halfway through the vows, Peter noticed that Steve was staring at him. Steve didn’t blush or look away, when Peter caught him. Peter didn’t look away either. They held each other's gaze for a long time—both were thinking the same thing.

They came back to reality with the applause. Happy and May were kissing now, having just been pronounced husband and wife. Steve and Peter broke eye contact. Peter’s heart was pounding loudly in his ears as he joined in clapping for the newlyweds.

Peter and Steve sat together during the reception. When it came time for Peter to give his toast, he reluctantly made his way to the microphone. His cheeks were pink and he stumbled over his words a few times. Peter hated public speaking, but he battled through the discomfort.

When Peter had finished his toast, he returned to his seat next to Steve. Peter breathed a sigh of relief and Steve rubbed his thigh beneath the table. They ate and drank champagne. Although Steve couldn’t get drunk, the bubbling drink made him feel classy.

Soon the dance floor was crowded. Music and laughter echoed throughout the hall. Steve took Peter’s hand and dragged him onto the dance floor. Peter was terrified. It wasn’t like the dark bar they had gone to on his birthday. In a crowded dark room, Peter could get away with just swaying back and forth. In the bright light of the reception hall however, it became woefully obvious that Peter had no dancing experience. Steve took the lead. He held Peter close, and showed him the proper way to move his feet. After a few songs, Peter wasn’t half bad.

Darkness fell, and soon the lights of the city were visible from the hall’s large windows. Steve led Peter off the dance floor, and out onto the balcony. It was cold, but the balcony was much more private. Several fire pit tables had been lit. Steve took a seat on one of the benches around a vacant fire pit. He patted the spot next to him, motioning for Peter to join him.

Peter sat next to Steve, who wrapped a thick arm around his shoulders. Peter rested his feet on the table in front of the fire. He leaned into Steve, and turned his head to kiss Steve's throat. Peter nibbled on Steve’s neck and jaw, until Steve finally captured Peter’s lips with his own. Steve moaned into the kiss, wasting no time before slipping his tongue inside Peter’s mouth.

“God, I love you,” Steve said when they finally pulled apart. He rested his head against Peter’s forehead.

“I love you too,” Peter said. Peter glanced around to make sure they were alone. He placed his hand on Steve’s crotch, massaging his thick member through his pants. Steve’s groan was more like a growl as he kissed Peter again.

When Steve pulled away a minute later, he had a strange look in his eye. “Peter…” he started, but his voice trailed off. He pinched the bridge of his nose, unsure of how to phrase it.

“What’s up Cap?” Peter asked, arching an eyebrow. His enhanced hearing told him that Steve’s heart was beating faster than usual.  _ Was he nervous? _

Steve smiled, and his cheeks turned pink. “I was wondering—and this isn’t me  _ actually asking _ —I just wanted to get your opinion—I mean I wasn’t sure if it would be too soon or—” Steve sighed, his voice trailing off again. He was clearly unnerved.

Peter smiled. He had only ever seen Steve this flustered once before—the night when Steve had kissed Peter for the first time. Peter placed a hand on Steve's cheek. “It’s just me Steve,” he said softly. “You don’t need to be nervous with me.”

Steve smiled back at Peter, and all of his anxiety vanished. “What I’m about to ask you… This is just me getting your opinion… I’m not officially asking you right now,” Steve said. Peter raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Steve went on. “When I  _ do  _ ask, I want it to be a surprise… but I also don’t want to blindside you.”

Peter was frowning now. Steve wasn’t making any sense. “I have no idea what youre talking about,” Peter said.

“I’m not sure if I can wait,” Steve said. “But I don’t want to ask you if you're not ready. I don’t want to put any pressure on you.”

“Ask me what?” Peter asked. His heart was beating faster now too.

Steve bit his lip. “Hypothetically… How would you feel if I asked you to marry me?” He asked. 

Peter’s heart stopped beating altogether. The muscle in his chest was gone—replaced with a burning heat. An endless flame—a blaze that Peter knew would burn forever. Peter’s lips curled up into a smile. “Are you being serious?” He asked through his grin. “Because if you’re messing with me—”

Steve cut Peter off with a kiss. “I’m dead serious,” He said, smiling down at Peter now. “So… If I did ask you… what are the chances that you would say yes?”

Peter smiled up at Steve. “I think your chances are pretty damn good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys! What did you think? I think I’m going to wrap everything up in the next chapter (happy and sad). I definitely want to write more Steve x Peter docs though, so let me know if you have any ideas!
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving kudos. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO COMMENTS, YOU ARE CURING MY DEPRESSION.
> 
> follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cuteness.


	26. Epilogue: APT 302

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: CHEESY AF

The avengers moved back to the tower. Steve and Peter moved into Steve’s old quarters. Bucky had moved back as well. Peter had been working on a new prosthetic arm for Bucky. He was trying to incorporate Tony’s nano technology to improve the arms functionality. Bucky had agreed to stay at the tower, so that he could test Peter's prototypes. Bruce and Wanda came and went—splitting their time between the tower and the compound upstate. 

Now that Blade was gone, Peter was free to roam the streets—either as Peter Parker or Spider-Man. He patrolled three nights a week. Sometimes Peter would patrol with Bucky. Some days Wanda drove into the city to patrol with Peter too. But Peter never went patrolling with Steve. They had both agreed that if they wandered the city streets together, they would just end up making out in some dark alley.

May and Happy had moved out of the compound as well. Married life suited them. They had been married for five months. May didn’t want to sell her place in Queens—too many memories of Ben—so Happy had agreed to move in with her. Happy didn’t mind May’s modest apartment. As long as May was there.

May insisted that Peter and Steve come around at least once a week. So Sunday lunch became a weekly tradition. Steve would usually bring a bottle of wine, and Peter would help May in the kitchen. Steve enjoyed these lunches. May was funny, and the banter between her and Peter was adorable. 

The first lunch Steve missed, was on June 13th. He had other plans for the afternoon. Steve lied—telling Peter he had a conference call with Nick Fury. Steve had been vague. Peter was suspicious, but he didn’t pry.

Peter sulked the entire way to May’s apartment. Seeing May and Happy cheered Peter up a bit. Lunch cheered him up even more. May had made nachos—one of Peter’s favorites. Peter stayed for several hours. By the time they had eaten, and played a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity, Peter was having a good time.

May yawned at around 4:00. Peter had lived with May long enough to know that her Sunday afternoons were reserved for a nap. Peter thanked May and Happy for having him over. May kissed Peter’s cheek, and told Peter to give her love to Steve.

“Do you mind if I go out the fire escape?” Peter asked sheepishly. “I was wanting to patrol on the way back to the tower.”

May laughed and agreed. Peter used his old room to change into his suit. He stuffed his clothes into his backpack before returning to the living room. He hugged May again before opening the window.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Steve.

_All done here. I miss you :)_

Peter smiled, before typing out his response.

_I’m leaving May’s now. I’m going to patrol for a bit, but I’ll be home soon. Luv u <3 _

Peter didn’t even lock his phone before Steve responded.

_Be safe, handsome. I love you too._

Peter smiled as he placed his phone back in his pocket. He climbed out the window. When Peter had lived there, he used to climb out onto the fire escape from his bedroom window. Climbing out of the _living room_ window, Peter hadn’t realized how close he was to the ladder. He hit his head on the ladder. _Hard._

“Ouch,” Peter said, rubbing his head before pulling his mask over his face. If only his spider senses could warn him when his own clumsiness put him in harm's way.

He shot a web at the building across the alley and jumped off the fire escape. He swung through the air. 

Peter smiled beneath his mask. He loved swinging. He still liked it better than flying. The rush of the city lights. The feeling of falling through the air… Peter did a flip in the air, before shooting a jolt of electricity into the sky. He did it for the pure thrill of it.

Peter had total control of his new electric powers, but he could tell that the ability was getting stronger… he could shoot more powerful blasts. Peter had been surprised when he learned that he could change the color of the lightning. It seemed pointless, but at least it looked. Some days Peter would only use pink lightning. Other days he would use green.

It wasn’t a very busy night. Peter stopped a mugging in a dark alley. He helped a little girl get her cat out of a tree. The rest of the night was quiet. By 7:00 Peter was hungry, so he began swinging back towards the tower.

Peter’s forehead was tender. He was sure that he would have a bruise from bumping the fire escape. Not that it wouldn’t be healed by morning… but Peter was embarrassed to have injured himself. 

Peter nodded to the men at the security desk in the lobby of the tower. He used his key card to access the elevator. He leaned against the back wall of the elevator as the lift began climbing the building.

The elevator doors slid open when Peter reached the living room on the 85th floor. Bucky and Wanda were in the kitchen. Something smelled wonderful.

“What’s cooking?” Peter asked, his stomach rumbling.

“Chicken enchiladas,” Bucky replied, bending over to look through the glass on the oven door. “Should be ready in about twenty.”

“I can’t wait, I’m starving,” Peter replied, before making his way down the hallway. He unlocked the door when he reached his and Steve’s room.

Their room at the tower wasn’t as big as their room at the compound, but the space was stylish. The floors were polished concrete, and the sofa in front of the TV was sleek and modern. Their bed overlooked the city from its place next to the large window.

Steve was sitting on the couch, drawing in his sketchbook. He was biting his lip in concentration, and there was a pencil smudge on his nose. He looked up from his sketch as Peter entered the room. 

“Hey Queens,” Steve said.

“How was your _call with Fury_?” Peter asked, sketching quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

Steve just smirked. His smile vanished however, when he noticed the bruise on Peter’s forehead.

“What happened?” Steve asked, standing up and making his way over to Peter. He examined the small purplish mark on Peter’s temple. It was no bigger than a quarter. “You are being careful out there, aren't you?”

“I’m always careful,” Peter said mischievously. Steve frowned, because he _knew_ that wasn’t true.

Steve gently brushed his thumb over the sensitive skin. The concern in Steve’s eyes melted Peter’s heart. “What happened?” Steve asked.

Peter blushed. “Oh you know… there was a huge fight,” he lied. “Major alien invasion. I saved New York. I’m surprised you didn’t hear about it.”

Steve chuckled. “What _really_ happened?” he asked. He folded his arms and frowned. “You weren’t texting and swinging, were you?”

Peter sighed. “It was dumb,” he said emabrassedly. Steve raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. “I wasn’t paying attention when I climbed out the window. I hit my head on the ladder on May’s fire escape.

The corner of Steve’s mouth curved into a smile. He stepped forward and bent over to kiss the spot on Peter’s forehead. “You should be more careful,” Steve said.

Peter smiled up at Steve, a slight smirk appeared on Peter's lips. “You should do another one of those PSA videos. Do one for texting and driving,” Peter said. “You can save lives too—don’t text and drive,” Peter said, lowering his voice to imitate Steve.

Steve chuckled and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You saw those?” He asked, turning slightly pink.

Peter smiled. “Yeah your detention video was very entertaining,” Peter said. “You look so cute in your suit and helmet and—”

Steve placed his lips on Peter's mouth to silence him. When he pulled away, he grinned down at him. “From now on, let’s pretend those videos don't exist.”

Peter smirked again. “We’ll see…”

* * *

  
  


Dinner was amazing. Dinner was _always_ amazing when Bucky cooked. He insisted that there were enough enchiladas for people to have seconds and thirds. Peter snuck a couple into a tupperware before placing them in the fridge.

“I’ll have these for lunch tomorrow,” Peter said to Steve with a smile. Steve had been hassling Peter to stop skipping lunch. For weeks, Peter had been busy in the lab building and testing the nano tech prosthetic arm for Bucky. He nearly always skipped lunch—unless Steve showed up and made him eat.

“Good man,” Steve said, smiling back at him. 

Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket, and swiped through the screens until he found the word document app. He opened their movie list. They had watched nearly all of the shows and movies that Peter had recommended. The remaining titles on the list were mostly recommendations from Sam and Wanda. 

“What do you want to watch tonight?” Peter asked, leaning up against the kitchen counter.

Steve smiled and checked his watch. “Actually, I was hoping I could take you out tonight?”

Peter raised his eyebrows. Steve wasn’t usually one to spring date’s on Peter. Steve would usually plan things pretty far in advance—giving Peter a solid date and time. Peter glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was nearly 7:30. “What did you have in mind?” he asked.

Steve smirked. “It’s a surprise,” he said. “But I think you’ll like it.”

Steve told Peter to meet him in the garage at 8:00. Peter agreed, before making his way back to their bedroom to shower. When he was thoroughly clean, Peter dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a hoodie.

Peter took the elevator down to the tower’s underground parking garage. Steve was already waiting, leaning against the hood of his black BMW. Steve was more comfortable on his Harley, but tonight he wanted to take the car. He wore his leather jacket over a dark green shirt.

“So where are you taking me?” Peter asked, as he climbed into the passenger seat.

Steve smirked at him. “You’ll see,” he said. There was a slight blush in his cheeks, and Peter could hear his heart racing. Steve closed his door and started the car. “Seat belt,” Steve said, and Peter promptly buckled up. “Do you want to play music?” Steve asked. Peter nodded and connected his phone to the car. Steve smiled as Peter chose a song. Steve had always liked Peter’s taste in music.

They drove out of the underground parking garage and onto Park Ave. Steve kept a hand on Peter’s thigh during the drive. The night grew quiet as they passed the streets. People were settling down for the evening. 

Steve drove East down I-495, passing through the Queens Midtown Tunnel.

“Are we going to Queens?” Peter asked.

Steve just smiled and shrugged. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

Peter rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t keep the grin from appearing on his face.

Steve made a couple turns and went straight for several blocks, before turning right. The vehicle slowed to a halt. Steve parked the car at the corner of Cypress Ave and Greene St. They emerged from the car, stepping into the summer breeze.

They crossed the street, and Peter followed Steve down the sidewalk. They passed a group of chattering teenagers walking in the opposite direction. It was a relatively quiet part of town. They came across a deli with a green awning, several restaurants, and a few bars. When they reached the corner of Cypress Ave and Menahan St, Steve took Peter’s hand and led him up the stairs of a brick apartment building.

“Where are we going?” Peter asked when they reached the top of the steps. Peter was thoroughly confused now. He didn’t recognize this building.

Steve smiled and entered a code into the keypad next to the door. “You’ll see _very_ soon,” he promised. He took Peter’s hand and led him inside.

It was an older building—having recently been remodeled. The floor of the lobby had been laid with black and white patterned tile. There were several mailboxes in the wall on the left side of the room.

Steve led Peter up the stairs. Several bronze sconces illuminated the wallpaper in the stairwell. They passed numerous doors as they climbed the steps. The building was only three stories tall. When they reached the landing on the top floor, Steve approached the door labeled 302.

There was a lockbox on the doorknob. Steve entered a code into the box and pulled out a key. He smiled over his shoulder at Peter, before sliding the key into the lock. Peter could hear Steve’s heart—beating much faster than usual.

“Close your eyes,” Steve said. Peter smiled, and followed Steve's instructions. Steve opened the door and moved to stand behind Peter. “No peeking,” Steve said as he placed his hands over Peter's eyes. He guided Peter through the door. The room smelled like lavender. They stopped walking a moment later, and Peter leaned back against Steve’s chest.

“Where are we?” Peter asked, his eyes still buried beneath Steve’s large hands.

Steve smiled. “I’ll tell you for a kiss,” He said. Steve rested his chin on Peter’s shoulder, and Peter turned his head to meet Steve’s mouth. Steve kept one hand over Peter’s eyes, while his other hand wandered down to Peter’s torso. Steve pulled Peter back—closer to his chest. Steve slipped his tongue into Peter’s mouth and pressed his hips against Peter’s ass.

Steve chuckled at the whine that escaped Peter’s mouth when they finally broke apart. Steve planted a kiss against Peter’s throat. “Open your eyes,” He said, removing his hand from Peter’s face.

Peter opened his eyes and looked around the room.

They were in the living room. The dark floors had been recently polished. New trim had been laid around the edge of the floors. The walls were a light creme color, and a brick fireplace had been built against the left wall. The apartment was unfurnished, but the space was quite beautiful. Peter turned around to examine the other side of the residence. Behind Steve, stainless steel kitchen appliances reflected light from the windows. The counters were made of white stone, and the cabinets were a dark grey.

“This place is right between Brooklyn and Queens,” Steve said. Peter stopped scanning the room to look into Steve’s blue eyes. Steve’s heart was beating loudly as he continued. “The walls aren’t blue, but I thought it would be fun to paint the place together.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “You didn’t.”

“Not yet,” Steve said with a chuckle. “I didn’t want to make an offer on the place without showing it to you first.”

A wide grin appeared on Peter’s face. “It’s perfect,” He said. “So so _so perfect_ .” Peter was breathless. “I love it. I love _you_ Steve.”

“I love you too,” Steve said with a smile. “That’s what I was doing this afternoon. I checked out a few places. I wanted something similar to what you showed me. I wanted to find the right place before…”

“Before what?” Peter asked.

Steve took a deep breath and reached inside the pocket of his leather jacket. He got down on one knee, and Peter’s heart skipped a beat. Steve pulled a small black velvet box from his pocket, and looked up at Peter. All of Steve’s anxiety rushed away when he saw the look on Peter’s face.

Peter blinked back tears. He was overcome with a powerful urge to touch Steve. He reached out to run his fingers through Steve’s blond hair. With the other hand he stroked Steve’s cheek and touched the stubble on his jaw.

Steve smiled warmly. He opened the box and held it out to Peter. Inside, nestled between two slots of fabric, was a simple silver ring. 

“Peter Parker,” Steve began in a deep voice. “This past year has been amazing. I never thought that I would find love after I came out of the ice. You’ve exceeded my expectations in every way imaginable.” He took Peter's left hand, and gently slid the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit. Steve was blinking back tears as he looked at Peter. “Peter Parker, will you—”

But Steve didn’t get to finish his question. It was far too hard to speak with Peter’s mouth pressing so desperately against his own. Peter had dropped to his knees and thrown his arms around Steve, kissing him ferociously.

“Yes! Yes!” Peter mumbled into Steve's mouth.

They broke apart and Steve rested his head against Peter’s. He smiled a crooked grin. “You’re going to be my husband.” He said. He wondered if he was dreaming. “Mister Rogers,” Steve said with a grin. “Or you could hypeate it. Or you can stay just Parker if you want to... The only thing that matters is that you’re mine.”

Peter planted another kiss on Steve’s lips. “I could be Parker-America,” he suggested. “Or Parker-USA. Or even—” Steve interrupted him with another kiss. When they broke apart, Peter smiled. “Parker-Rogers sounds nice.”

Steve laughed and leaned in to kiss Peter again. Peter leaned back on the hardwood floor, parting his legs, so that Steve could lie on top of him. A fire burned hot in both their chests. Steve pressed into Peter, desperate to combine the two flames…

Peter Parker used to be scared of the future. It terrified him, really. With all of his genetic mutations and cosmic DNA enhancements, Peter used to wonder if he had a future at all…

But lying there with Steve, on the floor of their soon to be home, Peter wasn’t afraid. He was excited.

Their future _was_ unpredictable. 

No one could have predicted that Peter would take over Stark Industries when Pepper retired. Or that he would pass the company on to Morgan Stark when she was old enough. 

No one could have predicted that Steve Rogers would learn to play guitar. The calluses on his fingers brushing against Peter’s skin late at night…

No one—not even Shuri—could have predicted that Peter’s powers would change again. They would come back—much stronger, and more terrible than before.

But that didn’t matter to Peter. The only future that Peter cared about, was his future with Steve Rogers. _That was a future worth protecting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For real, thank you guys! Thank you for reading and commenting! I loved every comment, they made me all warm and fuzzy inside! 
> 
>   
> So I’m probably going to write more Steve x Peter... Any ideas??? Maybe a sequel???
> 
> I am also working on a Peter x Bucky fic, so keep an eye out if you like that pairing.
> 
> Follow stevelovespeter on tumblr for more cuteness. <3


End file.
